The Tides of Destruction
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: One year after "Love Will Thaw," Elsa and her adopted daughter couldn't possibly be happier. But a series of escalating attacks against the merchant vessels of the Four Kingdoms will force her to confront another series of challenges, with the help of a new ally, in order to restore peace and tranquility to her world. The first chapter of Book Two in my "Voices" Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Depths

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter One**

**Depths**

The wind blew across the rippling waters of the vast sea, the waves churning and foaming as they rolled with the motion of the cool morning air, mingling, becoming one with the oppressive cloud of fog that had settled atop the blue nothingness. To the casual eye, it appeared as though the water moved of its own accord, undisturbed by the countless denizens that dwelled within its cool embrace. But one who assumed as much would be terribly mistaken.

For if one looked closely enough, if one observed with purpose and care, fighting through the fog, one could see a shape gliding along just beneath the glassy surface of the waters, riding the tide as one might skate atop a smooth sheet of ice. Yet if one looked away for an instant, the figure would be gone as quickly as it had appeared, destined to be thought of as little more than a figment of the beholder's imagination, the product of a delusional mind that had spent far too long at sea, away from the family and friends that dwelled upon the Continent.

But the figure was no figment of the imagination, no conjuration of an agitated mind. No; she was, in fact, all too real.

Her pale skin contrasted with the inky blackness of her flowing hair, her hazel eyes glistening and gleaming upon her beautiful countenance as she charted the path through the waves before her. She wore no clothing, no elaborate garments that might constrain the fluidity of her movement, save for the pair of shells she used to cover and support the weight of her bosom. At first glance, one might dismiss her as little more than a mortal woman; a beautiful woman, but a woman nonetheless.

Until, that is, one caught sight of the crimson scales that merged with her ivory flesh at the waist, travelling down her body, glistening amidst the waters. Scales that covered not a pair of thin, womanly legs, but rather a long, powerful limb shaped much like a fish's tail; a limb that, capped with an exquisite pair of pale red fins, propelled her effortlessly through the churning, surging ocean waters that were her home.

For this incredible creature was no mere woman. Rather, she was the embodiment of the legends of Men, a member of the long sought after but rarely-sighted race that in the language of her people was called the _Véldenthem. _Her name was Sélene. And at the moment, she was searching.

Surfacing, her hazel eyes widened as, through the dense fog, she saw it. Not far ahead was one of the large vessels of wood the land-dwellers—the _Erthwélethwain_—called a "ship." Her blood turned cold as she beheld the majestic vessel—once mighty and proud, now battered and broken—swathed in flame, a warning to those foolish enough to dare to oppose those who had wrought such terrible destruction.

_That is the third in the last fortnight, _she thought to herself. _They are growing bolder . . . more aggressive . . . more violent. _

With a powerful thrust from her fin, Sélene dove beneath the waves, quickening her pace, bracing herself for the inevitable scene of death she knew accompanied such wanton violence. Her worst fears were confirmed as she swam through the gaping hole in the hull of the ship. The lower deck was completely flooded, awash in salty liquid. She felt her heart fill with sadness as her eyes were greeted by a dozen pairs of sightless, desperate eyes, the faces of the entrapped men frozen forever in horror, in desperation. _They must have suffered terribly, _Sélene thought as her mind conjured a reenactment of the scene before her, a scene she had witnessed far too many times in recent days: panicked men trying to escape the watery grave to which they had been consigned as they fruitlessly clawed at the door now blockaded by piles of broken debris, their cries turning to chokes of anguish as they slowly drowned on the rushing water that filled their lungs.

Propelling herself through a hole in the ceiling, Sélene moved to the next level, careful to avoid the flames threatening to burst through the top deck above. Looking about, she was greeted by a similarly morbid sight. _This is hopeless, _she thought to herself. _There is nothing . . . no one left._

As she flipped herself over with a flick from her tail, prepared to depart, to escape this once-proud vessel that had now become a watery graveyard, she heard a sputtering, coughing sound. Whirling about, she gasped in amazement as her eyes beheld a man desperately struggling to keep his head above the rapidly-ascending waters. His face was contorted in a look of pure panic, the water nearly covering his head, his eyes, nose, and mouth the only visible sign that he was present at all.

Sélene was at his side in an instant. Taking his face in her hands, she carefully lifted his head above the water, her shimmering hazel eyes boring into his own. "Listen to me," she commanded, her words pouring forth in the Common Tongue, the language of the _Erthwélethwain _she had secretly taught herself years earlier, her tone calm, soothing.

The man's eyes widened in astonishment as he beheld the beautiful creature of myth that had now manifested herself before him. He opened his mouth to question what he was seeing, but his words were cut off by a sudden surge of the rising waters, the liquid flowing into his mouth and nose, causing him to begin choking once more.

Sensing the man had precious little time left, Sélene took a deep breath, filling her lungs—her lungs that, like those belonging to all of her race, were capable of extracting oxygen from both air and water—completely. Pressing her lips to the man's mouth, she exhaled, pouring forth life-giving breath, allowing the man to breathe once more.

Not wasting a second, Sélene took hold of the man's hand, pulling him close. "If you wish to live, take a deep breath," she ordered. "And whatever you do, do not let go."

Too amazed to oppose her instructions, the man did as she ordered, sucking the last precious vestiges of air from the nearly-flooded ship. Sélene immediately engaged her powerful fluke, pulling the man beneath the waters, her hand like a vice upon the man's wrist as she quickly surged through the dilapidated remains of the vessel. Pulling herself and the man through the hole in the hull, she glanced over her shoulder, concerned for the man's well-being. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she saw his head rolled back, his eyes closed, his lips beginning to turn blue.

With a loud cry, Sélene doubled her pace, her pale red fins a blur of motion as she propelled herself toward the surface. Just when she thought she had failed, that she was too late, she felt her head break through the raging waves, her skin greeted by the warmth of sunshine upon her face. Brushing her damp hair from her eyes, she quickly turned her attention the man in her arms. Coughing, choking, he gasped as water erupted from his lungs, pouring down his lips as his lungs savored the sweet reward of pure, unadulterated air. His breathing stabilizing, the man lapsed into unconsciousness, his body and spirit exhausted by his trying ordeal.

As she held him in her arms, Sélene noticed the bag upon the man's back. Carefully maintaining her grip on him with one arm, she reached in with the other, searching for some clue as to the man's origin. She retrieved a soaked piece of parchment from the bag, bringing it before her eyes, reading the language of the _Erthwélethwain, _knowing full well that if her kin—if her _father_—were to discover she could do so, the consequences would be . . .

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was reading. _This must be his identification document. _Her gaze fell upon the line listing his nation of origin, a single word listed upon it: "Arendelle."

She frowned as she reflected upon this information. _They are growing bolder, _she thought. _The _Erthwélethwain _. . . Are none of them safe? How long before these monsters terrorize all of the realms into submission? _

A chill ran down her spine as a horrible notion entered her mind. _And what then? Will they stop there? Or will they come for us as well? Even though we are unknown to them, the legends . . . Someone will believe them. It is only a matter of time . . . _

Squinting through the slowly-dissipating fog, she smiled slightly as she saw the large swath of land not far away. Turning her attention to the slumbering man in her arms, she cupped his chin in her hand. _"Da nah lehah forthwélemay," _she whispered. "You are lucky I found you. Do not worry. I will take you home now."

Flipping about, she kicked her fin, dragging the man in her arms toward the land known as Arendelle, careful to keep his head from falling beneath the constantly-churning waters. Pushing herself to the limits of her strength, she carried on despite the strain on her muscles, knowing that the man's life depended entirely upon her. She knew the others of her race would have no qualms about letting a Man, one of the _Erthwélethwain, _die; in fact, most would relish the opportunity to see one perish. But she . . . She had come to realize she could not turn away from a life in need of rescuing, that despite breaking every law of her people when it came to interaction with the land-dwellers, she could not remain idle. For years, she had been secretly rescuing victims of the sea' s wrath. She had yet to lose a man to death, and she was certainly not about to begin now.

Finally, just when she felt her fluke could kick no more, she realized she had arrived on the outskirts of the land the _Erthwélethwain_ called the Continent,at the great fjord on the coast of the mighty land known by Men as Arendelle. Sélene approached the banks of the fjord cautiously; she had learned long ago to remain hidden from the _Erthwélethwain _at all times. Swimming behind a large rock formation protruding from the waters, she held the man's head above the waves while her eyes darted about, searching for an unobtrusive location where she could safely leave him.

At long last, just when she thought she could wait no longer, she spotted it: a small estuary, unfettered by ships, sailors, or the trappings of commerce. Marshalling her strength, she propelled herself as quickly across the waves as she could, the man's head nestled between her shoulder and her breast. With five furious kicks from her tailfin, she arrived at the water's edge, the soft sand warm against her abdomen as she carefully extracted herself from the sea.

Carefully, delicately, Sélene laid the man upon the beach, making certain he was far enough inland that the rolling tide would not wash over him, would not finish what those who had destroyed his vessel had begun. She pulled herself across the sand with her arms, leaning down to the man's face, her ear just above his lips as she listened to make certain he was still breathing.

The man's eyes fluttered open, a dazed look upon his countenance as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. The glassy-eyed gaze quickly turned to one of shock as he realized what lay before him. Weakly, he tried to pull himself to a sitting position, letting out a grimace of pain as every muscle in his body protested his rash course of action.

"Lie down," Sélene instructed, gingerly pressing the man back to the sand. The man's face—calloused and wrinkled with the accumulated experiences of at least fifty years of life, yet still retaining the vigor of one half his age—became lined as an expression of amazement came upon it. "This . . . This has to be a dream . . ." he whispered, his voice hoarse, filled with pain.

"Yes," Sélene whispered, running a hand across his brow. "This is all just a dream. When you wake, you will be back in your homeland. Safe . . . Secure."

The man shook his head as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him once more. "How . . . Who . . . are you . . .? How did you . . ."

Sélene ran her hand over the man's face, her fingertips closing the man's eyelids, leading him once more into peaceful slumber. "Rest now," she murmured. "Rest."

Satisfied that the man was safe, the _Véldenthem _woman pulled herself back into the water from whence she had come. Glancing to her left, she spotted a trio of men walking toward the estuary, no doubt taking a break from their day's labors. Submerging her body under the waves, she swam out to sea, making certain she was far enough away that she would not be noticed. She brought her head above the surface one final time as she looked toward the estuary, relieved to see the trio lifting the man, carrying him to the village.

Her task complete, Sélene dove far, far beneath the waves, her mighty fin propelling her sinuous form through the water as she began the long journey home. As she swam, her mind raced with activity as hundreds of questions danced through her mind. Questions that, to her great concern, remained unanswered, elusive.

_I must speak with Father as soon as possible, _she thought to herself. _Even he cannot be so stubborn as to refuse an alliance with the _Erthwélethwain _of Arendelle. Not after this latest atrocity._

And thus the crimson-tailed _Véldenthem _maiden made her way through the vast ocean, her being filled with trepidation as she sensed an unfamiliarly-chill current flowing through the waters she knew so well. _Something is coming. Something dangerous. Something dark, disturbing. I _must _convince Father. If not, the tides of destruction may very well destroy all we hold so dear . . . _

* * *

**AN: Well, I wondered how long it would be before I heard the whisper of inspiration in my ear once more. We are now entering Book Two of the Voices Saga, in which a new cycle of stories will be told. I am extremely excited to begin this project, and I hope those of you who have followed my work so far, as well as some new readers, will come along for the journey. I am very pleased to introduce our new character here: Sélene. She and the others in our cast will be facing a great deal of challenges in this cycle, so I hope it can live up to your expectations. By the way, her name is pronounced SEHL-uh-nay (emphasis on the first syllable), not se-LEEN. Thanks to Loridhhp, as always, for the fantastic cover image. And now, as you have come to expect . . . more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Two**

**Anniversary**

Warm sunlight filtered through the gap between the window curtains, its rays shedding orange and gold illumination upon all that it touched. As the majestic golden orb in the sky continued its morning ascent, the light slowly streamed across the bedroom, moving upwards and onwards until it fell upon the bed, finally coming to rest upon the face of its occupant.

Groaning, Queen Elsa of Arendelle rolled over, placing the soft pillow over her face, doing her best to shield her eyes from the bright light that was doing its best to disturb her peaceful slumber. Realizing she had lost this battle, that sleep would not return to her, she opened her eyes, the pillow still resting upon her face, at least providing the pretense that she was resisting nature's best efforts to rouse her.

As her mind cleared, shedding off the last vestiges rest, a smile came upon her face as she realized just what day it was. _Congratulations, _she told herself. _You've lasted another year. No small feat, considering . . . _

The last twelve months had, indeed, been a whirlwind of activity. So much had changed over the course of a single calendar year. She had lost her beloved husband to illness; not a day went by when her heart did not ache at some point Arberish's memory, yearning just to speak with him, to be with him one more time. But she had also gained so much. The silver in her eyes, the symbol upon her hand signifying her induction into the sacred Order, the undeniable radiance of her entire being that showed for all the world that her deep-seated fears had been cast asunder . . . She was no longer the woman she was a year ago. She was stronger, wiser, more confident, more powerful than ever before.

But all of that was the least of her gains, for Elsa had been waiting for this day for weeks. She had worked so hard to ensure that the day-to-day functions of ruling her kingdom were far ahead of schedule, that all the negotiations, the politics were in order so she could finally have one day with _her, _free from the never-ending demands of her title. _This is going to be the best birthday of my life, _she told herself as she lay in bed. _I cannot wait to finally—_

"Happy birthday, Aunt Elsa!"

Elsa heard the door to her bedroom burst open, heard the excited pitter-patter of two pairs of scrambling feet rushing to her bed. Before she could respond, she felt two heavy weights fall upon her chest, nearly knocking the wind out of her lungs. Choking slightly, she fought to recover from the sudden assault upon her frame, hoping she looked better than she felt as the pillow was suddenly ripped from her face.

Two faces peered down upon her, their bright eyes beaming at her, their mouths grinning so widely Elsa was certain their facial muscles would be locked into that position for the rest of their lives from overuse.

Sitting up, Elsa feigned confusion. "What . . . What is this? What in the world are the two of you doing here? Why aren't you down at breakfast?"

Célebron and Élsaweth wrapped their arms around their aunt, the twin five-year-olds nearly bouncing up and down on the bed with excitement. "Come on, Aunt Elsa!" Célebron insisted. "Get up! You're missing _everything_!"

Elsa fought to suppress her smile, continuing to act as though she was at a loss. "Everything? What on earth are you talking about, Célebron?" Her eyes widened, as though a possibility had suddenly entered her mind. "It's not lutefisk surprise for breakfast again, is it? That's your favorite, isn't it?"

Elsa swore she had never seen two faces transition from boundless excitement to total revulsion faster than the twins'. "Ewwwww!"

"Well, whatever could it be?" Elsa rubbed her chin, as if truly confounded. "What's so special about today?"

"It's your birthday!" Élsaweth cried out. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh . . . Of course!" Elsa smiled at the two. "Thank you for reminding me! I'd forgotten all about it . . ."

"Look, Aunt Elsa!" Célebron thrust his fist forward, his eyes filled with pride, pressing something into Elsa's hand. "Look what we made for you!"

"It was _my _idea," Élsaweth clarified.

"But I helped make it!" Célebron retorted.

"Barely!" Élsaweth shot back. "I could have gotten it done faster by myself! You're so _slow_!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

_"Children! That is enough."_

The Eden-stone ring on Elsa's finger pulsed once as Elenórathem, guardian Water Spirit of the Stone, appeared. She crossed her arms, her sapphire eyes narrowing slightly as she admonished the twins. _"Remember what I said before about arguing with each other?"_

The two children looked toward their feet, sighing in unison. "Yes . . ."

Elsa mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Elenórathem as she opened her palm. Her eyes moistened slightly as she saw what her niece and nephew had made for her. "It's . . . It's beautiful . . ." she whispered, her voice filled with sincerity.

A pendant of purest ice rested in her palm, cut perfectly in the shape of a diamond, every angle, every corner exquisitely rendered. Yet this ice did not melt in her hand, nor did it betray the coldness one would expect from frozen water. Rather, it felt more like a precious jewel, yet more translucent than any jewel could ever hope to be.

Her gaze momentarily turned to night table, upon which sat another sculpture of unmeltable ice created by someone she loved, two hearts glistening in the sun's rays, her signature snowflake perfectly positioned between them. Looking back to her niece and nephew, she wrapped her arms around them in a tight embrace. "I _love _it," she said. "Thank you so much. You are both becoming so strong with your powers."

"Really?!" At that statement, Célebron's and Élsaweth's already excited countenances became positively ecstatic, small swirls of snow and ice billowing about their forms.

"Do you think we'll be as powerful as you someday?" Célebron asked.

Elsa planted a kiss on each of their foreheads. "I _know _you will."

The room was filled with the sound of someone clearing their throat. Elsa, Elenórathem, and the twins turned to the door to find a frazzled-looking Princess Anna standing in the entryway, her lips turned upward in a sheepish apologetic grin. "I'm sorry," she said to Elsa. "They snuck away from me while Alúvelin, Valanda, and I were making breakfast for you." She turned her gaze to her children, placing her hands on her hips, a look of frustration falling upon her face. "You two . . . You _know _you were supposed to let Aunt Elsa sleep in today. Why did you wake her up?"

"We're sorry, Mama," Élsaweth said. "We were just excited. We wanted to give Aunt Elsa her present."

"It's all right, Anna," Elsa said. "I was already awake anyway. Wasn't I?" She looked to Elenórathem, nodding slightly.

The Water Spirit understood the subtle hint. _"Of course you were," _she said. _"In fact, you were just about to get dressed and head down for breakfast."_

Anna's stern gaze softened slightly. "Well, then . . ." She turned her attention back to the twins. "Downstairs now. Wash up for breakfast. And don't bother Aunt Alúvelin or Valanda while they're cooking! Understand?"

"Yes, Mama." The two five-year-olds disappeared into the corridor, the excited tempo of their feet echoing as their footsteps receded into the distance.

Elsa moved to her sister, placing a gentle touch upon her shoulder. "Rough morning?"

Anna laughed, rubbing her eyes. "You have no idea," she said. "I don't know where they find so much energy. I can barely keep up with them. If it was only one of them, I could probably manage just fine. But I swear, they team up against me!"

"I seem to remember a certain princess that had just as much energy as both of them combined," Elsa said. "The things she would get into . . . The trouble she would cause . . ."

"Very funny," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "As I recall, you were right there with me."

"Hey! I tried to stop you!" Elsa replied, her face filled with mock indignation. "Especially after the Oatmeal Incident—"

"You swore you would never mention that again!" Anna protested. "That was _not _my fault! Whoever wrote the recipe down needs to work on their handwriting! The recipe called for eight cups of oats—"

"It was a two," Elsa corrected.

"Well, it _looked _like an eight!"

The two sisters simultaneously burst into a fit of uproarious laughter, hugging each other tightly as nearly-forgotten memories of the happy times from their early childhoods—from before ice and snow forced their agonizing separation—returned in full force.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Anna's face became serious once more. "Elsa, I know it's your birthday, and I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but . . . but . . ."

"What?" Elsa looked at her sister in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"It's just . . . The twins have been begging me for weeks to let them spend time with you on your birthday. I know you have plans, but I was wondering . . . It would mean so much to them . . ."

_Is that all? Is that what she's worried about? _Elsa took Anna's hand, holding it tightly. "Anna, I can't believe you thought I would say 'no.'"

A look of relief crossed Anna's face. "Thank you," she said softly. "You have no idea how much they will appreciate this."

From far down the corridor, a loud crashing sound could be heard, followed by Élsaweth's scolding voice. "Célebron! Watch where you're going!"

Anna closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself. "Here we go again," she murmured to herself. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Elsa. "I guess we'll see you at breakfast in a few minutes."

"I guess so," Elsa said. Kissing Anna on the forehead, she squeezed her sister's hand once more. "You're a good mother, Anna. Don't get frustrated. You are doing an excellent job."

"Thanks." Anna turned to the door, nearly tripping over the young woman who had appeared in the entryway. "Sorry, Maíreweth! I'll . . . I'll leave you two alone."

Anna departed, leaving Elsa alone with the young woman. With a flash of blue light, Elenórathem disappeared, returning to her resting place within the ring on Elsa's finger.

The young woman entered the bedroom, her blind eyes darting about involuntarily, darkness all around her. Concentrating, she suddenly sensed a presence that manifested itself as a silvery beam of light. A smile broke out upon her lips as she moved toward the light. "Happy birthday, Mother."

Elsa took Maíreweth's hand, kissing her adopted daughter delicately on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. The Queen looked at the young woman, marveling at how much more mature the fifteen-year-old looked since they had first met a year earlier. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "Did you grow another inch last night? You look so much taller than I remember!"

Maíreweth felt her cheeks turn red, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "I feel very awkward," she confessed. "I feel like everything about me is all out of sorts. One day I'm one size, the next I feel like I'm ten feet taller." She looked toward the silvery light that dominated her vision. "I feel so ungainly, so ugly. Is this how it feels to grow older? Is this . . . normal?"

Elsa placed her arms around her daughter's waist, pulling her close. "Yes, it is," she assured the girl. "I remember feeling the same way when I was your age." Her face became deathly serious as she ran her hand through Maíreweth's long, blonde hair. "But you _are _beautiful, Maíreweth, and you will always be beautiful. Don't ever tell yourself that you're not."

A sense of assurance fell upon the young woman, her mother's words assuaging her doubts. Her face brightened as she grasped Elsa's hand. "So. What do you want to do today? I mean, it's your day. It's your first birthday with . . . with us. With both of us . . ."

Elsa looked to her daughter, the girl's words running through her mind. _Oh, Maíreweth . . . You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. _"You know what? I want you to decide what we do today."

Maíreweth's eyes widened. "Me? You . . . You want me to decide?"

"All I want is to spend today with you," Elsa said. "I . . . I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I know I haven't been with you as much as I would like . . ."

"It's all right," Maíreweth said, knowing as soon as the words left her lips that she was lying. "I mean, I don't like the fact that you've been so busy, but I understand why. You're the Queen. You have important decisions to make, responsibilities—"

"But none more important than doing what's best for you," Elsa responded. "Trust me, Maíreweth. I've finally gotten Arendelle's official business in order for the next three months. Finally, I'm going to have some down time. And I'm going to spend it with you. Starting today."

Clapping her hands, Elsa's lips burst into a beautiful smile once more. "So. What are we going to do today?"

Maíreweth didn't respond, her mind suddenly filled with visions of water, of trees, the location suddenly known to her. _Go there. You _must _go there. _It had been months since a vision of the future had suddenly overtaken her as they once had with reckless abandon. But there was no mistaking what she had been instructed to do. She did not know why, but for some reason they had to go . . .

"I know the perfect place," she said. "I think . . . I think you'll really like it there."

"Wonderful," Elsa said. Moving to her closet, she reached for her favorite dress, laying it on the bed. "After breakfast, we'll go there. Just you and me." A realization came over her suddenly. "And . . . I promised Anna I would take the twins along."

Maíreweth felt a twinge of jealousy course through her spirit. "Do . . . Do they have to come?"

"Only for a little while." Elsa looked back toward her daughter, hoping she could understand. "You should have seen them this morning, Maíreweth. They were so excited. I couldn't say 'no.' But I promise, after they've had their fun, the rest of the day is just for the two of us."

"All right," Maíreweth said, reluctantly agreeing with her mother. "But, I do want to have some private time together. Promise . . . Promise you won't forget about me?"

Elsa crossed back to Maíreweth, taking her daughter's face in her hands. _After all this time, does she think that is even possible? _"That, Maíreweth," she said, her voice firm, "is something I could _never _do."

* * *

"_Dah neh viólaten Lelvélathran, Sélene!"_

King Éralen, ruler of the _Véldenthem, _lord of all that dwelt beneath the ocean waves, was beyond furious. His face was as red as Sélene had ever seen, redder than the scales that peppered her crimson tailfin. The mighty King's countenance was contorted in fury, his graying brown hair ringing a bearded face, his bushy eyebrows angled downward, his large hands clenched tightly, shaking slightly in barely-controlled rage.

The _Véldenthem _maiden's blood ran cold as the King's gravelly voice assaulted her ears, her body trembling involuntarily. She had seen her father angry before, had witnessed his wrath unleashed upon those he believed threatened the safety and security of his people. But never had he turned that terrible wrath toward her before. This being before her . . . This was not her father. This was some terrible, godlike being of destruction about to obliterate her into nothingness.

Her father's words stung in her ears, accusing her, trying her, sentencing her. _You have violated our sacred Laws, Sélene!_ Swallowing hard, she summoned all of her courage as she tried to reason with him, to explain her position. _"Veldre, diraren meh, ayune!" Father, please! Listen to me!_

"I will do no such thing!" Éralen continued speaking in the ancient language of his people, his voice rising in dynamic with each sentence. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Sélene? _Do you?!_"

Despite her father's devastating fury, Sélene refused to be intimidated. "What _have _I done, Father?! All I have done is ask you . . . _beg _you to see reason. To seek an alliance with the _Erthwélethwain_—"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Sélene backed away, truly terrified, the veins in her father's temple throbbing, pulsating.

"Do you think I am stupid, Daughter?" Éralen's voice was now soft, hardly audible, yet still filled with unmistakable anger.

"Father, I . . . I—"

"I _know _what you have been doing."

Sélene felt her stomach twist upon itself. _How could he know? It's not possible! I was careful! So careful!_

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you—"

"I have _seen _you, Daughter!" Éralen was directly before her now, his face still red, yet now softened slightly by a look of profound concern. "I followed you once when you thought no one was looking. Years ago, I followed you. I saw you swim to one of those accursed, sinking vessels. I saw you rescue those _Erthwélethwain. _You took them to the surface, taking them to land, knowing full well that if given the opportunity they would kill you on sight!"

"You do not know that!" Sélene protested. "All the _Erthwélethwain_ I have rescued . . . They were _dying, _Father! How could I let them drown if I could save them? They were men with families . . . wives . . . children. How could I—"

"Silence!" Éralen's eyes were now thin slits boring into Sélene's very soul. "I have known for years and I have kept silent, because I hoped your youthful infatuation with the notion of rescuing these . . . barbaric animals would fade away as you grew older. But you are no longer a child, Sélene. You are a _Véldenmaína _. . . a Maiden of the Sea. The time for childish ideas such as this is over. You _will _respect our sacred Laws. You _will _uphold our traditions. And you _will not _have any further contact with the _Erthwélethwain. Ever! _Is that understood?"

The crimson-tailed maiden felt tears forming at the edges of her eyes, salty fluid merging with the waters of the ocean. "Father, please!" she pleaded. "I . . . I admit, I have broken our Laws. But only because I . . . I could not stand to see any living creature suffer needlessly. Do you know who taught me that? To respect all life, regardless of its form?"

Éralen felt his blood run hot once more. "Don't you _dare _use her against me," he hissed. "Your mother died trying to save one of those worthless wastes of flesh! I was there! I saw him pretend to drown, to need help. I was there as she swam to rescue him, only to quickly find his blade embedded in her heart."

The King's eyes closed as the memory of that terrible day overwhelmed him once more. "I held her in my arms as her life—her _Esséllame_—slowly faded from her body." Opening his eyes, he looked at her with his intense gaze. "Do you understand why I cannot permit you to ever come near one of them again? Do you, Sélene?"

The _Véldenmaína _sighed, having no desire to press the issue yet knowing that she _had _to in order to make her father understand. "Yes, Father. But things have changed. You must have seen it as well as I. Great, powerful ships destroyed by some sinister, faceless enemy. Whoever is behind this, they clearly desire the destruction of the _Erthwélethwain _. . . all of them, from every land, nation, and tongue. How long do you suppose it will be before they come after our people, as well?"

"They can try," Éralen murmured. "But they will fail."

"How do you know?" Sélene protested. "Just think how much stronger we would be if we allied ourselves with the _Erthwélethwain_?" She took the King's hand, clutching it tightly. "Please, Father. Please . . . Send a delegation to every land above the waters. Offer the _Erthwélethwain _your protection, safe passage upon the seas, whatever else they may desire in exchange for our people's safety, and an alliance against this enemy that threatens us all."

Éralen cupped his daughter's chin in his hand. "Oh, Sélene. How naïve you are. The problems of the _Erthwélethwain _are no concern of ours." His face grim, he glanced up at the surface of the sea far above them. "Whoever . . . Whatever it is that is disrupting their trade, that is killing their men, I welcome it. The faster it moves, the sooner we will be free from their blight upon this world."

Sélene could not believe what she was hearing. "Who is being naïve, Father?!" she cried. "Do you honestly believe we can hide down here forever? Is this your strategy? To simply hope that this enemy will ignore that we exist? How can you not do everything in your power to protect our people? Is your pride so great that you will not even consider—"

"I will not be spoken to like this!" Éralen's face was red once more, astonished at how his daughter presumed to speak to him. "You are my daughter, Sélene, and I love you. But if you persist in your defiant behavior, I will have no choice but to—"

"What, Father?!" Sélene swam to the ocean floor, curling her tail, kneeling before Éralen. "Please, I am begging you! Don't let your bitterness blind you to what must be done! Mother's death was not your fault! Nor was it the fault of all of the _Erthwélethwain_! What would she think, Father, if she were here? If she could see you condemn an entire race to death—"

That had done it. _"GET OUT!" _Éralen screamed, his entire body convulsing in fury. The mighty King was beyond reason, his anger overpowering him. "LEAVE OUR HOME AND DO NOT RETURN! EVER!"

Sélene felt her heart shatter into hundreds of thousands of fragments at her father's words. Horrified, hurt, despondent, she kicked her tail as quickly as she could, retreating from her father's presence, his figure soon little more than a tiny outline far in the distance.

Angrily, bitterly, she wiped away the tears that flowed from her eyes, refusing to give in to her despair. _Very well, Father, _she thought. _If you will not seek an alliance . . . If you insist on being as stubborn as ever, I will do so. I _will _fight back against this evil. And I will not fail._

She did not look back as she cut through the waters, her crimson fin propelling her with each mighty stroke closer toward the Continent that slowly appeared upon the horizon. If she had, she would have seen her father recovering from his outburst, realizing just what he had said, bowing his head in sorrow and shame, crying her name, begging her to return. As it was, Sélene, exiled daughter of the King of the Ocean, began her solitary quest, hoping against hope that she still had enough time left to fight the encroaching darkness before all was lost.

* * *

**AN: I am having so much fun writing this. Hopefully, that excitement is carrying through in the narrative. Sélene is an absolute joy to write. She is passionate, cares greatly for all life, and honors her principles, regardless of what others may think, even when honoring those principles brings her into direct conflict with her people's Laws. And, she does not need anyone else's permission to act, nor does she desire it. And, I hope everyone enjoyed the Elsa/Maíreweth and Elsa/Anna interaction at the beginning of the chapter. As always, more to come . . .!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inland

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Three**

**Inland**

The noonday sun was high in the sky by the time Sélene arrived in the cool waters at the edge of the Continent. Diving toward the ocean floor, she followed the arching contour of the seabed, her graceful form gliding fluidly along as she moved closer and closer toward the edge of the large landmass. Looking upward, she noted the presence of dozens of large ships, merchant vessels from each of the Four Kingdoms nestled in the harbor of the coastal kingdom the _Erthwélethwain _called "Arendelle."

Slowly, cautiously, she propelled herself toward the surface of the waters, carefully pulling her head out from beneath the waves, staring anxiously about as countless men hurried about the harbor, loading and unloading their wares, barking orders at each other, blissfully unaware of her presence. Looking beyond the harbor, she saw the village, its streets filled with citizens going about their daily routines. Rising high above the village, its parapets stretching toward the sky, stood a majestic palace, the abode of the Queen of Arendelle herself.

_Now what? _she asked herself, realizing she had no idea how she was going to enlist the aid of the _Erthwélethwain._ _It's not like you can ask just anybody to take you to the palace. They will panic when they see you . . . or try to capture you. Or worse . . ._

Frustrated, she dove beneath the surface once more, not wanting to risk being spotted by the bustling tradesmen. _Somehow, I _must _make contact with the Queen, _she thought. _But how?_

Swimming along the floor of the fjord, Sélene noticed something peculiar. To her left, she detected the faint pull of a current, its gentle caress calling to her, summoning her. With a flick of her tail, she followed it, smiling as she realized what lay before her. _An underground tunnel! _

Indeed, at the base of the large landmass was an opening large enough for her to comfortably navigate. Water flowed from it into the fjord from some inland body of water. _Perhaps . . . Perhaps if I follow it, I might come close enough to the palace that I could attract less attention, find someone trustworthy to help me . . . _

Squeezing her frame into the opening, she kicked her tail, fighting against the current as she moved deeper into the tunnel, her eyes struggling to adjust to the gradually-dimming light. For several tense minutes, Sélene found herself swimming in total darkness, her heart pounding relentlessly in her chest as she fought to remain calm, silently invoking the grace of the Almighty, praying that He would not allow the tunnel to collapse upon her, nor allow it to become so narrow that she would be trapped forever within its confines.

Just when she thought she could abide the darkness no longer, Sélene saw a light in the distance, a light that grew brighter by the second as she pressed onward toward its beckoning glow. Exhaling in relief, the _Véldenmaína _increased the pace of her thrusts, eager to leave the confines of the tunnel far behind her.

As she approached the opening, Sélene licked her lips, a look of confusion falling upon her face. _The water . . . What is wrong with it? It tastes so . . . sweet!_

Her eyes widened as she remembered the legends of her people . . . legends that spoke of bodies of water scattered throughout the world that did not bear the salty flavor of the ocean, but instead were filled with the most wonderful water imaginable, fresh and pure, the drink of the Almighty Himself.

The _Véldenmaína _could not contain herself. A warm laugh burst from her throat as she allowed the sweet liquid to cover her tongue, to flow down her throat, the moment more pleasant than anything she had ever experienced before. Reveling in the sheer exhilaration coursing through her spirit, Sélene burst from the tunnel into a large body of water. Surfacing, she looked about, eager to gain her bearings.

Her already-elated spirit was buoyed once more by recognition of her location. Sélene found herself in a large lake surrounded by long grass, tall trees, beautiful flowers of every conceivable color. The _Véldenmaína's _heart skipped a beat as she saw the palace not far from her, its towers glistening against the brilliant blue sky, as if it was a beacon guiding her way through the land of the _Erthwélethwain._

_Now, all I have to do is find someone. Someone I can trust . . . _

Her eyes darted about as the sounds of footsteps and voices drew near, growing louder by the moment. Overcome by instinct, Sélene dove beneath the surface of the lake, not wanting to be seen until she was certain the approaching _Erthwélethwain _meant her no harm. She swam to a large rock near the center of the lake, slowly pulling her lithe form up the tall boulder as her hazel eyes took in the sight before her . . .

* * *

"Maíreweth, this is . . . this is absolutely _beautiful_!"

The young woman smiled as she reached for her Elsa's hand, feeling about in the darkness as her fingers closed around her mother's wrist, wishing with all her heart she could truly see the look upon the Queen's face, certain by the tone of her voice that it was filled with sheer wonder and amazement, just as she had hoped.

"I thought you would like it," Maíreweth said softly. "I've been down here many times before. Sometimes with Alúvelin or Valanda. Sometimes by myself." She squeezed Elsa's hand, her unseeing eyes looking about. "I know I can't see what it looks like, but I . . . I can just sense how wonderful this place is. It's become my thinking place, where I go when I need to just be by myself."

Elsa wrapped her arms around the young woman, her heart overflowing with contentment, bursting with pride. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she whispered, kissing the back of Maíreweth's head. "This is the best birthday gift you ever could have given me—"

"Let me see, Élsaweth! You're in the way!"

"Ow! You're stepping on my feet! Knock it off!"

Elsa turned around, smiling at her niece and nephew. "What's going on?"

The twins ceased their squabbling immediately. "Sorry, Aunt Elsa," Élsaweth said. "We just wanted to see the pretty flowers."

"_You _wanted to see the flowers," Célebron muttered. "I want to see the lake! I bet there's so many fish in there!" His eyes beaming, he looked at Elsa expectantly. "Can I fish here, Aunt Elsa? Please, please, please, please, _please_?!"

Elsa looked to Maíreweth, knowing her daughter could sense her shimmering presence despite her blindness. "What do you think, Maíreweth?"

The young woman smiled. "I suppose, if he's careful—"

"YAY!" The five-year-old sprinted to the water's edge, pausing only to pick up a long, thick stick lying on the ground. Concentrating, Célebron wove a thin string of ice from the tip of the stick, forming a fishing line unnaturally strong ice, a pointed hook at its end. Singing to himself, he cast his makeshift line into the lake, waiting expectantly for a nibble.

"Come on, Maíreweth!" Élsaweth grabbed the girl's hand. "Help me pick some flowers! We're going to get some for everybody: for Mama, for Papa, for Aunt Elsa, Aunt Alúvelin, Valanda . . . everybody!"

Laughing, Elsa released her grip on Maíreweth's hand. "Go on," she said. "If you don't, I don't think you'll ever hear the end of it."

Maíreweth managed to flash a brief smile toward her mother before an ecstatic Élsaweth dragged her away. "Come on! Come on! _Come on!_"

Keeping the children ever in her vision, Elsa moved to the lake's edge, sitting upon a soft bed of long grass. Absentmindedly running her fingers through the rippling waters, she sighed, her spirit filled with a sense of utter bliss. _I was right, _she thought. _This _is _the best birthday I have ever had _. . .

* * *

From her hidden vantage point at the center of the lake, Sélene watched the scene play out before her, marveling at how the four _Erthwélethwain _interacted with each other. _Father was wrong, _she thought. _So, so wrong! Look how much they love each other! I knew it! I knew not all of them were vicious killers!_

As the three younger _Erthwélethwain _dispersed, the _Véldenmaína's _attention was consumed solely by the beautiful woman seated at the edge of the lake. Sélene was mesmerized by her grace, her dignity, realizing in the back of her mind that she had never seen a female _Erthwélethwain _up close before. Her jaw dropped as she suddenly realized who she was gazing upon. The snatches of conversation she had overheard among the _Erthwélethwain _over the years regarding the beauty of the Queen of Arendelle suddenly rang in her ears. _It's her! It _has_ to be! She is here, at this moment!_

Sélene released her hold on the rock, prepared to cross the span of the lake, to formally extend an offer of alliance to the Queen, to break every sacred Law of her people and consciously reveal herself to one of the _Erthwélethwain__._ Her intentions, however, were interrupted by an excited voice ringing across the lake.

"Look at me, Aunt Elsa! Look up here!"

The _Véldenmaína _looked to her left, bringing her hand to her mouth in horror as she saw the boy standing upon a fallen tree. Somehow the boy had climbed the tree and moved to its edge, oblivious to how much danger he was in as he sat precariously perched high above the waters.

"Célebron! What are you doing?" The Queen was standing now, her voice calm, yet tinged with an audible hint of worry.

"Célebron!"

Sélene saw the young girl running to the edge of the lake, her eyes upon her brother, the older girl close behind her. "Célebron, what are you doing? That's not safe!"

"I'm fine!" the boy shouted back. "The fish weren't biting over there. Up here's better! Right over the middle! I'll bet they're _all_ right here!"

"Célebron, don't move!" The Queen was moving toward the edge of the waters. Waving her hand, she formed a walkway of ice toward the center of the lake.

Sélene let out a soft gasp as she saw the ice appear just on the other side of her rock. _She . . . She can create ice? How . . . How is this possible? Who _is _she?!_

The Queen was walking on the ice, slowly crossing the lake. "I'm going to come out to the middle of the lake, right under you. When I tell you to jump, I want you to fall into my arms. Understand?"

Sighing, the boy conceded defeat. "Okay. I'll jump when you say so, Aunt Elsa. But you're all worried for no reason. I'm just—"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. In one moment, the boy was standing atop the tree; in the next, he was falling toward the waters. A horrified scream erupted from his twin sister's throat as the boy's body collided with the edge of the ice. The wind knocked out of him, Célebron's inertia carried him into the water, his form disappearing beneath the surface.

Sélene's spirit filled with terror as she watched the boy sink into the lake. Her horror at the child's predicament intensified, a feeling of dread washing over her, as she saw something large move just beneath the surface, the waters rippling as some mammoth creature moved toward where Célebron had disappeared, the _Véldenmaína _suddenly realizing she was not the only foreign being within the lake . . .

* * *

"No!"

The Queen rushed to the middle of the lake, her eyes scanning the waters, desperately searching for her nephew. "Célebron!" she cried. "Célebron!"

The boy's body suddenly burst from beneath the waters, floating like a doll on the surface. Elsa felt a rush of relief wash over her as she stretched out her hand toward him. "Célebron! Take my hand! Célebron, can you hear me?!"

The boy did not respond, his eyes shut tight. Pulling off her shoes, Elsa prepared to dive into the water, to pull him back to shore. Her focus was suddenly drawn to a large shape bursting from beneath the waves.

The creature—whatever it was—was larger than anything Elsa had ever seen before. It bore some resemblance to an eel, except it was far, far larger than any known specimen. Its limbless body bore down upon Célebron's unconscious form, jaws opened wide as its razor-sharp teeth prepared to rip into the boy's flesh.

"Get away!" Remaining calm despite her desperate situation, Elsa unleashed a wave of ice toward the creature. The sudden shock of coldness caused the beast to pull back in surprise. Growling in rage, it turned its attention to the Queen, its head upon her in an instant as it prepared to punish the foolish being who dared to deny it its prey.

Elsa rolled across her bridge of ice, narrowly avoiding losing her foot to the creature's teeth. Pulling herself to her knees, she flicked her wrist, a tall wall of icicles forming around her attacker, entrapping it within a crystalline prison.

Roaring in rage, the serpentine monster launched its body against the ice, desperate to escape its frozen confines. Seeing that the beast was momentarily contained, Elsa quickly extended the ice bridge toward where Célebron floated, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in.

Running to the edge of her ice, Elsa reached into the water, pulling her nephew's sopping body from the cold liquid. With a strength she did not know she possessed, Elsa threw Célebron's unconscious form over her shoulder. Standing, she turned back, running across the bridge toward the shore.

With a terrifying shriek, the creature burst through the ice that confined it. Enraged beyond all measure, it dove toward Elsa, slamming headfirst into the ice behind her. The impact was strong enough to knock the Queen off balance, sending her and her nephew skidding across the bridge.

Dazed, Elsa forced herself to sit up, ignoring the protests from her aching limbs. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the fog that clouded her vision, trying to summon the power within her. But she couldn't concentrate; everything was blurry, disorienting. Looking up, she could do nothing but watch as the jaws of the beast descended upon her, bracing herself for the inevitable.

The creature suddenly pulled back, screaming in agony. Fighting the fog that still tinged her vision, Elsa looked toward the monster, trying to determine why it had stopped when it had been so close to—

The beast roared again as Elsa's vision finally cleared. Squinting, she gasped as she saw something . . . someone clinging to the creature's head, pale hands clawing at its eyes. Elsa thought she saw a glimmer of crimson as the beast pulled whoever was fighting it beneath the surface of the water.

_No! They'll drown! _Crawling to the edge of her ice bridge, Elsa looked into the water, desperately searching for her savior, hoping that somehow whoever it was would survive . . .

* * *

Underneath the water, Sélene's arms were wrapped tightly around the creature's head, its jaw held shut beneath her vicelike grip. She had recognized the beast the moment it had surfaced. It was a _Dérgenthrall, _one of the giant Worms of the Deep. Believed to be extinct for centuries, the _Véldenmaína _knew of the monster from the stories she had heard as a child. Its taste for _Véldenthem _flesh was legendary, matched only by its ruthless cunning and tenacity. _It must have followed me through the tunnel, _she thought as she grappled with the creature, tightening her hold on its skull, her fingers clawing at its yellow eyes. _Somehow, it _knew _I was here . . . _

Slamming the _Dérgenthrall's _skull against the lakebed, Sélene arched her body, thrusting her fin forward, delivering a powerful kick to the creature's ribcage. Looking the beast directly in the eye, the _Véldenmaína _let out a powerful bellow of her own, asserting her dominance, knowing power was the only thing the monster would respect. _"Nun ganna elémathen haiéraway! Maístera, creátura Négrasem!" _she snarled, pressing its head against the sharp stones on the floor of the lake. _Be gone with you! Get out! I am your Mistress, Creature of Darkness!_

The beast would not be easily subdued. Roaring at her, the _Dérgenthrall _swung its tail around, connecting with Sélene's torso, sending shockwaves through her body.

The _Véldenmaína _refused to back down despite the pain that now rocked her to her very core. _"Nun ganna elémathen haiéraway!" _she repeated, her voice louder, more intense than before._ "Maístera, creátura Négrasem!" _

Sélene took hold of a jagged rock lying near her fin. With a mighty roar, she drove the rock into the creature's eye, coughing and sputtering as dark blood filled her lungs, momentarily blinding her.

With a final wail of agony, the _Dérgenthrall, _realizing it had been thoroughly dominated, slowly slinked away, retreating through the tunnel, escaping to the fjord, to the ocean where it could lick its wounds in solitude.

Her adrenaline rush subsiding, Sélene felt her eyes growing heavy, the injuries she had sustained during the battle taking their toll. A wave of panic came over her as she suddenly remembered: _The boy! The Queen! You must . . . help them! Get to the surface . . . now . . . _

Fighting the urge to sleep, to rest, Sélene forced herself above the waves, her eyes filled with panic as she looked wildly about for any sign of the Queen and her nephew. Kicking her exhausted fin, she pushed herself to the shore, pulling herself out of the water, her breathing labored, her head pounding in excruciating agony.

"There! Over there!"

In the distance, Sélene heard a voice, saw three figures rushing toward here, one of them helping a fourth figure to walk. _The boy . . . He . . . He's all right!_ As the figures drew near, she opened her mouth to greet them, to introduce herself, but the weight of her exhaustion overwhelmed her as she fell to the ground, her nostrils filled with the sweet, unfamiliar smell of fresh grass as her eyelids closed, sending her into restful oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Elsa has indeed become even more powerful since her induction into the Order. Her ability to remain calm under pressure is now greatly heightened. And now, Sélene has been exposed for Elsa to see. More to come . . . **


	4. Chapter 4: Contact

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Four**

**Contact**

"Mánawe . . . weh travéllethan?" _The ten-year-old _Véldenthem _girl looked at her mother, her hazel eyes questioning, uncertain, as she kicked her crimson tail, hurrying to keep pace with the female in front of her. _Mama . . . where are we going?

_The older _Véldenthem _turned back, her blue eyes filled with warmth, a gentle smile upon her lips. With a delicate flick of her sapphire tailfin, she moved toward the girl, her black hair swirling about her face as it floated freely in the warm ocean waters. Taking the child's hand, she pulled her close. _"Yeh óculin tiámewelle, Sélene," _she reassured the hesitant girl. _You will see soon enough, Sélene.

_Holding her daughter's hand, Queen Ánelthrey led Sélene further out to sea, further than the girl had ever ventured before. The youngling felt a feeling of excitement building within her, for wherever her mother was taking her _had _to be someplace incredible. Sélene had been woken in the wee hours of the morning to the gentle touch of her mother's caress, the Queen's face filled with a look of unbridled enthusiasm. She had wanted to ask where they were going, why they were leaving so early, but Ánelthrey had quickly silenced her, whispering in her ear that they had to be quiet, that they were taking a special, secret trip that even her father could not know about._

_ Swimming over the ridge rising from the ocean floor, Ánelthrey suddenly stopped, her left hand stretched forth, pointing to the large shape before them. "There, Sélene," she whispered in the tongue of the _Véldenthem, _her eyes radiant with anticipation. "Look!"_

_ Sélene's jaw dropped as she beheld the majestic sight before her. A mammoth vessel lay upon the smooth ocean floor, its wooden frame not yet tainted by the growth of coral and other denizens of the sea, suggesting that the ship had only recently been consigned to her underwater grave._

_ "It . . . It's beautiful, _Mánawe_," she murmured, realizing that, apart from her mother's face, she had never seen anything more perfect in her life. Her heart pounded in her chest as a worried thought coursed through her mind. "But . . . But, we can't be here! We're not allowed! We can't go anywhere near anything belonging to the _Erthwélethwain_! What . . . What would Father say if he found out—"_

_ "Let me worry about your father," Ánelthrey said, placing a reassuring kiss on her daughter's cheek. Taking her daughter's hand, she pulled the child close to her, her hazel eyes on the same level as her own sapphire irises. "Listen to me, Sélene. I know our sacred Laws forbid us from making contact with the _Erthwélethwain_, that we are never to interact with them in any way. But it wasn't always like this. Once, long ago, our people and the _Erthwélethwain _lived in peace, sharing the fruits of our labors. They would till the soil of the earth, caring for it, growing food more plentiful than you can possibly imagine! They would share this with us, freely, willingly. And, in return, we would provide them with fish to eat, as well as safe passage across the waters. It was a golden age, Sélene. A time of unimaginable peace . . ."_

_ Sélene noticed her mother's eyes look off into the distance, as if imagining a world in which such stories could actually be true. "What . . . What happened?"_

_ "No one knows," Ánelthrey said. "All we do know is that relations between our two races disintegrated. Many of the _Erthwélethwain _began slaughtering our people without mercy. And we . . . We responded in kind, sinking their ships, giving no heed to whether or not helpless women or children were aboard." She shook her head in sorrow, shame for the actions of her fathers washing over her. "It was not a proud time for either race, Sélene. Both committed unspeakable . . . unforgivable atrocities. Eventually, an uneasy truce was agreed to in which each of our races would leave the other alone . . . forever. And, as the years passed, the _Erthwélethwain _came to forget we ever existed . . ."_

_ Sélene shuddered at her mother's story. "Why are you telling me this, _Mánawe_?" she asked. "Why are we here?"_

_ Ánelthrey's distressed look disappeared from her face, her radiant smile returning once more. "Because I want you to see this, Sélene. I want you to see that not all of the _Erthwélethwain _are monstrous barbarians as our people believe." She gestured toward the sunken vessel. "This ship . . . It sank carrying a shipment of _Erthwélethwain_ artwork. I want you to see that those who dwell upon the land are capable of creating things of indescribable beauty, just as we are. That we are more alike than most of our kind is willing to admit."_

And, _Ánelthrey thought to herself, _I want to prepare you to understand the prophecy. You are not yet old enough, but in a few short years, you will be. Then, daughter of mine, _Véldenmaína _of the legendary crimson scales . . . I will tell you everything!

_ "_Mánawe_?" Sélene's voice was soft, uncertain. "I . . . I'm afraid. I'm afraid to go in there. What if . . . What if something happens in there? What if the _Erthwélethwain _have set a trap for us?"_

_ Ánelthrey wrapped her arms around her daughter, her warm embrace instantly soothing the young girl's fears. "I will be right with you," she whispered in Sélene's ear. "I will always be with you. Now, come with me, Sélene. See for yourself the wonders the _Erthwélethwain _have created!"_

_ Mother and daughter swam toward the sunken ship, disappearing into gaping hole in its hull as the noonday sun shone through the waves, illuminating the ocean floor, casting aside any remaining specters of darkness that might threaten to disturb their quest . . . _

* * *

"Do you think she's all right? Do you think she's comfortable?"

"I don't know! I've never built accommodations for a sea maiden before! Have you?"

"Is she . . . Is she breathing? She's been under the water for a long time . . ."

"I assume she's all right! I don't know! Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know her people actually existed!"

Sélene slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding in agony as she groggily looked about, trying to find her bearings. _What a dream I just had, _she thought. Without thinking, she flicked her tail, prepared to rise from her bed back home, to look for something to eat.

Her already-sore head exploded in pain as her skull collided with something hard, something unmovable. A series of choice _Véldenthem _curses flowed from her tongue as she her still-sleepy eyes looked about. _What in the world did I just—_

Confusion was quickly replaced by full-fledged panic. Sélene cried out in terror as she realized she was not in the ocean, that she was nowhere near her home. Rather, she was trapped within a prison of wood, approximately ten feet in diameter, filled to the brim with lukewarm water. Not remembering the events of the past few days, the horrified _Véldenmaína _flailed about, water flying every which way as she broke through the surface.

Her terror only intensified as she was met with the gaze of four unfamiliar faces . . . a male and three females, their eyes widening in astonishment as they slowly backed away.

One of the females moved toward her, her hands held high, her face calm, gentle, her blue eyes soothing, her face ringed with fiery-red locks of hair. "It's all right," she said, her voice quiet, tender. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise. Can . . . Can you understand me?"

Had she been calm, Sélene would have nodded in acknowledgement, would have attempted to speak with the female _Erthwélethwain. _But she was not calm; she was irrational, terrified, unable to remember how or why she was in this strange place.

One of the other females, the one with red hair and emerald eyes, frowned, glancing back and forth between the blue-eyed female and Sélene. "Be careful, _adamera,_" she said. "We don't want to upset—"

_"Meh nahana locálithwhy?!" _

The four _Erthwélethwain _stared at each other in confusion as Sélene looked upon them in ever-mounting terror. _They've captured me! _she thought, her breathing becoming erratic. _Are they going to kill me? Or are they going to torture me first?!_

Her face white with fright, Sélene let out another scream. _"Meh nahana locálithwhy?!" Where am I? Where am I?!_ Just when the _Véldenmaína _thought she was about to pass out from fright, the doors at the far end of the room opened as someone slowly approached her.

"_Ni gah sonorem, Véldenmaína." _A gentle voice filled Sélene's ears, astonishing her. _Someone . . . Someone speaks my language?_

The voice spoke once more. _"Ni gah sonorem, Véldenmaína. Neh assúrenthem ayéara." It is all right, Véldenmaína. You are safe here._

Sélene peered over the edge of the large container, eyes growing wide as she recognized the woman standing before her. _It's . . . It's _her_! _

Instantly, her memories came flooding back into her mind. She remembered her father banishing her, remembered travelling to the Continent, swimming to the lake, watching the boy fall into the waters, the Dérgenthrall attacking, her fight against the savage beast, the radiant woman before her summoning ice with her hands, her power, her poise on full display . . .

Her fear receding, Sélene bowed before the woman as best she could. "Are . . . Are you the Queen of Arendelle?" she asked, her words now leaving her lips in the Common Tongue.

The four _Erthwélethwain _that had been standing guard over her looked at her in amazement. The female with light red hair and blue eyes gaped at Sélene. "You . . . You can speak Common Tongue?"

"I can," Sélene replied. "I studied it in secret. It is forbidden for my kind to learn the language of the _Erthwélethwain. _But my mother . . . She insisted that I become fluent in it anyway."

Her eyes fell back upon the pale-haired woman before her. "You _are _the Queen, aren't you . . . Your Majesty?"

The woman smiled, bowing before Sélene in kind. "I am. My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. And you . . . Who might you be?"

Sélene inhaled as she struggled to maintain her composure. _Do not ruin this opportunity. This is why you are here, remember? _"I am Princess Sélene, daughter of Éralen, King of the Seas."

Elsa took the _Véldenmaína's _hand, her silver and blue eyes locking onto the Sea Princess's eyes of hazel. "I apologize for frightening you, but when you crawled out of the lake . . . I didn't know if you were going to survive." She gestured toward the male. "Kristoff carried you back here as quickly as he could. He built this pool for you. I . . . I hope it has kept you comfortable. We didn't know exactly what you needed . . ."

Sélene felt the last vestiges of her terror melt away in this woman's presence. For some reason—perhaps it was her radiant eyes that gave the impression she was more than a mere mortal, perhaps it was the tone of her voice, or perhaps it was the expression of pure serenity that rested upon her countenance—the _Véldenmaína _knew she could trust this woman without hesitation, that she would never betray her . . . ever.

"It . . . It's fine," Sélene said. "Thank you." Looking toward the other _Erthwélethwain, _she smiled, bowing once more before them. "I apologize for my reaction earlier. I . . . I didn't remember what had happened. I did not know where I was. That was . . . That was unlike me. I hope—"

The female with the light red hair smiled in return. "Don't worry about it. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing." Stepping forward, she offered the _Véldenmaína _her hand. "I'm Anna, by the way. Princess Anna. And this . . ." She pointed toward the male. "This is my husband, Kristoff . . . He's the one who brought you here. And over here we have my sister, Alúvelin, and her mother, Valanda."

Sélene frowned slightly as she looked upon Alúvelin and Valanda. "She . . . She is your mother? But she looks so young! What sort of strange magic do you know that can do this?"

"It's a long story," Alúvelin said. "And Anna forgot to mention something. She forgot to thank you for saving her son's life."

"I was getting to that!" Anna muttered. "Just hold your horses . . ."

Sélene felt her face turn red with embarrassment. "I . . . I didn't really do anything. It was Her Majesty here that saved him. All I did was—"

"You saved my life," Elsa said. "And for that, I . . . and Arendelle are indebted to you and your people." She frowned slightly, a thought running through her mind. "If I may ask, Your Highness, what were you doing so far inland? All the legends I have ever read of the _Véldenthem _suggest that they live in the ocean."

"I . . . I was looking for you," Sélene said. _This is it! Just like you practiced! _"My people . . . We would like to break the centuries-old barrier between our races. We would like to form an alliance with the _Erthwélethwain _. . . with the land-dwellers of every nation. We . . . _I _would be honored if the Men of Arendelle were the first to join us."

Elsa looked at the _Véldenmaína, _her face inscrutable. "I take it there is more to this than simply the desire to erase generations of isolation?"

Sélene felt her lip twitch slightly. "Yes, Your Majesty. The reason we have decided to act now is that a nameless enemy has been attacking merchant vessels from every nation, disrupting trade, slowly turning the _Erthwélethwain _against each other. This enemy . . . Whatever it is, I have no doubt it will come for my people as well, once they discover we are not merely the product of myth."

"Elsa?" Alúvelin looked at her sister, her eyebrow raised. "Is this true? Have there been attacks against Arendelle's merchant ships?"

"Not that I am aware," Elsa said. "Although, Minister Ingeborson informed me just the other day that, in recent weeks, several of our allies have reported ships from their lands disappearing at sea, their crews—what little remained of them—babbling incoherently about explosions coming from nowhere, sinking their vessels." She looked toward Sélene. "The survivors also mentioned that they miraculously washed up on the shores of their homelands, although they could not remember how they arrived there. Did . . . Did you save them?"

Sélene nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I did. I have been tracking the trail of destruction this enemy has left behind for some time, Your Majesty. I have done what I can to save as many men as possible, but . . . But I believe the attacks will only continue to grow worse if we do not unite to put an end to this devastation."

Elsa folded her arms, considering the _Véldenmaína's _words. "I will discuss this first thing tomorrow with my ministers," she said. "Most of them will support me if I elect to do as you wish. However, there are those who will do their best to play politics with the situation, who will make my life very, very difficult unless I can provide them with absolute proof that what you say is true." She gestured toward Sélene's crimson fin. "And, for the safety of your people, I don't think it would be wise for you to testify publicly. Is there anyone else who can corroborate your story? Anyone at all?"

Sélene nearly leapt from the tub of water as she suddenly remembered. "The other day . . . I rescued a man from one of the sunken vessels. I left him on the shores of Arendelle. I saw him taken into the village. You haven't heard of this, have you?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I haven't. But, if he was injured, there is only one place he could be: The infirmary."

Before the conversation could continue, the door burst open once more. The young woman Sélene had seen at the lake with Elsa entered the room.

"Is she all right, Mother?" Maíreweth asked. "Is she—"

Her voice trailed off as she suddenly stood perfectly still, her usually rapidly-moving eyes fixated upon the _Véldenmaína. _"You . . . You're real," she whispered. "You're actually real . . ."

Sélene looked at the young woman, confused. "I . . . I'm sorry. I thought you were blind. How can you—"

"I don't know," Maíreweth said, her voice hardly audible. "But I can. I can see you. In my mind. Every detail. You . . . You're _beautiful_ . . ."

Sélene felt her face turn red once more as Maíreweth moved toward her.

"Is . . . Is it all right if I touch . . . I mean . . .?"

Strangely, Sélene did not feel the slightest hint of awkwardness. Something about Maíreweth's presence, much like Elsa's, hinted to her that she could trust the young woman. "Yes," she said. Arching her back, she pulled her fin over the edge of the tub, her crimson scales glistening in the candlelight.

Maíreweth's vision was filled with crimson as well, the outline of Sélene perfectly clear in her mind. Stretching out her hand, she ran her fingers along the _Véldenmaína's _tail, expecting to be greeted with the rough texture her hands had long associated with fish scales. To her surprise, she felt smooth flesh, warm to the touch, peppered with soft bumps, much like the goose bumps that formed on her own limbs from time to time. Her fingers followed the delicate contour of Sélene's fluke, feeling the majestic limb narrow and taper to a fine point, whereupon her fingers felt the texture become slightly coarse as she touched the translucent flesh of Sélene's fin.

"Thank you," Maíreweth said softly. "I . . . I've always wanted to meet a sea maiden, ever since I was a little girl. I've always hoped they were real, and now . . ."

The young woman turned to the silver light that was her mother's presence. "We are going to help her, aren't we, Mother? She helped rescue Célebron. She saved your life. Tell me you're not thinking of saying 'no.'"

Elsa looked at her daughter, the young woman's face pleading, begging her to do all in her power to answer Sélene's request. "Of course," Elsa said, holding her daughter tightly. "It's the right thing to do. That's what we do here. The _right thing._"

Sélene felt her spirit fill with elation as Elsa's words greeted her ears. _Yes! Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!_

"However," Elsa continued. "I did mean what I said earlier. We need to find this survivor you rescued, Sélene. His testimony will make it far easier for me to convince my ministers to support Arendelle's intervention in this matter. But how to identify him remains a problem. I can't exactly have everyone in the infirmary brought up here one at a time for you to look at them . . ."

Glancing out the window, Anna suddenly realized how late it was. She turned to Elsa. "I'm going to go check on the twins. Everyone's had a long day, especially Célebron. If anyone needs me, I'll be in their room. I'll probably end up sleeping there tonight . . . I don't want to leave them alone in the night after . . . after . . ." Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat, forcing herself to remain strong. "So, I'll just grab an extra blanket and—"

_An extra blanket? _An idea rushed through Elsa's mind. _Yes . . . Yes, this will work nicely._

"Can you grab me a couple of blankets as well?" she asked Anna.

Anna looked at her sister, confused. "Why? Are you sick too? And on your birthday of all days. I'm sorry—"

"No," Elsa said, cutting her off. "It's not for me." Looking at Sélene, she smiled. "Kristoff, can you please bring me a wheelchair? We're taking a trip to the infirmary, and we are bringing a surprise guest . . ."

* * *

"Is this really how you _Erthwélethwain _dress when you are sick? How strange . . ."

Kristoff pushed Sélene down the corridors of the palace, his eyes darting nervously about. Despite the late hour, he was worried that one of the guards, one of the ministers out for a late night stroll, might spot the unusual patient in the wheelchair. "Don't draw attention to yourself," he whispered.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Alúvelin whispered back, smiling.

"You know, where's your boyfriend when we need him?" Kristoff muttered. "If he was here, he could cast an illusion and make everyone think they were seeing an empty wheelchair or something."

"He's _not _my boyfriend," Alúvelin whispered back, feigning indignation. "We're simply friends who share common interests. That's all."

"Right," Kristoff muttered. "I think I have a pretty good idea what those 'common interests' are—"

"Quiet, you two!"

Elsa glared at her sister and her brother-in-law, Valanda at her side. Leaning down toward the wheelchair, she whispered in Sélene's ear. "Now, you're certain you'll recognize him?"

The _Véldenmaína _looked up at Elsa, her face barely visible amid the swath of blankets wrapped around her, her fin curled up as best she could at the base of the wheelchair, smothered in layer upon layer of cloth. "I know what he looks like," she said. "Do not worry."

Reaching the infirmary, Kristoff pushed the wheelchair through the door. "All right," he whispered. "Please tell me you see him."

Sélene looked down the rows of beds, her eyes falling upon men with ailments of every kind, from mild illness to serious injury. Her highly-acute vision moved across the beds, until, at last . . .

"There!" she whispered, pointing to a bed at the far end of the aisle. "That one!"

Valanda looked up in amazement. "You can see that from here?" she whispered. "Incredible!"

Silently, the quintet made their way toward the bed, eager to make contact with the man they hoped would help their cause. As they neared the bed, Elsa's eyes widened in recognition. _I don't believe it! _she thought to herself. _Of all the people in this world, it had to be—_

"Well." A familiar voice greeted them as its owner sat up in bed, one hand rubbing his bandaged head. "We meet again." He offered his other hand to Elsa, his familiar face smiling despite the pain in his skull. "Happy birthday, Your Majesty. Many, many happy returns!"

* * *

**AN: The cliffhangers strike again! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself! I know, I'm awful. I'm glad to see so many people responding positively to this story; hopefully, you'll like where it is going. More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unbreakable

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Five**

**Unbreakable**

Kristoff could not contain a laugh of recognition as he stared at the man resting in the infirmary bed. "What are the odds that we'd run into you again?" Moving toward the bed, he offered the man his hand. "How have you been, Underthen?"

The man in the bed who a year ago had been their ally clasped Kristoff's hand, the two men exchanging a firm handshake. "How do you think I feel?" Underthen asked, gesturing toward his head with his free hand. He winced as he adjusted his position upon the bed, propping his back against his pillow. "I feel like I've been worked over by V yet again. But I'm alive, which is more than I should expect, I suppose, after everything . . ."

Turning his head, he smiled as he looked upon Alúvelin and Valanda. "Nice to see you again, as well," he said. Looking the former Empress in the eye, a sly smile formed on his lips. "And how is your boyfriend? I've been meaning to talk to him. I could use his help—"

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" Alúvelin insisted, her face nearly as red as her hair. "How many times do I have to say it?!"

Underthen rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you say so." Turning back to Elsa, he looked at her. "You, Your Majesty . . . You've grown even more beautiful than last we met. I guess it's true what they say about good things becoming better with age—"

"You can stop your attempts at flattery," Elsa said. "But I do appreciate the effort."

Underthen shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I suppose." Pausing, his face softened slightly as he formed his next question. "How is your daughter, Your Majesty? Is she all right? Are _you _all right?"

"Never better," Elsa responded. "Maíreweth and I . . . We're very happy together." Frowning, she looked around. "And what about you? How is Élen—"

"Don't." Underthen's face became creased, filled with distress. "I . . . I don't want to talk about . . ." Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, as if some unbearable pain had suddenly come over him. Finally, he opened them again, his irises staring into nothingness. "She just left me, Elsa," he whispered. "Just like that."

Elsa did not know what to say, what to do to ease the man's distress. "I . . . I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure there is a good reason for—"

"Oh, there is," Underthen said. "She simply ran out of time. She wouldn't tell me any of this, of course. She would never speak poorly of her superiors. But I know what happened. That pompous ass Míchælin spoke to her one night. She thought I was sleeping, but I heard every word they were saying. He told her she had been away long enough, that it was time for her to return to the Maíreth, to stop . . ." He swallowed, a look of indignation upon his face. "To stop playing 'foolish games' with a mortal. To come take command of her legion. Otherwise, he was going to strip her of her rank . . . Hell, he was even going to cast her out of the military completely. I . . . I can't fault her for that. I would _never _stand between her and what she wanted. I just wish . . . I wish she would have said goodbye first . . ."

"She probably did not wish to hurt you," Valanda offered quietly. "She surely thought it would be better if she left quietly."

"Well, it wasn't," Underthen muttered. "It wasn't . . ." He sank back against the pillow, his head pounding against the wall. "And we were so _close, _too. Just a few more days, and I _know _we would have found the lost city, and the treasure. But I couldn't do it without her . . . There was no point . . ." Cursing, he hurled his pillow across the room. "And now, look at me! Completely broke! Up to my neck in debt, unable to pay it off, forced to return to Arendelle with my tail between my legs aboard a merchant ship full of people from God knows what country, and—"

He paused, his eyes falling upon Sélene, his mind beginning to piece together nearly-forgotten thoughts. "You . . . You look familiar. Who . . . Who are you?"

Sélene didn't speak. Instead, she looked at Elsa uncertainly.

"Underthen," Elsa said. "What's the last thing you remember? Before ending up here, I mean."

The man rubbed his brow, his head aching as he struggled to make sense of his clouded memory. "I remember eating something that tasted like it had been found in the back of the galley, then set out in the sun for six months before being coated in dirt and grime. That's what they called 'dinner' aboard that ship. Then . . . Then . . . I was here. That's all." His face grew pale as he realized the extent of his memory loss. "Why can't I remember?"

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a glance, each thinking the same thing. The Queen knelt by Sélene, her face grim. "This . . . This is unfortunate," she whispered to the _Véldenmaína. _"It is going to be much more difficult to convince my people to launch an investigation without his testimony."

Sélene's face fell, her tailfin twitching beneath the layers of thick blankets as she processed what Elsa had just said. "So that's it, then? You won't help?"

"I didn't say that," Elsa responded. "I have every intention of helping you. I'm just not certain how I'm going to navigate the politics of the situation without—"

"Wait."

Everyone's attention fell upon Underthen. His eyes darted about, widening, as he began to speak. "I remember . . . It was dark. We were drawing close to Arendelle, when, without warning, there was . . . an explosion of some kind. At first, we didn't think it was real. How could it be? It seemed to come from nowhere. But the second time we heard it . . . The sails burst into flame. The entire deck became an inferno. Men . . . Men were screaming in pain, running as fast as they could, throwing themselves overboard. Those below deck . . . They were trapped by the fallen debris. I could hear them pounding against the ceiling, screaming for help. But I couldn't . . . I couldn't help them. And then, something hit me, knocking me through a hole in the deck. I must have blacked out for a while. And when I came to, I was on the second deck. Water was everywhere. Everyone around me was dead. They'd already drowned. I remember fighting to keep my head above water; I was so sure I was going to die. But then . . . Then . . ."

His turned his gaze to Sélene. "You!" he whispered. "Take that . . . that thing off your head. Your hair . . . Let me see your hair."

Slowly, hesitantly, Sélene complied, her black hair flowing down her back, wreathing her face in opaque beauty. Underthen inhaled sharply, his memory now fully restored. "You," he murmured. "You saved me. You swam through the wreck. You pulled me to the surface. You brought me to shore. But . . . but how . . .?"

Realizing it would do no good to conceal herself from Underthen any longer, Sélene carefully pulled one of the blankets from below her waist, taking care that no one else in the infirmary could see. At the sight of her crimson scales, Underthen nearly passed out once more. "You're . . . You're a . . . I mean, this is . . . This can't be . . ."

"Trust us," Alúvelin said. "This is very, very real."

Laughing nervously, Underthen looked up at Elsa. "Well, that's one mystery solved. Now for the other. I'm certain the five of you didn't come down to see me just to catch up on what I've been doing." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Queen. "What's going on, Elsa? What do you need?"

Elsa sighed as she helped Sélene cover her tailfin once more. "Sélene here . . . She believes that the men who attacked you pose a threat to every nation of Men in this world. That they are motivated by something stronger than greed . . . That they wish to see the nations of Men turn against each other, leaving them the only ones capable of travel upon the sea. With that kind of power, they could destroy our economy, our way of life, everything we have worked so hard to build."

Underthen whistled. "This doesn't sound good at all. But I missed the part where I fit in. What exactly do you need from _me_?"

Elsa looked Underthen directly in the eye. "I need you to testify before my ministers. I need you to tell them what you just told us. If they hear it from you, I believe they will be easily swayed in approving my proposal to hunt down this enemy and eliminate it. Without you, however, I do not think I will be able to convince enough of them to support a preemptive act of aggression."

"Can't you just do it on your own?" Underthen asked. "You're the Queen, after all. Why do you need their permission?"

"Because," Elsa said. "Without my ministers, I have no one to help manage the affairs of our government. It is far too much for one woman to handle alone. And even though our laws do not require me to seek their approval before acting on a manner of this magnitude, it is bad form . . . bad protocol to not provide them with the pretense that they have a say in the matter. And bad form leads to bad politics. Disgruntlement arises, followed by cynicism, followed by subterfuge. Do you understand now?"

"Perfectly." Underthen sighed. "All right, Your Majesty. I'll help you out."

Elsa exhaled a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, Underthen," she said. Looking at him, she smiled. "You'd better rest up. We need you in the best of health tomorrow morning. Minister Ingeborson and I will prepare you for your—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Underthen looked at Elsa incredulously. "Did you say Ingeborson? Why does he have to be involved? You didn't say anything about him!"

"He is our Minister of Trade," Elsa said, a confused look upon her face. "This is his purview. Why wouldn't I—"

"Because I owe him a considerable amount of money!" Underthen's face was now thoroughly creased with concern. "He's the one who gave me the upfront funding I needed to look for the lost city. He was going to receive thirty percent of what we found."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that he took money from the treasury to—"

"No!" Underthen insisted. "Worse. It's his _own _money that he invested. He sold a great deal of property that had been in his family for centuries in order to come up with enough currency. And now that I have nothing to show for it, I intend to stay as far away from him as possible!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but I can't do this. The minute he finds me, I'm a dead man! I'm getting as far away from this kingdom as possible." A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "Maybe I'll swim to the Southern Isles. I hear the weather's absolutely gorgeous this time of—"

"You can't!"

All eyes were on Sélene as the _Véldenmaína _sat up straight in her wheelchair, the translucent flesh of her tailfin protruding from beneath the blankets, resting upon Underthen's leg.

"And why the hell not?" Underthen asked. "There is nothing you can say that can make me—"

"You owe me." Sélene's voice was calm, yet firm, cutting through the air like a dagger through soft butter.

Underthen grimaced, closing his eyes. _Great. So she's going to play _that _card._ "I didn't ask you to save me," he muttered, his excuse weak even to his own ears.

Sélene folded her arms, staring at the man, her hazel eyes filled with intensity. "Well, I did." Her fin delicately prodded Underthen's leg, her face silently imploring him for assistance. "Please. You have to . . . You _must _. . ."

Knowing he was going most certainly to regret his decision, Underthen sighed, swayed not only by his own conscience but by the unrelenting gazes of Elsa, Alúvelin, Valanda, and Sélene. Throwing up his hands, he conceded defeat. "Fine. You win. I'll do it."

The _Véldenmaína _nearly leapt from her wheelchair with joy. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank—"

"Don't thank me yet," Underthen growled. "Wait until after tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to sway your ministers. But . . ." He turned back to Elsa, his face deathly serious. "You had better find a way to keep Ingeborson from throttling me. I'm no good to you if I can't breathe."

"I'll take care of it," Elsa assured him. Patting him on the leg, she turned back to her companions. "Well, it's late. We'd better let him rest before tomorrow." Flashing Underthen a warm smile, she led her companions back into the corridor, each of the women mimicking Elsa, patting Underthen's leg in appreciation.

As they departed, Underthen shook his head. _So . . . I'm involved with an ice queen, two fire wielders, and a sea maiden. What are the odds? _His gaze followed the party as they left the infirmary. _Still . . . If this is what it takes to have four beautiful women actually notice me, I would have done this years ago . . . _

* * *

Sélene closed her eyes, allowing the waters of her makeshift bed to wash over her, her arms resting upon the wooden edge of the tub. A soft moan escaped her lips as she immersed her tail in the warm liquid, her bright red scales glistening once more as they absorbed much-needed moisture. _I've never been out of the water that long before, _she thought to herself. She winced at the memory of how uncomfortable her fluke had become during her excursion; it had been all she could do to stop herself from scratching madly at the unending itch that had developed across the length of her limb. _Clearly, I was not made for such lengthy stays upon land._

She grimaced slightly as her tail began to ache once more, this time from the mildly uncomfortable temperature of the water. Although it was passable, Sélene preferred to spend her time in cooler waters. She laughed to herself as she shifted in the tub, trying to cool her heated fin. _I hope they're not trying to eat me, _she thought to herself. _Because it sure feels like they're trying to boil me alive . . . _

A creaking sound disturbed the _Véldenmaína's _thoughts. Startled, she turned to her left, every muscle in her body prepared to make a valiant effort to leap from the tub, to crawl to the door if needed.

"No, please! Don't get upset! I'm . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you . . ."

Sélene relaxed as she saw the young woman . . . Elsa's daughter standing before her, the girl's unseeing eyes casting their gaze about the room. "I'm not upset," Sélene said. "You just caught me off guard. I . . . I was . . . what's the word? . . . _frörala _. . . surprised . . ."

"Sorry," Maíreweth said softly. "I really am."

The _Véldenmaína _looked over the young woman. "Why are you here? It is late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I know I should," Maíreweth conceded. "But, I thought . . . Well . . . um . . ."

Sélene smiled, her brilliant grin glowing in Maíreweth's mind. "What?" she asked.

"I just thought you would like some company," Maíreweth said. "I know what it's like to be the new person in this palace."

"Really?" Sélene was curious. "What do you mean? Haven't you always lived here?"

Maíreweth laughed. "No. I've only lived here for just over a year. Before that, I lived . . . well . . ." She rubbed her eyes as she thought of how to describe the uniqueness of her situation. "It's complicated, but . . ."

Sélene frowned. "So . . . You are not the Queen's blood child?"

"No," Maíreweth admitted. "I . . . I'm not. She adopted me when my family . . ."

The _Véldenmaína's _heart grew heavy as she understood. "I see. I . . . I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Maíreweth whispered. "My life wasn't the greatest before I came here. Elsa . . . Mother . . . She saved me. She took me in, kept me safe, showed me that I'm not alone because of my . . ."

In her mind's eye, Maíreweth saw Sélene grimace noticeably. _Strange, _a voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Isn't it odd that you can see her so clearly in your mind? You can't do that with anyone else. Not even with Elsa . . . _

"Are you all right?" the young woman asked cautiously. "You . . . You seem to be very uncomfortable."

Sélene put on a false look of assurance. "I will be all right. I'm just a little warm at the moment. Whoever filled this tub . . . They made the water just a little too hot for my tastes . . ."

Maíreweth stretched out her hands, moving forward until she felt the rough wood at the edge of the tub. Dipping her hand into the water, she gasped. "Oh, no!" she murmured. "You're right. It's far too hot. That has to be painful!"

"It is not the worst thing I have experienced," Sélene responded. "I will be fine. Do not worry about me."

Maíreweth shook her head. "Let me help you," she said. "Let me make you comfortable. It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for us today . . ."

Closing her eyes, the young woman dipped her finger into the overly-warm water. Relaxing, she did as Elsa had taught her, clearing her mind, allowing her spirit to come into contact with the rush of coldness that dwelled within the center of her being. A swirl of cold air billowed about her, flowing over her arm, tracing the outline of her finger before dispersing into the tub.

Sélene gasped as she saw the young woman's body shimmer mildly with a glow of blue light. _She can summon ice as well? Fascinating! I wonder how—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by sudden realization that the waters in which her body was immersed had cooled considerably. No longer uncomfortable, Sélene allowed herself to fully relax, her torso joining her fluke beneath the surface of the water as she permitted the now-cool liquid to fully envelop her.

After several seconds of bliss, the _Véldenmaína _surfaced, looking toward Maíreweth, a smile of contentment upon her face. "Thank you," Sélene said. "This is _so _much more comfortable."

"You're welcome," Maíreweth said. "I'm glad I could . . . I could help." She paused as Sélene's form consumed her mind's attention, every detail of the _Véldenmaína _crystal clear in her imagination.

"Can I ask you a question?" Maíreweth whispered.

"Of course," Sélene said. "Anything at all. You have done more than enough for me. The least I can do is answer your question."

Inhaling, Maíreweth worked up the courage to ask. "What is it like to swim in the sea? I mean, like you. With your fin and everything . . . what does it feel like?"

Sélene was caught off guard, uncertain of what to say. "I . . . I'm not sure how to answer that," she admitted. Pondering the question, she spoke slowly, deliberately, as if waiting for the right words to come to her. "It's . . . It's like nothing and everything at the same time. I'm so used to just _doing_ it, I don't even think about how; my body just does what it has been trained to do to move through the water."

Smiling, she continued. "On the other hand, it's is like nothing else I have ever experienced before. When I am swimming, I feel . . . I feel completely free, as if the problems of the world cannot bother me, as if no matter what, everything is going to turn out just fine." She looked to Maíreweth. "I know that doesn't really answer your question, but—"

"No." The young woman's face beamed with happiness as her mind processed the _Véldenmaína's _words. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear . . ."

Sélene opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she glanced out the window. Seeing the moon had fully risen, she turned back to the young woman. "It is getting late," she said. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

Maíreweth's eyes widened. "Oh, no! I can't go to sleep yet! I have to . . . I almost forgot . . . I have to go!"

Agitated, she moved back to the door, opening it. Stepping into the corridor, she turned back toward the large basin in the center of the room. "It was very nice meeting you, Sélene," she called back. "Sleep well. I . . . I guess I'll see you in the morning."

As Maíreweth departed, Sélene fell back into the water, her eyes closing as she permitted night to come upon her. _What a day, _she thought to herself as she fell into the warm embrace of sleep. _Please, let everything go well tomorrow . . . _

* * *

Elsa sighed as she looked out her bedroom window, the moon's luminous beams falling upon her pale skin, causing it to sparkle with an unearthly radiance. _So much for a birthday with just the two of us, _she thought. _There is always next year, I suppose. _She looked up toward the sky, the countless stars shining down upon her. _Is it really so much to ask that I have one day with just her?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door. "Not now, Alúvelin," she called back, slowly turning around. "It's late. We'll go over it tomorrow—"

Her words disappeared as she saw who was standing before her. "Maíreweth? What are you doing here? It's late. You should be in bed."

"I . . . I can't sleep," the young woman confessed. "Not after what's happened today. Not after so much horrible news . . ."

Elsa took her daughter's hand. "I know it seems bad, Maíreweth. But trust me. I am going to fix this. We are going to make everything right. You'll see . . ."

"I know you are," Maírewth whispered as she allowed Elsa's cool touch to soothe her, calm her. "But . . . It's just . . . It's not fair, Mother. You shouldn't have to deal with these problems all the time. You've done enough, haven't you? At what point are you allowed to rest, to let someone else—"

"Shhh!"

Elsa brought her finger to the young woman's lips, her face the picture of serenity. The symbol on the back of her hand glowed faintly in the late night air, a permanent reminder of the power that dwelt within her being.

"Believe me, Maíreweth," she whispered. "It is not a burden at all. Because when I become discouraged . . . when I begin to ask myself the very questions you just asked, I remember the reason. It is so simple, yet so very powerful indeed . . ."

"What?" Maíreweth found her mother's waist, wrapping her arms tightly about it, not wanting to ever let go of the woman who had done so much for her. "What is it?"

"You." Elsa's face flooded with compassion, her love for her daughter evident upon every inch of her countenance. "I want to make this world as safe as possible for you, so you never have to worry about any of this again."

Overwhelmed, Maíreweth tightened her hold on her adopted mother, marveling at just how much love was in this woman's heart. _How can she be like this? Even on her birthday, she—_

Pulling back, she let out a gasp. "I almost forgot," she exclaimed. "I . . . I brought something for you."

Elsa let out a warm laugh. "You didn't have to do anything for me. I've told you before—"

"I wanted to." Moving to Elsa's bureau, silently counting the number of steps in her head, using her impeccable memory of the room's dimensions as her guide, she reached for the tray she had placed there upon her arrival. Picking it up, she turned back to Elsa, waiting for her mother's reaction. "Well? Do . . . Do you like it?"

Elsa could not believe what she was seeing. On the tray in Maíreweth's hands sat a small cake, pure white icing spread across its surface, as white as new fallen snow. Atop the icing sat several small ice sculptures: one a perfect replica of the palace, the other two . . .

The Queen's heart nearly melted as she realized what she was seeing. Two female shapes held each other in their arms, their faces instantly recognizable, their expressions perfect representations of contentment, of peace, of _love._

"Do you see it, Mother?" Maíreweth whispered. "It's us. Just the way I've always wanted it to be. Together . . . happy . . ."

"Did you make this yourself?" Elsa asked quietly, her gaze fixated upon her miniature counterpart.

"Anna helped me make the cake," the young woman confessed. "She's much better at baking than I am. But, I decorated it myself?" She paused, realizing Elsa had not yet answered her initial question. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Elsa said, kissing Maíreweth upon the brow. "Thank you. It is absolutely perfect . . . just like our love." She hesitated as a familiar scent filled her nostrils. "Is . . . Is that . . . _chocolate_?"

Maíreweth smiled. "It's your favorite, Mother. Just the way you like it."

"Well," Elsa said, taking the tray from Maíreweth's hands, reaching for the knife next to the deliciously-scented dessert, "it looks almost too good to eat. _Almost._"

Setting the tray upon her night table, Elsa brought the knife to the moist confection, cutting it into two pieces. "You'd better hurry up and take your piece," she said. "I can't guarantee it will still be here if you wait much longer . . ."

Laughing, Maíreweth moved to the bed, taking the slice of cake from her mother. The two stayed awake for hours that night, not thinking about sinking ships, politics, or sea maidens. Rather, they allowed themselves to share a night free from worry, knowing there would be plenty of time to be concerned when morning came. But none of that mattered; they were content to be together as mother and daughter, both fully aware that the bond they had formed was unbreakable, just like the twin-hearted sculpture resting upon the night table.

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crescendo

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Six**

**Crescendo**

_"Hurry, _Mánawe_! Hurry!"_

_The thirteen-year-old _ Véldenmaína _turned a quick somersault in the cool ocean waves, her bright red tail eliciting a swath of bubbles from the waters, her face shining exuberantly as she beckoned the female behind her to keep pace. _

_ Queen Ánelthrey laughed as she flicked her fin, her sapphire scales glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the surface far above as she closed the distance between herself and her daughter. "I'm coming, Sélene. Do not worry."_

_ Their excursions to the shipwrecks of the _Erthwélethwain_ had become a monthly occurrence. Once per full moon, Ánelthrey would inform her husband that she and their daughter would be spending the day together in what the Queen had dubbed "royal training." Éralen did not object; rather, he welcomed the idea, for his father had done the same with him when he was young. Mother and daughter would then spend hours exploring the ocean, eagerly searching for new treasures to discover buried within the wooden carcasses of countless sunken vessels._

_ Now, Sélene's heart pounded within her chest as she gazed upon their latest prize. "_Mánawe_," she whispered, her eyes wider than ever before. "Look! It's incredible!"_

_ The massive ship towered over the two, its prow facing them, beckoning them to enter, to partake of the secrets contained within. Ánelthrey placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she watched the girl practically quake with excitement. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered. "Let's go!"_

_ Entering the ship through the gaping hole in the hull, the two swam through the lower deck. Playfully, Sélene picked up various items—a golden container, a sparkling necklace—and thrust them into her mother's hands. "This is the best one yet, _Mánawe_!" she cried. "Have you ever seen so much _valúlawen_ before in your life?!"_

_ Moving ahead of her mother, Sélene swam to the far end of the lower deck, eager to move to the level above. Just as she arrived at the hole in the ceiling, she paused. Cocking her head, she stared at an object on the wall, drawn to it as if it had been created only for her._

_ It was what her mother had taught her the_ Erthwélethwain_ called a "painting." She had seen many of them in the course of their explorations, not quite understanding their purpose. Her mother had explained to her that the land-dwellers created them as objects to be looked upon in order to have some type of pleasurable, "aesthetic" experience, but Sélene had never understood the point. Now, however, as she leaned forward, she finally began to grasp just why the _Erthwélethwain_ spent so much time creating such seemingly-useless objects._

_ The painting in question was that of a young woman, her long hair pulled back into a long braid. She was seated upon the sands of a beautiful beach, the waves white with foam as they brushed against the shore. Sélene's fingers brushed against the painted girl's cheek as she struggled to make sense of the figure's calm, tranquil expression. _What is she thinking?_ she thought to herself. _She looks so happy . . . so full of bliss.

_But it was the other figure in the painting that drew the _Véldenmaína's _attention. Sélene let out a soft gasp as she stared at the figure of a sea maiden, her ivory skin glistening as she lay prostrate upon the beach. Her head was framed by luxuriously-long black hair, her attention locked upon the young woman next to her. Protruding from the waters was a crimson fluke, scales reflecting the sunlight like diamonds. Sélene swallowed as she realized that the sea maiden in the painting bore a striking resemblance to—_

_ "It is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_ Ánelthrey's voice startled Sélene from her thoughts. The thirteen-year-old looked at her mother, a confused expression upon her face. "I . . . I don't understand . . . and yet, I . . . It's so amazing, I . . ."_

_ Ánelthrey brushed a stray strand of black hair from her daughter's face, smiling warmly as she did so. "Yes?" she asked._

_ Sélene's fingers brushed against the red tailfin of the sea maiden in the painting. "She looks like me," she murmured. "Her fin . . . It is just like mine!" She turned to her mother, her eyes betraying the myriad of questions running through her mind. "Why am I the only one of our kind to have red scales,_ Mánawe_?_ _Why?"_

_ The Queen took her daughter's hand, uncertain of how to proceed, knowing her daughter deserved to know yet knowing intuitively she was unprepared for the answer. Deflecting the question, she changed the subject. "Did you know that, long ago, the _Erthwélethwain _and our kind shared a special bond? A bond so strong, not even all the waters of the sea could break it."_

_ Sélene's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you—"_

_ Gesturing toward the painting, Ánelthrey spoke once more. "The two in this painting . . . They are bound to each other. Their essences, their very spirits are connected to each other. According to the tales passed down from our fathers, this bond is formed before either of the pair is conceived in their mother's womb. And although they may never meet, somewhere deep inside themselves, they can sense the presence of their _éldemthwan._" She paused, allowing her daughter to comprehend the complexity of her tale. "The legend says that if one listens carefully enough, if something happens to one of the _éldemthwan, _the other will instinctively be drawn to her. She may not know why she seeks her spirit-partner, nor does she need to. All that matters is that, in times of greatest despair, somehow, someway, the two will join together, capable of withstanding any tribulation."_

_ Ánelthrey's eyes dimmed slightly as she looked away. "Of course, it is only a legend. None of our kind has had contact with the _Erthwélethwain _for so long. Whatever bonds may have been formed have surely disintegrated by now."_

_ Sélene looked at her mother. "You don't really believe that, do you, _Mánawe_? You would not have told me of the legend if you thought it wasn't real."_

_ The Queen's lips curled into a sad smile. "You are far wiser than your years, Sélene. If anyone can find out if the legends are true or not, it is you . . ." Looking behind her daughter, Ánelthrey gestured to the opening. "Now, are we going to explore this ship or not? Your father will grow suspicious if we do not return soon . . ."_

_ With a cry of excitement, Sélene thrust herself through the opening in the ceiling, eager to explore what remained of the sunken vessel, all thoughts of the _éldemthwan _legend receding to the back of her mind. _It probably just is a legend, _she considered as she allowed herself to forget what her mother had explained. _A nice tale, but a legend nonetheless. Nothing more . . .

* * *

"You conniving, untrustworthy, thieving bastard! Where the hell is my money?!"

Underthen was on the floor in an instant as Ingeborson's fist connected with his jaw.

The Trade Minister stood over the injured man, his face filled with rage. "And where's that bitch you were with? Did she run off with everything? _Did she?! _I knew you two couldn't be trusted! I just _knew _it! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you—"

"Minister! That is ENOUGH!"

Elsa's voice cut through Ingeborson's ears like a sharpened blade, her silvery-blue eyes narrow as she glared at him with a look that made even the ever-confident politician inwardly begin to quake. "I . . . I apologize, Your Majesty. I was . . . out of line. It's just that this man and I have some . . . unsettled business. I don't know if I can work with—"

"You _will _work with him, Minister." Elsa's voice was quiet, yet filled with the calm authority of one who had no doubt her every word would be obeyed without question. "Or, so help me, I will forget that I forgave you for your part in the attempted plot against me years ago and have you thrown in the dungeon on charges of treason. So you had best think very, very carefully about your next course of action."

Cursing under his breath, Ingeborson offered Underthen his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Do not think that this is over between us," Ingeborson snarled under his breath. "I want what you promised me, and I want it yesterday."

Underthen returned Ingeborson's icy stare. "You'll get it. I just need more time. Just a little—"

"I said, 'enough'!" Elsa stepped in between the two men, forcing them to put a temporary halt to their awkward staring contest. "Now, Underthen, I need you to tell the Minister exactly what you told me yesterday."

Sighing, Underthen recounted the tale of how his disastrous return voyage to Arendelle, recalling as many details of the assault upon the vessel as he could, while purposefully neglecting to mention just how he made it back to land.

As Underthen finished relaying his account, Elsa looked at Ingeborson expectantly. "What do you think, Minister? Transnational commerce is your area of expertise. Do you think we have enough to convince your colleagues that these assailants pose a threat to Arendelle?"

Ingeborson nodded. "As much as I hesitate to trust this man—and for good reason, I might add—his story appears to be genuine. I see no reason why he would profit by making up such a tale. And after the recent attacks against Arendelle by Hans's men and those . . . those creatures, I believe the ministers are highly-sensitive to any perceived threat against our lands." He paused, frowning at Underthen. "You neglected to mention, however, just how you made it back to shore. Surely you did not swim the entire way—"

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Underthen said. "I swam back. I keep myself in pretty good shape, after all." He glanced down at Ingeborson's midsection. "And judging by the looks of you, you could use a similar exercise regimen. It looks like someone's had one too many helpings of dessert and ale recently—"

"Go to hell, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Ingeborson snapped. His face flushed red once more as he looked at Elsa. "Please, Your Majesty. After we are finished, I want this man sent to the dungeon for breach of contract. I believe under our laws I am entitled to request such action until proper restitution is made."

"What?!" Underthen spun around, looking at Elsa in horror. "You can't be serious! I'm not testifying only to be sent to the dungeon! Forget it!"

Elsa groaned inwardly. _Why do I always have to deal with this? _ "Minister, that only applies if you have a valid contract, complete with witnesses. Unless you—"

"As a matter of fact, Majesty, I do indeed have such a contract." Reaching into his robes, Ingeborson withdrew a lengthy stack of parchment. Holding it before Underthen's face, Ingeborson smiled wickedly. "Recognize this?"

Underthen's face blanched as he looked at the document. Elsa took the papers from Ingeborson, looking them over.

"I believe the final paragraph is the one that is applicable in this situation," Ingeborson said. "'In the event that the contracted party fails to deliver said services as specified above in Paragraph Eight by the deadline listed in Paragraph Ten, the contracting party reserves the right to hold the contracted party in breach of contract and may seek out applicable litigation and other legal recourse, as appropriately listed in Article XVII of the Arendelle Code, until such time as restitution for promised services is delivered in full.'" He shrugged. "It's fairly straightforward and unambiguous."

Elsa turned to Underthen. "You _signed _this?"

"I didn't read it!" Underthen protested. "I thought it was more of a gentlemen's agreement . . ."

Elsa shook her head in disappointment. "That was a very stupid thing to do, you know that?"

Turning to Ingeborson, Elsa handed him the contract. "Minister, I understand you are upset, and you have every right to be. However, we have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. After Underthen testifies, and after the ministers approve this course of action, we will revisit the issue."

"But Your Majesty—"

"It will wait until after today, Minister," Elsa stated, her silvery-blue eyes flashing momentarily. "Is that understood?"

Muttering to himself, Ingeborson nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Elsa glanced at the clock upon the wall. "We have just under an hour until we will be in session. I suggest we use this time to refine Underthen's testimony."

"Great." Underthen folded his arms, resigned to his fate. "Why can't it ever be easy for me? _Why?_"

* * *

"Again! Again!"

Célebron clapped his hands, Élsaweth at his side as the twins marveled at the spectacle before them. Anna and Kristoff had taken them to the secluded lake, eager to spend some time together as a family, as well as to give the twins more practice at swimming, given the events of the previous day. Alúvelin and Valanda had elected to accompany them as well, two extra pairs of eyes to keep a lookout on the mischievous twins, along with Maíreweth. But they were not the only ones who had chosen to make the lake their abode for the day.

With a powerful kick of her fin, Sélene leapt from the lake, twisting about in a corkscrew motion as she sailed through the air. The _Véldenmaína _completed four rotations before crashing through the waves once more, the force of her impact sending waves flying, dowsing the twins in cool, fresh water.

Anna looked at Kristoff, noticing the dumbfounded expression upon his face. "What are you looking at with such concentration?"

"Nothing!" Kristoff protested. "I was just . . . um, impressed by that last move she made. Four rotations. Wow!"

Anna playfully patted her husband's arm. "You know, I can swim too. Maybe not like that, but I'm not bad."

Laughing, Kristoff looked at his wife. "Believe me, you're more than enough for me." Gesturing toward the lake, he shook his head. "I wouldn't even try to keep up with her. She'd have me sucking wind before we'd barely travelled two hundred yards."

Sélene surfaced, swimming toward the shore. _Now, _this _is swimming! _she thought to herself. _After spending most of yesterday in that tub, it feels so good to stretch! _Pulling herself out of the water, she rested her fluke onto the soft grass on the edge of the lake, smiling as the emerald blades tickled the skin of her abdomen as well as her scales. Turning to the twins, she smiled. "So. What did you think?"

Élsaweth threw her arms around the _Véldenmaína. _"Amazing!" she exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to swim like that?"

"Me too! Me too!" Célebron insisted. "Promise? Promise?!"

"I asked first, Célebron!"

"Yeah? Well, I asked second!"

"You're such a baby!" Élsaweth grumbled.

"Am not!"

Sélene glanced up at Maíreweth, silently begging the blind girl for help. Maíreweth saw Sélene's expression in her mind, her hazel eyes imploring her to end the children's bickering. "Why don't both of you go with her?" Maíreweth offered. "That way, both of you can learn at the same time." She glanced back to where her heightened senses told her Anna was sitting. "What do you think, Anna? Is that all right?"

"That's fine," Anna said, moving to the edge of the lake, Kristoff at her side. "Just make sure I can see you at all times. No swimming off. Otherwise, Sélene here is going to grab you and throw you out of the lake. Understand?"

"Yes, Mama," the twins answered in unison.

"I mean it," Anna said, her face stern, yet compassionate at the same time. "Promise?"

The two nodded before eagerly turning back to the _Véldenmaína. _"Can we start now? _Please?!_"

Smiling, Sélene extended her hands. "All right. Each of you take my hand. And don't let go unless I say so."

Taking Sélene's hands, the twins waded into the water, waiting as the _Véldenmaína _pulled herself back into the lake. "Now, you cannot swim like I can. You have legs, not fins. Nor can you breathe underwater. However, some of the basics are still the same. For example, stretch yourselves out as straight as you can, keeping your heads above the water."

The twins looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry," Sélene said, her voice calm, reassuring. "I will hold onto you. I won't let you fall under the water. I promise."

Relaxing, the two children leaned forward until their bodies were parallel with the water's surface.

"Now, kick your legs," Sélene said. "Keep your body straight and use slow, deliberate motions."

Hesitantly at first, then with more and more confidence, the twins found themselves moving across the water, the inertia generated by their kicks propelling them as Sélene did as she said she would, holding their hands, not letting go.

"Very good!" Sélene praised. "Now, for the fun part. Keep your bodies straight, just like last time. But now, cup your hands like this and pull them through the water as you kick."

"I don't know," Célebron mumbled. "I . . . I'm kind of worried . . ."

"It's okay," Sélene reassured him. "I'll be right next to you. If anything happens, I'll catch you. But I know you can do this. Trust yourselves. Do not be afraid . . ."

Letting go of their hands, the _Véldenmaína_ allowed the twins to position themselves as she had instructed. "Are you ready?" she asked.

The twins nodded, their faces filled with excitement and dread simultaneously.

"Okay," Sélene said. "Here we go. One . . . two . . . three!"

As she released their hands, both children struggled to keep their heads above water. From the shore, Anna felt her heart skip two beats as she stood, every instinct in her body telling her to jump into the lake and swim out to her flailing offspring. A firm hand on her shoulder held her in place.

"No." Alúvelin's voice rang in her ears as Anna looked at her in a panic. "Just wait," Alúvelin said. "Give them a chance. Let's see what happens . . ."

In the water, Sélene gently reached out her arms to support the children. "I've got you," she reassured them. "Everything is going to be all right. Go ahead and _swim _. . ."

Letting go of the twins once more, Sélene beamed in approval as they suddenly grasped the concept. With powerful strokes of their arms and strong, firm kicks, the twins moved across the water, their faces filled with glee. "Look, Mama!" Élsaweth cried. "We're swimming! _We're swimming!_"

"I see!" Anna called out, tears of joy streaming down her face as she and Kristoff felt their hearts swell with pride at their children's accomplishment. The two children turned toward the shore, Sélene ever behind them, as they swam toward their parents. Reaching the water's edge, they pulled themselves from the water, bounding toward Anna and Kristoff, barely able to contain their excitement.

"Did you see me? Did you see me, Papa?!"

"I swam so fast, I was just like Sélene!"

"I bet I could swim the whole ocean all by myself!"

"Can we do it again, Mama? Please?"

Anna looked at the _Véldenmaína, _mouthing a silent 'thank you.' "I think that's enough for now," she said to the twins. "Why don't we walk around the lake for a bit? I'm sure Sélene would like some time to swim on her own."

Reluctantly, the twins followed Anna, Kristoff, Valanda, and Alúvelin as they began their trek around the body of water. Exhaling, Sélene turned to Maíreweth. "Aren't you going with them?" she asked.

The young woman shook her head. "No. I'd rather just wait here. Mother has her big assembly right now, and I want to be able to find out their decision as soon as it is voted on." Sighing, she turned in the direction of the palace, her unseeing eyes seeing only darkness. "I'm . . . I'm sure they will vote in favor of helping you, Sélene. They . . . They _have _to."

Sélene looked quizzically at the young woman. "Is that the only reason?"

"No," Maíreweth admitted. "I also want to stay because . . . because I enjoy spending time with you. Even though we only met yesterday, I feel like . . . like I know you so well. Like we've been friends—sisters, really—forever . . ." She blushed as she realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

The _Véldenmaína _reached out from the water, taking Maíreweth's hand. "No, it doesn't," she said. "I . . . I've felt a similar level of comfort with you. Even though you are a land-dweller, I feel . . ."

She paused, her eyes closing as she felt . . . _something _course through her spirit. Maíreweth could see Sélene's face in her mind, the _Véldenmaína's _countenance filled with concern. "What is it?" she whispered. "What's going on?"

Sélene shook her head, the waters around her suddenly feeling cold, constricting, unwelcoming. "I . . . I do not know," she admitted. "Something in the waters has shifted. I can _feel _it, Maíreweth!" Looking at the blind girl, Sélene tightened her grip on Maíreweth's hand. "Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong . . ."

* * *

The tall ship moved along across the waves, her dark sails a black mark upon the horizon as she cut across the surface of the sea. Faster than any ship of her size should be capable of moving, she skimmed effortlessly through the ocean, leaving a trail of snow-white foam in her wake.

Standing at the helm, breathing in the salty air that made him truly feel alive, her captain narrowed his eyes as he saw their target looming ahead. Rubbing a hand through his grizzled beard, he allowed a rare smile to grace his lips, his stomach churning in anticipation.

"Sir!"

Turning, he beheld one of his subordinates standing at attention. "Yes?"

"We have reached Arendelle, sir! Everything is ready as you commanded. Do you wish for us to execute?"

The captain glanced up at the dozens of ships in Arendelle's harbor, their white sails billowing above like clouds descended from the heavens. _It is as if Providence herself is with us, _he thought.

His mind made up, he turned back to the sailor. "Ay!" he snapped. "Full speed ahead! I want to see flame fill the sky today! Do not disappoint me!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the subordinate ran off, dispatching his orders, the captain inhaled deeply. _Yes. I want to see it burn. All of it . . . I want to see fire dance upon the water! Today will be the day that the proud kingdom of Arendelle is brought to her knees. And that is a sight I cannot wait to see . . . _

* * *

**AN: Hopefully, the little nuggets of information I've sprinkled throughout the story are beginning to form connections regarding the plot. As most of you who have followed me for a while know, I don't like to come out and just give a whole bunch of exposition. I prefer to be ambiguous; it's a lot more fun that way. Maybe someday I'll make a document that lists all the backstory, the timeline, everything in chronological order. But, until then . . . More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Conflagration

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Seven**

**Conflagration**

Jan Sanderson was exhausted, and it was only ten o'clock in the morning.

The merchant sailor had just arrived from a lengthy voyage to the Eastern Lands. The journey had taxed the full measure of his skill: the weather had been merciless, the seas violent. But he had persisted, and his reward was well worth it. He had finally arrived home, the cargo hold of his ship filled to the brim with crates full of precious raw materials, materials that would fetch a handsome price on the open market.

Having anchored his vessel in the harbor, he disembarked, habitually nodding to the harbormaster as he proceeded down the dock, eager to quench his thirst with a pint of his favorite ale at the dockside tavern.

Just as he reached the edge of the dock, a voice greeted his ears. "Sanderson, is that you? You son of a bitch, where in the hell have you been?!"

Sanderson's chiseled countenance broke out in a warm grin as his eyes were greeted by a familiar face. "Nice to see you too, Weldendram. It's been far too long."

Weldendram clasped Sanderson's hand in a tight handshake. "Well, don't hold back on me. Where've you been? I haven't seen you in at least nine months." He looked at Sanderson mischievously. "Don't tell me you pissed off the Tradesmen's Guild and had to work off the books again."

"Not this time." Sanderson shook his head. "No. I just came in from the Eastern Lands. Damn near got myself killed in the process, but I'm here."

"No shit?" Weldendram was intrigued. "And what, pray tell, was so worthwhile that you felt the need to risk life and limb making that damn near-impossible trip?"

Grinning, Sanderson reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, shining object. "These."

Weldendram's eyes grew wide, his lips drawing tight as he stared at the item in Sanderson's hand. "That . . . How in the hell did you find that? No one's seen any of those for at least a hundred years—"

"Precisely," Sanderson said. "Which is why I am about to become a very, very rich man."

Weldendram grabbed his arm. "Now, wait a minute, Sanderson ole buddy. We've always been close, you and I. I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me in on a little of that—"

Sanderson laughed, cutting off the imploring man. "Perhaps . . . _if _you buy me more ale than I've ever consumed in one sitting. Then, and only then, will I consider _possibly _letting you in on such a lucrative . . ."

His voice trailed off as he squinted at something in the distance, something rapidly growing larger as it approached the harbor. "What in the hell is _that_?"

The two men watched in amazement as a large ship sped toward the dock, moving impossibly fast for a vessel of her size. Her black sails glistened in the midmorning sun like shining obsidian. Sanderson felt his heart beat faster as he realized what was happening. _She's moving too fast! She's going to crash into the harbor!_

Then, miraculously, the ship suddenly stopped, all motion ceasing as, in violation of all known laws of physics, she halted on the edge of the harbor, looming over the dock like a dark specter. Minutes seemed to last for hours as all activity on the dock came to a standstill, every man looking upon the glimmering vessel, wondering just what the hell was happening.

Sanderson looked at Weldendram in disbelief. "I . . . I _know _that ship! I saw her once before . . . several years ago . . ." His face turned ghostly white as the terrifying memories of that encounter surged to the surface of his consciousness. "We need to get out of here. _Now! _Before—"

A violent explosion rocked the dock, flame flying rising high into the sky, the terrified screams of men filling the air as they were hurtled throughout the harbor, flesh turning to ash as bodies were consumed by the hungry licks of orange fire. Sanderson felt his head collide with something immobile. Groaning, he slid to the dock, unbearable pain washing over him as he sank into unconsciousness.

Weldendram, meanwhile, was wondering why he was finding it so difficult to stand. Looking down, he laughed once in shock. A large beam of wood protruded from his chest, running him through, like a piece of meat placed upon a spit. His legs were bent at impossible angles, their motionless forms leaving no doubt that they were now entirely useless. "Well, damn," he choked out. "This is just—"

A second explosion filled his ears, his body briefly consumed with excruciating pain before—

Silence. Darkness. _Nothing._

* * *

Minister Ingeborson stood at the front of the throne room, his gaze fixed upon the man standing before him. "Thank you for your testimony, Mr. Underthen. You may step down."

From her throne, Elsa gave Ingeborson an approving nod. _That's it, _she thought. _Keep your personal feelings out of this, Ingeborson. It's all about the larger picture._

Turning about, Ingeborson faced his colleagues. "Gentlemen, you have heard the testimony of Mr. Underthen here. He has no reason to lie, no reason to misdirect us. You have also heard the rumors from our allies: how their merchant vessels have been disappearing without a trace, how their economies are on the brink of collapse due to this disruption. Given the circumstances, I implore you, gentlemen. We _must _act now against this rising enemy. We must engage him before he senses our own weakness and does the same to our vessels." Clearing his throat, he gazed upon the assembled ministers. "Her Majesty has made it clear where she stands. What say you, gentlemen? What say you?"

One of the ministers immediately rose. "I stand with you and Her Majesty, Ingeborson. We cannot bury our hands in the sand. We must act now!"

"No!"

Another minister rose, his face red with indignation. "Arendelle has suffered greatly these past few years! We cannot involve ourselves in another conflict, especially if this so-called enemy has made no indication that we are in danger! If there is no direct threat to our people, then this is not our fight!"

"Not our fight?!" A third minister was on his feet. "How can you say that? Are you blind? What makes you think they will leave us be after what they have done to our allies? We cannot be weak; we must strike first!"

The throne room erupted into chaos. Ministers turned on each other, screaming at each other, each defending their own beliefs on what should be done. Chief Minister Andersen, the presiding minister of the proceedings, pounded his gavel repeatedly, desperately trying to restore order to the chamber. But the ministers were beyond his control; their arguing became more violent, more desperate as grown men behaved like children, pushing each other, threatening untold ham to each other's kin.

Andersen turned to Elsa, his lined face filled with dismay. "I do not think we will be voting today, Majesty," he said, shaking his head. "This situation has spiraled completely out of control."

Elsa stood, placing her hand upon the shoulder of her most trusted adviser. "I cannot accept this, Minister. We have to do something, or—"

The throne room suddenly fell silent as, in the distance, a loud rumble was heard. The ministers forgot that they were arguing, looking at each other in confusion as the floor beneath their feet shook slightly.

Just then, the door to the throne room burst open. A young man rushed in, his face pale, nearly out of breath. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

All eyes fell upon the intruder, faces twisted in looks of utter contempt. Such a disruption to an official meeting of state was not only against protocol; it was unheard of.

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?" Ingeborson snapped. "How dare you presume to interrupt Her Majesty while she is in session—"

"Let him speak." Elsa's commanding voice silenced all opposition. Turning to the young man, she looked at him, her face concealing the feeling of unease washing over her spirit. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

The young man bowed before her, his face filled with terror. "Your Majesty . . . The harbor . . . It is under attack!"

_No! It can't be! _Swallowing, Elsa took hold of the young man's shoulders. "Who? Who is attacking us? Is it naval? How many ships?"

"Just . . . Just one, Majesty," the young man whispered. "Just _one._"

The ministers gazed at the young man in disbelief. "Impossible!" Andersen murmured. "One ship, no matter how large, could not possibly have enough firepower to—"

Another noise ripped through the throne room, this time louder, more intense. The entire palace shook to its foundation as the aftershocks of the explosion rippled throughout Arendelle. Looking to the window, Elsa felt her stomach clench as thick, black smoke billowed across, coming from the general direction of the harbor. Without a word, she sprinted to the throne room door, unbuckling her flowing robe in the process, discarding it behind her.

"Your Majesty!" Andersen cried. "Your Majesty, wait!"

But his words fell upon silence. The Queen of Arendelle was gone.

* * *

At the sound of the first explosion, Sélene and Maíreweth turned toward the source of the sonic cacophony, their faces creased with worry. Gripping the _Véldenmaína's _hand tightly, Maíreweth felt a flurry of snow coalesce around her involuntarily as she struggled to control her fear. _Breathe, _she instructed herself. _Be calm. Don't let it consume you. Do what Mother taught you. Be—_

Without warning, the young woman fell to the grassy shore, her eyes looking about wildly, her mouth open in a silent scream of agony.

"Maíreweth!" Horrified, Sélene pulled herself from the water, dragging her now-heavy fin across the grass as she positioned herself above Maíreweth's face. Placing her hand upon the young woman's brow, she gasped at what she felt. _She is so cold! So cold! What is happening to her?!_

"Alúvelin! Anna! Valanda! Kristoff!" Sélene cried out for help, hoping that someone . . . anyone would come to her aid, for whatever it was that had afflicted the girl was beyond anything the _Véldenmaína _had ever seen before.

The sound of rushing footsteps filled her ears as Sélene was quickly joined by Anna and her companions, the twins standing behind their father, their eyes filled with worry. Alúvelin knelt by the still-anguished girl, her icy blue eyes filled with concern.

"What's happening to her?" Sélene asked. "I . . . I've never seen—"

"You wouldn't have." The Empress took the young woman's other hand, squeezing it tightly. "She has been cursed with the power of the _spåmannen. _She is having a vision. A vision of the future."

"The future?" The _Véldenmaína _looked at Anna and Valanda in amazement. "Is this . . . Is this a common ability? Do many of the _Erthwélethwain—_"

"No," Anna whispered. "Maíreweth is the only one we know of in the entire kingdom who can . . . who can do this." The Princess looked at Alúvelin. "She hasn't had one this intense since—"

Suddenly, Maíreweth sat up, her eyes darting about wildly as she struggled to make sense of what was happening. "Is . . . Is this . . . Is this _now_? _Is this now?!_"

"Yes!" Valanda placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders, worried to feel the girl's heartbeat pounding through her fingertips. "You need to breathe, Maíreweth! Your heart is beating too quickly! You are going to hurt yourself if you don't relax!"

Maíreweth took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down, to regain control over herself. A second explosion tore through the air, louder, more intense than the last.

"What _is _that?" Kristoff murmured, placing a strong arm around his worried children's shoulders.

"Sélene . . ."

Maíreweth clenched the _Véldenmaína's _wrist, her fingers wrapped so tightly around ivory skin that Sélene worried she may lose the use of her hand.

"Sélene . . . The harbor!" Maíreweth choked out. "There . . . There is so much pain! So much _death_! You . . . You have to help them before they . . . before they drown . . ."

The sea maiden was back in the water in an instant. "I will not let this happen," she told Maíreweth. "I will not let them die."

Rising, Alúvelin turned toward the path leading into the village. "I will meet you there," she said to Sélene. "Perhaps I can put out the fire while you—"

Waiting no longer, Sélene dove beneath the waters of the lake, swimming as fast as she could to the underground tunnel, hoping that she would arrive in time to prevent Maíreweth's vision from becoming reality.

* * *

The harbor was in complete disarray. Flames flew higher and higher, thick, black smoke rolling toward the sun as the vessel continued its merciless assault upon the lifeblood of Arendelle's economy. Ship after ship fell beneath the attack, countless explosions reducing thick wood to mere splinters, puncturing irreparable holes in the hulls of every ship in the harbor. The men unfortunate enough to be exposed on the dock ran for their lives, each explosion sending fire raining upon them. Covered in flame, screaming the horrible high-pitched screams of pure agony, men threw themselves into the fjord, desperate to end their anguish.

Those unlucky ones aboard the ships, however, were no better off. The men who did not die the instant their vessels were struck by the attack soon wished that they had. Trapped beneath layer upon layer of heavy debris, they screamed for help as they watched the cold waters of the fjord rush toward them, as if witnessing Death Himself coming to snatch them away.

As she beheld the devastation, Elsa felt her heart tear itself into thousands of fragments. _My people! What have they done to you? _Forcing herself to bury her outrage, the Queen calmly walked the length of the dock. From her hands streamed wave after wave of cool, refreshing ice, ice that instantly doused the orange and red flames. Not stopping, not hesitating for an instant, Elsa strode down the dock, a singular thought coursing through her mind: _You will not escape. You will pay for what you have done._

"Elsa!"

Glancing behind her, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as Alúvelin rushed down the dock toward her. "Put out the rest of the fire, Alúvelin!" Elsa ordered. "I'm going to take make sure they don't get away."

"Elsa, wait!" Alúvelin called out. "Don't—"

Her attention was quickly diverted by a rush of flame surging across the dock toward her. Concentrating, she allowed the coldness within her to leave her hands, causing the fire to recede, then shrivel before finally choking and dying, a wisp of smoke the only evidence the flame had ever existed. Turning back to the end of the dock, she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw her sister, alone, facing down whatever monster was in command of the vessel of destruction. Rushing to her aid, Alúvelin cried out as another swath of flame bore down upon her. Fighting the fire with all of her might, Alúvelin glanced toward the figure of the Queen. _Elsa, be careful! Please, be careful . . ._

* * *

Sélene tore through the tunnel connecting the lake to the fjord, her body a blurred mass of ivory and crimson as she kicked her fin harder than ever before. Breaking free of the tunnel, she propelled herself to the surface, her head forcing its way above the rushing waves. Her hazel eyes filled with horror as she beheld the terrifying sight. All of the dock was ablaze, ship after ship burning, slowly sinking to their watery graves.

Without hesitation, Sélene kicked her fin, moving toward the harbor, the desperate cries of trapped men filling her ears, begging for salvation from their fates. As she reached the nearest ship, she dove beneath the waters once more, pulling herself through the destroyed hull, her eyes frantically searching for survivors.

Four men stared at her, their jaws agape, as they beheld the beautiful creature of impossibility surfacing next to them. Ignoring their questioning gazes, concerned only with the fact that their heads would not be able to stay above the oncoming water for long, Sélene swam to a nearby porthole, noticing the many cracks forming in the wood surrounding it. Heaving her tail above the water, the _Véldenmaína _brought her fin upon the porthole with all her might. The wood around the hole erupted into tiny fragments, forming a gaping hole just large enough for a man to squeeze through.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sélene gestured frantically toward the hole as she looked into the eyes of the still-dumbfounded men. "Hurry!"

Finally coming to their senses, the four men swam through the hole, kicking their ways to the surface, each wondering if he had actually just witnessed what he thought he had seen. Sélene remained below the surface, watching to make sure the men had made it clear of the ship. Satisfied, she continued her search and rescue, swimming from ship to ship, freeing every man she could find, her body flooded with adrenaline as she fought to maintain her strength.

Finally, exhausted, she surfaced, making sure to stay away far from where the surviving men had gathered. Kicking her fin, she made her way to the far edge of the dock, her tired body resting against the rough wood.

"There you are!"

Looking up, Sélene was greeted by Kristoff and Maíreweth. Smiling, Sélene allowed the young woman to wrap her arms around her neck, the worn out _Véldenmaína _resting her head upon Maíreweth's shoulder.

"How . . . How did you . . . find me?" Sélene asked, every word requiring an inordinate amount of effort.

"I don't know," Maíreweth admitted. "I just . . . I just _knew _you would be here, somehow."

Kristoff looked about the dock, his heart filled with relief at the sight of the rescued men. "You . . . You saved all of them?" he asked.

"It was nothing," Sélene said, her face turning slightly red. "I couldn't let them—"

"Help! Someone, please! _Help!_"

Sélene felt her blood turn cold as she heard the man's voice in the distance. Turning around, she gasped as she saw a ship she had somehow missed, her white sails slowly falling beneath the surface of the water as she sank. "I have to go!"

"No!" Maíreweth cried. "You're exhausted! You need to rest! Let someone else—"

"There's no time!" Breaking free from Maíreweth's grasp, Sélene dove beneath the water once more, fighting her protesting muscles, refusing to give in to their demands for rest.

Finally arriving at the ship, Sélene swam inside, desperately searching for the source of the voice. Surfacing, she looked about the lower deck, her eyes darting back and forth. "Where are you?" she called out. _"Where are you?!"_

"Help!"

Turning to the corner, she saw a man flailing about the surface of the water, his head barely remaining above the rapidly-increasing waves. Swimming toward him, Sélene extended her hand. "Take my hand!" she cried. "Hurry!"

"I . . . can't!" the man sputtered, his eyes wild with panic. "My foot . . . It's . . . stuck!"

Diving beneath the water, Sélene saw that, indeed, the man's foot was trapped beneath a large barrel, preventing him from escaping. The _Véldenmaína _took hold of the barrel, pulling with all her might, her tailfin conjuring a shower of bubbles as her arms strained against the unmoving object.

The barrel had not moved at all; it remained in the exact same position as before. Surfacing, Sélene swam to the man, planting her lips on his own, filling his lungs with all the oxygen she could expel from her own lungs. Pulling away, Sélene cupped the man's face. "Just hold on. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise!"

Diving once more, she pulled against the barrel again, every muscle and sinew in her body pushed to its limit as she refused to give up. Finally, when it seemed as though the barrel would remain in place forever, it shifted, rolling to the side, releasing its hold on the man.

Grinning triumphantly, Sélene surfaced. Turning to the man, her elation turned to terror as she saw his head begin to fall beneath the water. "Hold on!" she screamed. "I'm coming—"

With a mighty lurch, the vessel shifted position as the water seeping into it altered its center of gravity. The ship angled downward, the sudden current completely submerging the man, dragging him deeper toward the floor of the fjord.

"No!" Sélene dove after him, allowing the vortex that was the current to pull her along. The waters around her grew dark as she followed the current, her gaze darting about as she looked for—

Sélene sighed with relief as she spotted him. With all her might, she swam forward, grasping his hand. Not looking back, she turned around, kicking her way out of the shattered remains of the once-great ship. Faster and faster she kicked, never stopping, never failing, her nerves consumed with exhaustion and pain until—

Breaking free from the waves, Sélene held the man's head above the water as she pulled him back to the edge of the dock. Barely able to breathe, the _Véldenmaína _carefully lifted the man into the waiting arms of Kristoff. Completely spent, Sélene allowed Maíreweth to assist her in leaving the water, the _Véldenmaína's _torso resting in the young woman's lap, her glimmering fin of crimson stretched over the edge of the dock.

"I . . . I did it," Sélene coughed. "I . . . I found him!" Looking up to Kristoff, she feebly struggled to sit up, to see. "Is . . . Is he all right?"

The uncomfortable silence sent chills down Sélene's spine. "Kristoff! Is he all right?"

The blonde-haired man turned to the _Véldenmaína, _his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Sélene. I've tried everything I can to revive him. But he . . . He . . ."

"No!" Sélene was inconsolable, not caring if all of Arendelle saw her as she clawed to escape from Maíreweth's grasp. "He can't be . . . I rescued him! I made it in time! I _know _I did!" Her exhausted mind filled with doubt as a thought rushed through her mind. "I was too slow!" she whispered. "I should have been faster! I could have saved him, Maíreweth! He didn't have to die! It's all my fault . . ."

Too worn out to fight any longer, Sélene allowed Maíreweth to stroke her hair, to console her with her warm embrace until, at long last, the spent _Véldenmaína_ allowed herself to rest, her dreams replaying the man's slow, excruciating death over and over again as she slumbered . . .

* * *

At the far end of the dock, Elsa had reached the attacking vessel, her black sails looking ominously down upon the Queen. Wordlessly, Elsa extended her palms outward. The symbol on her hand flickered brilliantly as silvery-blue light poured from her, moving around the water upon which the great vessel floated, entrapping the ship in a thick wave of ice.

A deep laugh filled Elsa's ears. "So, the stories are true. The Queen of Arendelle is powerful indeed."

Elsa whirled about, looking into the eyes of the man looking down on her from the deck of the ship. His chestnut beard showed flecks of gray, as did the visible portions of his hair protruding from beneath the tall hat aboard his head. His lined face betrayed the struggles of decades of a life at sea, his eyes dim, cloudy, yet filled with haughty arrogance.

"Who are you?" Elsa cried out. "Why have you attacked us? We have done _nothing _to you!"

"Me?" The captain laughed one more, his careless attitude mocking her, insulting her. "Oh, dearie. This is nothing personal, I assure ye. Indeed, if it were up to me, I'd be offering ye the opportunity to join me crew. A beautiful, powerful woman such as yerself would make a fine addition to me vessel." He looked beyond Elsa, and for a moment the Queen felt the man might be experiencing a twinge of regret over the destruction he had wrought. "Alas, I'm just the messenger, dearie. Me employer . . . He's the one you really want to negotiate with. All I'm to do is set fire to yer vessels here . . . and deliver a simple message to ye."

"What?" Elsa's eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched. "What message?"

Clearing his throat, the captain looked Elsa directly in the eye. "Abdicate yer throne, dearie. Leave Arendelle, and _never _return. Ever. Otherwise, I'll be forced to return to finish what I've started, and all this unpleasantness will seem like child's play compared to what I will do to your kingdom."

"You're not going _anywhere_!" Elsa hissed. Gesturing to the frozen water beneath the ship, she glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, you'll be staying with us for quite some time."

Again, the laugh left the captain's throat. "Oh, dearie. As if a little ice is enough to stop _this _ship." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Elsa, realization slowly dawning upon him. "You have no idea what ship this is, do ye, dearie?"

Maintaining her composure, Elsa maintained her unblinking gaze. "Am I supposed to be familiar with it? So far, I'm not terribly impressed . . ."

At the insult, the captain's eyes narrowed. "Ye can insult me all ye want, dearie," he hissed. "But when ye go insulting me vessel, _that _is when I becomes upset." Turning back to his crew, he bellowed out his orders. "Hard to port! All ahead full! We be taking our leave!"

_He's insane! _Elsa thought to herself. _There is no possible way they're going anywhere! All he's going to do is rip a giant hole in the hull of his—_

Elsa's eyes grew wide in disbelief as somehow, someway, the mighty ship suddenly burst forward, as if the wind had erupted in an explosion of kinetic energy. The mighty vessel ground against her ice, pressing against the frozen water, cracks forming across its surface. With all her might, Elsa unleashed even more ice upon the waves, desperately trying to trap the ship before she could—

With a thunderous roar, the ship broke through the ice, severing Elsa's connection to the frozen water. The impact sent the Queen flying across the dock, her body skidding across the sharp planks as she finally slowed to a stop. Shaking her head, ignoring the pain tearing through her muscles, Elsa shakily brought herself to her feet, watching in amazement and horror as the ship glided across the waves toward the horizon, faster than any ship she had ever seen.

In the distance, Elsa heard the captain's voice receding into the distance. "Farewell, dearie! Ye have one week to meet our demands! If not, ye will be hearing from us again! And, if we must meet again, I assure ye: Ye will be thinking twice before forgettin' the name of the _Black Pearl_ . . ."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I went there. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Has that piqued anyone's interest? This was such an intense chapter to write. So much had to happen: new characters introduced, the attack on Arendelle, Elsa's confrontation with the captain, Sélene realizing, for the first time, that she can't save everybody, no matter how hard she tries. More to come . . . **


	8. Chapter 8: Charter

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Eight**

**Charter**

"Elsa?"

The Queen of Arendelle looked up from her throne, her eyes betraying her exhaustion, her heart aching at the magnitude of what she had just witnessed. The throne room that earlier that day had been filled with bickering ministers was now empty, save for Elsa, her family, Underthen, Ingeborson, and Andersen. The captain's words echoed in Elsa's ears, ringing through her mind like the toll of some giant bell. _Abdicate yer throne, dearie . . . Leave Arendelle, and never return . . . _

Anna took hold of Elsa's wrist, her eyes filled with worry. "Elsa, you can't possibly be thinking . . . I mean, you can't just give up and run away! We _need _you . . . You can't give in . . ."

"She's right." Alúvelin took Elsa's other hand, holding it tightly, looking into the eyes of her half-sister. "You've been through so much worse before! _We've _been through much worse! Don't even think about—"

"I'm not."

The calm tone with which Elsa spoke startled her companions. Glancing at each other uncertainly, Anna and Alúvelin looked back at the Queen. "You . . . You're not?" Anna asked hesitantly.

The look on Elsa's face caught the group completely off guard. The Queen's expression betrayed no sign of worry, no indication of fear. Instead, her face was calm, collected, her silvery-blue eyes set in a look of fierce determination. "Absolutely not. Whoever has done this . . . They have no right! This is our land . . . our world! It is my responsibility to protect it, and I have every intention of doing so. But if they think I am walking away from my people, from my _family, _then they have another thing coming to them."

_Who _is _she? _Anna's mouth fell open as she looked upon her sister. Gone was the fear, the self-doubt, the worry that others would suffer because of her actions. In their place was a fiercely-determined woman who would not be intimidated.

Elsa noticed Anna's reaction and smiled grimly. "It's okay, Anna," she said gently. "I'm not afraid anymore." Turning to the rest of the party, she folded her hands. "So. We have one week to find who hired these barbarians and convince them to call off the next attack. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Underthen glanced toward Elsa uncomfortably. "Well, I didn't want to bring this up, but . . ." Breathing deeply, he continued. "It seems to me that if we want to catch a pirate, we need to hire a pirate of our own."

Ingeborson's eyes filled with indignation. "_That _is your suggestion? You wish for Her Majesty to cavort with mercenaries, lowlifes, the very scum of the earth? No wonder you couldn't find the treasure. Why in hell did I even . . ." Turning to Elsa, he bowed before her. "Your Majesty, may I suggest that this man be placed under house arrest and be confined to one of the spare chambers in the palace until this crisis has been averted?"

"What?!" Underthen was outraged. "Now, just a minute, Ingeborson! I know you don't trust me . . . I know you're not happy with me right now, but that's no reason for you to—"

"Oh, stop it! Both of you!"

Valanda glared at both men, her face filled with indignation. "Honestly. The two of you are acting like children . . . _worse _than children. We have more pressing problems than your little feud. Please!"

Embarrassed, Ingeborson looked at his feet, grumbling under his breath.

Nodding to Valanda in appreciation, Elsa turned back to Underthen. "Now. You were saying?"

"Right," Underthen said. "Anyway . . . When Élenway and I needed transportation off the Continent to look for the lost treasure, we hired the best man we could find. No one had heard of him until a few years ago. No one knows where he's from, or who his family is, or anything about him, really. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere." He cleared his throat. "Now, he's a little . . . unconventional. And eccentric. And . . well, strange. But I've never seen anyone sail a ship as confidently as him before. And the _speed _. . . It's like he can see the wind, like he can chart the perfect course without even trying. If we get him the fastest ship we have . . . we'll be able to reach any destination in no time."

Elsa nodded. "It sounds like this is the man we need, then." Turning to Andersen, she continued. "How is our naval fleet?"

Andersen let out a sigh of relief. "Fortunately, Your Majesty, the assailants did not target our naval harbor. Our entire fleet is at our disposal."

"Good." Pausing momentarily, Elsa continued. "I want the fastest ship we have ready to sail by this evening. We are going to hire this man. We are going to pay him whatever he wants, and we are going to end this madness."

"Elsa." Anna frowned. "We don't even know who hired these pirates! Just where are you planning on sailing to?"

Elsa smiled at her sister. "To the Southern Isles, Anna. They are our closest ally. Their fleet is the only one capable of reaching our lands in time to reinforce our own. With their help, we will surround our harbor and repel whatever attack these pirates intend to unleash."

Meeting the rest of the party's incredulous stares, Elsa responded. "What?"

"You . . . You don't think they still harbor resentment over what happened to . . . to . . ." Anna hesitated to complete the question.

"After what they did to him?" Elsa shook her head. "Frankly, my impression is that we did them a favor. I've worked very hard to build a close relationship with the new King. Believe me, Anna. He wants nothing more than to atone for his brother's mistakes. If anyone can help us, he surely can."

"But the money . . ." Kristoff spoke now, his face lined with concern. "This pirate you intend on hiring, Elsa. Just how are we going to pay him? This attack is going to severely hamper our economy for the next few months. I . . . I don't think it's wise to just hand him a blank check if we don't know what our revenue stream is going to look like."

Ingeborson's eyes brightened. "Fortunately, Your Majesty, I have a solution. My well-placed sources have informed me that there is a man in the infirmary who has just returned with a great deal of valuable merchandise. I am confident he would be willing to loan us some of that merchandise, especially since his life was spared by your actions."

"You mean merchandise that's currently floating on the bottom of the harbor?" Alúvelin asked. "A lot of good that's going to do us."

Ingeborson paused, his face flushing as he realized he had not considered that problem. "Oh. Well, in that case—"

"Let me worry about that," Elsa said. She looked to Andersen. "Please make sure the preparations are carried out, Minister. I need that ship ready to sail by this evening, complete with a crew." She next turned to Ingeborson. "You, Minister . . . Go to the infirmary and talk to this supposed benefactor of yours. Tell him he can come along as assurance, if you need to, but secure his cooperation."

Looking at Underthen, she focused her gaze. "And you . . . Find that pirate you spoke so highly of. If he really is the best, we _must _have his help."

"I'll try," Underthen said. "But what if he won't agree—"

"Convince him," Elsa said, cutting off all debate. "I expect to see him this evening. No excuses. Do not disappoint me."

Turning on her heel, Elsa moved to the throne room door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, running to cut off her sister's departure.

Elsa looked at Anna, a sad expression upon her face. "I'm going . . . I'm going to say 'goodbye' to my daughter."

* * *

"Sélene, I know you can hear me!"

Maíreweth threw up her hands in exasperation. The _Véldenmaína _had buried herself at the bottom of her tub, refusing to come to the surface. She had been in that position since the moment Kristoff had returned her to the palace. Maíreweth had tried to talk to her, to show her that the man's death was not her fault, but Sélene refused to listen.

A hand on Maíreweth's shoulder startled her. Turning around, she let out a sigh of relief at the silvery light that greeted her eyes. "Mother! You're all right!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close, the events of the day making her reluctant to ever let the young woman out of her sight again. "I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you until now," Elsa whispered. "But there was so much that had to be done. Kristoff told me you were safe, so I—"

"It's all right." Maíreweth reached out her hand, finding her mother's cheek, her stomach fluttering nervously as she realized how drawn, how serious Elsa's face was. "I understand your responsibilities. I know they have to come first."

"But they shouldn't have to," Elsa murmured. Her voice was soft, tinged with regret. "Someday, Maíreweth . . . Someday, this world is going to be safe enough for the two of us to finally be able to be left alone. I don't know how, but someday . . ."

Looking toward the tub, Elsa felt her heart ache for the _Véldenmaína's _pain. "Has she been like that all day?"

"Yes," Maíreweth said. "Ever since we came back, she's hidden herself away. She won't talk to anyone, not even me."

_How familiar, _Elsa thought to herself as she strode toward the tub. _I understand you, sea maiden. All too well, I'm afraid._

Reaching her fingers into the water, Elsa allowed a soft wave of frigid wind to blow through the tub, instantly bringing the temperature to an uncomfortably cool level. At the sudden disruption, the mass of black hair and crimson scales at the bottom of the pool shot to the surface.

"Maíreweth, I said 'not now'!" Sélene snapped, prepared to dive under the surface once more. "Why would you—"

She stopped midsentence as she realized just who had disturbed her. "Your . . . Your Majesty! Forgive me! I . . . I just—"

"It's all right, Sélene," Elsa said. "I apologize for startling you. But you and I need to have a word . . ."

Her voice trailed off as the Queen gazed into the _Véldenmaína's _face. The sea maiden's eyes were puffy and red, the product of hours spent crying in misery over her failure at the harbor. But it was her face that caught Elsa's attention. Despite the _Véldenmaína's _beauty—the fullness of her feminine figure—despite the maturity of her behavior, her face could not hide the fact that she was far younger than Elsa had initially suspected. Finally taking a good look at the sea maiden, Elsa was caught off guard by the purity of the _Véldenmaína's _skin, skin that betrayed no hint of the inevitable stress lines and creases that marked the countenances of even the most beautiful of rulers.

"Sélene, you have no authority to negotiate with anyone, do you?" Elsa asked quietly.

The _Véldenmaína _felt her heart skip several beats as she inwardly began to panic. _She can't know! She won't help you if she finds out! _"Of . . . Of course I do," she said, desperately trying to project more confidence in her voice than she actually felt. "Why would I come here, unless—"

"Sélene." The mere statement of her name was enough to silence the stammering _Véldenmaína_. Elsa stared into her eyes, realizing just how wide, how naïve they actually were. "Exactly how old are you, anyway?"

Her shoulders slumping, Sélene realized it was pointless to attempt to continue her ruse. "Eighteen," she whispered. "I have seen eighteen complete cycles of suns and moons."

Elsa cursed silently to herself as she heard Maíreweth gasp behind her in astonishment. "So . . . So you are little more than a child?"

"I am not a child!" Sélene protested. "I am the heir to my father's throne! I am here in his stead because I . . . I don't want to see any of the _Erthwélethwain_ die at the hands of these . . . these savages!" She was indignant now, emotion fueling her every word. "He may not care whether you live or die, Your Majesty, but I do! I—"

Realizing what she had just said, Sélene covered her mouth, hoping that Elsa had not comprehended the full magnitude of her words.

But Elsa was far too intelligent for that. "Your father . . . He has no desire to negotiate with us land-dwellers, does he? He has no idea you're here, does he?"

"No," Sélene confessed. "I . . . I tried to convince him to come personally, but he rejected the idea. He . . . He hates all of the _Erthwélethwain,_ Your Majesty. As far as he's concerned, you are no better than the lowest creatures that swim in our waters. When I pressed him, when I begged him to reconsider, he . . . he cast me out of our lands." No longer trying to hide the truth, Sélene buried her head in her arms over the edge of the tub, her long black hair shrouding her face. "So, you see . . . I have nowhere else to go. But I thought that if . . . if I could help you, I could at least do some good. But now . . . Now . . ."

Maíreweth's felt her stomach turn itself in knots as she listened to the _Véldenmaína's _sorrow. "That's not true," she whispered to herself. "That's not true at all . . ."

"Sélene."

The power and authority in Elsa's voice caught the _Véldenmaína _by surprise. Looking up, she was the Queen looking at her intently. "Sélene, I intend to fight against this enemy you risked your life to warn us about. I am preparing a voyage to our allies to the South to seek their help. But I cannot do this without your assistance."

Sélene was confused. "What can I do? How can I—"

"You know these waters better than any man. You can help us chart the quickest path to the Southern Isles. And, I was wondering . . . Do you have family to the South? Are there others of your kind dwelling in those waters?"

"I . . . I think so," Sélene said. "I remember . . . Long ago, I remember a gathering of _Véldenthem _from all corners of the waters. But it has been years, Majesty. I do not know any of them personally!"

Elsa smiled. "But you did not know any of us land-dwellers, yet over the years you have saved countless men from death." Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on the _Véldenmaína's _shoulder. "You have great purpose in your life, Sélene. I do not know just what it is, but I have a feeling it can be found with us." Opening her eyes again, she looked at the sea maiden. "Will you come with us, Sélene? Will you continue to help us?"

The _Véldenmaína _paused, unsure of herself. _Is this what I am meant to do? Is this what _Mánawe _meant when she said our people were once connected? Is that my purpose? To restore that connection?_

Glancing toward Maíreweth, Sélene knew her answer the moment she looked into the young woman's eyes. "Yes," she said. "Yes, Majesty. Yes, I will help you."

"Excellent." Elsa released her grip on Sélene's shoulder. "Now, get some rest. We are leaving tonight. And before we leave, I need you to do me a small favor. At the bottom of the harbor, there are several crates of valuable materials. If you could, could you please bring them to the surface? Their contents are very, very important . . ."

Sélene nodded. "Of course. Of course . . ."

Taking her daughter's hand, Elsa led Maíreweth to the doorway. "Now, while I'm away, Maíreweth, I need you to—"

"What?!"

Maíreweth looked at Elsa in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you—"

"No!" Elsa looked at her daughter firmly. "I need you here to help take care of the twins. Anna has to come with us, for reasons I can't explain at the moment. I need someone here to help our servants. Someone the twins trust. Someone I _know _will entertain them and look out for them."

"But Elenórathem can—"

"I need her with me as well," Elsa said. "And . . . And, I don't want to have to worry about anything happening to you." Holding Maíreweth's face in her hands, Elsa silently pleaded for her daughter to understand. "Please, Maíreweth," she said. "Please. I need you to be strong for me, right here. That is the best way you can help."

The young woman opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Swallowing, she looked toward the silver light that was her mother in her dark field of vision. "I . . . I will take care of them," she said. "I promise, Mother. I won't let anything happen to them."

Elsa kissed her daughter on the forehead, holding her close. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Maíreweth. You have trusted me so much over the past year. Please . . . Please don't lose faith in me now. I know what I am doing." _I think._

"I know," Maíreweth replied, her head buried in her mother's shoulder. "I know . . ."

The two held each other for several more minutes, not wanting to let go, delaying the inevitable, holding at bay the chilling thought threatening to break into each of their minds that this would be the last time they ever were in each other's presence . . .

* * *

The man's eyes opened slowly, blearily taking in the disheveled state of his rented room. What little furniture decorated the apartment was overturned, completely destroyed. The floor was covered in the shattered remains of liquor bottles, along with pieces of half-eaten food. _Well . . . It may not be Tortuga, but I sure as hell feel like I just had one of me wonderful nights there—_

A loud pounding at the door sent his hangover into a full-blown state of sensory overload. Pain rushing through his head, he rolled over, rubbing his temples as the shrill tones of his landlady filled the air.

"Open up in there, you louse! Where's your rent? I want it! _Now!_"

_Maybe if I just lie here she'll go away. _That happy thought dissipated as another round of brutal pounding commenced, the sound causing his brain to turn somersaults inside his skull.

"I _know _you're in there, you worthless cretin! You owe me three months' rent! I'm not leaving until—"

Standing, stumbling, he fumbled his way to the door, opening it, hoping the scent of liquor on his breath was not as obvious as he feared it was. Looking the short yet terrifying woman in the eye, he put on his most charming façade. "Afternoon, Priscilla," he said, his speech slurred from both drink and his unique, characteristic diction. "You're looking quite . . . ravishing today, as always."

The short, overweight woman glared at him, her eyes narrow, intense. "Flattery's not going to get you anywhere." Sniffing, her beady eyes flared up. "Have you been drinking?!"

"Only to excess, I assure you," he answered, looking about, hoping to find some way out of this predicament.

Priscilla snorted in derision. "Well, since you apparently have enough money to piss away on cheap liquor, you won't mind paying me the rent you owe me. That's _three months' _rent. Like I said."

The man grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. About that . . . Um, the thing is, love, I've sort of gotten meself into a bit of a financial quandary. Poor investment decisions and all. You know how it goes, right, love? And, as such, while I have every, _every _intention of paying you in full, the fact of the matter is that I don't exactly have the money in me own possession at this particular moment in time."

Priscilla's eye twitched. "So . . . What you're saying is: you can't pay me?!"

The man clasped his hands together in a prayerful pose. "Not yet. But I intend to everything in me power to overcome this unfortunate turn of circumstances. So you'll be getting your money, love. Soon. Most assuredly."

"That's what you said last month." Priscilla's hands were on her wide hips, her eyes slowly filling with barely-concealed rage. "And the month before that! I've got expenses of my own, you know? Other tenants! People who would _love _to take advantage of my accommodations! And do you know what the problem is? I can't rent them out to them because _you're still here_! So, unless you give me my money right this instant, you're—"

She paused as a loud, honking sound emerged from the apartment. "Is . . . Is that a _chicken_?!"

A chorus of honks erupted, feathers flying through the air as a swarm of birds took flight out the door, knocking Priscilla to the floor. The man grinned helplessly. _What exactly happened last night, anyway? _"Geese, actually. I believe it's enough to qualify as a gaggle—"

"GET OUT!"

The man found himself flung into the corridor of the building before his addled mind could process what was happening. With a huff, Priscilla stormed into the destroyed apartment, hurling his coat, his gun, and his tricorne hat out the door. "And don't come back!" she screamed, slamming the door in his face.

The man looked befuddled, as if the present circumstances had caught him completely off guard. Clutching his chin thoughtfully, he brought his other hand to the door, as if to knock. As if thinking better of that decision, he pulled away, falling into contemplation once more before bringing his hand to the door again. This routine repeated itself twice more until it was finally broken by—

"Locked out, are you?"

Turning toward the voice, the man squinted, his eyes shifting about as he tried to recognize the man approaching him. "No. Not locked out. Just . . . Just temporarily indisposed, that's all. A slight misunderstanding—"

The other man allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he came closer. "You don't remember me, do you? It's me . . . Underthen. Remember? I hired you to take me to the—"

"Oh, that's right!" The man's beady eyes glowed in recognition. "How silly of me to forget! Sorry, mate. Didn't recognize you without your lovely lady friend." He looked behind Underthen, his eyes darting about. "Where is she, by the way? I always found her more agreeable to socialize with than you—"

"I have a proposition for you." Underthen's eyes were focused, his gaze set in stone. "One that I believe you'll find most . . . rewarding."

"Really?" The man looked at Underthen skeptically. "As promising as the last time you chartered my services? 'Cause as I recall, I never actually got paid more than half what I was promised. And that breach of trust on your part, my dear fellow, is precisely what has led to my current . . . predicament." Swallowing, he shook his head, his eyes unfocused. "Has this hallway always spun like this?"

"I'm sorry about that," Underthen said. "I really, really am. But I want to make it up to you. I have a nice charter for you. A simple, easy job. You just have to take my friends to the Southern Isles on a diplomatic mission. And they can pay you whatever you want. _Anything _. . ."

The man raised an eyebrow. "'Diplomatic mission,' you say? No thank you, my dear Underthen. I'm afraid governments and I don't get along with each other." Lying upon the ground, he pulled his hat over his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Oh, stop it!" Underthen kicked the man's legs in frustration. Bending over, he pulled the man to his feet, holding him inches from his face. "Dammit! I'm trying to make it up to you, and you're making things so damn difficult! This isn't just any diplomatic party! The Queen herself is—"

"The Queen?" The man's eyes lit up, his interest suddenly piqued. "This Queen of which you speak wouldn't happen to be the great and glorious Queen of Arendelle, now, would she?"

Underthen looked at the man in confusion. "The very same. But I don't see—"

"That makes all the difference," the man said. "I've been looking for an opportunity to work myself into Her Majesty's good graces since I first washed up in this lovely little kingdom. And now . . ." Rubbing his hands together, he grinned at Underthen. "Now, she and I are finally going to have a very long conversation. Savvy?"

Picking up his coat and firearm, the man staggered down the corridor to the stairs. As he moved, he looked behind him, his attention focused on the door to his former abode.

"Oh, and Priscilla!" he called out. "Make sure you remember this day, love. This is the day you evicted the legendary, infamous Captain Jack—"

The aftereffects of the alcohol had thrown off his sense of balance. Misjudging the location of the next step, he slid down the stairwell, landing in a drunken heap at the foot of the stairs.

_The_ legendary _Captain__ Jack Sparrow? _Underthen shook his head as he moved down the stairs, pulling the hung-over man to his feet. _Oh, what fun this voyage is going to be._

* * *

**AN: I hope the character development is progressing as well as I want it to, and that everyone's motivations are becoming clear; I find it makes for more interesting, well-rounded characters. We now have several story arcs happening simultaneously, which I absolutely love; I think it's a challenge for me to make sure everything stays consistent and develops in a plausible fashion. More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tremors

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Nine**

**Tremors**

In her private bedchamber, Elsa sat before her mirror, staring at the reflection gazing back at her. Leaning forward, she stared at her eyes, the ring of silver around her blue irises glimmering in the dim light of her room. Placing her right hand over her cheek, she watched the symbol of her newfound power pulsate with silver energy. As she stared at her hand, she grimaced as her fingers began to tremble uncontrollably. Grasping her wrist with her free hand, she squeezed, willing her hand to cease its jerking. _Not again! Get it under control! Not now!_

The door to her bedroom flew open, startling her. A familiar voice rang through the room, footsteps rapidly approaching her. "Elsa! We need to talk! Now!"

Quickly, Elsa pulled her hands behind her back, rising, forcing her face to display her usual calm demeanor. "What is it, Anna? What's—"

Anna looked at her older sister, shaking her head. "Elsa, what was that back in the throne room earlier? The way you acted . . . The way you talked to everybody . . . That wasn't the Elsa I know and love."

Elsa grimaced inwardly as she felt the tremors wrack her wrist once more. Inhaling, she forced herself not to betray her discomfort, her slowly-growing worry. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with this captain Underthen wants me to hire. I will talk to you later—"

"Elsa, wait!" Anna's face was filled with worry. "Something's seriously wrong with you. Alúvelin and Valanda have noticed it too. The past few weeks, you've been distant. Aloof. I . . . I didn't want to say anything; I didn't want to ruin your birthday, but I can't stay quiet any longer. You're acting like a completely different person, Elsa. It's like . . . It's like I don't know who you are anymore!"

_You need to leave, _Elsa told herself. _Get out of here before she finds out. It's better if she doesn't know . . . _

"I said I'm fine," Elsa said, trying to ignore the piercing headache that had suddenly entered her skull. "What do you want me to do, Anna? Run away again? Abandon our people? Is that what you think I should do?"

"Of course not!" Anna protested. "I absolutely think you're doing the right thing. You know I support you without question!" The Princess's face filled with sadness. "But just look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! You're acting so . . . so cold, so emotionless. Like you're just a shell of yourself."

Anna threw her arms around Elsa before the Queen could stop her, holding her tight, refusing to let go. "You know I'm here for you, don't you? Please, Elsa! We've made so much progress, you and I. Don't go back down that road again! Don't hide from me. Whatever's bothering you, we can fix it together." Anna's face became deadly serious as she considered a possibility. "Is it Maíreweth? Is something wrong? You can tell me, Elsa! Please . . ."

"Not now, Anna . . ." Elsa closed her eyes, the pain beginning to well up inside her once more.

"Then when, Elsa? _When?!_" Anna shook her head in dismay, staring in disbelief at the Queen. "If this is how it's going to be, then you can forget about me ever standing by your side again. I have my own family to think about now, Elsa. My husband . . . My children need me just as much as you do. And I don't appreciate how you just assumed I'm going to come with you on this voyage."

Stepping forward, Anna pressed her advantage, sensing Elsa's surprise. "That's right, Elsa. I ran into Maíreweth a few minutes ago. She told me what you said to her . . . That you expect Kristoff and me to come with you while she watches my children. _My _children, Elsa. One of who almost died yesterday."

"Anna, I—"

"Don't 'Anna' me, Elsa! I've given up so much of myself for you, and now you're throwing it back in my face! So unless you can help me understand just what the hell's been going on with you lately, I—"

The trembling in her hand came upon her with a vengeance, overwhelming her. Groaning in pain, Elsa slumped to the floor, dragging a startled Anna with her. Her anger gone, replaced with worry, Anna took Elsa's hand, holding it tightly, her heart filled with horror at the sight.

"Elsa . . .? Elsa, what is this?" Anna whispered. "What's happening to you?"

Elsa looked at her younger sister, embarrassed, upset. "It . . . It's nothing, Anna. It's just an occasional tremor. I'll be fine—"

"You call this 'fine'?!" Anna stared at Elsa in utter disbelief. "You most certainly are _not _fine! Talk to me, Elsa. Talk to me now!"

Realizing it was pointless to try to conceal it anymore, Elsa relented. "Last year, when I . . . when I became . . . _this _. . ." She pointed to her sparkling silver eyes, her hand still shaking uncontrollably. "I was supposed to have been purified." Her thoughts turned to the radiant image of the Bearer of Light that had brought her once more from the brink of death. She . . . She said so herself. And it seemed like it had worked. For the longest time, I felt like a new woman, Anna. So peaceful . . . So calm."

Elsa swallowed, forcing herself to continue. "But . . . About a month ago, I began having these mood swings from time to time. One moment, I would be just fine. The next, I . . . I would be in the depths of despair, barely able to function. At first, I thought it was nothing. I've been working so many hours lately, I thought it was just stress. And the depression . . . It never lasted more than a few minutes, so I didn't worry about it. But then . . . Then, the handshaking started. It was just a small tremor in the beginning . . . I hardly even noticed it. And, when I finally did, I dismissed it as just the product of exhaustion. Until . . . Until the headaches began. The aching, piercing headaches . . ."

Anna felt her blood turn cold as she held Elsa in her arms. "Elsa . . . Why . . . Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's not supposed to be this way!" Elsa's eyes were filled with pain, her voice cracking. "Because everything was supposed to be fixed! That's what she said! She _promised, _Anna! She told me it would all _go away _. . ."

Anna had no idea what to say, how to ease her older sister's suffering. All she could do was support her, hold her, do her best to comfort her.

"That's why I've been so . . . so distant and emotionless lately," Elsa murmured. "I had to act like everything was all right. So, I guess I sort of overcompensated. But it's not because I'm cold and unfeeling, Anna. Please don't think that. I just didn't want any of you to know . . . I thought all of it would just go away on its own, but now . . ."

Elsa took hold of Anna's hand, her fingers tightening around the Princess's wrist tightly, painfully. "Now, I'm more terrified than ever before. And it becomes even worse when I have to use my powers. Every time I do, it becomes more difficult to calm myself down again. Why do you think it took so long the other day before I came down to talk to Sélene after the rest of you had already been to see her? I was in here for two full hours trying to get myself under control. And this morning . . . When I froze the water around the ship, I could _feel _it, Anna. I felt like I was being ripped apart . . ."

Anna could listen no longer. "Elsa . . . Whatever she did to you . . . It's gone horribly, horribly wrong." Taking Elsa's right hand in her own, Anna ran her fingers over the raised flesh of the symbol embedded in the Queen's flesh. "Whatever this is, it's done something terrible to you."

Elsa closed her eyes, her temples throbbing in agony. "I feel . . . I feel like something is building up inside of me, Anna. Something powerful, magnificent . . . No mere mortal should have that kind of power. And every moment I don't use it feels like an eternity of suffering . . ."

"Then give in to it!" Anna was on her feet now, furiously pacing about the room. "If it's hurting you this badly, unleash it! Go somewhere where you can't possibly hurt anyone. Go to your ice palace and let all of it out. Why won't you—"

"NO!"

The ferocity of Elsa's voice caused Anna to jump noticeably. Wincing, Elsa gazed upon her sister, an apologetic expression etched upon her face. "I'm sorry, Anna. But I can't . . ."

"Why not?!" Anna ran her hands through her hair, frustration threatening to overtake her. "Why, Elsa? Why can't you take care of yourself for once? Do you think our people need you to suffer in order for you to be doing your job? Do you think Maíreweth wants you to—"

"Because I'm terrified of what will happen if I give in!" Fighting through the pain in her skull, Elsa pulled herself to her feet, moving to her bed, gingerly sitting on its edge. Gesturing for Anna to sit next to her, she reached under her pillow, withdrawing an old, leather-bound volume.

"You don't know what this is," Elsa whispered. "I didn't either, until I became concerned about what was happening to me. While I was searching the library for clues of any kind, I came across this."

Anna looked upon the book, frowning. The pages were yellowed with age, heavy parchment now delicate around the ages, brittle and decaying if not properly handled. Skimming the contents, Anna shook her head. "I . . . I can't read this. This writing . . . I've never seen it before."

"None who live can," Elsa replied. "The language is the ancient language of the _ice bærers. _It is similar in many respects to their current speech, but the written form is entirely different. It employs a unique alphabet unlike any I've ever seen before." Her silvery-blue eyes narrowed as she carefully turned page after page, finally stopping as she reached her target. "Fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately—it seems the gift of tongues is strong enough in me that I can read it."

"Elsa, what does this have to do with anything?" Anna asked. "Why are you—"

"Please, Anna! I need you to understand . . ." Turning to the page, Elsa began to read, translating the ancient language into Common Tongue. "'In the year 542 after the Great Division, our people were scattered about the Continent, left to fend for themselves against the barbarians of Arendelle. Hopelessly, we sought to defend ourselves whenever possible, yet we were much too weak to fight against the cruelty of Men. And then, when it seemed as though our race was doomed to extinction, _he _rose among us: Asdrarn the Magnificent.'"

Inhaling, Elsa continued. "'His power was greater than any our people had ever seen. With a single gesture, he could command ice and snow to rain total destruction upon any who dared oppose him. Under his banner, our people were united as never before, and we waged a campaign of destruction upon the helpless Men of the Continent. No Man lived who was capable of repelling the icy fury of Asdrarn. Having laid waste to the outlying villages of Men, he set his sights on the ultimate prize: the kingdom of Arendelle herself.

"'Alas for us . . . Asdrarn's power grew too strong too quickly. He became overconfident, prone to error, incapable of believing any lived who could possibly overcome his awesome might. Having laid siege to Arendelle, Asdrarn demanded her immediate surrender. Such devastation we had never seen. The once-proud parapets of the palace were torn asunder. The village was surrounded by great walls of ice on all sides. Once more, Asdrarn demanded the King of Arendelle surrender, lest he summon the godlike power he possessed and eliminate all trace of Men from the face of the Continent.'"

"'But in that moment, Asdrarn lost hold of his senses. He permitted the King of Arendelle to approach him armed with his blade, certain the defeated monarch would lay it in his arms as a sign of his deference to Asdrarn's superiority. Kneeling before Asdrarn, the King of Arendelle bowed his head in supplication. Our victory seemed inevitable, when . . .'"

Elsa's voice trailed off as she felt her hand begin to tremble once more. Biting her lip, tasting the iron flavor of her own blood, she grasped her wrist yet again, her face screwed up in profound concentration. "Not now! Stop it! _Stop it!_"

The trembling finally subsided as Anna looked on in abject horror. Clearing her throat, Elsa looked at her younger sister. "To make a long story short, our ancestor withdrew his sword form its sheath and severed Asdrarn's head. The attack caught everyone by surprise, even his own men. Unsure of how to react, the _ice bærers _fell into disarray and were easily defeated. Disaster was narrowly averted that day, Anna. Had our forefather not been so brave, it could have easily been the end of our people."

Anna simply stared at Elsa in confusion. "Why are you telling me all of this? I don't—"

"Asdrarn, Anna," Elsa murmured. "Can't you see? He was blessed with more power than any of his people had ever wielded before and he used it to nearly destroy our entire world."

"He was weak," Anna retorted. "He took the easy road. That doesn't mean you would ever—"

"You don't know what it's like!" Elsa's eyes were closed, her lips twisted in an expression of pure agony. "It's right there, Anna. Just underneath the surface. I've been given more power than any mortal has ever had before. Not just control over ice and snow, but of so many things. But somehow . . . Someway, it's gotten out of hand. I don't know how much longer I can hold it back—"

"Then forget this voyage!" Anna placed her arm around Elsa's shoulder, pulling her older sister close to her. "I say we find something to help you get this under control. Maybe . . . Maybe Gábriel . . . He could—"

"No, he can't." Elsa shook her head. "The Maíreth . . . This is not their place to interfere. It was the Lady, and her alone . . ." The Light Bearer's words rang in Elsa's ears: _You now have great power over your world . . . power that will serve you well in the years to come. _"It's me," Elsa murmured. "Something about me is interfering with her gift . . . But . . . what?"

"Don't go on this voyage, Elsa," Anna said. "Stay here and rest. You're clearly not well enough to travel. You need—"

"I have to go," Elsa said. "You know I do. I'm the only one the current King of the Southern Isles trusts. If I send someone in my stead, he won't help us. It _has _to be me . . ."

Anna brushed a stray lock of platinum hair from Elsa's face. "You're not going to change your mind, are you? No matter what I say . . ." Sighing, Anna stood. "All right then. I'd better go pack."

Elsa frowned. "I . . . I thought you weren't coming. It was wrong of me to assume. I'm sorry, Anna. You're right. Stay here with your twins—"

"Oh, no. You're not about to get rid of me that easily," Anna said. "I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself on this voyage. And if I sense for an instant that your health is declining, I'm taking control and bringing us all back home. No questions asked. Understood?"

Elsa nodded, realizing nothing she said would change her sister's mind. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispered to herself.

"You were born," Anna said, smiling gently. Helping Elsa to her feet, the Princess pointed to the door. "Now, don't you have a meeting with this captain that you're already running late for? I'll see you later. _Go!_"

Moving into the corridor, Elsa began the long walk to the throne room, her thoughts fraught with concern. _Please, let everything be all right. Please, Lady. Whatever it is about me that is unworthy of your gift, help me understand. Please don't let me lose control. Please . . . _

* * *

**AN: There is a reason Elsa has been a little OOC lately. Hopefully, I've shed some light on why that is without giving all the answers away. More to come . . .**


	10. Chapter 10: Extrapolation

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Ten**

**Extrapolation**

King Éralen paced about his throne room, his cerulean fin propelling him through the water as he felt his trepidation continue to grow with each passing minute. It had been days since he had sent his daughter away, his rage overwhelming him in a moment of weakness. He had regretted what he had said the moment it had left his mouth. He had watched Sélene swim away, tears streaming down her face, her spirit crushed by the harshness of his words.

Every instinct in his body had screamed at him to pursue her, to apologize, to bring her home. But his pride . . . His accursed pride would not permit him to do so. He had convinced herself she would come back on her own, that she would see the foolishness of her plans to try to contact the _Erthwélethwain, _that she would swim into his arms, begging his forgiveness. But as hours turned into days, as his daughter continued to remain outside his waters, his spirit became more and more distressed.

_ This is your fault, _a voice snarled in his mind. _You drove her away. You told her never to come back. She probably thinks you hate her . . . _

Crying out in frustration, Éralen slammed his fist into the mighty columns of rock that adorned his throne room. His mind made up, the King of the Sea swam off, giving no heed to his responsibilities, to his subjects, his thoughts trained only on finding the one person in the world who meant the most to him.

_ I am coming for you, Sélene, _he thought. _Wherever you are, I will find you, and I will bring you home. I swear it . . . _

* * *

The first thing Sanderson noticed as he opened his eyes was the face of the woman before him. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself lost in the purity of her emerald eyes, her hair of flame wreathed perfectly around her ivory skin. Finally gaining control of his voice, he managed to choke out: "Well . . . I've always wondered if the Maíreth actually existed. Now, I know for certain . . ."

Throwing back her head, the woman laughed, her voice falling upon Sanderson's ears like the ringing of a small, perfectly-tuned bell. "Now _that's _a new one," she said. "Wasted, unfortunately, as I have already given myself to another, but I appreciate the effort."

_Oh, damn. _Grinning sheepishly, Sanderson pulled himself to a sitting position atop the bed, his body racked with a sudden rush of discomfort. Looking about, he realized he had no idea where he was. "I . . . I don't suppose you could tell we where I am," he said. "What I'm doing here . . ."

The woman looked at him, her face betraying an expression of disbelief. "You are in the palace infirmary. You're very lucky to be alive. Most of the others in your vicinity . . . They were not as fortunate." Pausing, she focused her emerald eyes upon his face. "You don't remember what happened? You don't remember the attack on the harbor? What happened to your ship?"

_My ship . . . My ship! _Suddenly remembering, suddenly panicking, Sanderson fought to disentangle himself from the mess of sheets that entrapped him.

"What are you doing?!" Valanda's hands were on Sanderson's chest in an instant as she fought to calm him. "You're going to hurt yourself—"

"I don't care!" Sanderson was out of the bed now, pacing furiously about the room. "Do you have any idea what I had in the cargo hold of my ship? How much money I've lost?! I'm ruined, dammit! _Ruined!_" Staring at Valanda in distress, he found his worry replaced with anger at the calm upon her face, her lack of concern fueling his outrage more than the loss of countless amounts of currency. "What?! Don't you understand how bad this is for me?!"

"Relax," Valanda said. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Sanderson's eyes nearly extracted themselves from their sockets. "What are you talking about?! Are you _mocking _me?! Didn't you hear a word I just said?! Who in the hell are you, anyway?! _Where the hell am I?!_"

Valanda stood, her eyes glistening intensely. "First of all, my name is Valanda. I am the Princess of the _brann wielders _who now reside within this land."

Sanderson suddenly felt a rush of unease wash over him. "You . . . You're a flame bearer? I've heard of them before . . . I'd even heard rumors that they'd migrated to the lands just outside Arendelle. But I've never actually seen one . . . They've assimilated so well, they say, that I . . ."

Looking around, he began to make sense of the architecture, of the décor. "We're in the palace, aren't we?"

"Yes," Valanda said. "We are. And like I said, you should be dead right now. But fortunately, for you . . . for us, you are still with us."

A suspicious look crossed Sanderson's face. "What do you mean, 'for us'? What exactly is it that you want with me?"  
"To begin with," Valanda said. "You don't need to worry about your cargo. We have someone with expertise in underwater exploration bringing it to the surface as we speak."

Sanderson felt his heart skip a beat. "You . . . You're joking, right? It's at the bottom of the harbor. There's no way any of it can be recovered. It's too deep . . . The waters too treacherous for ordinary Men—"

"Trust me," Valanda said, a small smile crossing her countenance. "You will have your precious cargo. You are not, as you so eloquently put it a moment ago, 'ruined' after all."

Without thinking, Sanderson threw his arms around the Princess, nearly planting his lips upon her own before a glare from her irises of jade caused him to think better of it. "Sorry about that. I just got a little carried away . . ." Pausing, his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. What's the catch? Why would you be going through so much trouble to help me out unless—"

Valanda reached for an envelope of parchment resting upon the table next to Sanderson's bed. "Since you brought it up, we do have some matters to discuss . . ."

_Here it comes. Now the other shoe finally drops. _Sighing, Sanderson looked at Valanda in resignation. "What matters, specifically?"

Valanda opened the envelope, running her eyes over the parchment within. "You have led a very . . . interesting life, it would seem, Master Sanderson. Your official record, for example, states that you are a citizen of Arendelle, and yet we have no record of you ever paying the taxes or tariffs on your income or business expenses for the past twenty years."

_Oh, shit. Oh, _shit_! _Clearing his throat, Sanderson found himself stammering, his confidence slowly evaporating. "There must be some mistake," he said. "I . . . I have always turned in my paperwork and payments. If anything's missing, I'm sure it's just an honest error in—"

Valanda said nothing. Rather, she removed the parchment from the envelope before turning it over. Wave after wave of small, loose papers fell from the envelope, forming a small pile on the floor. "Do you recognize these?"

"Um . . ." Sanderson felt himself starting to perspire. "No?"

Picking a handful of papers, Valanda began to read from them. "Ten years ago: An 'IOU' for two thousand gilden. Fifteen years ago: An 'IOU' for three thousand gilden. Eight years ago: Fifteen hundred. Five years ago: Twenty-five hundred." She looked at Sanderson in dismay. "You've been sending in IOUs for the past twenty years, and you didn't think anyone would notice?"

"I've . . . I've been busy!" Sanderson protested. "Things come up . . . I mean to turn them in, but I just don't have enough currency at the moment . . ." Looking at Valanda, his voice became hesitant. "Just how much is the total, anyway?"

"Three hundred and twenty-five thousand, give or take," Valanda said.

_Shit! Shit, shit shit!_ "I . . . I didn't mean for it to get that bad . . . I swear!" He suddenly became indignant. "And, anyway, what business is it of yours? You're a foreigner! You have no authority here! I don't have to listen to—"

"Oh, I am afraid you do." Valanda's emerald eyes were now aflame with confidence. "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, and I . . . We are family."

_What? Oh, shit! _"I . . . I didn't know Her Majesty was related to the—"

"And," Valanda continued. "Although Elsa is sympathetic to the plight of those who honestly cannot pay what they owe, when someone like you openly flaunts the law—when you clearly have enough money to spend on frivolous matters like liquor and women—she feels as though you are slapping her in the face. After everything she has done for this kingdom, you would think her subjects would show her more respect—"

"All right! You've made your point!" Sanderson stared at the pile of papers, defeated. "So . . . I suppose I'm going to be spending a long, long time in the dungeon for tax evasion?"

A sly grin formed on Valanda's lips. "Fortunately for you, Master Sanderson, Elsa has another idea." With a wave of her hand, the pile of papers ignited, quickly disintegrating into ash. "Your entire debt will be forgiven, provided you do two things."

Stunned, Sanderson found himself momentarily speechless. "What . . . What—"

"Elsa is leaving tonight on a voyage to the Southern Isles in the hopes of forming an alliance against whoever it was that attacked our harbor this morning. We have hired the finest captain available, but we need additional funds to compensate him. You will pay him a share of your precious cargo—"

_"What?!" _Sanderson's face was beet red, smoke nearly visibly rolling out of his ears. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked to find all of that?! And you expect me to just share it with—"

"Would you rather spend the next thirty years in the dungeon?" Valanda raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"No," Sanderson muttered. Gritting his teeth, he let out a painful sigh. "All right. I'll pay him . . ."

"Excellent." Valanda smiled, her youthful exuberance momentarily seeping through her firm exterior. "And, in order to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain, you will come along and serve as this captain's first mate on our expedition."

"Oh, no!" Sanderson was indignant. "I don't play second fiddle to anyone, Princess. I'm captain, or the deal is—"

Valanda merely glanced toward the corridor. "The dungeon master can be here in a matter of minutes . . ."

Groaning, Sanderson ran his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "You're really not giving me a choice, you know that?" Exhaling, he looked around the infirmary, suddenly realizing just how many men had been injured in the attack. "All . . . All of them are . . . They . . ." Looking Valanda in the eye, his face became deathly serious. "What about Weldendram?" he asked. "Did he . . . Did he . . ."

Valanda's face fell, her eyes looking to the floor. "I'm sorry about your friend, Master Sanderson. I truly am . . ."

Sanderson's jaw clenched, his fists tightening. "Princess, you don't have to worry about me. I'll do what needs to be done. Whatever it takes. I just want the bastards who did this to hang for this . . . this slaughter . . ."

Nodding, Valanda reached into a bag on the floor. Tossing a bundle toward Sanderson, she turned to leave. "Go ahead and get dressed. Elsa is meeting with the captain now. After she's finished, I want you and the captain to get to know each other."

Reaching for his trousers, Sanderson suddenly paused. "You never said who this captain is, Princess. If he's so great, I'm sure I would have heard of him. What's his name?"

At the door, Valanda turned back, looking down the corridor at Sanderson. "Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

As the Princess departed, Sanderson sank to the bed, his white infirmary garments soaked with perspiration at the mention of that name. _Sparrow's the Captain? Oh, shit! Oh, shit . . . _

* * *

"Now, _that's _a pretty little thingie."

Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the throne room, marveling at the clarity of the structure, the unity of its purpose, how rock and stone was perfectly chiseled and formed to create beautiful-yet-functional arches that to the naked eye appeared fragile and delicate, yet were strong enough to carry twenty times their weight. Standing before a statue of some ancient monarch, he stretched out his hand toward the carved sword in the figure's hand, whistling as he was overwhelmed by the raw, visceral power behind the visage before him.

For despite the impression his behavior gave, Jack Sparrow was no fool. Rather, he was all-too-familiar with the finer things in life, having spent a lifetime growing to appreciate them over the course of his many encounters. Playing the fool was his defense mechanism; it permitted him to watch and learn as those around him—friends, allies, and especially enemies—dropped their guard, allowing him to study them, to find their weaknesses and catalog them, storing them in his ever-scheming mind, ready to call upon them when opportunity arose.

_And what is life, anyway, but simply waiting for the right opportunity? _Jack laughed to himself as he turned toward the throne. _So many men fail to take advantage of Opportunity when she comes upon them, while I . . . I likes to think I allow her to take me in her embrace. _He brought the bottle in his hand to his lips, downing a long swig of the amber liquid within. _Although one thing this place definitely could use improvement upon is the whiskey. It's like drinking piss—_

"Are you quite ready yet, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he finished his drink. "I was born ready, Master Underthen." He moved toward the man, his eyes never losing their focus on the man who had brought him here. "I'm here. I'm ready to meet with our lovely Queen lass. However, it would appear that, given the fact that we've been standing here for twenty bloody minutes without so much as a 'how-do-you-do,' that Her Majesticness is the one who should be explaining just where she has been—"

"So."

A feminine voice rang through the room, catching Jack off guard, causing him to jump slightly at the sound. Whirling about, he staggered as he regained his balance, his breath stopping momentarily at the sight before him.

A woman had appeared from the shadows, her long platinum hair confined in a tight braid that flowed down her back. Her skin was white as snow, flawless in every way, betraying not a trace of blemish. Her pale blue dress shimmered and sparkled in the candlelit room, as if made of diamonds. But it was her eyes that entranced Jack, holding his attention like no pair of eyes before. It did not seem possible that they could belong to a mortal woman, for the icy blue of her irises was accentuated by the ring of silver running around them, light reflecting from her eyes as if they were some ethereal portal to the heavens.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she moved toward him. "So. You are the captain I've heard so much about?"

Recovering his poise, Jack took off his hat, bowing exaggeratedly before her. "The one and the same, Your Majesticfulness." Rising again, he reached for her hand. "And, might I say, it is truly a privilege to gaze upon one such as yourself. I mean, I've seen me share of beautiful women in my life, love, but you . . .You might just have moved to the top of me list."

Elsa grimaced slightly as Jack planted a kiss on her wrist, his yellowing teeth grinning before her. Glaring at Underthen, she shook her head. "How much has he had to drink already?"

Underthen shrugged, embarrassed. "This is pretty typical, Elsa. But I'm telling you: He's the best there is—"

"That's right," Jack interjected. "And if anyone else tries to argue otherwise, don't believe a word they say. Half of everything you may have heard about me is a lie, while the other half is the truth, unless of course you've considered the possibility that the truth might also be a lie, in which case that would make it . . ." He counted on his fingers, pausing after several awkward moments of silence. "All of it a lie. Or all of it the truth. Savvy?"

Elsa pulled her hand away from Jack. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow. I trust Underthen here has explained to you just what we need from you."

"Oh, yes. My good mate Underthen here has let me in on all the sordid details." Jack rubbed his hands together. "Unfortunately, Your Majesticnessness, I'm not going to be able to accept this charter unless I have some assurance that—"

"You'll get your money," Elsa said. "You don't have to worry a thing about that. I am, however, interested in one thing."

Jack looked at her innocently. "And what might that be, love?"

Elsa cringed slightly at the last word in Jack's question. _Someone else you knew used to call you that. Someone you couldn't save from dying . . . _Brushing the thought aside, Elsa picked up a stack of parchment from her throne. "Where exactly you come from. There is absolutely no record of you being born in Arendelle, nor is there any record of anything else about you—no tax forms, no identification, no official transactions of any kind. In fact, no one on this Continent seems to remember you being here at all until about three years ago. It's like you just appeared out of thin air . . ."

Jack moved toward the throne, sitting himself in the majestic chair, propping his legs up on the chair next to it. "Well, I've never been one for official documentation, love—"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't think that's it at all." Lowering herself to eye level with the pirate, she smiled slightly. "I don't think you're from this world at all. I think you ended up here by accident. Am I right?"

_How does she know that? _Jack looked at Elsa, nonplussed, a wide grin on his roguish face. Laughing, he stood. "Your Majesticfulness, that's about the silliest notion I've ever heard—"

"Your clothes. They don't match any fashion of any nation surrounding this Continent. Your manner of speech is completely foreign. The tattoos on your arm. No one in this world makes markings like that." Elsa looked at Jack, a look of triumph in her eyes. "Want to try again, Captain?"

Sighing, Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You know how they say that if you sail too far toward the edge of the world you'll fall right off, love? Well, I think that's what happened to me."

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was chasing after the _Pearl _and all, trying to get me ship back. I was right on her, closing in, when—"

"Hold on." Elsa frowned. "You mean, the _Black Pearl _. . . the ship that attacked us . . . that was _your _ship?"

Jack smiled. "Impressed, Your Majesticfulness? She's a right beauty, isn't she?"

Noticing Elsa's lack of reaction, Jack continued. "Anyway, love, I was right on her heels. I was so close to finally catching up with Barbossa—so close to getting me ship back—when all of a sudden, the sky turned the most _amazing _shade of orange I've ever seen in me life. It was so bright, I couldn't see a damn thing in front of me. And then, just like that, it was gone. And when I opened me eyes, the _Pearl _was gone, and I was . . . I was _here, _run aground on the shores of this . . . this rather interesting bit of land you call home."

Jack took another swig from the bottle in his hand. "Being the resourceful sort of man I am, I set about starting a new life for meself, learning the lay of the land and sea as quickly as I could, taking various jobs as necessary to pay for me few expenditures. But always, I kept me eye out for the _Pearl _. . . for Barbossa, always wondering what happened to them." He glanced at Underthen. "And now, thanks to me old friend over here, I know: Barbossa's been here the whole time. He's been using _my _ship to continue his old habits here. And now, he's working for someone . . . someone who's paid him to turn all the pretty ships in your harbor to unfortunate little splinters of wood."

"I see." Elsa leaned toward Jack, staring at him intently. "I'll have Underthen take you to the ship we'll be using—"

"Hold on, Your Majesticfulness," Jack said. "I never actually said I'd be captain on this little adventure you have in mind."

Elsa frowned. "I told you: We'll gladly pay you—"

"It's not about the money, love," Jack said. "It's about management. I want to make one thing clear: If I take you, I'm not coming back on that ship. I'm getting my ship back from Barbossa. And that means I'm not taking orders from you or anyone else. Savvy?"

Elsa grimaced momentarily, surreptitiously shoving her hand behind her back. Jack noticed immediately. "Problems, love?"

"What if . . ." Elsa gritted her teeth as she struggled to contain the pain coursing through her temples. "What if I told you I could get you home?"

Jack laughed. "I'd say you've had a little too much of this terrible whiskey to drink. Does no one on this Continent know how to properly make rum?" He shook his head. "Why is it, wherever I go, the rum's always gone—"

Fighting through the agony, Elsa closed her eyes, holding out her hand. Concentrating, she unleashed a wave of silver energy from her fingers. The light coalesced, swirling about, growing brighter and brighter until an orange gateway suddenly appeared, its energy rustling the air in the room.

Jack looked at the light in amazement. "That . . . That's just like—"

Unable to control the pain anymore, Elsa dropped to her knees. The orange gateway vanished, leaving no trace it had ever existed.

Jack looked at Elsa, his face now completely serious. "Let's make sure we understand each other, Your Majeticfulness. I take you and your little band of do-gooders on this little venture. You help me take back the _Pearl. _And then . . . Then, you open this orange light-thingie and send me home?"

"Yes." Elsa pulled herself to her feet, slowly. "And with enough raw materials for you to sell in your own world for a high price."

Jack looked at Elsa, his face turning to one of moderate concern. "You all right, love? You look rather uncomfortable . . ."

Elsa looked at Jack, smiling despite the pain. "I thought pirates didn't care about how other people feel."

"There's more to us than just money, love," Jack said. "The freedom of the sea . . . The brotherhood . . . The drinkin' and whorin'—"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Underthen, why don't you show Captain Sparrow his new ship?"

Underthen smiled. "Come with me, Jack. I think you'll be impressed with this one."

"I'll be the judge of that, mate," Jack said as they moved to the door. "I'll be the judge of that . . ."

As the two men left the throne room, Elsa bit her lip as the trembling returned to her fingertips. _This needs to stop. I don't have time for this. _Looking toward the ceiling, she closed her eyes. _Oh, Father. If you can hear me, I could certainly use your guidance right now . . . _

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mother

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mother**

_Sélene swam and swam, no particular destination in mind, no rhyme or reason for her movement other than she simply felt she _had _to keep going, lest her mind remain fixated on the horrific occurrences of the past few two weeks._

_ The sixteen-year-old _Véldenmaína_ had no idea what she should be feeling. Her mother—the beloved Queen Ánelthrey—had been laid to rest in the ancient burial grounds of her people's fathers fourteen days ago. Sélene, to her shame, could barely recall just what had transpired; it seemed as though she had been somewhere else while her body participated in the elaborate burial ritual. All she could remember clearly was the same phrase repeating itself in her mind, over and over without end: _This isn't real. I'm going to wake up now. This isn't real! This isn't REAL!

_ But it was very, very real. Every single moment of it. And now . . . Now . . . _

_ The first three nights after the burial had been the most difficult. Sélene had woken up countless times from her sleep, her eyes wide, her heart racing as the memory of her mother's demise permeated her dreams. Over and over again, she saw the _Erthwélethwain _man panic at the sight of her mother trying to help him, not realizing just what she was, thinking she was a shark or some other large predator as he had only glimpsed her fin from the corner of his eye. Sélene heard herself scream in horror as she saw the man's blade thrust into her mother's abdomen, saw the look of astonishment on her brave mother's face as she sank to the ocean floor. In the distance, she heard her father's roar of rage as he unleashed his fury upon the man, sending wave upon wave of tempestuous surf upon him until his body was nowhere to be found. _

_But she had barely registered any of that. Her eyes had remained fixated on her beloved mother's face as she cradled the dying Queen in her arms. Strangely, her mother had smiled at her in her last few moments, a single phrase, little more than a whisper leaving her lips. _"Non fearénethwa, Sélene. Yeh óculina mahne tiámewelle." _"Do not be afraid, Sélene. I will see you soon enough . . ."_

_The meaning of Ánelthrey's last words confounded and frustrated the young _Véldenmaína._ Unable to rest, unable to abide being near her father due to his ever-fluctuating emotional state, Sélene had spent the past few days swimming aimlessly, stopping only when her aching muscles could abide no more. Why she swam, where she went meant little to her; all she cared about was keeping herself occupied, making sure she did not have to spend more time than necessary on the painful memories coursing through her mind._

_On this day, however, Sélene found herself swimming through a section of reef she had never traversed before. In the back of her mind, she knew she should turn around, that she should return to familiar waters before she became hopelessly lost. But something compelled her to continue along this path. What it was she could not describe, except to say a feeling in the very center of her being urged her on until—_

_The _Véldenmaína_ instinctively emitted a small gasp as she sight before her. In the midst of a large wall of rock was an opening large enough for her to swim through. Without thinking, without hesitation, Sélene swam into the opening, her heart skipping a beat as she was momentarily plunged into terrifying darkness._

_The moment was over as quickly as it had begun. As light returned to her vision, she realized she could see surface just above her. Frowning, the curious_ Véldenmaína _propelled herself toward the lower-than-expected upper limit of her watery world, bracing herself for the worst. _

_Her jaw dropped in astonishment as she broke through the surface. She found herself in a small grotto, cut off from the ocean around her; whether by design or simply by millennia of erosion she could not tell. What caught her attention, however, was the sheer beauty of the small chamber. All four walls shimmered and glowed as crystalline formations protruded from them, reflecting light from some unknown source—or, perhaps, generating the light themselves in some unknown fashion._

What is this place? _Sélene thought to herself. _It is beyond words!It . . . It's beautiful!

_As her gaze travelled across the chamber, the _Véldenmaína's_ eyes locked upon a rock protruding from the center of the waters. Swimming towards it, Sélene's eyes widened as she saw a single item perched in the middle of the rock. It was crystalline, just like the formations upon the walls. But this . . . This was nothing like them. Its color was purest sapphire, untainted by blemish or marring. It had also been cut in the shape of a perfect sphere, such that nature could not possibly have done so on its own. It was, for lack of a better term, immaculate._

_Hands shaking, Sélene held the spherical crystal in her hands, amazed at how light such a valuable object actually was. As she held the sapphire stone, her eyes fell upon another stone platform on the far side of the chamber. Before she could consciously make a decision, Sélene found herself swimming toward the platform, taking in its features. At the center of the platform was a small indentation, circular in shape. Gazing at the crystal in her hand, Sélene realized that the diameter of the indentation was exactly the same size as the diameter of the sapphire treasure she now held._

What does this mean? _the _Véldenmaína_ asked herself. _Just what am I supposed to be doing here?

_Realizing that no answer would come to her if she did nothing, Sélene quickly thrust the crystal onto the indentation before she had the opportunity to talk herself out of her rash course of action. Holding her breath, Sélene floated perfectly still, listening and watching for something . . . _anything_! When nothing happened, she felt the familiar taste of bitter disappointment roll across her tongue. Turning, she prepared to dive underwater once more, to leave this beautiful yet eerily quiet place, when—_

_The crystals lining the walls suddenly pulsed with intense light, glowing brighter and brighter, until Sélene was forced to cover her eyes to avoid being blinded by the brilliant luminescence. A loud musical tone rang through the chamber, rising in pitch, growing louder with each passing moment until, without warning, the sound disappeared, the light returned to normal. Opening her eyes, Sélene looked about, unsure of what had happened, until her eyes beheld the sight in the center of the chamber, just above the water's surface._

_Sélene was certain she was about to pass out. _This . . . This is impossible! _she told herself. _I'm imagining things! This . . . This can't be happening!

_The countenance of a beautiful _Véldenmaína_ floated above the water, her eyes looking at Sélene with an expression of recognition, of warmth . . . of love. Smiling, the apparition opened her mouth, a single word leaving her lips. _"Sélene . . ."

_Stammering, Sélene found herself unable to respond, unable to comprehend the magnitude of the vision before her. Finally, she swallowed, her lips begrudgingly obeying her mind's commands, as she began to interact with the being that could not possibly be present, yet was undeniably before her. _"Ma– . . . Mánawe?!"

* * *

Maíreweth rested her arms on the rough wood of the indoor pool, her gaze focused upon the _Véldenmaína _floating in the waters within. _Remarkable, _the young woman thought to herself. _I can't see anything except the occasional glow of someone's presence. Not even Mother. And yet . . . somehow, I can see _her _perfectly clearly._

The sea maiden's beauty never ceased to fascinate Maíreweth. The flawlessness of her skin, the inky blackness of her hair . . . these attributes alone would cause half the women in Arendelle to flock to the _Véldenmaína, _hoping to acquire a mere fraction of her profound loveliness. But what most captivated Maíreweth's imagination was the crimson limb that began at the sea maiden's waist, extending into a powerful yet refined—clearly feminine in some indescribable fashion—tailfin capable of propelling her through the water with little expended effort. Maíreweth found herself unable to look away from the glistening scales, the powerful muscles that rippled beneath the delicate flesh as she saw herself in her mind's eye swimming through the ocean as the _Véldenmaína _did, all the cares of the world behind her as she allowed the water's sweet caress to guide her toward—

"I'm up here, you know."

Startled, Maíreweth averted her eyes toward Sélene's face, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "Sorry," the young woman mumbled. "I just . . . I just . . . Never mind."

The _Véldenmaína _smiled, her eyes filled with an unreadable expression. "It's all right. I imagine I must look very strange to your people's eyes. That I must repulse you. That I look—"

"No! Of course not!" Maíreweth found herself speaking faster than she wanted to, that she could not slow down her words. "I think . . . I think you're perfect! I mean . . . Um . . ."

Laughing, Sélene smiled once more. "Thank you," she said. "And for what it is worth, I think you are just fine yourself."

Maíreweth felt her face flush once more. Eager to change the subject, she cleared her throat. "That . . . That was very nice of you to bring the cargo from the ocean floor. Kristoff said no one else could have possibly done it. Mother . . . She needs it to pay this pirate captain she's hired to take her to the Southern Isles." Frowning, Maíreweth looked at Sélene intensely. "You . . . You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No," Sélene responded. "I've developed quite a bit of strength over the years. Pulling men out of shipwrecks will do that to you." Her face fell slightly as the events of earlier in the day ran through her mind.

Reaching her hand across the tub, Maíreweth took hold of Sélene's hand. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "I've told you that so many times. You did the best you could. Why won't you believe me?"

Shaking her head, Sélene looked at Maíreweth. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. It's just . . . I've never lost anyone before. I've always been able to rescue everyone. _Always. _I . . . I'm not sure how to handle it . . ."

"Well, don't keep blaming yourself," Maíreweth said. "Please don't. I . . . I've seen too much of that from others lately. Particularly Mother. I feel like in the past few weeks, she's been hiding something from me. We used to have no secrets from each other. I felt like I could tell her anything. But now . . . Now, it's like I hardly know her anymore . . ."

Noticing the young woman's concern, Sélene brought her free hand to Maíreweth's cheek, stroking it delicately. "I'm sure it's nothing, Maíreweth. She's probably just worried about her people. That is what a good ruler does: they give of themselves for others so much that they sometimes forget that they have needs as well."

"But what if it's not that?" Maíreweth whispered. "It's only been a year since she adopted me. What if . . . What if she's having second thoughts? What if . . . What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

Sélene shook her head. "I may only be eighteen years old, Maíreweth, but I have seen my share of poor parents, both among the land-dwellers and my own people. I have seen mothers abandon their children because they find them to be little more than a nuisance. Fathers who never take the time to get to know their children, not because they are working to provide for them, but because they are so consumed with their own selfish needs that they cannot be bothered." Her free hand unconsciously grazed the necklace around her neck, her fingers running over the ridges of the sphere of sapphire crystal. "I have seen how your mother looks at you, Maíreweth. How she holds you. She loves you more than you realize. You have nothing to fear."

Maíreweth smiled slightly at the _Véldenmaína's _words of comfort. "Thank you," she murmured. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through Sélene's mane of midnight tresses, inwardly marveling at how soft the damp fibers actually were. "I wish . . . I wish I could go with you. All of you. I'm worried about everyone on this voyage, especially . . . especially Mother. I . . . I don't think this is going to end well at all."

"Is that another one of your prophecies?" Sélene asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Maíreweth grimaced. "No. Just . . . Just a feeling I have." Exhaling, she looked Sélene in the eye. "You will look after them, won't you? Even though we barely know each other . . . Please?"

"I will do what I can," Sélene said. A small laugh left her throat. "Although, I will be spending most of the time in this tub on the ship until we arrive. I'm supposed to be 'secret cargo,' apparently. We will see just how that goes . . ."

Nodding, Maíreweth released the _Véldenmaína's _hand, looking toward the door. "Well, I . . . I'll let you rest here for another hour or so, until they come and get you. You'll want some time to yourself, I'm sure, so—"

"Stay."

The word came out more forcefully than Sélene had intended. Grimacing, she looked at Maíreweth, her eyes filled with warmth. "I mean . . . Please, if you'd like. I'd rather not be alone right now."

Smiling, Maíreweth sat next to the tub once more. "I don't mind," she said, watching as, in her mind, she saw the _Véldenmaína _dive under the water and resurface. "I don't mind at all . . ."

* * *

"You think I've made the wrong decision, don't you?"

Elenórathem stood motionless as Elsa turned to look at her. "Well?" the Queen asked. "What do you think? Please. Tell me."

_"It is not my place to say,"_ Elenórathem responded. _"You are doing what you believe is best—"_

"Elenórathem, please!" Elsa's eyes were deadly serious, filled with trepidation. "You don't have to dance around the issue. Just tell me what you think. Honestly . . ."

The blue-skinned Water Spirit took Elsa's hand, her fingers tracing the Eden-stone upon Elsa's finger that was her abode. _"I think you are making the same mistake you made before. You are trying to control this fear that has risen within you by shutting yourself off emotionally."_

"I'm trying to protect everyone," Elsa protested. "I do not want to hurt anybody. I can't let it happen again—"

_"And how did it go the last time you acted this way?" _Elenórathem's voice was firm, yet gentle. _"Did it truly change anything? Have you forgotten everything you have learned? About letting others into your life? That you cannot protect the world by hiding yourself from it?"_

Elsa moaned in pain as another agonizing headache raged through her temples, her right hand shaking violently as she fought to control it. Letting out a frustrated cry, she threw herself into the nearby chair, her silvery-blue eyes welling up with tears.

Elenórathem looked on, her face filled with horror at the sight. _"You . . . You did not tell me it was _this _bad," _she said softly. _"What . . . What do you feel when it happens? Describe it to me."_

"It hurts," Elsa whispered, her head throbbing, her trembling hand finally relaxing. "It's getting worse each and every time. And it is more unpredictable than ever. It's like a knife in every part of my body, only it cuts deeper than that. It's like the blade reaches in and cuts into my very soul . . ." Looking at Elenórathem, Elsa shook her head in desperation. "Why is this happening to me? What am I doing wrong?"

Elenórathem was at a loss. _"I . . . I honestly cannot tell you, Elsa. I have seen many things before, but never anything like this. Perhaps . . . Perhaps this power the Bearer of Light gave you . . . Is it possible you are not using it properly?"_

"I don't see how," Elsa said. "I have only used it when truly necessary. I understand my responsibilities. I am not carefree or juvenile."

Elenórathem nodded. _"Then, perhaps we need to consider another possibility." _She paused. _"Of course, you have already thought of this . . ."_

"You know I have," Elsa murmured. "It's too strong for me. My body cannot handle it. It's like a sickness. Like the sickness that killed Arberish." Sighing, she buried her face in her head as another headache nearly crippled her. Screaming into her hands, she felt the coldness erupt from her, the walls of her bedroom coating with ice, along with all other inanimate objects.

Looking up at Elenórathem, Elsa felt something flowing toward her lip. Wiping it away, she laughed mirthlessly at the sight. A thin layer of crimson liquid coated her finger, its red stain marring the otherwise perfectly-white flesh. Taking a cloth from her now ice-covered night table, Elsa wiped the trail of blood from beneath her nostril.

"You see?" Elsa could deny it no longer. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going on this voyage myself because . . . because I don't think I have much time left."

_"Elsa, do not think like that!" _Elenórathem's face filled with worry. _"Whatever is happening to you, we can find a cure."_

"I hope you're right," Elsa said softly. "I really do." Looking at the symbol on her hand, she shook her head. "Now I know the reason why no other mortals have ever been given this power. I can't contain it. Not much longer." Looking at Elenórathem, she took the Water Spirit's hand. "You need to promise me something, Elenórathem. No . . . Not 'promise.' I need you to _swear _it."

_"What?" _The Water Spirit did not like the implications of Elsa's words. _"What is it?"_

"If . . . If the time comes when I can no longer contain myself . . . If I lose control of this power, I will cause unimaginable destruction." Elsa tightened her grip on Elenórathem's hand. "I need you to swear to me that if I become a danger to others, you will do what has to be done and stop me. Whatever it takes."

Elenórathem looked at Elsa, bewildered. _"Elsa, I—"_

"Swear it!" Elsa's voice was soft, but the intensity of her voice made it clear she was not to be challenged.

_"I . . . I swear," _Elenórathem whispered. _"If that is your wish, I will do as you ask."_

"It is," Elsa said. Moving to her bed, she retrieved her suitcase. "Now, we need to go. We are leaving in less than an hour." Stopping at the door, she looked back at Elenórathem, her eyes looking dismally toward her old friend. "I mean it," she said. "If you see any sign at all that I have fallen away from the light, you are going to do what has to be done. You are going to kill me. No questions asked."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for how long it's taken me to update. It has been a very busy week. I will try to update more frequently, but I can only do what I can. More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12: Undertaking

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Undertaking**

"So . . . What do you think, Jack?"

Underthen looked on, amused, as the pirate captain took in the sight of the mighty ship _Valiant. _"Is she up to your standards? She's the finest in Arendelle's fleet—"

"I'll be the judge of that, mate." Jack walked up the ramp slowly, his eyes absorbing every detail of the _Valiant_: her tall, billowing sails of purest white, her prow gleaming in the already-setting sunlight, the light shimmering on the water, casting a rippling glow across her hull. The captain moved to the wheel of the ship, his hands resting upon the beautifully-carved circle. Running his fingers across the smooth wood, he nodded to himself. "She seems seaworthy enough." Turning to Underthen, he glanced across the water of the naval harbor. "Of course, there's only one way to find that out, isn't there?"

"She is the finest ship in the Four Kingdoms. She is more than adequate, I promise you."

Jack turned toward the source of the voice, grinning devilishly at Elsa as she came into view. "If you say so, Your Majesticfulness." He looked at the large group standing behind Elsa. "I take it this little association here is me crew?"

"In a manner of speaking." Elsa gestured behind to the people behind her: Anna, Kristoff, Alúvelin, Valanda, Ingeborson, Sanderson. "Everyone, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. He will be guiding us on our voyage to the Southern Isles—"

"Leading, love."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Leading is the proper term, isn't it? I mean, what with me being captain and all—"

"That is correct," Elsa said, not batting an eyelash. "You are, indeed, captain of this ship. However, I have final say on any matters that may arise during this trip. You are being paid to take us there and bring us home. Nothing more."

Jack crossed his arms. "Now wait just a moment, Your Majesticfulness. I don't care who you are. When you're on me ship, the only rules that matter are me own. If you don't like it, find yourself another—"

"Captain." Elsa moved to the deck, standing next to the indignant Jack. Leaning in to him, she whispered in his ear. "Please play nice. Otherwise, not only will you never get home again, you will never have your precious _Pearl _back under your command."

Jack's lip twitched slightly. "Now that's just plain cruel, love. How do you know I won't just find some other way to get me ship—"

"Because this is the fastest, most powerful ship in the entire world," Elsa replied. "She has more firepower than five ships from any other fleet. And she can outrun almost anything, especially with a good captain at her helm." Stepping back, she smiled confidently. "It's your choice, _Captain. _You can follow my orders or . . ."

"Or what?" Jack twirled the long strands of whiskers growing from his chin between his fingers as he waited for Elsa's response.

"Or, so help me, I'll find this Barbossa and the _Black Pearl _myself."

Jack snorted. "That's never going to happen, love. Barbossa's too clever for anyone save me to track. He'll never—"

Elsa ignored him. "Like I was saying: After I enlist the aid of the fleet from the Southern Isles, we will surround the _Pearl _when she returns as Barbossa promised, and we will turn her into nothing more than so much driftwood. Not even a ship as powerful as the _Pearl _can outrun what we will have in store for her. So, Captain, the choice is yours . . ."

Exasperated, realizing he had few alternatives, Jack glared at the Queen. "All right then, Your Majesticfulness. You want the last word? You have it. Just don't come to me, beggin' for help when things go horribly wrong . . ."

"Thank you." Elsa turned around, gesturing toward her companions. "Everyone get yourselves on board. We are leaving in a few minutes . . ."

* * *

Valanda clutched Alúvelin's arm excitedly. "Isn't this wonderful, _adamera_? I've always wanted to travel at sea. And now . . . Now, it's actually happening!"

Alúvelin grimaced. "I'm glad one of us is looking forward to this."

Valanda looked at her daughter in amazement. "How can you possibly be so negative, Alúvelin? This is an adventure! What's the matter with you?"

"Have you forgotten just why we are doing this, Mother?" Alúvelin asked. "Our people have been threatened yet again." She sighed as she ran a hand through her flaming red hair. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . I'm becoming worried about Elsa, Mother. She has been through so much. All I want for her is to finally be able to be at peace. But now, once again, we have another situation to deal with. I don't know how much more of this she can take . . ."

Valanda kissed her daughter's cheek. "Elsa is just like you, _adamera. _She . . . Both of you are strong. Far stronger than you realize. She will get through this, just like she always has. Just like _we _always have . . ."

Alúvelin smiled faintly as she looked toward the young woman. _Oh, Mother. After everything we have been through, you still have such exuberance for life. You have no idea just how refreshing it is to see this from you . . . _She rolled her eyes as she noticed the object dangling from her mother's neck. "Why are you bringing those? Are you planning on studying any birds while we're on the ship?"

Valanda's hand flew to her binoculars. "Why not? They're for more than just bird watching, you know. They could be very useful on this trip."

"If you say so." Alúvelin laughed. "Just be careful with them, all right?"

"Aren't I always?" Taking her daughter's hand, Valanda led Alúvelin up the ramp onto the deck of the _Valiant, _eager to see just what the following days would bring.

* * *

"But we wanna come with you and Papa!"

Anna smiled as she placed her hands on the cheeks of Célebron and Élsaweth. "I know you do, sweetness. I know you both do, but the ocean is not a safe place for you."

Célebron groaned in disappointment. "Mama, it's not fair! We should get to come! Why do we always have to stay behind?"

"Because . . ." Anna found it difficult to express herself in a way her children could understand. "Because we love you so much, we don't want anything to happen to you. Someday, you will both be old enough that you will have to face the dangerous things in this world on your own. But for now, while you are still young, you need to stay here, where you can be protected."

Placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, Anna stood. "Promise me you'll be good for Maíreweth. Do whatever she says. She's in charge until you we get back."

"Mama!" Célebron groaned.

"I _like _Maíreweth," Élsaweth said. "Why do you have to complain about _everything_?!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do—"

"Children!"

"Sorry, Mama." The twins glowered at each other before returning their focus to their mother.

Forcing herself to keep herself from crying, Anna wrapped her arms around her children. "Please, sweetnesses. Promise you'll behave yourselves. Promise me you'll be safe . . ."

"We will, Mama," Élsaweth said. "We will."

Anna laughed as she forced herself to remember every detail of the moment, not wanting to forget the slightest element. "You had better," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Otherwise, your will have to deal with your father . . ."

* * *

Sanderson stepped onto the deck of the _Valiant, _his feet shifting uncomfortably as he forced himself to remain calm. _God, I don't want to do this. I _really _don't want to do this. _He was about to turn around, to walk back down the plank, to run and hide before anyone could find him, but Valanda had already caught him in her gaze. Wordlessly, the Princess stared at him, her emerald eyes boring into him, filling him with discomfort. Groaning inwardly, Sanderson moved toward the gangly pirate at the helm of the vessel.

Before Sanderson could open his mouth, Jack Sparrow spoke. "So . . . Her Majesticfulness has informed me that you're to be me first mate on this delightful little excursion."

Sanderson could barely conceal the contempt he felt welling up inside of him. _Just who the hell does he think he is? He's a pirate . . . a criminal, and they've gone and made him captain?! _Biting his tongue, he put on his most charming demeanor. "That's right. Jan Sanderson, at your service."

Jack looked at Sanderson's hand. Without taking hold of it, he turned his focus to Sanderson's face. "What exactly is your experience in sailing, Master Sanderson? I'm not going to have time to hold your hand. Far too many other important thingies to be keeping track of. Savvy?"

Now Sanderson was perturbed. "I've been sailing since I was a boy, Captain. I believe I am more than qualified."

"Oh, are you now?" Jack leaned in close to Sanderson's face, his nose mere inches from Sanderson's own. "Tell me, Master Sanderson: What are you going to do if we hit a rough patch in the middle of our little venture? When the wind's a howlin', and the wavers are crashing round and round, and we're bobbing up and down on the water like a little piece of cork . . . How do I know you're not going to panic on me and go running around like a chicken with its head cut clean off? Because you're no good to me at all if that's what's going to happen—"

"I said I've got experience, and I mean it," Sanderson responded coolly. "Now, if it's all right with you, I'll get the sails ready. Or is there something else you'd rather I do, _Sir_?"

Jack's face broke into a wide grin, a loud laugh erupting from his throat. "You know, I think you and me are going to be getting along nicely, Master Sanderson." His hand suddenly thrust itself forward toward Sanderson's face, a tall bottle contained within. "Shall we toast to our new venture?"

Uncertainly, Sanderson took hold of the bottle, taking a long swig of the whiskey within. He coughed as the liquid set fire to his throat. Handing the bottle back to Jack, he shook his head. "Do you always drink before you begin sailing?"

Downing the rest of the bottle's contents in a single, long gulp, Jack grinned once more. "The real question, Master Sanderson, is when is it time to _stop_ drinking?" Tossing the bottle over his shoulder, Jack turned toward the deck. "Five minutes!" he bellowed. "Let's not keep Her Majesticfulness waiting!"

Turning back to Sanderson, Jack gestured for him to come closer. Obliging, Sanderson stepped toward the Captain, a questioning look on his face.

"You know, it's extremely unlike me to set sail without knowing everything that's going on on me ship," Jack said. "But Her Majesticfulness seems to think she can keep secrets from me."

Sanderson frowned. "I'm not following—"

"Shhh!" Jack brought a finger to his lips, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "They don't think I know, but earlier today, me eyes saw them bring a very large . . ." His eyes widened as he gestured with his arms, spreading them apart as far as they could go to prove his point. "A very large boxy thingie and put it in the cargo hold."

"So?" Sanderson shrugged. "It's probably just supplies and equipment for the voyage. Why are you—"

"Ah!" Jack raised a finger, as if he had stumbled upon some deep secret of the universe. "Then why are they being so secretive about it? Why would they goes to so much trouble to hide something perfectly ordinary, unless it's not ordinary at all, given the fact that its very unordinariness makes it necessary to give all the appearances that it is nothing more than something so ordinary no one would take so much as a looksee at it?"

Sanderson paused, trying to make sense of just what the hell Jack was saying. Giving up, he brought a hand to his forehead, trying with every fiber of his being not to lose his patience. "If it's bothering you so much, why don't you go look at it?"

"Ah, but I can't, you see," Jack said. "Her Majesticfulness wouldn't appreciate that at all, now, would she? Of course, if someone else were to stumble into the cargo hold on a routine examination . . ."

Sanderson nodded. "And what, might I ask, is in my interest for this . . . accommodation?"

Jack's grin grew even wider. "Oh, you'll see, Master Sanderson. Believe me . . . You'll see . . ."

* * *

"Well, it seems like everyone's settling in nicely."

Underthen looked about the deck, his eyes falling upon the party as they made their final preparations for the voyage.

"Yes," Ingeborson said. "Yes, indeed."

An awkward silence fell between the two men, neither one having the nerve to break it. Finally, Underthen could bear it no longer. "Look, I'm really, _really _sorry about what happened. I am. I'm going to get you back your money. Don't worry—"

"Yes," Ingeborson responded calmly. "I know you are. And, no, I'm not worried."

Underthen frowned. "You . . . You're not?"

"Of course not," Ingeborson said. "Not in the slightest."

A feeling of unease crept upon Ingeborson. "Why is that, exactly?"

"Because," Ingeborson explained, a malicious smile forming on his lips. "I am not letting you out of my sight until you've paid me back."

Underthen felt his blood run cold. "You . . . You mean—"

"Precisely." Ingeborson held up a large bag Underthen had not noticed earlier. "Get used to my presence, Underthen. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. A _lot _of time . . ."

Underthen closed his eyes, groaning inwardly as his anticipation for the expedition suddenly turned into untold dread. _Oh, damn. Oh, _damn _. . . _

* * *

"I still don't like this, Mother. I feel like I could be more helpful if I came with you."

Elsa was back on the dock, Maíreweth before her. "I know you do, Maíreweth. I know you do."

Frustrated, Maíreweth let out a sigh of exasperation. "What is it, then? I know I can help you! I've done it before! My powers . . .You could use them!"

"I understand your frustration," Elsa said, clutching her daughter's hand. "I really do. But this is something you cannot help with. I . . . I can't do what I need to do if I have to worry about you . . ."

Maíreweth frowned as the silvery light before her eyes dimmed slightly, as if Elsa's spirit became overcome by something unpleasant, unwelcome. "Is there something else, Mother? Is there something you're not telling me?" Pausing, she took a firmer hold on Elsa's hand. "You would tell me if there was something wrong. Wouldn't you?"

_Don't let her see this, _Elsa thought to herself. _Don't let her know. She can't know. You can't let her worry._

"It's . . . It's nothing," Elsa said. "When I get back, I . . . I'll tell you everything, Maíreweth. I promise. But until I do, keep track of Célebron and Élsaweth for me. They listen to you. They trust you . . ."

Reluctantly, Maíreweth nodded. "And . . . What about . . . What about—"

"She is already on board," Elsa responded. "She's safe. Kristoff made her as comfortable as she could. She'll be all right." She looked at her daughter, smiling slightly. "You two seem to have developed quite a rapport."

"I know," Maíreweth said. "I don't know why, but . . . she's like the friend . . . the sister I never had. I know it's stupid, but it's the truth."

"It's not stupid," Elsa said. "It's never stupid to want to be close to someone. Even if she lives in the ocean."

Laughing softly, Maíreweth's unseeing eyes stared into the distance. Her face became serious once more. "Something still doesn't seem right about this, Mother. Please promise me you will all make it back safely."

Holding her daughter's face between her hands, Elsa stared into daughter's eyes, her own gaze memorizing every feature of the young woman's countenance. "I promise, Maíreweth. We will be back. Everything is going to be just fine."

Feeling another tremor starting to come over her, Elsa planted a delicate kiss on Maíreweth's forehead before quickly pulling her hands behind her back. Fighting the shakiness of her hand, the Queen turned to return to the deck of the _Valiant. _"Goodbye, Maíreweth," she said softly. "I love you so much. Do not forget that . . ."

"I love you too," Maíreweth murmured as she saw the silvery light that was Elsa move farther away from her, until it disappeared, returning her world to blackness. "I love you too . . ."

* * *

In the cargo hold of the _Valiant, _Sélene floated in the cool waters of her tub, her tailfin dangling over the edge as she rested her arms on the wooden sides. _It is so quiet down here, _she thought to herself. _So quiet . . . So peaceful . . . _

Without thinking, her right hand moved toward the sapphire crystal hanging from her neck, the glimmering jewel resting just above her breastbone. As her fingers danced over the edges of the spherical gem, memories flowed through her mind, taking her back to a time two years ago . . .

* * *

_Sélene stared at the figure floating above her in shock. "You . . . You can't be here! You're . . . You're—"_

"Sélene."

_ A single word, yet powerfully spoken in a voice the sixteen-year-old _Véldenmaína _recognized without hesitation, rang through the crystalline-chamber, shattering any trace of doubt in her mind. Tears of joy streamed down Sélene's face as she looked at the beautiful form before her. "It's . . . It's really you, _Mánawe_! But I . . . You were . . ."_

_ The transparent figure of Queen Ánelthrey looked upon her daughter, her eyes filled with both happiness and sadness. _"I am, Sélene. I am dead, and nothing can change that."

_ Sélene felt her heart descend into her stomach. "Then . . . Then how are you here? What is this?"_

_ Ánelthrey gestured about the chamber. _"This place . . . It is a place of contemplation . . . of reflection. The females of our family have kept this place a secret for generations. Mothers have passed it on to daughters in an unbroken line for years upon years." _Her hand gestured to the sapphire sphere of crystal resting on the central platform. _"This crystal . . . Through the hidden secrets of our people, I was able to create this in anticipation that something might happen to me. There is so much you need to know, Sélene. So much I could not tell you before. But now . . . Now, I am able to speak to you from the resting place of our fathers." _A faint smile tugged at her lips. _"I was not lying when I told you I would see you soon enough . . ."

_ Sélene laughed, her reaction a mixture of exaltation and bitter sadness. "What . . . What is it I must know? Why was I guided here?"_

_ Ánelthrey's form glided through the air, toward the shimmering crystals protruding from the walls. _"These crystals . . . They are more than mere decoration, Sélene. Within them lies the accumulated knowledge of our race. Using them, you can commune with the illustrious females that have gone before us. Their insight will give you the wisdom you need to fulfill the prophecy that has been spoken of you."

_ Sélene frowned. "Prophecy? What . . . What prophecy?"_

_ Ánelthrey laughed. _"Once, years ago, you asked me why you are the only one of our race to bear scales of crimson. I could not tell you then, because I knew you were too young to understand. But now . . . Now, my daughter, you have become older . . . more beautiful than I could have dared to imagine. You are on the verge of reaching the age when you will be a _Véldenmaína. _Thus, it is only appropriate that you understand what your special heritage is . . . the role you are meant to play in this world."

_Pausing, Ánelthrey floated toward her daughter, her transparent hand resting upon Sélene's shoulder. With all her might, Sélene tried to remember the gentle touch of her mother's caress as she strained to experience some sensation from the ghostly figure before her. _

"So, Sélene," _Ánelthrey said. _"Are you ready? You and you alone must decide for yourself whether or not you will embrace your destiny or not. For remember: Prophecy only offers a glimmer of what could be, not what will be. You still have a choice. You can abandon your path if you so choose. You may reject this gift, if that is your desire. It is entirely up to you." _Running her hand over Sélene's flowing black hair, the figure of Ánelthrey spoke once more. _"So, my daughter: Speak."

_Fixing her eyes upon her mother's face, Sélene knew there was only one answer she could possibly give. "I . . . I am ready," she said. "Tell me, _Mánawe. _Tell me everything . . ."_

* * *

Glancing up at the setting sun, Jack Sparrow whistled to himself as Sanderson finished untying the _Valiant _from its moorings. Turning toward the deck, he called out in excitement. "I hope you are ready, Your Majeticfulness! Because we . . . are . . . off!"

Her sails filled with air, the _Valiant _pulled away from the dock, beginning her journey south, toward what her passengers and crew hoped would be a fortuitous outcome.

As the _Valiant _sailed away, a solitary figure stood at the far end of the dock, watching in silence as the great ship faded into the distance. _Oh, if you only knew what is coming your way, Your Majesty, _he thought to himself as a malevolent smile formed on his lips. _If only you knew . . . _

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13: Moonlight

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Moonlight**

The _Valiant _cut through the waters of the open sea, the water foaming against her hull as she glided through the waters like a hot knife through butter. Faster than Kristoff thought possible, the ship moved across the waves, never ceasing, never wavering, as dusk turned to night, as minutes became hours. Silently, steadily, the great vessel continued her course, the Continent now no even a small speck in the distance behind her.

Whistling, Kristoff moved to the port side of the deck, laying his hands on the smooth wood of the rail. "You sure know how to pick them," he said, as his eyes into waters below, now bathed in the pale luminescence of the moon. "This definitely is the fastest ship I've ever been on. And this captain of yours . . . I've never seen anyone make any ship move like this. If he keeps this up, we'll be in the Southern Isles by tomorrow night!"

Turning to the figure beside him, Kristoff's face softened in a look of worry. "Are . . . Are you all right? You seem . . . preoccupied."

Elsa offered a small smile, her expression quickly turning to a grimace as the familiar throbbing filled her temples once more. "If you want me to be honest . . . then no." She rubbed her forehead, hoping to find some type of relief from her misery. "I . . . I assume Anna's told you about . . ."

Kristoff nodded. "That's right. You should have seen her when I ran into her after you told her. I've haven't seen her that upset since when she thought you were . . . you know."

A wave of guilt ran through Elsa's spirit. "I didn't mean to upset her like that." Frustrated, in pain, she gripped the rail of the ship even tighter, her fingernails cutting into the wood. "That's why I tried to keep it a secret. I didn't want anyone . . ." Sighing, she looked Kristoff in the eye. "Who else?"

"No one." Kristoff returned Elsa's gaze, his eyes fixated upon the Queen's. "I swear. We didn't tell anyone else. Even though we both think you should, it's not our place."

"What good would it do?" Elsa turned her attention back to the glistening reflection of the moon upon the waves. "It would only upset them. There's nothing that can be done—"

"Dammit, Elsa!"

The Queen was startled by the sudden change in Kristoff's tone, the abrupt raising of his voice. "Kristoff, please! Keep your voice down—"

"I'm sorry." Kristoff folded his arms, his jaw clenched as he stared off into the distance. "When are you going to learn?" he whispered, his voice hardly noticeable.

"Excuse me?" Elsa frowned as she looked upon her brother-in-law in confusion. "I don't understand what you're—"

"Why are you so unwilling to let other people help you?" Kristoff's voice was soft, but the words suddenly began to pour from his lips, years of frustration finally boiling over. "Why do you always drive away the people who love you the most? And every time we think you're getting better about it, you suddenly shut down again." He shook his head, his eyes filled with anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Anna over the years, Elsa? Do you know how many times I've had to comfort her when she's come to me, devastated over how you've shut her out again, how you've nearly killed yourself over and over again without a single thought as to what that would do to _her_?"

Elsa was momentarily speechless. _I . . . I had to! I had to keep her safe! I couldn't . . . I had to do what I did! _"But . . . But so many people would have died if I hadn't—"

"There's always another way, Elsa." Kristoff's eyes were no longer filled with anger, but instead betrayed an expression of sympathy, of genuine worry. "No matter what you think of yourself, you have always had people who love you, who would be heartbroken if you were no longer with us. Do you realize that every time you throw yourself into a situation where you could be killed you break Anna's heart all over again? That, even though she won't admit it, she feels like you're rejecting her each time you treat your own life as if it means nothing?"

Elsa's headache was gone, replaced by crushing, crippling guilt. "Everything I've ever done has been to protect others . . . To protect _her_. She has to understand that . . . She _has _to!"

Slowly, carefully, Kristoff placed his arm around Elsa, not seeing a Queen, not seeing the woman of unfathomable power, rather only seeing his sister-in-law who needed reassurance that only he could give. "Her head understands perfectly, Elsa. But her heart . . . Her heart never will." He paused as the deep recesses of his consciousness realized he had never quite noticed how cool Elsa's skin was to the touch. "Whatever you may think, Elsa, you aren't alone. You're never alone."

"I know," Elsa murmured softly. "I know."

A long silence filled the air as the two stood together, uncertain of what to say. Finally, Kristoff broke the tension, laughing once. "You know, this is the longest conversation we've had with each other in a long time."

Elsa could not help but smile, her anxiety momentarily suspended. "We'd better be careful. People will begin to wonder about us . . ."

Kristoff laughed again. "Now, _that _would be something."

The two stared up at the moon once more, basking in its soft glow, listening only to the gentle rustle of the waves against the _Valiant, _unwilling to disrupt the quiet understanding that had just formed between them.

* * *

"Uhhhh . . ."

Valanda leaned over the aft rail, her normally pale face now a sickening shade of green that complemented the emerald of her eyes.

Alúvelin rolled her eyes, smirking at Anna as she shook her head. "What's the matter, Mother?" she called out from her chair. "Aren't you enjoying this exciting 'adventure'?"

Valanda pulled her head up, the world spinning as she did her best to focus her attention on her daughter. Her stomach retched, her head involuntarily leaning over the side of the ship as she felt the contents of her dinner trying to work their way back up her throat. "I . . . I take it back!"

Anna looked at Alúvelin, shaking her head, smiling despite herself. "You're enjoying this way too much, you know that?"

"She brought it on herself!" Alúvelin protested. "She wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful this was going to be!"

Another loud groan filled the air. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Alúvelin . . ."

The Empress sighed. "I suppose she's suffered enough." Reaching beneath her cloak, she withdrew a small vial of blue liquid. Walking toward the edge of the deck, she pressed it into her mother's hand. "Here. This will make you feel better."

Valanda looked at Alúvelin in disbelief. "You mean . . . You've had this the entire time . . . and you didn't—"

Alúvelin shrugged helplessly, her expression similar to that of a child who had just been caught with his hand shoved in the cookie jar before dinner. "Sorry. But you wouldn't shut up about how 'fantastic' this was going to be—"

Glaring at her daughter, Valanda downed the contents of the vial, the pains in her stomach settling within seconds. Pulling herself to her feet, she glared at Alúvelin and Anna. "_That _wasn't nice at all, girls."

"Hey!" Anna protested. "Don't lump me in with her! She's _your _daughter!"

Valanda took the cup of water Alúvelin offered her, draining it quickly. Her discomfort alleviated, she gestured across the deck. "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

Anna turned, noticing her husband in deep conversation with Elsa. "I . . . I don't know," she whispered. "But whatever it is, I hope she actually listens to him. She's obviously given up on hearing anything I have to say . . ."

"Now, don't say that," Alúvelin interjected. "You know how Elsa can be. She's gotten so much better about opening up to us. But old habits die hard. Give it time, Anna. Whatever is troubling her, I'm sure she'll confide in us . . . in you when she's ready."

_If you only knew, _Anna thought to herself as she stared at her sister across the deck, wishing with all her might that she could somehow take away whatever it was that was happening to Elsa. _If you only knew . . . _

* * *

"Three kings!"

Underthen threw his cards down on the table, his eyes gleaming as he looked across at his opponents. "Beat that, gentlemen!"

Ingeborson cursed to himself as he tossed his cards aside, his lips puffing profusely on the pipe clenched between his teeth. Muttering to himself, he slid the small pile of coins he had contributed to the pot toward Underthen. "Lucky guess," he snarled.

Rubbing his hands eagerly, Underthen turned to Jack. "Well, Captain? Don't keep us waiting. There's no shame in defeat, after all."

Jack Sparrow leaned back against the _Valiant's _wheel, his expression unreadable. After several moments of silence, he spoke. "Well, mate. I've got to hand it to ye. Yeh did have quite a string of luck this hand."

Underthen could no longer contain himself. His hands reached toward Jack's pile of coins, his fingers brushing against the cool texture of the metal.

Just as his fingers closed around the currency, Jack's hand was on Underthen's wrist. Confused, Underthen looked at Jack.

With a roguish smile, the captain placed his cards on the table. "Unfortunately, mate, your luck just wasn't enough this time."

As Underthen looked at Jack's cards, his face filled with indignation. "What the hell is this? That's three tens against my three kings! I win!"

"Oh, sorry, mate." Jack slid his bottle of whiskey to the side, revealing the other two cards from his hand. "Didn't mean to confuse ye, there."

Underthen's face turned an unnaturally purplish hue, his cheeks puffing in and out, his eyes darting back and forth uncontrollably as he realized the truth. "A full house," he whispered. "You son of a bitch . . ."

Jack's expression bore a remarkable resemblance to a puppy begging for table scraps. "I really am sorry, mate," he said. He picked up the bottle in one hand, taking a long swig from it as he retrieved his other two cards in his other hand. Two jacks glimmered in the moonlight. "But you should know better than to think me mates here aren't going to always find a way to help me out." Sliding the coins on the table toward him, Jack whistled to himself. "Better luck next time, gentlemen."

"Shit!" Ingeborson grabbed hold of Jack's bottle, throwing back his head as he downed a large gulp of the amber liquid. "That's five hands in a row," he snarled. Ingeborson's eyes suddenly narrowed as a thought crossed his mind. "Are you cheating?!"

"Now, where in the world would you get a funny little idea like that?" Jack asked, crossing himself, clasping his hands together piously.

"He _is _cheating!" Underthen snarled, standing. "I know he is! No one is that good! I'll bet—"

He stopped talking as something under Ingeborson's sleeve caught his attention. Ignoring the Trade Minister's cries of protest, Underthen grabbed hold of Ingeborson's wrist, pulling a pair of aces from his robe. _"What the hell is this?!"_

"I . . . I . . ." Ingeborson was finding it increasingly difficult to form a coherent sentence. "That is—"

"You lying, hypocritical bastard!" It was all Underthen could do to keep himself from wrapping his hands around Ingeborson's throat. "You threaten me, accuse me of stealing from you, and then you go and do _this_?!"

"In his defense," Jack offered, nonchalantly propping his feet up on the table as he picked up Underthen's sandwich and took a bite, chewing slowly, deliberately. "It doesn't seem as though it helped his strategy much, now, does it?"

In that moment, Underthen was unsure of who he was more upset with. "Shut up!"

"Oh, calm yourself, Underthen," Ingeborson retorted, smoothing out his robes. "It's only a game—"

"We're playing with real currency!" Underthen snapped.

"Whatever."

"If I may say something," Jack interjected. "Have you two set a date yet?"

Underthen and Ingeborson looked at each other, confused. In unison, they turned their attention to Jack. "What?!"

"For the wedding." Jack took another bite of Underthen's sandwich, retrieving his bottle from Ingeborson's hand. "I mean, I'm sure I'm not available meself, but I'll be sure to send a card, or flowers, or something—"

"We are _not_ a couple!" Underthen cried out, his face and Ingeborson's filled with horror.

"Oh." Jack twiddled his thumbs, looking about, an expression of bewilderment upon his face. "Well, this is awkward—"

"Sir!"

The nervous tension evaporated as Sanderson approached the helm. Taking another long swig, Jack stood. "Yes, Master Sanderson? What is it?"  
Sanderson looked at Jack, his eyes filled with excitement. "I was completing the . . . routine inspection that we discussed earlier, Captain."

"Really?" Jack was intrigued. "And what, pray tell, did you find on so routine an activity that it warranted you coming and interrupting a fine game between such an upstanding group of gentlemen?"

Inwardly despising Jack, Sanderson forced himself to remain calm. "I think you'll want to see this, _Sir._" Turning toward the dock, he smiled. "I think you'll _all _want to see this . . ."

* * *

Elsa frowned as she saw Jack and Sanderson talking to each other excitedly at the helm. "They seem to be getting along well," she mused.

"Surprisingly, yes," Kristoff agreed. "I can't believe it, considering how difficult Sanderson was being, but I guess that's—"

Elsa had stopped listening, a nagging feeling that something was wrong growing inside of her. "Kristoff," she said. "Did you happen to notice Sanderson doing anything . . . unusual earlier?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Not that I saw. Last I saw him, he was getting adjusting the sails, working on tying down the lifeboats." He frowned. "Although, I do remember him disappearing for a few minutes. But then Anna started talking to me, so I didn't . . ." He stiffened as he suddenly realized something. "You don't think . . ."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do . . ."

* * *

Jack ran his fingers across the edge of the tub, his eyes glistening as he gazed upon what floated among the waters within. "Well, now. _This _is quite a surprise, I must say . . ."

Sanderson nodded. "I agree, _Sir._" He cursed inwardly as he realized Jack had paid no heed to the annoyed emphasis he had placed on the last word. _Either he is a complete idiot, or he's the most brilliant man I've ever encountered._

Jack raised his eyes, looking across the tub toward Elsa. "So . . . This is your little secret, Your Majesticfulness?"

"I am right here!" An irritated voice filled the room as the _Véldenmaína _within the tub pulled her torso above the surface of the water, her black hair cascading about her frame as her crimson fin slowly moved back and forth. "I do not appreciate you treating me like I'm invisible."

Ingeborson let out a mild shriek of surprise. Embarrassed, he overcompensated by becoming aggressive. "It . . . It _talks_?!"

"She's not an 'it,' Ingeborson!" Anna crossed her arms, the Minister's condescending attitude repelling her. "Her name is Sélene. She's here to help us!"

"Really?" Ingeborson let out a mirthless laugh. He curled his lip into a sneer of contempt as he looked upon Sélene's fin. "What could a creature so repulsive possibly offer us?" He shook his head in disgust as he thrust his hand below the water, running his finger across the _Véldenmaína's _waist, grimacing as he felt the point where smooth skin transitioned to scales.

Immediately, Sélene pulled back, lifting herself out of the tub, her face barely concealing the anger welling up within her. "Do not touch me!"

"Oh, believe me," Ingeborson retorted. "You don't have a thing to worry about from me." He cocked his head as he stared at Sélene inquisitively, a dark look forming on his face. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have the first idea of where to begin to—"

"Minister!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Elsa had grabbed hold of Ingeborson's collar. Spinning around, she shoved him into the wall of the cargo hold, her eyes staring invisible daggers toward the Minister.

"She is here as my guest, do you understand?" Elsa hissed, her grip on Ingeborson's collar tightening. "She is to be treated as such. You will keep your insults and your perverse thoughts to yourself. _Do I make myself clear?!_"

Ingeborson's haughtiness was gone, replaced by pure terror as he saw the alien look of malice coursing across Elsa's face. "I . . . I—"

"Speak up!" Elsa snapped as she shoved Ingeborson against the wall once more. "You were able to talk perfectly well ten seconds ago! What is it?!"

"Elsa, stop!"

Anna placed her arm on Elsa's shoulder, dread washing over her as she witnessed her sister's behavior. _Whatever's happening to her . . . It's overpowering her! It's changing her!_

At Anna's touch, Elsa shook her head, feeling the rush of fury that had consumed her receding into the distance. Glancing down at the symbol on her hand, she felt her stomach twist in knots as she saw it pulsating brighter than ever before. Without a word, she released her grip on Ingeborson, stepping back, her temples throbbing with pain.

The room had fallen completely silent as all eyes fixated on Elsa's uncharacteristically aggressive behavior. Alúvelin and Valanda clung to each other with worry, while Kristoff, Sanderson, and Underthen looked on helplessly. Finally finding her voice, Elsa whispered, "I . . . I'm sorry everyone. I don't know what . . . I . . ."

Staggering forward, Ingeborson begrudgingly stretched out his hand toward Sélene's own. As if the act itself was causing him unbearable agony, he took hold of the _Véldenmaína's _hand, making a note of just how soft her pale skin really was. "I . . . I apologize for my behavior, Miss Sélene. It will not happen again."

Sélene nodded, though inwardly every instinct she possessed was telling her to wring Ingeborson's neck. She bowed as her fingers clung to the Minister's wrist. "Apology accepted, Minister."

Ingeborson raised an eyebrow. "So. You know your protocol. Interesting . . ."

"Hardly." Sélene maintained her cool gaze on the Minister. "A princess is expected to know these sorts of things."

"A _princess_?" Ingeborson rubbed his chin with his free hand. "How very enlightening . . ."

Jack suddenly clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Now that we're all friends and we have absolutely no secrets from each other . . . Drinks all around!" He turned to Elsa. "Isn't that right, Your Majesticfulness?"

Elsa could do little more than nod as she found it difficult to stand. Anna noticed immediately and propped her up, helping her to lean against the wall. "Talk to me," Anna whispered. "What's happening? What was that?"

"I . . . I don't know!" Elsa whispered, her silvery-blue eyes filled with panic. "I just . . . lost control for a moment." Biting her lip, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Anna. I won't let it happen again—"

Underthen suddenly let out a cry of surprise. "What the hell?"

Kristoff sighed in exasperation. "What now, Underthen?"

"This crate!" Underthen exclaimed. "It . . . It _moved_!"

Every member of the expedition stared at Underthen as if he had two heads protruding from his neck. "What?" Alúvelin asked, certain she had heard him incorrectly.

"I told you!" Underthen protested. "This crate next to me! It shifted over all on its own!"

Sanderson shook his head. "It probably just moved because the ship tilted slightly. It's nothing to worry about—"

"I'm telling you!" Underthen argued emphatically. "This crate moved all by itself! There's something alive inside of it!"

"Preposterous!" Ingeborson said. "I watched our men load these crates myself. All that's in them are supplies and food for the voyage. Nothing more. Nothing _alive_."

Before Underthen could argue, the large crate moved several inches to the left. Startled, everyone except Sélene stepped backward in surprise.

"You see?!" Underthen cried. "I _told _you!"

Kristoff picked up a nearby mop, raising it above his head as he and Sanderson moved toward the crate. As they approached it, a voice could be heard emanating from within.

"Get your elbow out of my face!"

"Well, get your face out of my elbow!"

"I can't! There's no room!"

A third voice suddenly could be heard. "Quiet! They'll hear you! Just be quiet, _please_!"

"But she started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not—_Ow!_"

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, their eyes widening, their faces growing pale as they realized what was happening.

"Oh, no!" Anna whispered. "Please, don't tell me—"

The crate, which had been rocking back and forth, could take the abuse no longer. The lid flew off as three figures rolled across the floor, coming to a stop just before Sélene's tub. Groaning, they pulled themselves to their feet, their voices falling silent as they realized everyone had just realized they were on board.

Despite her pain, Elsa stepped forward. "What . . . What did you _do_?!"

Maíreweth bowed her head, feeling about for Célebron and Élsaweth, wrapping her arms around them. Turning toward Elsa's silvery presence, she bowed her head in shame. "Hello, Mother," she whispered. "I . . . I . . ."

The twins looked at each other, then toward their astonished parents. "Surprise!" they cried out. "We're here!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Arrival**

"I . . . I don't even know where to begin."

Maíreweth, Célebron, and Élsaweth stood in the cargo hold, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff circled around them, their eyes narrowed, filled with anger, disappointment, worry.

Anna ran her hand through her hair, her brow creased with stress. "Didn't I tell you to stay home? That it wasn't safe for you here? I _meant _it, Célebron, Élsaweth. And then you go ahead and do . . . _this _. . ."

"But Mama—" Élsaweth began to protest.

"Not a word, children," Kristoff said. "You have already disobeyed us enough. And Maíreweth . . ." His eyes fell upon the young woman as he shook his head. "What were you _thinking, _bringing them here?"

"I . . . I don't know exactly," Maíreweth admitted, wringing her hands together. "Something just told me that I needed to be here." She looked toward the light that was Elsa's presence, shrugging her shoulders, her face filled with misery. "I tried to leave them at home. I swear! But they followed me to the ship and found me while all of you were talking on other side of the deck. They ran down here and hid. They wouldn't listen to me. Before I could get them to leave, it was too late. I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry . . ."

Jack looked at the young woman, frowning slightly. "Yeh know, I don't claim to be an expert, but it seems as though they've been through enough. What say we all stop being so upset—"

"Captain, I think you need to stop talking right now." Anna's voice was calm, yet threaded with underlying malice. "If I ever think I need parenting advice from you, I'll be sure to let you know."

Jack nonchalantly took a swig from his ever-present bottle. "Whatever you say, love."

Elsa, meanwhile, had approached Maíreweth, her face devoid of expression. After several tense moments, she finally spoke. "Oh, Maíreweth. What have you done?"

"I . . . I was only trying to help," Maíreweth fumbled. "I already told you—"

"I know," Elsa said, placing her hand on Maíreweth's shoulder. "But now I have to worry about your safety. And Célebron and Élsaweth." She paused as she looked upon her daughter, the young woman's face filled with despair. "Although, I am very glad to see you," she admitted, wrapping her arms around Maíreweth. "I've missed you so much already . . ."

Maíreweth returned Elsa's embrace, holding her mother tightly. "I won't get in the way, Mother. I promise. I'll . . . _We'll _stay out of sight. You won't even know we're here."

"Yeah!" Célebron interjected. "We'll be so good, you'll forget we even came along and—"

The boy let out a yelp as he tripped on a loose floorboard, his body flying forward toward the tub before him. With a cry, his arms fell in, sending water flying everywhere. Embarrassed, Célebron shot a sheepish grin at Sélene as the _Véldenmaína _looked on, bemused.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Kristoff said. He looked at Anna, letting out a long sigh. "All right, then." Turning back to the twins, he took hold of their hands. "Now that you're here, you are going to have to do _exactly _what we say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa," the twins answered in unison.

"Good," Kristoff said. "Now, come with us. It's time for bed."

"But Papa—"

Kristoff cleared his throat. "What did I just say?"

Groaning disappointedly, the children followed Kristoff and Anna out of the cargo hold toward their quarters.

"Anna." Elsa took her sister's hand as she walked out the door. "It's going to be all right. I promise. They'll be safe."

Anna simply looked at her sister, her eyes filled with concern. "You don't know that, Elsa. You don't know that at all . . ."

Elsa stared at Anna's form as she disappeared up the stairs, finally remembering she wasn't alone. Turning to Jack, she frowned. "So, Captain. When do you anticipate we will reach the Southern Isles?"

Jack's face contorted into a toothy grin. "Well, Your Majesticfulness, I'm supposing that, if all goes just the way it's been so far, we'll be getting there by tomorrow evening."

Ingeborson let out a laugh of disbelief. "You can't be serious! This is a three-day journey even for the fastest of ships. There's no way we'll be there by—"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You want to be captain, now, mate? Suit yourself. But I told yeh all I'm the best for a reason." He shrugged. "Of course, if you no longer want me services, you're more than welcome to—"

Ingeborson let out a groan. "All right. All right. You win. If you say we'll be there tomorrow evening, then that's when we'll get there." Moving to the stairs, he paused, looking back toward Elsa. "I must say, Your Majesty, your decision making never ceases to amaze me. Bringing a sea maiden on board, and now letting children remain on this vessel?" He took a long puff from his pipe. "Very interesting. Very interesting, indeed . . ."

As he ascended the stairs, Underthen cursed under his breath. "Arrogant prick!" he muttered. "Let's see if I ever trust play cards with _him _again . . ."

Alúvelin's face was nearly as red as her hair. "He has no right to talk to you like that, Elsa," she said. "He is out of line and you know it!"

"I know," Elsa responded. "But as obnoxious as he is, he is the only one I can trust to help me negotiate with the King and his men."

"Why?" Valanda asked. "I thought you said the King trusted you implicitly. Why do you need Ingeborson? Why can't we just throw him in one of the lifeboats and let him float back to Arendelle?"

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, he is the best negotiator I have ever seen," Elsa said. "He has forgotten more information on the Southern Isles' economy and trade history than I could possibly hope to learn. As repellant as he can be, we need him."

"Well, I don't like it," Alúvelin said. Moving to the tub, she looked at Sélene. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry that he looked at you like that. That he touched you like that."

The _Véldenmaína _nodded. "I am fine, Alúvelin. I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

"Wait." Maíreweth frowned. "He . . . He did _what_?!"

"Nothing," Sélene said quickly, her eyes focused on the young woman. "It was nothing."

Hoping to change the subject, Elsa smiled slightly as an idea came to her. "You know," she said to Maíreweth. "My quarters are quite cramped as it is. And since we don't really have anywhere else to put you—"

"She's welcome to room across the hall from me, love," Jack offered. "I'll keep a good eye on her. Scout's honor."

Elsa's glare made it clear that Jack speaking was a very, very bad idea. Gathering his effects, Jack gestured to Sanderson. "Come, Master Sanderson. You have first watch this evening. Try not to run us too far off course, savvy?"

Grumbling to himself, Sanderson begrudgingly followed Jack out of the cargo hold. "You know, I know how to sail a ship. You don't have to treat me like a child . . ."

As they left the cargo hold, Elsa turned her attention back to her daughter. "As I was saying: Since there isn't anywhere else for you to stay, and since you disobeyed me by sneaking on board, I can think of only one place for you."

Her heart sinking, Maíreweth swallowed, unsure of what her mother had in mind. "Where . . . Where is that?"

With a delicate smile, Elsa brushed the young woman's hair. "You can stay right here with Sélene for the night. I am counting on you to make sure she stays safe. And, I'm sure she's lonely down here by herself, so . . ."

Without thinking, Maíreweth clasped Elsa's hand tightly. "I will!" she cried out exuberantly. Regaining control of her emotions, she cleared her throat. "I mean, if this is what you need me to do, I will—"

Elsa kissed Maíreweth's cheek. "Just remember that you're being punished. So try not to enjoy yourself too much, ladies. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well . . ."

Elsa, Alúvelin, Valanda, and Underthen exited the cargo hold, leaving Maíreweth and Sélene alone. The young woman turned to the tub, the image of the _Véldenmaína's _smile shining clearly in her mind. "So," Maíreweth said as she rested her arms on what had become her customary position. "Have I missed anything?"

Sélene laughed, her voice ringing like a bell as she playfully splashed Maíreweth with a flick of her fin. "You have no idea," she said. "You have no idea . . ."

* * *

True to his word, Jack pressed the _Valiant _faster than she had ever travelled before. All aboard marveled at how the captain seemed to know exactly how to position her sails in order to achieve maximum velocity. The waters of the vast ocean seemed little more than a blue blur as the mighty vessel sailed along.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Jack let out a loud cry. "Oh, Your Majesticfulness! Have a looksee over here!"

Elsa smiled as the familiar sight of the Southern Isles beckoned toward them. The quintet of small landmasses glimmered in the setting sun. The limbs of mighty trees billowed in the wind, their emerald leaves shimmering in the orange glow of twilight. Rising high above the trees, vast mountains towered over the islands, each one serving as a silent guardian over the land below.

"There!" Elsa said, pointing toward the largest of the islands. "That's where we need to go. Take us there, Captain."

Nodding, Jack turned the wheel, steering the _Valiant _into the harbor. With pinpoint accuracy, he guided the vessel along, bringing her to a halt next to the dock. Grinning proudly, he took a long sip from his bottle. "We're here, Your Majesticfulness."

"Good," Elsa said. "Now, stay here at keep an eye on the ship while I talk to the King."

"Hold on, love!" Jack protested. "I'm supposed to be getting me ship back! Or have you forgotten our deal already?"

Elsa sighed. "No, I haven't forgotten," she said. "But I can't help you until I get the help I need. I promise, we'll find these pirates and get the _Pearl _back. But for now, just do as I say. Please?"

Jack looked at her for several silent moments. Finally, he nodded. "Very well, Your Majesticfulness. But I be warning you: I won't be giving you all the time in the world. You'd better move fast to keep your end of the bargain, or you and I will be having some serious problems."

Nodding in assent, Elsa turned leave. Thinking better of it, she turned back. "Oh, and one more thing. Help Maíreweth keep an eye on Sélene and the twins, would you?"

"What?!" Jack was not at all pleased with this latest assault on his dignity. "I'm no babysitter, love. I've got too many other things to be doing to—"

The captain's protestations were interrupted by the sound of small, running footsteps. Célebron was there, looking up at the captain, his eyes wide. "Are you _really _a pirate?" he asked.

Uncertain of how to react, Jack simply nodded. "Aye. I am indeed, lad."

"Wow!" The boy moved to the wheel of the _Valiant, _his eyes glimmering in excitement. "And this is how you steer the ship? How does it work?"

Jack knew he should shoo the boy away, but something about the boy's energy, his unbridled enthusiasm reminded him of someone else he had known, many years ago. "Well, since you asked, lad," he said, moving to join Célebron at the helm. "Let me show ye . . ."

Turning to leave the ship, Elsa smiled to herself. _Hopefully, Anna doesn't kill me after this. _She stopped momentarily as her hand began to convulse once more of its own accord. Thrusting it into her cloak, she joined the rest of the adults on the dock. _If this doesn't kill me first, that is . . . _

* * *

King Alwin sat at his desk, his eyes trained upon the massive stack of parchment that lay before him. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he rubbed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them once more, the large, never-ending stream of paperwork would be little more than a figment of his imagination. To his dismay, the pile looked all the taller as he gazed upon it once more.

Just as he lifted his pen to begin signing the mountain of documents, a knock sounded at the door. "Enter," he commanded, his stomach turning in knots at the prospect of having to deal with whatever new crisis was about to be brought to his attention.

The door opened as one of his manservants entered the office. "I am sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but we have . . . unexpected visitors."

_At this hour? _Groaning, Alwin rose, moving to the center of the room. "Right. I assume they are visiting dignitaries or something of the kind? Very well. Let me greet them, then show them to the guest chambers. I will deal with them in more detail tomorrow—"

His voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon the party standing in the corridor outside his office. A large smile broke across his face as he rushed to the figure at the front of the group. Taking her hand, he bowed before her, kissing her hand. Having greeted her according to protocol, he then violated all formalities by embracing her warmly. "Elsa! What are you doing here?! It's so good to see you!"

The Queen of Arendelle smiled as she returned Alwin's welcoming gesture. "It's nice to see you too, Alwin. It has been too long . . ."

"I know." Alwin released his hold on Elsa, looking at her. "Has it only been six months? It feels like a great deal longer, don't you think?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Yes, it does." She gestured to her companions. "You remember most of them, I'm sure. Anna . . . Alúvelin . . . Valanda . . . Kristoff . . . Minister Ingeborson . . ."

"Of course!" Alwin responded. "It's so nice to see you all again." He frowned slightly as he looked upon an unfamiliar man. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I've forgotten you."

"No," Underthen said. "We have never met before, Your Majesty. My name is Underthen. I'm a . . . a friend of Elsa's."

"Really?" Alwin raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to Elsa. "I'm relieved to hear that. I've been so worried about you since Arberish passed, God rest his soul. I was afraid you would never find—"

Nervous laughter erupted from Elsa's and Underthen's throats. "No!" Elsa said. "We're not . . . I mean . . ."

"Oh, God, no!" Underthen exclaimed. "That is, I mean, um . . ."

Alwin picked up on the message. "Oh. I'm sorry. I suppose I just assumed. Forgive me." Clasping his hands, he led the party into the office. "So, Elsa. What brings you to our lands without any warning? Is everything all right?"

"Unfortunately, no," Elsa said as she looked at the fine artwork decorating Alwin's office. "I assume by now you have heard of the attacks on the merchant vessels of the Four Kingdoms."

"I have," Alwin acknowledged. "Dreadful news. The soulless bastards responsible murdering countless men without provocation." He poured himself a drink from the decanter on his desk. "It's enough to make a man abandon travel on the seas altogether."

Underthen elbowed Kristoff. "Is this what being a king or queen is like?" he whispered. "This is so boring!"

"Shut up," Kristoff whispered back, smiling. "This is a relatively simple conversation to follow. You should hear them when they're talking about treaties. It's enough to make you want to rip your ears off!"

Elsa had accepted the drink Alwin had offered her. ". . . which is why I need to ask a favor of you. A very, very big favor."

Alwin smiled at her. "Elsa, you have done so much for my people over the past few years. It is high time we repay Arendelle's generosity. Especially after the . . . unfortunate misunderstanding . . ."

Elsa nodded. "These pirates attacked Arendelle yesterday morning. They destroyed almost all of our merchant vessels. Many of our men were killed. Countless more were injured. We have been assured that they will return in one week's time to finish what they have started."

Alwin took a long sip from his drink. "How can we help? Anything you need, simply name it."

The Queen nodded. "Your fleet. We need ships to reinforce our own naval vessels. With your help, we can catch these monsters by surprise and stop them before they terrorize any other nations with their unprovoked attacks."

Alwin paused as he considered Elsa's request. "It . . . It will not be popular, Elsa," he said. "Many of my people will question why we are entering conflict when we have not been attacked." A pained expression crossed his face. "And . . . And I am not my father. I'm doing my best, but I lack his eloquence, his dignity, his unfailing ability to convince a man to do anything." He frowned. "He's the man you need, Elsa. Not me. If he were here, it would make your life much, much easier."

Elsa rested her fingers upon his shoulder. "You are wrong, Alwin. Arendelle needs your help. I _know _you will not let her down. Whatever doubts you may have about yourself, you must lay them aside. Do not try to be your father. Instead, simply be Alwin."

The King of the Southern Isles allowed Elsa's words to ring in her ears. "You always know just what to say, Elsa," he said softly. "A fine Queen of the Southern Isles you would make, indeed . . ." Finishing his drink, he moved toward the rest of the party. "We stand with Arendelle."

Ingeborson rubbed his hands together eagerly. "A wise decision, Your Majesty. Now, if you wish, I will gladly work with your ministers to negotiate compensation for your assistance that I am sure will satisfy both parties."

Alwin nodded. "As you wish, Minister." He looked back at Elsa, flashing her a small smile. "I am not worried about the details. The word of Queen Elsa is enough for me. Tomorrow, I will send my finest ships to aid you. Together, Arendelle and the Southern Isles will free this world of these barbarians and—"

"Alwin?"

A feminine voice echoed down the corridor, footsteps growing louder as the approached the office. "Alwin, are you—"

A young woman no older than seventeen entered the office, her long red hair rolling down her shoulders in waves, her brown eyes looking about in surprise. Frowning, she moved toward the King, her red dress shimmering in the setting sunlight. "Alwin, who are they? What do they want?"

A pained expression crossed Alwin's face. "Philomena," he said, taking her hand. "Sister, these are—"

Elsa felt a rush of trepidation course through her as she looked at unfamiliar young woman. Behind her, she heard Anna gasp. "Sister?" Anna whispered, echoing Elsa's thoughts. "Hans never said he had a _sister—_"

The young woman's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon Elsa, her jaw clenching tighter and tighter as she took in every detail of the Queen's appearance. "You," she whispered. "You . . . You can't be . . . You wouldn't _dare_ . . ."

"Philomena, please!" Alwin said, stepping toward her. "Let me explain. This is Queen Elsa of Ar—"

Before anyone realized what was happening, the young woman had rushed before Elsa. Letting out a shriek of rage, she delivered a blow to Elsa's jaw, her face red with fury. Caught off guard, Elsa stumbled backward as Alwin restrained the young woman.

"You . . . You murdering _bitch_!" Philomena screamed as she fought to escape from Alwin's grasp. "How dare you come here! _How dare you!_"

"That's _enough, _Philomena!" Alwin shouted as he wrapped his arms around his sister, fighting to keep the struggling girl from breaking free once more.

Elsa tasted blood on her tongue, felt it trickling into her mouth from a large cut on her lip. "I . . . I—"

"Don't try to explain yourself!" Philomena roared, her fury turning to misery as she collapsed in her brother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "You killed him!" she choked out. "You killed him, and you have the nerve to show your face here!" Slumping to the floor, the young woman buried her face in her hands. "My brother . . . Hans . . . He's dead because . . . because of _you_!"

* * *

**AN: More new characters! I'm really enjoying how many of these characters are just springing to life in my mind. Philomena is named after . . . well, that's what the Internet's for, now, isn't it? Her name is pronounced "fee-lo-MAY-na," by the way. More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unfolding

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Unfolding**

_"Excellent, Sélene. Very impressive."_

_ The seventeen-year-old _Véldenmaína _smiled as Ánelthrey's ethereal figure smiled at her. It had been more than a year since Sélene had first discovered the ancient chamber where she had made contact with her deceased mother. In that time, she had ventured there as often as she could. Mother and daughter had spent hours upon hours together, poring over the ancient wisdom of their people, growing ever closer to each other in the process._

_ "That . . . That is why I am supposed to do this, isn't it?"_

_ The young sea maiden looked to her mother, her eyes filled with expectation. "I mean . . . isn't it?"_

_ Ánelthrey frowned. "I sense hesitation from you, Sélene. What is wrong? Why are you so unsure?"_

_ "I . . . I do not know," Sélene confessed. "You have told me of this prophecy, of what I am supposed to do, and yet . . . I admit I still do not feel as though I can do this." She ran her hands over her tailfin in frustration. "How, _Mánawe_? How can something as unimportant as the color of my scales dictate my destiny? _How?!_"_

_ Ánelthrey smiled, her transparent arms embracing her daughter. "Listen to me, Sélene. From the moment I first felt you move inside me, I knew you were special. After being told by every healer among our people that I was unable to . . ." She paused for a moment. "And then, when I held you in my arms . . . when I saw your smile, I was certain beyond all doubt." _

_ The Queen's lips were next to her daughter's ears. "You _are _the one, Sélene. Your love, your compassion for all living things, even the _Erthwélethwain_, is proof of that. All you need to do is let go of your hesitation, your worry. Take pride in your heritage, Sélene. Never forget who and what you are. If you do these things . . . If you carry me inside your heart every day of your life . . . You will succeed. I _know _you will!"_

_ Her mother's words echoed in Sélene's mind as she floated in the chamber's soothing waters. _I know you will . . . Carry me inside your heart . . . I know you will. . . I know you will . . .

* * *

Elsa watched in astonishment as the young woman continued to struggle against her brother's grasp. Her mind was a maelstrom of a thousand different thoughts as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired. _How . . . How could she not know the truth? Did Alwin not tell her? How could she think I killed him? I didn't! I _didn't_!_

"Philomena!"

King Alwin's voice rang through the office in a tone Elsa had never heard before. His voice was low, powerful, filled with intensity.

"Get control of yourself now," Alwin continued, "or so help me I will have my guards take hold of you. And they will not be nearly as gentle as I am. That much I promise you."

Finally, the young woman ceased her struggling, her tear-filled eyes glaring at Elsa with barely-concealed malice. "How . . . How could you let here come here, Alwin?" she whispered, her throat hoarse, scratchy. "After what she did to Hans . . . _How could you?!_"

"Philomena, I have told you this a thousand times," Alwin said, still maintaining his grip on his sister. "Our brother was sick in the head. He was not in his right mind. He did horrible, horrible things. As much as it may hurt to admit it, Hans brought his death upon himself."

"It wasn't his fault!" Philomena hissed. Breaking free of Alwin's grasp, she whirled about, staring daggers at her brother. "You . . . You did that to him! You broke him! All twelve of you! With your stupid jokes and your taunts and your . . ." She was trembling with rage, barely able to control herself. "And then, what all of you did to him when he was sent back here. I _know, _Alwin. You think you were able to keep it from me, but I know how you turned a blind eye and allowed him to be tortured! And now . . . Now you allow the cause of his suffering to come here. How . . . How . . ."

"Philomena," Alwin murmured, reaching out his hand toward his sister. "Please. Let me explain . . ."

"I don't want your explanations," Philomena said, her hateful gaze focused on Elsa. "I don't want your lies about what he supposedly did. I want my brother back. And since you cannot give that to me . . ."

Bowing exaggeratedly, Philomena fell before Elsa, finally rising once more after several seconds of silence. "Welcome to the Southern Isles, Your Majesty," she spat. "I hope you enjoy your stay as much as my brother enjoyed his time in your kingdom." Turning on her heel, she moved to the exit, flinging the door open as she arrived, her footsteps disappearing into the distance as she moved down the hall.

Alwin watched as Philomena stormed out of the office, his face filled with pain. Turning back toward the party, he shook his head. "I apologize greatly for that. She . . . These last few years have been difficult. Ever since . . ."

"You never told me," Elsa said, her voice delicate, soft. "You never told me you had a sister."

Alwin grimaced. "Yes. Well, I suppose you have a right to be curious about that. She . . . She was a surprise." A thin smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "You would have thought after thirteen boys—after six pregnancies—Mother would have had enough. But she always wanted a girl. She would tell us that all the time." A pained expression fell upon his face. "She got her wish, of course, but at such terrible cost. At least . . . At least she was able to hold Philomena in her arms for a few moments before . . ."

Clearing his throat, Alwin looked up at Elsa. "Father was never the same again. As great of a man as he was, he could barely bring himself to look at Philomena, much less raise her; he used to say that she reminded him too much of . . ." He took a deep breath. "My brothers and I took it upon ourselves to care for her after that. Perhaps going too far at times, but what brother wouldn't feel as though that was his responsibility? She was the light of our lives, and we loved her more than anything. Especially . . . Hans . . ."

Anna's voice broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon the office. "Really? I . . . I didn't think that he was capable of actually feeling . . ." Her voice grew cold, her hands balling into fists. "Not after what he did . . . What he almost did to me . . . to my babies . . ."

Alwin looked at Anna, sadly shaking his head. "Oh, Your Highness. If only you could have seen him when he was young. He was so full of life, so inquisitive. He was a troublemaker, to be sure, but such a brilliant child. He and Philomena were two of a kind. Inseparable, until . . ."

Underthen spoke up, hesitantly. "Just why . . . I mean, how could any of you have thought it was a good idea to—"

"I don't know!" Alwin rubbed his eyes with his fingers, his frustration clearly evident. "They were just silly, meaningless pranks at first. We were just having fun. But then, as I grew older . . . as I began taking on more and more responsibilities, I lost focus on what they were doing. Hans would come to me, telling me of what they were doing to him, but I . . . Like a fool, I ignored him, telling myself they had to be just fabrications. That whatever they were doing, it was for his own good. That it would toughen him up. Make a man of him. But . . . But I was wrong. So, so wrong." He rested his hands on his desk, his head bowed in misery. "All of the suffering he caused is on my hands," he whispered.

Elsa found herself unable to speak, unable to find words that could possibly assuage the sense of guilt so clearly weighing upon Alwin's mind. All she found herself able to do was look at him, her silvery-blue eyes filled with pity. Valanda and Alúvelin looked on as well, uncertain of how to proceed.

After what seemed an eternity, Alwin looked up at the party. Laughing once to himself, he stepped forward once more. "Well . . . Enough of that. What's done is done, and it cannot be undone." Looking Elsa in the eye, he offered his hand. "You surely don't intend to spend the night on your vessel, do you? No . . . You and your companions will be staying the night here, as my guests. And—" He raised a finger, cutting Elsa off before she could speak. "I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Elsa took his hand, bowing slightly before him. "Thank you. I think we would all appreciate that."

Alwin kissed her hand once more. "You all must be hungry after your long journey," he said, looking over the party. "Please. Join me for a late meal in the dining room."

At the mention of food, Anna's eyes lit up. "Well, we _are _hungry," she said. Turning to Kristoff, she smiled. "We should go get the twins. And Maíreweth."

"And Sanderson," Kristoff added.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine. I suppose, even though I'm not all that fond of him."

"And . . ."

Anna frowned. "Oh, no. Absolutely not. I don't want him near the children any more than necessary. He can stay on the ship. But . . ." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the odd look on Elsa's face. "What? What am I missing?"

A sheepish smile crossed the Queen's lips. "Well . . . Why don't I tell you after you've had something to eat first?"

* * *

"Be careful with her! Watch what you're doing!"

Sanderson grit his teeth, his eyes narrow as he struggled across the deck. "I'm . . . doing the best . . . I can! This isn't . . . exactly . . . something I do every day!"

Maíreweth looked on, her attention focused on the only thing she could see: the form of Sélene in Sanderson's arms as he carried her toward the side of the _Valiant._

"That's right, Master Sanderson," Jack called out from the helm, a devilish grin upon his countenance. "She's a very exotic prize, this one. Would be a shame to see her lovely fin get scratched or nicked because someone didn't pay close enough attention to where he was going, now, wouldn't it?"

"I'd be . . . much more careful . . . if I had someone to _help _me!" Sanderson wheezed, the awkwardness of Sélene's tailfin making it difficult for him to maintain his balance.

"Slow down," Sélene said as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Sanderson's neck. "You are going too fast."

"No, I'm not!" Sanderson protested as he staggered toward the railing ringing the _Valiant's _deck. "We're fine!"

"She's right!" Maíreweth interjected. "You don't have a good hold on her. She's going to fall—"

"We're fine!" Sanderson snapped. _Honestly, it's like they think I've never sailed my own ship before! Like I've never carried anything across—_

His confidence faltered as a sudden rush of wind rippled the waters below, ever-so-slightly causing the _Valiant _to tilt toward her port side. The unexpected movement caused Sanderson to trip. Crying out in surprise, he felt himself rushing toward the edge of the deck, the _Véldenmaína's _weight throwing off his center of balance as suddenly experienced a surprising feeling of weightlessness before—

The coldness of the water in the moonlit night did little to soothe the burning sensation in his cheeks as Sanderson felt his face turn beet red in embarrassment. Jack's exuberant cackle rang through the air as the humiliated first mate stretched out his arm, pulling himself back onto the dock.

"Well, that was . . . interesting."

Sanderson looked down at Sélene, the sea maiden fighting to contain her laughter as she floated upon the water, her eyes briefly closing in delight as she savored the sensation of once more being in the open waters of the sea.

"I meant to do that," Sanderson muttered as he wringed a steady stream of water from his hat. "Seriously, I did."

"Of course ye did, mate." Jack descended the ramp from the _Valiant _to the dock, his gaze never leaving Sanderson's waterlogged figure. The pirate captain turned to the small boy at his side. "What do you think, mate?"

Célebron grin could not possibly have been wider, his teeth gleaming in the pale light streaming from above. Reaching for his head, he adjusted the brim of Jack's hat, the large piece of headgear nearly falling down to his ears. "Do that again!" he cried out. "Do that again!"

"Oh, stop it, Célebron."

Élsaweth held Maíreweth's hand tightly in her own, the young girl carefully leading the blind teenager down the ramp. As they reached the dock, Élsaweth glared at her brother. "That hat looks so stupid on you. Why are you wearing it?"

"It does not!" Célebron cried out. "Take that back!"

"Yes, it does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does—"

"Boy! Girl!"

The twins' bickering came to a respite as Jack raised his hands in frustration. Surprised to have actually gotten their attention, he crossed his arms, attempting to make himself look as authoritative as possible. "Right. Well. Now that ye've stopped your endless squabbling, what say we just stay right here and enjoy the quietness of the evening? Hmm?"

"But she started it!" Célebron protested.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not! Not! Not!"

"Too! Too! Too!"

As the twins resumed their argument, Jack looked toward Maíreweth, shrugging his shoulders, a look of desperation upon his face. "Help?"

"All right, you two," Maíreweth said. Reaching out her hands, she took hold of the two bright blue circles of light in her line of vision. "That's enough for now. Just stay here for a few minutes while I talk to Sélene. Then, we'll all get back on the ship and wait for your parents to come back? All right?"

As the children begrudgingly quieted down, Maíreweth knelt at the edge of the dock. A smile crossed her face as out of the darkness she saw Sélene kick her crimson fin and swim toward her.

"Do you feel better now?" Maíreweth asked. "I mean, does it feel good to actually get to stretch your . . . your fins and actually swim?"

"Yes," Sélene responded, her hazel eyes glimmering. "Yes, it does."

Maíreweth's face fell as she looked upon her friend, the friend that she had become so close to in just a few days. "You . . . You don't have to go," she said, unsure if she was trying to convince Sélene or herself. "You can stay right here. I'll watch out for you. You don't have to worry about anyone finding you . . ."

The _Véldenmaína _shook her head. "No. I have to go," she said. "I promised your mother I would try to make contact with those of my race living in these waters. That I would try my best to ask for their assistance."

"I . . . I . . ." _I don't _want _you to go, _Maíreweth thought. _Ever._

Sélene took hold of the dock, pulling her torso out of the water, bringing her eyes in line with Maíreweth's own. _Oh, Maíreweth. If only you knew about the prophecy . . . what I have to do . . . _

With a bright smile, Sélene leaned toward Maíreweth's ear. "I will be back tomorrow morning," she whispered. "Something tells me they're not as far away as I originally feared. I will be back before you wake up tomorrow. I promise . . ."

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Maíreweth nodded. "Just . . . Just be careful, all right? Please?"

Sélene released her hold on the dock, falling back into the ocean. "Always." With a kick from her fin, she dove under the water once more, her eyes quickly adjusting to her moonlit surroundings. Her hand brushed against the sapphire crystal dangling from her neck as she swam. _Now . . . Let's see if my hunch is correct, _Mánawe. _Let's see if our sisters will come to our aid . . . _

* * *

The moon shone upon the solitary figure as it moved across the sandy beach of the island. Whoever . . . whatever it was could not be discerned, so shrouded was its countenance in the cloak wrapped over its face. Its purpose known only to it, the figure pressed onward, never faltering, unceasingly continuing its relentless quest as the sand of the beach gave way to smooth grass, then sharp rock.

Rounding the corner, the figure entered a small, unobtrusive cove, an estuary carved out over millennia as the waters of the ocean brought forth their relentless assault upon the rock. The figure's silent sojourn continued as it moved behind the large waterfall at the rear of the cove, its speed undeterred by the sudden onslaught of cascading water.

Squeezing through an opening in the rock, the figure moved into a hidden pool known only to those with knowledge of the island's geography that went far beyond what was documented on any map. A small smile crossed its lips as it beheld the large vessel before it, the great ship's black sails glistening in the light of a dozen torches mounted upon the walls of rock.

"So."

A voice caught the figure's attention. Looking up toward the ship, the figure beheld a man, his face covered with a scraggly beard, his wrinkled face weathered and wrinkled from a lifetime spent upon the waters of the ocean.

As the figure ascended the ramp toward the deck of the ship, the bearded man smiled, crossing his arms. "What, pray tell, be the reason our employer chooses to come to us at this late hour?"

The figure's hood remained affixed upon its head. "We must accelerate our plans, Barbossa," it spoke. "The situation has become more complicated than I anticipated."

The man called Barbossa scoffed, shaking his head in astonishment. "In what way?" His raspy voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Ye hired us to do a job for ye, and we have done our part. What more could ye possibly need from us? We'll return to finish the job upon the good Queen's pathetic kingdom, and—"

"She is here."

Barbossa started slightly at the information, his eyes narrowing. "Well. That is most unfortunate for ye, isn't it? After what I've heard of this . . . 'Snow Queen's' abilities . . . Ye should consider yerself lucky if ye still be alive tomorrow morning."

"She knows nothing!" the figure spat. "She is a fool! Nothing more! She cannot possibly . . ."

Clearing its throat, the figure continued. "Even if she and her pathetic little band did figure out my intentions, it is far too late to stop me. Everything has been set in motion. I will not be stopped."

Barbosa looked as though he could not possibly care less. "They always say that. Right before they end up being, as you put it, 'stopped.'"

A ringing sound filled the air as the figure tossed a bag toward Barbossa's feet. Bending over, the pirate picked up the bag, opened up, began to count the currency within. Frowning, he glared at the figure. "Ye be missing half, mate. I don't take kindly to being swindled out of what's been promised me."

"The other half will be yours when the job is finished," the figure continued. "But, perhaps, this will pique your interest."

A loud clanking sound filled Barbossa's ears. Looking down, he whistled. On the deck of the _Black Pearl _was the largest diamond the pirate had ever seen. Picking up the precious stone, he ran his experienced eye over the jewel, searching for imperfections, any sign the stone was less than genuine.

"This . . . This is—"

"The rarest stone in all the Four Kingdoms." The figure smiled beneath its hood. "Procured from the treasury of the Southern Isles themselves. It will fetch an unfathomable sum no matter where you choose to sell it."

Barbossa looked up at the figure. "Ye be having me full attention now. To what do I owe the pleasure of this . . . accommodation?"

"I need one of your men to do a favor for me," the figure said. "Your role in this has just been greatly expanded, Barbossa. If you have any objections, now is the time to voice them."

The pirate captain looked at the diamond in his hand, then back toward the hooded figure. "Objections?" Shaking his head, his eyes gleamed at the thought of just where he was going to store his new treasure. "Now, what exactly be it that ye need us to do?"

The figure rubbed its hands together in anticipation. "Well, since you asked, let's start with this . . ."

* * *

**AN: Obviously, Philomena has an idealized conception of Hans in her mind. As the youngest of the siblings, it is only natural that she bond with Hans more than any of the others. However, her close relationship with him has blinded her to the truth of his actions. She has convinced herself that everything she has heard about what he has done has to be a lie, no matter what evidence is placed before her. And, yes, I've made most of the brothers multiples, if for no other reason than it makes more sense in my mind that way. More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: Duplicity

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Duplicity**

"Mama! Mama! Look at all this food!"

Anna found herself smiling against her better judgment as Célebron's wide eyes took in the sight of the bountiful plates on the table before them. "I see. Just slow down. Make sure you don't overdo yourself."

"She's right, mate," Jack offered, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Don't want to eat so much that your stomach—"

"What did I tell you?!" Anna hissed at Jack, her typically bright eyes now narrow, filled with anger. "I don't want you near my children. Ever! Especially not him!"

Jack immediately became silent as the events of ten minutes ago played through his mind. The moment Kristoff had brought him, Sanderson, Maíreweth, and the twins to the castle, the instant Anna had seen Célebron wearing Jack's hat, walking next to the pirate captain as if they were the best of friends . . . that had clearly been the Princess's breaking point. Jack rarely found speechless in the presence of anyone, much less a woman. But as Anna's red face came mere inches from his own, as she railed at him threatening serious harm to his most . . . delicate of anatomical features, he had found it best to simply nod in silence.

"But, Mama, I—"

"Eat your food, Célebron," Anna whispered, her tone of voice making it clear that further argument was futile.

Clearing his throat, King Alwin attempted to change the subject. "So," he said, addressing no one in particular, his eyes fixated upon Elsa. "Has everyone had enough to eat?" He gestured toward the table. "Please, don't leave us with all of this . . ."

"It was delicious," Elsa said, setting her fork on her plate. "Thank you again for your hospitality, Alwin."

Alwin nodded. "Believe me, the pleasure is mine, Elsa." He frowned slightly, his thoughts drifting. "I simply wish that when we do have the opportunity to enjoy each other's company, it would be under better circumstances."

"I agree," Elsa replied. "How long has it been since we last met, at your father's funeral?"

"Six months," Alwin said, a pained look briefly crossing his face. "Six long, exhausting months." A mirthless laugh left his lips. "I have to admit, Elsa. I have absolutely no idea how you do it. You make ruling a kingdom look so easy, while here I am, still trying to keep my head above water, as it were . . ."

Her face flushing with uncharacteristic embarrassment, Elsa reached out her hand, placing it gently on Alwin's wrist. "You are doing just fine, Alwin."

Elsa did not notice Alúvelin's and Valanda's surreptitious glances of disapproval as the door to the dining room opened. One of Alwin's servants entered, approaching the King, whispering something in his ear.

Alwin nodded in reply, rising from the table. "If you will excuse me," he said. "I will be back momentarily. Please, continue to enjoy yourselves."

"Don't mind if I do, mate," Jack said, helping himself to another glass of wine. On the other side of the table, Sanderson grimaced, shaking his head in disapproval.

As Alwin left the room, Alúvelin leaned toward Elsa, her lips turned downward. "What are you _doing_?" she whispered.

"No– . . . Nothing," Elsa stammered. "I was just . . . I mean—"

"Elsa, what about Arberish?" Alúvelin's blue eyes bore into Elsa's own. "You know he is waiting for you. How can you—"

Before Elsa could respond, the door opened once more. Alwin entered, followed by four men. "Everyone, for those who have not had the opportunity to meet them before, these are four of my brothers."

Underthen nodded, his eyes taking the familial resemblances that ran through each of the brothers' features: the hair, the eyes, the shape of the nose. "I'll be damned," he muttered to himself.

Alwin gestured toward the three younger men. "These are the first set of triplets: Frederik, Gerhard, and Reynold." The triplets bowed politely before their guests. Moving toward the oldest of the four, Alwin smiled. "And this . . . This is the eldest of my siblings, my second-in-command, the true brains behind our kingdom's recent successes: Sebastiaan."

The man clasped Alwin's hand, shaking it firmly. "Please, Brother," he said, squirming as if uncomfortable with such attention being thrust upon him. "Such high praise is unnecessary."

Alwin smiled at Sebastiaan. "Once again, Brother, you sell yourself short." He turned back to the seated party. "Sebastiaan and the others have just returned from a very successful negotiation with the Eastern Lands just outside our kingdom. My understanding is that we shall be partners in trade for years to come."

"Really?" Ingeborson looked at Sebastiaan inquisitively. "Tell me: Just how is old Éldemier these days? It's been some time since I spoke with him."

Sebastiaan returned Ingeborson's gaze. "Quite well, actually. Never been better, as far as I can tell."

"Is that so?" Ingeborson scratched him chin, puffing slowly on his pipe. "Interesting," he murmured to himself.

Sebastiaan moved toward the table, taking Elsa's hand. "Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to have you in the Southern Isles. You have no idea how honored we are that you have graced us with your presence."

On the far side of the table, Anna's voice could be heard amid the squabbling of the twins. "I said enough, you two! The next one of you who tries to throw their food at the other is going to—"

Her voice cut out in midsentence as a half a piece of pie landed between her eyes. Instantly, both Célebron and Élsaweth dropped their forks, their hands falling upon their laps, the expressions on their faces one of angelic innocence.

Anna was on the verge of losing her patience for the second time that evening when Sebastiaan approached her. Bowing before her, he unobtrusively dabbed at the piece of pie on her face with his handkerchief. "And this must be the beautiful Princess of Arendelle I have heard so much about over the years. Clearly, words are inadequate to describe what I see before me."

Her face turning as red as Elsa's, Anna quickly folded her arms as she hastened to hide the stains on her dress from her children's impromptu food fight. "Oh . . . Wow! I, um, that is . . . I . . . uh . . . what was I saying again?"

Smiling, Sebastiaan turned his attention to the man sitting next to Anna, the man whose expression was becoming darker and more menacing by the second. "And you are . . .?"

"I'm her _husband_," Kristoff said, his voice seething with jealousy.

Unperturbed, Sebastiaan shook Kristoff's hand. "Understood. And a very lucky man you are, I must say."

Kristoff continued to stare at Sebastiaan, his eyes filled with malice as the man introduced himself to the remaining party members.

"Oh, stop it," Anna whispered, playfully slapping his shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about." She paused. "Although, he definitely knows how to talk to a woman."

"_I_ talk," Kristoff protested under his breath.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Romantically, Kristoff. Just for once, would it kill you to try a little harder at that?"

Muttering to himself about just what an unappreciated treasure he was, Kristoff turned back to the head of the table. Sebastiaan, for his part, had returned to the head of the table, next to Alwin.

"Well, Brother," he said. "With your permission, I believe we will retire for the evening. It is very late, and we are very tired."

Alwin nodded. "Very well. I'll see the four of you in the morning. Just be sure to stop in and let Philomena know you are here. She has been expecting you, and is most agitated . . ."

Sebastiaan nodded. "Of course. Of course."

The four left the dining hall, leaving Alwin and the party alone once more. The King turned back to Elsa, a hesitant expression upon his face.

"Elsa, I was wondering if I might speak to you in private," Alwin said.

"Of course," Elsa said. "Where would you—"

"On the beach," Alwin said. He rose, moving toward the door. "I will join you there in a few moments. After I take care of some other, pressing matters."

The moment Alwin had departed, Alúvelin took hold of Elsa's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Be very careful, Elsa. Alwin clearly has feelings for you. Don't jeopardize our purpose here by breaking his heart."

Elsa was astonished. "What . . . What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about," Alúvelin interrupted. "Or have you not been paying attention to how he's been looking at you and talking with you all evening?"

Elsa stood. "This is a professional meeting. We have a professional relationship, Alúvelin. Nothing more. I promise."

"If you say so," Alúvelin said softly. "If you say so . . ."

Ignoring her, Elsa walked to Maíreweth's chair, kissing her daughter gently on the forehead. "I will be back before you go to bed. I promise. I promise."

"I know you will," Maíreweth replied. "Just . . . Just be careful, Mother. Please?"

"Of course."

Moving to the door, Elsa entered the hall, making her way out of the palace toward the beach. _I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing. I . . . I think . . ._

* * *

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

Elsa turned around, smiling as Alwin approached her. The delicate breeze from the nearby ocean blew through her hair, rustling it gently in the pale moonlight.

"Yes, it is," Elsa admitted, her gaze falling once more upon the vast ocean before her. "I admit: When I've been here before, I've never really taken the time to really appreciate the sheer beauty of your lands."

Alwin offered Elsa a glass from his hand, raising his own to his lips. "A little taste of home for you. Thirty years old. Just the way you like it."

Elsa took the glass, glancing at it. "You forgot the ice," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Alwin merely shrugged. "I thought I'd let you add some to your heart's content."

Nodding, Elsa held her fingertips over the glass, two perfectly-formed ice cubes forming in the midst of the amber liquid. Another brief wave of agony coursed through her temples as she did so, her face involuntarily locking itself in a nondescript expression, preventing any outsider from discovering just how much pain she was truly experiencing.

The warmth from the whiskey helped to ease the throbbing in her skull. Taking another long sip, Elsa turned her attention back to Alwin. "I want to thank you once more for agreeing to help Arendelle. I know I'm asking you to expend a great deal of political capital on this. But I think Ingeborson can make certain this is well worth the risk you are taking."

Alwin smiled. "Honestly, Elsa, I haven't given it much of a second thought."

"Really?" Elsa finished her drink, the glass resting between her fingers. "You're not at all troubled by this? By what your people . . . what your ministers may think?"

The King merely shrugged. "What good are alliances if we fail to come the aid of each other in times of need? I know you would do the same if I asked this of you. Although . . ." He took a deep breath, as if choosing his words carefully, deliberately. "I have to say, I'm surprised you asked for my help at all. After the stories I've heard of what you've accomplished all on your own . . ."

Elsa felt her face turning red once more. _Why does this keep happening? What is _wrong _with me? _Hoping she appeared calmer than she felt, she attempted to brush off the comment. "I . . . I'm afraid you have me at a loss . . ."

Alwin stepped toward her, downing the remaining contents of his glass. "False modesty is so unnecessary, Elsa. You've faced so many obstacles. So many forces that wanted to destroy your kingdom . . . to destroy you. And yet, you've dispatched each of them with relatively little effort."

Elsa's eyes dimmed slightly as familiar faces flashed before her eyes: Mother and Father . . . Jansen . . . Jansarnen . . . Isarn . . . _Arberish _. . . "I wouldn't say it has been without struggle, Alwin. I've lost friends . . . family . . ."

Alwin's face paled. "No . . . You misunderstand . . . I didn't mean . . . Oh, _damn _. . ."

"It's . . . It's all right," Elsa said. "I know what you meant." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "But in this situation, I feel . . . no, I _know _that even my . . . abilities are not enough to . . ."

Alwin looked at her, his eyes studying her, as if searching for something. "Like I said before, I am only too willing to help." He took the glass from her hand, tossing it over his shoulder. His fingers took hold of Elsa's, not flinching as they made contact with her cool skin, nor when the fingers of his left hand made contact with the raised symbol on the back of the Queen's right hand. "Are you certain . . . I mean . . . Is there nothing else I can do for you?"

Alúvelin's warning echoed in Elsa's ears as she looked into the expectant eyes of the King of the Southern Isles. "Alwin, I . . . I . . . I'm sorry, but . . ."

Alwin's face fell slightly, his hands still holding Elsa's own. "I . . . I understand. You still love . . . You're not ready to move forward."

"It's not just that." Elsa turned away, uncertain of what to say. "My daughter . . . I owe her much more of my time than I am currently able to give her. I cannot deprive her of the few precious moments we do have because I am focused entirely on myself. I'm sorry, Alwin. I do care for you, I really do. But I'm afraid I . . . I . . ."

To his credit, Alwin remained calm, his face not betraying the hurt that was currently twisting his heart. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "This . . . This changes nothing between us, Elsa. As far as I am concerned, we are still friends and allies. In the morning, I will sail with the best ships from our fleet with you to Arendelle. That much I promise you."

A sad smile formed on Elsa's lips. "Thank you, Alwin. I truly, truly mean it."

The King released his gentle hold on Elsa's hands, his eyes still locked upon the Queen's. "And, who knows? Perhaps someday, when you feel you are ready . . . Or, even if that day never comes . . . Just know that I am always here for you, Elsa."

Planting a gentle kiss on Elsa's cheek, Alwin turned away, prepared to return to the palace. "Good night, Elsa," he said as he began to walk away. "Pleasant dreams. I will see you in the morning."

Elsa watched as Alwin's form faded into the distance, his outline soon indistinguishable from that of the towering palace rising on the horizon. Absentmindedly, her fingers brushed against the Eden-stone ring upon her finger. _I need to talk to you, _she thought to herself as she began her trek back toward the palace. _I need to talk to you now . . . _

* * *

Sélene had lost track of just how long she had been swimming.

It could not have been for as long as it felt, for the moonlight still streamed through the surface of the waters, bathing the undersea world in an ethereal, pale glow. The _Véldenmaína _closed her eyes as she allowed her intuition to guide her through the unfamiliar waters, the sapphire crystal around her neck glowing slightly in the darkness. _Where are you? _she asked herself. _I know _Mánawe _told me where I could find you. Please! Help me . . . _

Opening her eyes, she frowned. With a kick from her fin, she swam forward, taking in the sight before her. Rising from the ocean floor was a ring of eight stone columns, each identical in height, shape, build. _Far too similar for it to be coincidence, _Sélene thought to herself. _No. These were built by something . . . someone. And that must mean . . . _

Taking a deep breath, Sélene swam to the center of the ring, her eyes darting about, looking for any sign that she was not alone. Despite the quiet of the waters around her, the _Véldenmaína _remained convinced that somewhere, someone was watching her. As she reached the center of the ring of stones, she frowned. _Wait a moment, _she thought to herself. _I've heard of this . . . I've seen this before . . . _

Her mother's words suddenly sang through her mind as she remembered one of the many lessons she had received from Ánelthrey within the secret chamber . . .

* * *

_Sélene smiled as she removed the sapphire crystal from around her neck, carefully placing it upon the rock in the center of the pool. Waiting expectantly, she inhaled sharply as the familiar rays of light burst from the center of the stone, Ánelthrey's translucent form appearing before her._

"It has been more than two years since we first began our communication, Sélene," _the Queen said. _"In that time, you have grown in wisdom and understanding. You are almost ready to embrace your destiny. But first, there are some grave matters we must discuss."

_Sélene frowned. "What 'grave matters'? What more must I—"_

_Ánelthrey's expression became one of bitter sadness. _"You must understand, Sélene. If you are to rule in your father's stead when he passes from this life, then you must be aware of the others of our race scattered across the seas. For not all are as honorable as we . . ."

_A pained look fell upon Ánelthrey's face. _"For example, there is a breakaway sect of our brethren to the South. They are the most bloodthirsty of our race. They were cast out from among our people, from among their own nation centuries ago for their heathen practices."

_An ominous feeling fell upon Sélene. "'Heathen practices'?"_

_The figure of Ánelthrey nodded. _"Yes, Sélene. Their faith has been corrupted, overrun with notions that their gods must be appeased through offerings of blood. But not just any blood. The blood of their own brothers . . ."

_Sélene gasped involuntarily. "You . . . You mean . . .?"_

"Unfortunately, yes." _With a wave of her hand, Ánelthrey conjured an image before Sélene: eight uniform stone pillars arranged in a circle. _"This . . . This is their high altar upon which they perform their practices. Should you ever encounter this . . ."

_The image of the altar turned blood red as waves of crimson cascaded over it. Sélene shuddered as she imagined the throats of innocent _Véldenthem _being slit open, over and over again, their blood gushing forth as the waters around their dying bodies turned red._

_Her mother's voice rang in her ears. _"Beware, Sélene. Beware . . ."

* * *

Sélene felt her heartbeat increase as she suddenly realized where she was. _I have to get out of here! Now!_

As she readied her fin to propel her far from the circle of rock, something heavy made contact with her skull. Sélene's vision exploded into a bright tunnel of red and white light as she felt her limbs go limp. Dazed, she struggled to swim away, to free herself from whatever horror was about to be foisted upon her, but her fin felt so heavy, she could barely move it.

Something took hold of her arms, binding them behind her back, forcibly pulling her toward the large rock formation in the center of the circle. Opening her mouth to scream, Sélene felt a rough hand cover her mouth, cutting off her air supply, choking her.

Something hard, rough grazed her back as she felt thick, tight rope bind her to an immovable object. Struggling to see through the haze that was her vision, Sélene felt her blood run cold as she finally was able to see what was before her.

Half a dozen male _Véldenthem _tread before her, their eyes narrow, wild, as if filled with some primal essence. Each bore dozens of tattoos across the length of their bodies, the arcane symbols alien to Sélene, yet clearly indicating some measure of rank.

The one who was clearly the leader swam before her. Sneering, he spoke, his guttural voice low-pitched, hoarse. "So," he said. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out this far from home on your own?"

Bringing a sharp knife to Sélene's throat, he let out a boisterous laugh. "And such unusual scales," he murmured, running his fingers over the _Véldenmaína's _tail, causing her to shudder in dread and revulsion. Raising his weapon, he turned to his companions. "Our gods will be most pleased with you, my dear. Most pleased indeed . . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17: Midnight

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Midnight**

"What is it, _adamera_? Is everything all right?"

Alúvelin shook her head, attempting to clear her distracted mind. Looking about the room she and Valanda had been given for the night, she turned to her mother, attempting to placate her with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Mother. I'm just . . . not tired."

Valanda raised an eyebrow. "Really? How can you _not _be tired after everything that's happened?"

Alúvelin leaned in toward her mother's face. "Because I didn't spend the entire voyage here with my stomach turning somersaults like someone I know."

Valanda's face turned to one of feigned indignation. "It's not my fault! I've never been on the ocean before! And _you_ . . . That wasn't very nice of you and Anna, letting me suffer without your little remedy . . ."

The Empress shrugged. "_Mea culpa, _Mother. You're right. That wasn't nice at all." Taking hold of her cloak, she wrapped the garment around her shoulders as she stood. Planting a soft kiss on Valanda's cheek, she moved to the door. "I'll be back soon. I just need some time to myself."

Valanda frowned. "Don't you dare wake me up when you come back in. You know how I hate being woken up unexpectedly."

Alúvelin laughed to herself as she remembered the unpleasantness that had ensued the last time she had made that mistake. "I won't. Goodnight, Mother."

As the Empress shut the door behind her, Valanda laid back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. "Goodnight, _adamera_," she whispered. "Goodnight . . ."

* * *

At first, Alúvelin was certain she was hearing things. She had spent the past hour wandering through the palace, the lateness of the hour reassuring her that she must be the only one moving through the magnificent structure. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as she moved from room to room, admiring the artwork, the décor, the centuries-old artifacts that told a thousand different stories of the great rulers of ages past.

The sound Alúvelin was certain she had heard seemed to grow louder with each passing moment as she moved to the far end of the western corridor. Cautiously, soundlessly, the Empress entered the room at the end of the hallway, her eyes widening as she beheld the sight within.

The room was, in actuality, a chapel, its utility clearly manifest from the religious iconography that adorned its walls. Row upon row of votive candles filled the small place of worship, their warm glow casting soothing orange light throughout the room. Alúvelin's attention was drawn to the front of the chapel, near the magnificently-carved altar, where a single figure knelt prostrate upon the floor, its voice reciting a litany of supplication.

The Empress knew she should leave, knew she had no business disrupting someone's private moments of prayer to the Almighty, and yet she found herself unable to remove herself from the chapel. Hardly daring to breathe, she walked to the front of the room, stopping just before the row of steps leading up to the altar.

The figure upon the floor rose, slowly turning around. Her eyes narrowed as they fell upon Alúvelin, a sneer of anger forming upon her lips. "You! What are you doing here?! Haven't you done enough already?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Alúvelin was startled by the venom in the woman's voice. Caught off guard, she stammered uncharacteristically as she desperately tried to explain herself. "Your . . . Your Highness, I . . . I . . ."

Princess Philomena frowned as she looked upon Alúvelin. Shaking her head, she stepped down from before the altar, standing directly in front of the Empress. "I . . . I apologize for my outburst. I thought you were . . . You look so much alike, after all, that I just assumed—"

"You thought I was Elsa." Alúvelin's words were a statement, not a question.

Sighing, Philomena ran a hand through her hair. "Yes. Yes, I did." Looking Alúvelin in the eye, the Princess crossed her arms. "How?"

Unsure of what Philomena meant, Alúvelin simply looked at her in confusion. "How . . . How _what_?"

"How can you live with her?" Philomena's eyes began to glow once more with barely-concealed rage. "How can you even associate yourself with her after what she did? Are you telling me you condone murder? That you see nothing wrong with how she—"

Protocol or no protocol, Alúvelin was not about to allow the Princess to continue her assault upon her sister's character. "Your Highness, stop. Now."

Philomena was clearly not accustomed to being spoken to in that manner. Unsure of how to respond, she fell silent, her eyes still gleaming with malice."

"First of all," Alúvelin continued. "Your brother—whatever you have tried to convince yourself about him—was the murderer, not Elsa. He tried to kill Elsa years earlier. He left Anna to die as well. And then, he appeared again, threatening Arendelle . . . my people . . . the entire Continent."

"He was only—" Philomena attempted to interject.

"Let me finish." Alúvelin took a step forward, her eyes now little more than thin slits. "Did you know that he was about to kill Anna while she was pregnant? That he was prepared to cut open her womb and rip out my niece and nephew and slit their throats before they were even truly born?" Her voice was now barely audible. _"Did you know that?"_

Philomena's face was ashen, her hands visibly trembling at her sides. "No. That's . . . That's not possible! He would never . . . No matter what anyone did to him, he would never sink so low as to—"

"We were all there, Your Highness. We saw it happen!" Alúvelin stretched out her hand, taking hold of Philomena's. "Listen to me, Philomena. No matter what you want to believe, it doesn't change the fact that Hans did all of these unspeakable things. He murdered countless men in cold blood. He waged war upon Arendelle! He destroyed my homeland, leaving my people . . . _my people _homeless!"

Alúvelin felt her own hands begin to tremble as she recalled the devastation Hans had brought upon the _brann wielders' _sanctuary in the western mountains. Coughing, clearing her throat, she swallowed, forcing herself to maintain her composure.

"But Elsa," Alúvelin continued. "She is not responsible for his death. His greed, his lust for power is what killed him."

"You're lying!" Philomena spat, trying to pry herself from Alúvelin's grasp. "He was innocent! He was pure! He was perfect! Don't try to tell me this! You don't know him! You didn't know him! You didn't! You didn't . . ."

The reality of the situation was too much for Philomena to bear. Letting out an anguished cry, she collapsed, falling to her knees before the altar, her body racked with sobs. Alúvelin's face softened as she beheld the transformation before her. The Princess was no longer a defiant woman filled with hate. Now, she was a scared, confused, lonely girl, the illusion she had maintained about her brother now shattered into thousands of tiny pieces all around her. Not knowing what else to do, Alúvelin gently wrapped her arm around Philomena's shoulder, allowing the young woman to cry away the years of denial, of lies she had told herself.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Philomena spoke, her voice hoarse, filled with dejection. "I . . . You're right," she whispered. "I've known . . . I've always known the truth. But I didn't want to believe. I _couldn't _believe! Because I . . . I should have been able to stop him! If I had known what he was doing, I could have acted! I could have convinced him to stop! He would have listened to me! I _know _he would have . . ."

"There was nothing you could have done," Alúvelin said, hoping her voice was as reassuring as she imagined. "He was too consumed with madness to be dissuaded by anyone. He would have used you as a bargaining chip, then cast you aside, or even killed you as well."

"But what . . . What does it say about me?" Philomena looked at Alúvelin, her eyes filled with sorrow. "That I couldn't see . . . That I didn't know? What kind of sister am I that I was so blind?!"

"The best kind," Alúvelin responded. "You saw only good in him because your love for him was so strong that it overshadowed the darkness welling up inside of him. You weren't a fool, Philomena. You were human . . ."

The Princess let out a mirthless laugh. "A lot of good that did the world," she whispered. In frustration, she hurled the book in her hand toward the floor, the chapel ringing with a loud _bang _as it made contact with the ancient wooden floor.

With her free hand, Alúvelin picked up the book. "What is this?" she asked softly.

"That?" Philomena shook her head. "My brother Francis gave it to me. It belonged to him when he was in seminary . . ."

Alúvelin frowned as she flipped through the book, her eyes widening as she realized what she was looking at. _A book of prayers . . ._ "Your brother is a priest?"

"Surprised?" Philomena shook her head. "Father was most disappointed, outraged even when Francis told him. I rarely saw Father when he was alive, but when Francis told him that he felt compelled to abandon his birthright, to leave a life of power . . ." Her eyes grew cloudy at the memory. "Father told him to leave and never show his face again. I never saw Father so angry as he was that day." A single tear fell from her right eye. "I've only seen Francis once since then. He snuck into my bedroom three days after he was ordained. He told me he was being assigned to somewhere far, far away, doing missionary work. That he may not see me again for years." Running her hand over the prayer book in Alúvelin's hand, she bit her lip. "And he was right. I haven't seen him since that night . . ."

She looked at Alúvelin intensely. "I used to pray from this book every night that everything would be all right. That Francis would be safe, wherever he was. That Father would release the stranglehold of anger covering his heart. That Hans would . . ."

Alúvelin ran her hand across Philomena's back. "Faith is never wasted, Your Highness. Even if you feel that it is. The Almighty answers our prayers in ways we cannot always fathom."

Philomena looked at Alúvelin, her expression one of a child looking to her mother, searching for reassurance, for comfort. "Really? You . . . You really believe that? Even after everything that's happened to you . . ."

Alúvelin smiled. "Especially after everything that's happened to me. To us . . ."

The two sat in the soft glow of the chapel, the orange glow of candlelight washing over them late into the night . . .

* * *

"Célebron! Élsaweth!"

The twins froze as Anna entered the bedroom, her eyes wide, her jaw moving up and down, unsure of what to say. Finally, words began to leave her lips. "What . . . What is _this_?!"

Célebron shuffled uncomfortably. "We . . . We didn't mean to. We were just trying to see if we could be like Aunt Elsa and—"

"By coating the entire room with _ice_?!" Anna shook her head, astounded. Throwing up her hands, she returned to the hallway, Kristoff right behind her.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked as he carefully placed his hand on Anna's shoulder. "You've never gotten this upset before when they've tried out their powers."

"I know," Anna said. "It's just . . . I don't know how to control them! They don't listen to me . . ."

"They're children," Kristoff said. "Of course they're going to be difficult at times."

Anna looked at him incredulously. "How . . . How are you so calm with this? Doesn't it bother you that they can—"

"Of course it does," Kristoff responded. "Sometimes, I find myself lying awake at night, wondering how it could possibly have happened. How our two beautiful children could be cursed like this. But then, I remind myself that it's not their fault. And that they aren't cursed. They're _unique._" A smile tugged at his lips. "Just like someone else we know and love . . ."

At that, Anna shook her head. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No," Kristoff said. "You're being a mother. You're worrying about them. That's your job." He wrapped his arms around Anna. "And you're very, very good at it, I must say . . ."

"Stop it," Anna said, playfully slapping her husband's arm. The pitch of her voice lowered, her eyes gaining a certain glow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted another—"

"Mama?"

Élsaweth and Célebron stood in the door, their eyes wide. "We didn't mean to make you mad. We're sorry."

Anna walked to her children, wrapping her arms around them. "Oh, sweetnesses. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I just—"

Her voice cut out as she looked about the bedroom. "Where . . .? How . . .?"

The ice that had covered the walls and ceiling just minutes earlier was now gone, as if it had never existed.

"We fixed it, Mama," Élsaweth said, gesturing about. "All of the ice. We just . . . took it back in us."

Anna glanced at Kristoff, shaking her head in amazement. "That . . . That's just . . ." Glancing out the window, she smiled. "Ohmygosh! Do you have any idea how late it is? It's time for my little snow prince and princess to go to bed!"

"Mama!" The twins cried out in unison.

"Oh, yes, children," Anna said. "Time for bed . . ."

* * *

"Have another, mate," Jack said, offering Sanderson his bottle.

"I'll pass, thanks," Sanderson said.

Jack looked at Underthen, shaking his head. "What's his problem?"

Underthen took the bottle from Jack, taking a long swig. "He doesn't appreciate your company, Jack."

"Oh, really?" Jack looked back at Sanderson, shaking his head. "Well, that's a shame . . ."

"Are you done, you drunken idiot?" Sanderson snapped. Throwing himself onto the bed, he buried his head in the pillow. "I'm trying to get some sleep here. Why did _I _have to be stuck with you two?"

"You could always room with Ingeborson," Underthen offered. "Of course, I think you'd have to bathe about five times to get rid of the filth that rolls off of him—"

Jack and Sanderson both broke out in a fit of uproarious laughter. Sitting up on the bed, Sanderson wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now, I'll drink to _that_!"

Reaching down toward his feet, Jack picked up a fresh bottle of whiskey. Bringing the cork to his lips, he bit on it, pulling it out of the bottle. "Here you go, mate. Drink up. This one's all on me . . ."

* * *

Maíreweth watched the silvery light pace about the bedroom. "Are . . . Are you all right, Mother?"

Elsa looked toward her daughter. "Of . . . Of course I am."

Maíreweth frowned. "Are you sure? Something seems different about you lately. Especially since your birthday, when all this started . . ."

Smiling, Elsa walked to the bed where Maíreweth was sitting. Taking a place next to her, she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's just the stress of everything. That's . . . That's all. But don't worry. Alwin will come through for us. I know he will."

"You really think so?" Maíreweth asked.

Elsa smiled. "Hey. After everything we've been through with V, this should be pretty easy, don't you think?"

"I . . . suppose," Maíreweth said. She shifted slightly on the bed. "Except . . ."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"I am," Maíreweth confessed. "What if something happens to her? She's supposed to be looking for others of her kind to help us. But she's already been exiled by her father. What if others want nothing to do with her? What if . . .?"

Elsa ran her hand through her daughter's braid. "Sélene's strong, Maíreweth. If anyone can bring others to help us, she can. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if—"

The Queen started as she sensed something out of place, her heightened intuition sending her heart racing. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hear what?" Maíreweth asked. "I didn't—"

The two were on their feet as somewhere far on the other side of the corridor a faint _thump _could be heard. Frowning, Elsa moved to the door. "Stay here," she said. "I'll be right back."

Maíreweth nodded. "Be careful. Please!"

Opening the door, Elsa walked down the hallway, every footstep carefully placed, taking great care to make sure her presence remained undetected. Deliberately, she walked to the far end of the corridor, her fingers glowing with silver light as the coldness began to rise up from the depths of her spirit. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain racing through her skull. _Not now! Not now!_

As she reached the end of the corridor, she frowned as she noticed one of the bedroom doors standing ajar. _That's odd, _she thought. _It's not like the servants to leave an empty room open like this._

Opening the door, she looked in, every fiber of her being warning her that something was most certainly not right. Her bangs blew in her eyes as the wind brushed across her face from the open window. _Now, _that _is most certainly not right._

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly as she moved toward the bed. "Is someone in here? Hello?"

Looking about the walls, she noticed the décor, the elaborate artwork filling the walls. _This is . . . This is . . ._

Turning back toward the bed, Elsa felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the unmoving figure upon it. _No! Oh, no!_

Lying upon the bed, completely still, eyes frozen wide open, his face locked in an expression of shock, was King Alwin, a dagger protruding from his chest. Horrified, Elsa fell to the floor, her trembling hands pressed against her forehead, her head now racked with pain. _What happened? What happened?!_

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	18. Chapter 18: Panic

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Panic**

Sélene struggled with all her strength against her restraints, kicking her fin in desperation, hoping to somehow free herself from her bonds, the bonds that now meant certain death.

Her captor laughed as he watched her twist and flail, his face ringed in a swath of bubbles generated by the _Véldenmaína's _efforts. "You can struggle all you want," he said. "But you cannot escape from this. I have witnessed countless others fight as you are now. All of them were equally unsuccessful."

Sélene's raven hair whipped about her face, striking a sharp contrast with her pale skin. "Please," she gasped. "You don't have to do this. You can't _want _to do this! I mean you no harm—"

The mirthless laugh sounded in her ears once more. "This has nothing to do with what we want," her attacker said, his companions swimming to join him. "This is what our gods demand. It is due to their protection that my people have survived in exile from our brethren, those self-righteous ones who dare claim that our practices are 'barbaric.'" He shook his head, his face filled with anger. "It is they who are the heretics, not us! They abandoned the ancient practices of our faith! They lack the resolve to carry out the commands our gods gave to our fathers, and yet they have the nerve to denigrate us . . . treat us like outcasts!"

He brought his weapon to Sélene's throat, inwardly enjoying the involuntary tremors of fear that racked her body. "Your death is necessary, you see. It serves a higher purpose. Let this sentiment carry you into the next life, crimson-scaled one. I will make it as painless as possible . . ."

Realizing she was beaten, that she had no hope of escape, Sélene closed her eyes, bracing herself as she felt the cool blade brush against her throat, waiting for the weapon to cut through her flesh and turn the water around her red with her own blood.

The moment never came. Instead, cries of astonishment, of agony filled her ears. Opening her eyes, Sélene looked about, gasping as she saw her attackers being assaulted by six _Véldenthem _warriors. Red liquid stained the waters as the heretics were driven back, their screams of pain fading as they retreated into the distance, far from their sacred altar.

One of her rescuers swam to where Sélene was tied down, carefully cutting her free from her bonds. Pulling the ropes away, he offered Sélene his hand. "Are you all right?"

Hesitantly, Sélene took hold of his wrist, allowing him to pull her from the altar. "I . . . I think so," she said. Looking into the distance, she searched for any remaining sign of her attackers.

The warrior holding her hand smiled. "They won't be bothering you again," he said. "And I offer my sincerest apologies for their behavior. My people have done our best to drive them and their horrific practices from our waters, but despite our best efforts . . ." He shook his head. "Forgive me for rambling. My name is Áldendram."

Realizing that she had little choice but to trust him, Sélene bowed before him. "Thank you. My name is Sélene, and—"

At the mention of her name, Áldendram bowed low, his companions doing likewise. "Your Highness!" he cried out. "I did not realize who you were! I apologize profusely for my ignorance!"

Embarrassed, Sélene felt her face turn as red as her fin. "I . . . I did not realize that my name was known in these waters."

"Of course, Your Highness," Áldendram said. "All of us know of King Éralen and his daughter." He frowned. "If I may ask, Your Highness, what are you doing so far from home?"

Sélene paused. "I . . . I am afraid I can only speak of my business with the rulers of your people. It is a matter of the greatest importance." She looked at him intently. "Could you please take me to them?"

Áldendram smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Your Highness. It is not every day that we have a visitor from so far away come to our waters. Especially one as beautiful as yourself, and with such unique scales . . ."

Sélene took hold of his hand once more. "Please. Lead the way . . ."

* * *

_Elsa sat in her study, absentmindedly running her hand over the stack of parchment upon her desk. Knowing she should return to work, but lacking the desire to do so, she stared at the wall, allowing her mind to wander, her thoughts turning to the young woman currently sleeping upstairs._

_ "Maíreweth," she murmured to herself, her mind filled with the image of her adopted daughter, the young woman unknown to her a mere six months earlier who now had become the focal point of her entire existence. _How quickly six months can fly when you are truly content, _Elsa thought. _No matter what they may say . . .

_It was disconcerting to Elsa just how much resistance she had met from her ministers when she had informed them she had formally adopted Maíreweth. She remembered with crystalline clarity the horrified expressions upon many of their faces as they reacted to the news. Only Andersen's glare had stopped them from formally protesting her decision, but in that moment, she had known where those who were supposed to be her most dedicated supporters had stood on the issue, and it had nearly broken her heart._

_ The first two weeks after her announcement had been the most difficult. It had been nearly impossible for her to move about the palace during working hours without passing several gatherings of ministers, their whispered discussions coming to abrupt conclusions as she walked by. The fragments of conversation she did hear—"unacceptable" . . . "inappropriate" . . . "far too unorthodox"—had nearly caused her to lash out in fury, to question the right any of them possessed to deny her the happiness she had at long last attained._

_ As time passed, the whispers gradually receded, replaced by occasional glances of disapproval, her ministers begrudgingly realizing that nothing within their power was going to change their Queen's mind. _As well it should be, _Elsa told herself, reaching for the glass on her desk. _If they are unhappy with my decision, they can live with it, not me . . .

_As she took a long sip of the whiskey within her glass, a voice spoke behind her. "Any left for me?"_

_ Had it been any other voice, Elsa would have been on her feet instantly, her hands raised, ready to defend herself from the inevitable attack. However, in this case Elsa merely smiled, slowly standing and turning around. "Always." Crossing to the other side of the study, she poured a glass of whiskey, conjuring two ice cubes in her palm before dropping them into the glass. Returning to her desk, she offered the glass to the figure before her. "How are you, Father?"_

_ Isarn took the glass, downing its contents in one long sip. Setting the glass on the desk, he kissed his daughter on the brow. "Perfectly prepared as always, Elsa."_

_ Elsa smiled. "Sometimes, I think the only reason you stop in is for the whiskey."_

_ "It doesn't hurt," Isarn confessed. "Although, the one preparing it makes the entire trip worthwhile."_

_ Elsa laughed. "Now you're just flattering me." Glancing toward the door, she turned her attention back to her father. "Are you here to see Maíreweth? It's been four weeks, after all . . ."_

_ Isarn shook his head, his face lined with an expression that indicated a desire to keep his emotional state hidden. Elsa noticed immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You can't hide it from me, Father. I know you too well . . ."_

_ Taking a deep breath, Isarn took Elsa's right hand in his own, running his fingers over the raised symbol embedded in her flesh. "This . . . This most certainly belongs here," he said softly. "You deserved this gift more than anyone . . ."_

_ Frowning, Elsa placed her left hand on Isarn's shoulder. "What is it? Why are you really here?"_

_ Isarn looked Elsa in the eye. "I came . . . I came to say 'goodbye,' Elsa. Most likely forever."_

_ Elsa was speechless. Breaking away from Isarn's grasp, she shook her head, her face filled with dismay. "I . . . I don't understand!"_

_ "I have already tarried far longer than I should," Isarn confessed. "Far longer than is appropriate for someone in my position. For someone who no longer belongs in the realm of the living—"_

_ "But you do!" Elsa protested. Realizing she had shouted, she brought her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry for that. But I . . . I just thought . . ."_

_ Smiling sadly, Isarn wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's time, Elsa. Time for me to devote myself fully to my responsibilities. To return to the way things were before . . ."_

_ Elsa looked at Isarn, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Nothing I say can change your mind, can it?"_

_ Isarn shook his head. "If I had my way, Elsa, I would never leave your side. But it is not natural for the dead to remain with the living. It prevents those still with years left on their lives from moving on. It causes them to look to the past, rather than toward the future."_

_ Knowing that she had no control over the matter, Elsa embraced Isarn, holding him close. "I . . . I will always remember you, Father. I will never forget everything you've taught me. I don't know what I would have done without you . . ."_

_ Isarn ran his hand through Elsa's hair, his ice blue eyes filled with pride. "No. It is _you _who taught me, Elsa. You saved me from myself, prevented me from giving in to my hate. It is because of you that I am now able to dwell within the abode of the Almighty. Thank you . . ."_

_ Father and daughter stood in silence for several moments, each savoring the other's presence. Finally, Isarn spoke._

_ "Just remember, Elsa, that although you and the others vanquished V, there are still others that wish to destroy everything you have worked so hard to build. You will be tested, Elsa. That much is certain. Foes both old and new will come after you. But, if your faith remains strong, if you stay true to the principles you have learned, you will emerge from your struggles wiser and more powerful than ever. Trust in yourself, Elsa, even when all seems lost. And do not forget that the power of your family and friends may prove just as valuable as your own."_

_ "I . . . I won't," Elsa whispered. "I promise."_

_ Nodding, Isarn pulled away. "I have to go now, Elsa. My time in this realm has come to an end. I love you . . . Never forget that . . . Never forget . . ."_

_ In the next moment, Isarn was gone, the only evidence he had ever been in the room the empty glass sitting next to Elsa's own on the desk. The unexpected emotional upheaval was too much for Elsa. Unable to stop herself, she fell into her chair, tears of sorrow flowing down her cheeks as she mourned for her father once more, his presence now lost to her forever . . . _

* * *

Elsa backed away from the bed, her mind unable to process what she was witnessing. _I'm not seeing this! _she told herself. _It's my imagination! I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them, Alwin is going to be standing before me, wondering why I'm so upset._

Opening her eyes, Elsa was greeted by the same gruesome sight as before. King Alwin's body lay sprawled upon his bed, the sheets beneath his unmoving form stained crimson with blood. Elsa's heart raced, her breathing quickening. _How . . . How could this have happened? How?!_

The Eden-stone ring upon Elsa's finger glowed as Elenórathem appeared next to the Queen. The Water Spirit took one look at Alwin's body, her hand involuntarily springing to her lips. Turning away, Elenórathem looked at Elsa. _"What . . . What happened . . .?"_

"I don't know!" Elsa whispered, her head beginning to ache once more, her right hand shaking as never before. "I . . . I thought I heard something . . . in the corridor. I went to investigate, and I came in here. I didn't even know this was his bedchamber . . . And, when I entered, I found him like this . . ."

Elenórathem wrapped her arms around Elsa, hoping to calm the distraught Queen. _"Everything is going to be all right, Elsa. We will find out who did this."_

Elsa shook her head, her temples throbbing. "How? There were no witnesses. I don't see any signs that his room was broken into. His windows are locked. I . . . I don't know what happened!" She looked Elenórathem in the eye. "Who would want to kill Alwin, Elenórathem? I'm sure he had enemies, but to do _this_ . . . Who could possibly . . .?"

Elenórathem's eyes narrowed as something caught her eye. Letting go of Elsa, she moved toward the bed. Her blue skin paled as she realized what she was looking at. _"Elsa . . . The dagger. Look at the dagger!"_

Forcing herself to walk, Elsa approached the bed, taking in the horrific sight of the weapon plunged within Alwin's chest. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what she was looking at. "That's . . . That's impossible! It can't be! How . . .?"

The weapon protruding from Alwin's chest was a dagger of pure ice, exactly the same as the one Elsa had conjured years earlier during the trials within the cavern. Its clear hilts glistened in the pale moonlight, a thing of beauty amidst a scene of wanton violence.

_"Elsa . . ." _Elenórathem's voice was calm, yet tinted with concern. _"There are only four people here that can conjure ice. And I do not think it was either of the children. That means—"_

"It wasn't me!" Elsa shook her head adamantly. "And it wasn't Alúvelin, either! It couldn't have been! What reason would she have? I . . . I . . ."

_"I believe you," _Elenórathem said. _"But you realize what this means. There must be someone else here who can—"_

The pair started as a figure stumbled into the room. Jack Sparrow stared at Elsa and Elenórathem, his eyes widening as he took a long swig from his bottle. "Well, hello, pretty blue lady," he slurred, attempting to walk toward Elenórathem. His feeling of elation evaporated as he saw Alwin's body. Looking at Elsa in disbelief, he instantly sobered up. "Oh, Your Majesticfulness. What did you _do_?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Elsa reiterated. "I heard a noise, and when I came in here, I found Alwin . . . like this!"

Jack snorted. "Oh, Your Majesticfulness. No one's going to believe that. Least of all Princess Brother-Worshipper downstairs."

"It's the truth!" Elsa protested, realizing just how empty her words sounded. "I . . . I couldn't have . . . I mean . . ."

Elenórathem frowned. _"Elsa, what else is there? What haven't you told me?"_

Elsa buried her head in her hands. "I . . . The headaches have been getting worse. And when they get really bad, I . . . I sort of . . ."

The Water Spirit's face filled with dread. _"You are having blackouts? Losing time?"_

"But I couldn't have done this!" Elsa insisted. "I _know _I couldn't have! It's impossible . . . isn't it?"

Before Elenórathem could answer, a knock sounded at the door. "Alwin? Alwin, it's me."

Princess Philomena entered, Alúvelin right behind her. The Princess frowned as she saw Elsa, Jack, and Elenórathem. "You . . . What are you doing in here?"

Swallowing, Elsa stepped forward. "Your . . . Your Highness, I—"

Philomena was not listening. Her attention fell upon the bed, to the figure lying upon it. Letting out a horrific scream, she rushed forward. "ALWIN!"

Cradling the body of her brother in her arms, Philomena wept uncontrollably as she looked upon him, as if by merely willing it to happen, she could revive the fallen King.

Alúvelin, meanwhile, rushed to Elsa, her already pale skin now nearly white. "Elsa, what . . . I mean, how did this happen?!"

Before Elsa could answer, Philomena spoke, rising from the side of the bed, her voice now low, hoarse. "I'll tell you," she whispered. Pulling the blade of ice from Alwin's chest, she whirled about, her eyes narrow, filled with outrage, her hands shaking in fury.

"You . . ." Philomena glared at Elsa, her face filled with contempt. "You did this! After he welcomed you into our home . . . After he promised to help you, you murdered him!"

"No!" Elsa gasped. "Your Highness, please! I know how this looks, but—"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ARGUE WITH ME!" Philomena screamed. Looking about the room, her eyes falling upon Alúvelin, she tightened her grip on the icy blade until thin cracks appeared in the weapon from the pressure. "And to think I almost believed you," she whispered to the Empress. "That you actually cared about me. But now I see you were distracting me while your sister snuck up here and—"

"That's not true!" Alúvelin protested. "I swear! Elsa didn't—"

"SILENCE!" Philomena roared. Turning back to Elsa, her lips curled in a fierce snarl. "I am afraid you won't be going anywhere tomorrow morning, Your Majesty. As of now, you and your companions—_all _of them—are under arrest for conspiracy, attempted usurpation, and the murder of King Alwin!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19: Reprieve

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Reprieve**

_Anna brushed away another round of tears from her face, her eyes swollen, puffy, bloodshot, physical evidence of the ordeal she had endured over the course of the past week. She had forced herself to be strong for the sake of the visiting dignitaries who had journeyed to Arendelle to pay their final respects to her parents; it would have hardly been within the realm of protocol for her to break down into a sobbing mass of emotion, she had told herself. She remembered laughing at herself at the thought. _Since when do I care so much about protocol? _she had mused. _That's supposed to be Elsa's department . . .

_Elsa . . . As her sister's name ran through her mind, Anna felt a wave of anger and resentment wash over her. Clenching a black-gloved fist tightly, she pounded the pillow on her bed. _How could she not come to the funeral? _Anna bit her lip, the rush of pain preventing her from screaming in frustration, in despair. _How could she be so disrespectful? What sort of queen is she going to be at this rate?

_ Her stomach churned as a chilling thought crossed her mind. _What . . . What if the reason she didn't go is because . . . because of me? _Her anger was quickly replaced with despair as a feeling of trepidation and inadequacy overcame her. _Does she really hate me that much? _Anna wondered. _Does she?!

_ Her thoughts turned to the brief conversation she and her sister had shared that morning, the first conversation they had had in years. The look on Elsa's face had filled Anna with dread, as if something dark, haunting was weighing upon her older sister's mind. And her words . . . _

_ Anna shuddered as Elsa's voice echoed through the recesses of her innermost thoughts. "I can't be near you, Anna," Elsa had said, her voice wavering, as if ever-so-slightly tinged with doubt. "I'm sorry . . . I'm not going to the funeral."_

_ Anna was certain she was imagining things, that Elsa was just playing some sort of trick on her; ten years spent in isolation surely had taken their toll on Elsa's sense of humor. But as the seconds of silence ticked by on the clock at the far end of the corridor, Anna slowly came to understand that Elsa was not joking, but instead was perfectly serious._

_ "What do you mean, Elsa?" Anna protested. "Of course you are! You _have _to! How can you—"_

_ "No, I'm not!"_

_ The coldness in Elsa's voice caused Anna to shrink backward involuntarily. Eyes wide, she stared at her older sister in stunned silence, uncertain of how to proceed. The next few moments were a blur in Anna's memory; she remembered arguing with Elsa, trying to persuade the Queen that she _had _to come, that whatever it was that had driven this chasm-like divide between the two of them had to be struck down, that Anna was there for Elsa, if only the Queen would—_

_ "I love you," Elsa had said. "And . . . And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it has to be like this . . ."_

_ For some reason, that sentence had been the one that had driven the invisible dagger through Anna's heart. She wasn't sure if it was the haunted expression that filled Elsa's eyes, or the implicit rejection of the love Anna had so desperately tried to share, or if it was nothing more than the sheer hypocrisy of Elsa's statement. Unable to bear the emotional trauma any longer, Anna had found herself lashing out in retaliation, some part of her relishing the opportunity to return Elsa's verbal impalement with a devastating wound of her own. Her voice soft in imitation of Elsa's, but colder, bitterer, more heartless, Anna spoke: "You say you love me, and then you act like _this_ . . ."_

_ For the briefest of moments, Elsa's ever-present countenance of calm had been shattered, revealing a young woman filled with as much pain as Anna had been feeling. But the mask returned as quickly as it had been broken, and Anna had lost her patience for it. Turning away, she had retreated, leaving her older sister behind her._

_ But now, Anna could no longer contain herself. As another wave of tears filled her spirit, she barely heard the sound of knocking on her bedroom door over the sound of her weeping._

_ The knock returned once more, louder than before. Wiping her eyes, Anna stood, turning toward the closed entryway. "Come . . . Come in."_

_ The door opened, revealing the familiar face of Minister Andersen. "Your Highness," he said, bowing before her. "Forgive the intrusion, but I thought I would stop in and check on you, just to see . . ."_

_ His voice trailed off as he noticed Anna's tearstained face, her dress still dark as obsidian rock, unchanged from the funeral earlier that day. Clearing his throat, he began to exit the room. "I did not mean to disturb your mourning, Your Highness," he said. "I will leave you to grieve privately . . ."_

_ "No!"_

_ Anna realized that she had spoken more impulsively than she had intended. Swallowing, she moved to the doorway. "I mean . . . I mean, I don't want to be alone now. I've had too much of that for so long, and I . . . I . . ."_

_ Emotionally spent, Anna found herself throwing her arms around Andersen, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. The older man delicately wrapped his arms around the crying Princess, wordlessly doing his best to console her, knowing that nothing he could possibly say would truly ease the pain of so great a loss._

_ Finally, Anna pulled away, coughing as she fought to regain control of her emotions. "Sorry," she whispered. "I . . . I didn't mean to do that. You don't need . . . or want . . . or whatever, I mean . . ."_

_ "You do not have to apologize, Your Highness," Andersen replied. "I miss them as well. Very, very much so."_

_ Anna found herself sitting on her bed once more, her limbs numb, her heart aching. "What . . . What happens now?" she whispered. "What are we . . . What am I supposed to do now?"_

_ Andersen walked toward the Princess, standing above her. "Do not worry, Your Highness. Your sister . . . When she is old enough, she will become Queen of our people."_

_ He frowned as Anna simply stared ahead, unresponsive. "I suspect this thought does not ease your concern."_

_ "Why would it?" Anna asked, the anger beginning to run through her once more. "Elsa . . . Elsa is not what our people need, Minister. If she won't even talk to me, how is she supposed to rule a kingdom?" She was on her feet now, pacing about the room, her words leaving her without thinking as years of frustration were unleashed all at once. "She is nothing like Father, Minister. Nothing! He was so warm, so generous, so wise and loving. But Elsa . . . Elsa is so cold, so distant! It's like . . . It's like she doesn't care at all!" She shook her head in outrage. "Is that the kind of person we want ruling our people? Someone who can't even feel anything? Someone so self-centered that she won't even take the time to visit her own sister—"_

_ "That is enough, Your Highness!"_

_ Startled, Anna stopped in her tracks. She stared incredulously at Andersen, too shocked at his sudden rebuke to demand that he apologize for speaking to her in such a manner, for ordering her to do something when he had no authority to do so._

_ Andersen took Anna's hand, his eyes looking upon her, filled with a fire she had never seen before. "Listen to me very carefully, Your Highness," he said. "Your sister has been through more than you can possibly imagine. I know you do not believe that she loves you, that she could possibly feel anything for anyone, but trust me. No one in this world loves you more than Her Highness the future Queen. Do not ever doubt that. Do you understand?"_

_ Anna finally found her voice once more. "Then why—"_

_ "You have to trust her, Your Highness," Andersen said. "When she is ready, when it is time, all will be explained. But until then, and always, you must trust in your sister. Never doubt her inherent goodness. Never believe for a moment that she could do anything to hurt you or anyone else she loves. I have been fortunate enough to be her counselor all these years. Believe what I have to say, Your Highness, for it is the truth."_

_ Anna nodded. "If . . . If you say so."_

_ Andersen released Anna's hand and moved to the door. "Remember what I have told you tonight, Your Highness. Promise me you will never forget. Give it time, Your Highness. Someday, you will see. You will see . . ."_

_ As he exited the bedroom, Anna stood in silence, pondering Andersen's words. After several moments, she opened the door, moving soundlessly down the corridor. Stopping outside the familiar doors of Elsa's bedroom, she knelt before them, her face mere inches from the decorative wood._

_ "Elsa," she whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me or not. If you can, I want you to know that I . . . that I love you. Whatever it is that's keeping us apart, there must be some reason." She laughed once as she turned herself, her back now pressed against the doors. "I wish . . . I wish things could be simple, like they used to be," she continued. "I wish so much that you would let me in. But I . . . But I've been thinking a lot and . . ."_

_ She took a deep breath, carefully forming each word. "And, no matter what, I want you to know that I still trust you, and that I will always be here for you . . . if you want me." _

_ Sighing, she stood, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress, hoping that somehow, someway what she had just said had accomplished something of consequence. As she made her way down the corridor, she thought she heard a familiar voice murmuring in reply, but as she looked back, the sound was gone . . ._

* * *

Jack Sparrow looked around the small cell, taking a swig from his ever-present bottle of whiskey as he took in the anxious, worried faces of his companions. "Well, if it makes ye feel any better, Your Majesticfulness," he offered as he caught Elsa's eye. "I've been locked up in worst places." He frowned as he downed another mouthful. "Can't think of any of the top of me head, but . . ."

Sanderson shifted uncomfortably as he fought to remove Jack's foot from his ribcage. "Shut up!" he grumbled. "Just shut up, will you? None of us are in the mood for your commentary!"

"Sorry, mate," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't realize you were so sensitive." Looking across the cell, he winked at Célebron. "Am I right?"

Anna's glare would have sent flames from her eyes had she possessed the power to do so. "I thought I told you not to talk to him!" she hissed at Jack. "Especially not now! You're a bad enough influence as it is!"

"Aw, I'm not _that _bad, am I?" Anna's narrowing eyes were enough to convince Jack that this was a battle he had best not even attempt to fight. Turning his head, the pirate captain smiled at the man on his left, the man who was uncomfortably pressed against the wall of the cell. "Is it just me, or is the present company of a rather unfriendly nature?"

Ingeborson ignored Jack, looking instead on the other side of the cell toward Elsa. "Your Majesty," he said. "Perhaps you would care to explain just why I was dragged from my bed in the middle of the night and thrown into this cell with . . ." He pushed against Jack, who had decided it would be a good idea to try to prop his legs across Ingeborson's lap. "With _him_?!"

Elsa did not respond. Rather, she stared at her hands, smooth white skin still laced with traces of red from the blood she had touched not long ago . . . _Alwin's blood, _she thought to herself. _I couldn't have . . . It's not possible! I would _never _. . . would I?!_

Sensing her anxiety, Alúvelin intervened on her sister's behalf. "You already know why," she said. "Someone murdered the King and is trying to frame Elsa!"

Ingeborson raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that what happened? Are you _certain—_"

"Of course she is!" Anna snapped. Her already-frazzled emotional state began to be unleashed upon Ingeborson. "How dare you?! After everything Elsa has done for us, how could you possibly think she would ever murder anyone?! It's obvious that she's being set up! I don't know by who, I don't know why, but clearly that's what's going on! And I don't want to hear anyone speculate otherwise, understand?!"

The cell was deathly silent. Ingeborson seemed to shrink into the corner, muttering to himself about how unreasonable the royal family could be.

Weighing his words carefully, Kristoff spoke next. "Of course we all know Elsa is innocent," he said, wrapping his arm around Anna's shoulder. "However, we have to look at it from their perspective. On the surface, the evidence looks very incriminating. The King was killed with a dagger made of ice. Elsa was all alone when the Princess and Alúvelin entered the King's bedchamber."

"I wasn't alone," Elsa whispered, her eyes staring blankly into space. "I was—"

Kristoff shook his head. "Elenórathem is hardly going to come across as an objective witness, Elsa. Ultimately, it's your word against the Princess's. And we know who is going to be believed . . ."

Underthen frowned. "It's all circumstantial," he offered. "No one actually saw anything. What if Elsa just says that she heard something down the corridor, went to investigate, and found the King's body? That's a plausible explanation, isn't it?"

"No," Elsa murmured. "The Princess is convinced I killed him. Nothing is going to change her mind." She took hold of Maíreweth's hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know how this could have possibly happened, but I'll fix it. Somehow . . ."

Maíreweth frowned slightly as she sensed Elsa's distress. _Something else is going on, _she thought to herself. _What could it be? She seems so . . . so different than usual._

"Mama, I'm scared." Élsaweth's voice quavered as she spoke. "I don't like it in here."

"I know, sweetness," Anna said, holding her daughter and son tightly. "It's going to be all right. All we need to do is—"

The sound of footsteps moving quickly toward their cell startled the group. A pair of voices grew louder as they approached, embroiled in a furious argument.

"You can't be serious!" Philomena snapped as she followed Sebastiaan through the doorway of the dungeon. "You can't do this! I won't let you!"

Sebastiaan took a deep breath, his face lined with stress. "Philomena, please! I have already made my decision. Nothing you say can change my mind."

Philomena's face was red, her hands shaking in fury. "She killed Alwin, Sebastiaan! I _know _she did! Her companions distracted us while she drove that icy dagger through his heart!"

"That is not for you to decide, Philomena." Sebastiaan's voice was cool, unwavering. "With Alwin's death, the task of ruling our lands falls to me. And I am not about to have our guests from Arendelle treated like common criminals without sufficient evidence."

With a nod from Sebastiaan, the guard outside the cell unlocked the door, swinging it open. The new King of the Southern Isles entered the cell, looking at the anxious inhabitants. "I apologize for my sister's callous behavior," he said, looking Elsa directly in the eye. "Had I been informed earlier, you never would have treated this way."

Philomena was beside herself. "What are you doing, Brother? Have you gone mad?!"

Turning around, Sebastiaan glared at his sister. "Relax, Philomena. They are still confined to the palace until we investigate. But I see no reason for them to be so close to each other. We do have a treaty with Arendelle, after all, and those in our lands on official business are entitled to certain privileges."

"But she—"

"I have made my decision, Philomena!" Sebastiaan's voice was uncharacteristically loud. "Now, either accept it or leave! Now!"

Fuming, Philomena turned on her heel, moving back up the stairs. As she disappeared, Sebastiaan offered Elsa his hand.

"Thank you," Elsa said, rising. "For the children's sake, at least, thank you."

Sebastiaan smiled. "Like I told Philomena, all of you must remain in the palace, at least until this matter has been investigated."

Valanda frowned. "But . . . But we were supposed to leave tomorrow morning! We have to get back to Arendelle before—"

"I understand your concern," Sebastiaan said. "And believe me, I have every intention of honoring my brother's promise to send aid to your people. However, you must understand the delicate political position I am in. My brother, the King, has just been murdered. We have laws. Very, very old laws that must be followed for circumstances such as this. There is no way we can rush this process along. You must understand."

Elsa nodded, grimacing. "Of course."

"Well then." Jack hopped to his feet, bottle in hand. Taking Sebastiaan's hand, he shook it firmly. "Thank you much for that. I was beginning to lose feeling in me extremities and whatnot . . ."

The rest of the group rose, exiting the cell, making their way upstairs. Sebastiaan walked beside Elsa, his face grim. "I do not enjoy having to place you under house arrest," he said. "You must believe me, Your Majesty."

"I know," Elsa replied. Stopping for a moment, she looked Sebastiaan in the eye. "I did not kill your brother, Your Majesty. You _must _believe me."

Sebastiaan nodded. "I want to believe you, Elsa, and I truly hope that our inquiry proves you were not involved. However, you must understand that as King, I am obligated to consider all possibilities, no matter how unlikely."

"I know," Elsa admitted. "But, think about it. Why would I kill Alwin? What could I possibly hope to gain?"

Sebastiaan turned toward the long staircase leading back into the palace. "I can speculate a number of reasons: To consolidate more power for yourself . . . To take revenge for some past indiscretion you blamed upon him . . . Or simply because you could."

Elsa looked at Sebastiaan in confusion, something about his words sending chills down her spine. "What . . .?"

Sebastiaan smiled. "Like I said, I want to believe you. And I am confident I will be able to do so." Looking toward the stairs, he offered Elsa his arm. "It is already quite late. Shall we salvage something of what is left of this evening?"

Elsa took Sebastiaan's arm, slowly ascending the stairs, inwardly dreading the world she would face upon waking the next morning . . .

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	20. Chapter 20: Monarch

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Monarch**

"This . . . This is where you live?!"

Sélene's hazel eyes looked about in astonishment, her gaze poring over the magnificent sight before her. Just on the other side of the ridge she had swum over, at the before. Impossibly tall coral towers protruded from the ocean floor, twisting, coalescing upon itself, hollowed-out tunnels connecting them together. The naturally-formed series of dwellings was large enough to be described as an entire city, the coral glimmering in the ocean's ripples from some indescribable luminescence, pulsating brightly, the entire city shining like a beacon in the dark nighttime waters.

Áldendram smiled as he swam beside her, his hand resting gently upon her shoulder. "Well?" he asked as his men flanked the two of them on either side. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Sélene looked at him, her jaw agape. "I think . . . I think it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She looked back at the choral, the tall parapets of what she assumed was the palace rising far above the rest of the biological city. "Did . . . How did your people . . .?"

A laugh escaped Áldendram's throat before he could stop himself. "Very carefully, Your Highness. Ages ago, our fathers came to these waters, searching for a land they could call their own. No matter how much they tried, however, no potential dwelling place suited their needs. They had almost given up in despair when they agreed to make one final, desperate plea to the Almighty, asking Him for a sign . . . _any _sign that would guide them to where they could thrive and prosper."

Pausing, Áldendram looked upon his homeland, its iridescent beauty momentarily overwhelming even him for a moment, despite his intimate familiarity with every corner of the structure. "Our sacred texts tell that, in their darkest hour, the Almighty One came to the aid of our fathers. The rock that was the ocean floor cracked and burst apart. The waters rushed and flowed as beams of light from far above the surface shot to the depths of the ocean. The ancient ones scattered in terror, taking shelter wherever they could, yet, despite their terror, they could not look away."

He moved his hand through the water, as if that dramatic gesture would highlight the effect of his words. "Then, before their very eyes, the coral you see before you sprang up from the rock, its glow mesmerizing them, beckoning to them. In that moment, they knew their prayers had been answered. From that moment forward, down to the present day, this has been our homeland."

Sélene nodded as Áldendram concluded his tale. "That . . . That was a fascinating story."

Áldendram smiled once more. "I doubt much of it is true," he confessed. "Tales like these tend to become embellished over time. In all likelihood, it was probably just a happy coincidence that our ancestors discovered this place." He sighed. "Still, it does make for a nice conversation starter . . ."

Offering Sélene his hand, he swam before her. "Shall we?"

The _Véldenmaína _nodded as she took hold of his wrist. "After you."

The pair swam toward the city, Áldendram's men following close behind. As they moved forward, the warrior glanced toward his companion's fin, marveling at the unique color of her scales, a color he had never seen upon any of his kin before.

"Your _fludavin_ is most unusual," he said, cursing himself the moment the words left his lips. "In a good way, of course," he hastily added, realizing he had just insulted a visiting dignitary.

Sélene felt her cheeks turn red uncontrollably as she continued swimming. "Thank you," she replied. _Stay focused, _she reminded herself as they approached the palace. _Now is not the time to get distracted. So many people are counting on you. Elsa . . . Your brothers and sisters . . . Maíreweth . . . _

As they swam through the city toward the palace, Sélene realized all who saw her stopped and stared at her, whispering amongst themselves when they thought she had moved out of earshot. Their murmurs flooded her ears: _It cannot be . . . Who is she? . . . Could she really be the one? . . . She has come to fulfill it . . ._

Suddenly uncomfortable, she kept her attention upon the path before her, allowing Áldendram to lead her to the palace, through the main gate, past the guards toward the entrance to what she assumed was the main assembly hall. Sélene tread water as Áldendram approached the guards stationed outside the entrance, noticing in the back of her mind how the guards seemed to bow ever-so-slightly toward the warrior as he came near them. Self-conscious despite herself, the _Véldenmaína _held her breath anxiously, her fingers unconsciously brushing against the blue crystal hanging from the chain around her neck, as Áldendram argued quietly with the guards, shaking his head in disagreement, pointing his finger as he issued some sort of command too soft for her ears to discern.

Reluctantly conceding defeat, the guards backed away from the entrance as Áldendram swam back toward Sélene, the confident smile upon his face once more. "I do apologize for that, Your Highness," he said as he placed his hand upon her back. "But sometimes these guards forget just who they are speaking with."

Sélene felt her brow furrow in confusion as Áldendram's words rang through her mind. Before she could speak, the warrior was guiding her into the assembly hall, his hand pressing firmly into her back. "Now, remember, Your Highness," he said. "It is probably best if you letme speak first. Our Queen has a tendency to make somewhat . . . irrational assumptions on first encounters. Especially when I am involved . . ."

Now Sélene was flummoxed. "What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head in utter bafflement. "Why are you—"

"Áldendram!"

Sélene's head whipped around, her raven hair nearly blinding her as it flew into her eyes as the voice startled her. Her heart began to pound fast within her breast as she looked toward the source of the authoritative voice.

Seated upon her throne at the far end of the assembly hall was the Queen, her eyes of blue looking upon Sélene, the power of her gaze turning the _Véldenmaína's _blood to ice. The Queen's face was ageless; her face, framed by wave upon wave of shimmering blonde locks, retained the radiant beauty of youth, yet possessed the unmistakable aura of one whose word was law, who was used to all around her bowing to her will without a second thought. Suddenly intimidated, Sélene glanced toward Áldendram, waiting to see just how he would react to the situation.

To her surprise, Áldendram did not bow before her in supplication. Rather, he swam to the throne, taking the Queen's hand, kissing it respectfully before holding the powerful monarch in a tight embrace. "It is good to see you again, Mother."

Had Sélene not been acutely aware of every fiber of her being in that moment, she was certain her jaw would have fallen open in utter astonishment. Stammering, she finally managed to find some semblance of her voice, her eyes darting from Áldendram to the Queen—_no, _she corrected herself, _his mother!_—in complete bafflement. "You . . ." she squeaked out. "You . . . You're the . . . Why didn't you . . .?"

Áldendram grinned sheepishly. "I guess I should have been clearer. Yes, Your Highness. My mother is the Queen of these waters."

The Queen raised an eyebrow as she looked at her son. "So, Áldendram. Who exactly is this you have brought before me?" She shook her head somberly, her attention returning to Sélene, her judgmental stare rendering the Princess even more uncomfortable than she thought possible. "Do not tell me," she whispered, her voice ice cold. "Your latest dalliance, no doubt?"

A pained expression crossed Áldendram's face as he shifted uncomfortably. "No, Mother," he hissed. "Now is not the time—"

The Queen frowned as she looked down at Sélene. "Well, do not just tread water there, child, like a _flénderling _learning how to swim. Come into the light. Let me see just what my son has chosen to mate with this time . . ."

Fighting an odd combination of embarrassment and indignation, Sélene swam closer, forcing herself to hold her tongue, to keep from spouting back words she knew she would instantly regret. She stopped before the throne, the light from the coral above falling down upon her in a beam of pure radiance.

The Queen drew her breath audibly, her eyes widening as she took in Sélene's features for the first time in the light. Turning to Áldendram, she took hold of his hand. "Oh, my son," she said softly. "Do you realize just who you have brought to us? _Do you?!_"

* * *

Sanderson covered his head in his pillow, his exhausted body screaming at him to allow it to rest. He closed his eyes, hoping to finally slip into blissful slumber, when the loud pounding sound startled him yet again.

"Dammit, Sparrow!" he cursed, sitting upright upon the bed. "Will you please stop doing that?! I'm trying to sleep!"

Jack looked up at Sanderson, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his activities seemed to be causing the man such consternation. "Sorry, mate," he said as he took a pause from his labors. "Didn't think ye'd actually be trying to sleep after the night we've had so far . . ."

"Which is precisely _why _I want to sleep, thank you very much!" Sanderson shot back. He frowned, his eye twitching as she beheld the strange monstrosity Jack was cobbling together. "Just . . . Just what the hell is that, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about at all, mate," Jack said nonchalantly. "Besides, I thought ye were too tired to care at all about little old me. But don't worry. I'll be nice and quiet as I finish up. So go on. Get yer beauty sleep. Don't let me keep ye up into the wee hours of the night . . ."

Groaning, Sanderson collapsed on the bed, realizing that sleep would most certainly elude him that night. "You are such a child, you know that?" he spat. "How can a grown man act the way you do? How can you not care about our situation?"

Shrugging, Jack took a drink from his seemingly bottomless bottle. "Who says I don't care about our predicament, mate?" He gestured to Sanderson and to Ingeborson who, impossibly, was sleeping as if nothing in the world could wake him. "Do ye think I enjoy being placed under house arrest? Or that I enjoy watching Her Majesticfulness be accused of murder?"

Sanderson glared at Jack. "You sure as hell don't act like you care, that's for sure . . ."

"Really?" Jack gestured toward the strange structure he was in the process of building. "Well, I guess that settles it then. I'll do it all by meself. I don't need yer help after all . . ."

Sanderson frowned, his curiosity piqued despite his better judgment. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Just what are you up to, anyway—"

"No, no," Jack chided, shaking his head. "Clearly, ye have better things to do with yer time than help out little old me. Even though what I'm doing is going to get all of us out of this little scenario. But don't worry, mate. I'll take care of it on me own. Somehow, I'll carry on . . . alone . . ."

Swearing to himself that he would strangle Jack with his own hands if this turned out to be yet another waste of his time and that the subsequent homicide would most certainly be considered justified in any court on the face of the earth, Sanderson stood, studying the . . . thing Jack had assembled from various items scattered about their bedroom. "What . . . What the hell am I even looking at?!"

Jack grinned back at him, taking another long sip from his bottle. "This, mate, is how we're going to get out of here and find out just who has set up Her Majesticfulness."

"'We'?" Sanderson frowned. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Well, I can't very well do all the work on me own, now, can I?" Jack said. "Not when I also have me ship to find somewhere in these islands. I need someone to help me out, savvy? And . . ." He gestured toward the snoring Ingeborson. "Sleeping Beauty over there isn't exactly the most helpful of persons . . ."

Sanderson paused for a moment, weighing his dislike for Jack against his desire to get out of this mess they now found themselves in. Sighing deeply, he looked Jack in the eye. "Oh, what the hell," he said. "It can't possibly get any worse than it already is." Looking at the sad collection of spare parts before him, he nodded as he suddenly began to realize just what Jack was trying to do. "Well, what do you know?" he muttered to himself. "This just might work after all . . ."

* * *

King Éralen breathed heavily as he took a much-needed respite, resting his tired muscles. He had been swimming for days, searching every possible location he imagined his daughter could have ventured to, his heart growing heavy as he realized the likelihood of seeing his daughter alive again was growing fainter by the hour.

_You fool, _he thought to himself. _Where have you driven her to? She could be . . . _

_ NO! _he roared inwardly. _You cannot think like that. She is alive! She _has _to be!_

He frowned as a possibility he had not yet considered ran through his mind. _No, _he told himself, dismissing the thought immediately. _She would not . . . She could not . . ._

And yet, the idea persisted, growing stronger, consuming his thoughts. _Oh, my dear daughter. Is it possible? Have you tried to fulfill this foolish prophecy your mother was so convinced was your destiny? Have you tried to make contact with . . ._ them_?!_

A chill ran down his spine as Éralen forced his fin to propel him through the waters once more, his heart racing as he realized that his only hope for finding her rested upon her doing the very thing he dreaded most. Turning south, he pressed forward, moving as fast as he possibly could in spite of the pain in his muscles. _Please, Sélene, _he thought to himself. _Think before you act! Please! Please . . .!_

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	21. Chapter 21: Deception

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Deception**

"Make sure he's still asleep. Don't wake him up."

"Ay, mate. I don't be thinkin' he'll be interested in what we're tryin' to do here if he's given a choice."

"Maybe a little more red there?"

"Ah, _now _ye be thinkin', mate . . ."

"Oh, damn. He's waking up!"

Ingeborson groggily opened his eyes, looking around in confusion, trying to discern just what was going on. Looking up, he saw Sanderson and Jack peering over him, their arms folded behind their backs.

"What . . . Just what in the hell are you two idiots doing?" Ingeborson grumbled. "And what time is it, anyway?"

"Don't worry, mate," Jack said. "It's still the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

Still half-asleep, Ingeborson nodded, closing his eyes once more. _Damn that Underthen for stealing my room after they let us out of the dungeon. _As he was about to drift back to sleep, he frowned. _What the hell is on my face?_

His eyes narrowed as he sat up in bed. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"Um . . ."

Sanderson glanced at Jack, feeling no better as he saw the pirate shrug his shoulders. "We . . . We have a plan on how to get out of here and figure out what's happening around here. Obviously, staying in here isn't going to help any of us."

"And I want me ship back," Jack added. "Her Majesticfulness promised me!"

"Are you two listening to yourselves?" Ingeborson looked at the two of them in disbelief. "What do you think is going to happen to Her Majesty when they find out we're not here? They already think she is guilty of murder! If her companions escape, that will make her even more suspicious in their eyes!"

"Don't worry," Sanderson reassured him. "We've got that taken figured out already. They won't blame the Queen at all." He looked at Ingeborson intently. "Please, Minister. The Princess is already convinced Elsa is guilty. Do you really think she will let Elsa escape from this? Sitting on our hands isn't going to solve anything. We need to investigate. And you know these lands better than anyone here. We _need _you . . ."

His appeal to Ingeborson's sense of importance nearly worked. However, after a moment, the Minister shook his head. "You two are out of your minds." Rising, he crossed the room to the vanity on the other side. "You should be thankful you have someone as intelligent as me to convince you of how misguided you are."

"He's right," Jack said, winking at Sanderson. "We were pretty stupid, weren't we?"

"Indeed," Ingeborson said. "To be honest, I have no idea what Arendelle would do without me—"

His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Shock turned to disbelief, which quickly became white-hot outrage. _"What in the hell did you do to my—"_

"Get him!"

Ingeborson was caught by surprise as Jack and Sanderson pounced upon him. Flailing about, the Minister struggled to escape from his attackers' grasp.

"You idiots!" he cried out. "You're going to get us all killed! You—"

His eyes rolled back in his head as something heavy made contact with his skull.

"Oops," Jack said, tossing aside the heavy iron he had carried in his hand. Leaning over the unconscious Minister, he smiled. "Look at him. Sleeping like a baby, he is."

"Good," Sanderson said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Gesturing toward Jack's recent construction project, he took a breath. "Well, let's get him in there. We have only one shot at this. Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Jack laughed, downing a celebratory swig from his bottle. "Mate, I was _born _ready. You're about to see the most illustrious acting performance of your life . . ."

* * *

A knock on Elsa's bedroom door shook her from her ruminations. Standing, she moved away from the bed upon which Maíreweth was currently sleeping, pulling her trembling hand away from her daughter's brow. Taking hold of the doorknob, she paused.

"Who is it?" she said softly, uncertain of just who she could trust.

"It's me," a familiar voice responded.

Opening the door, Elsa beheld Anna on the other side. The two sisters, exhausted from the events of the day, held each other for a moment, words unnecessary to express their emotional states, before entering the room, the door shutting behind them.

"How . . . How is Maíreweth holding up?" Anna asked as the two sat beside the fireplace.

"Fine," Elsa said. "She . . . She's strong, Anna. So strong. She's handling this better than I am."

Anna nodded. "I think the twins are the same way." Pausing, she looked away, toward the moonlight glistening through the window. "In many ways, I'm happy they're too young to understand just how serious the situation is."

"Have you talked . . ." Elsa took a deep breath. "I mean, have you seen Alúvelin and Valanda since—"

Anna shook her head. "I was barely able to come to your room. There are guards outside each of our chambers." She glanced at the ceiling. "The same with the boys upstairs. They're not letting anybody go anywhere until morning, when we are going to be taken to the main throne room first thing."

Elsa frowned. "Then, how did you—"

"Easy." A wry smile tugged at Anna's lips. "I told them that, if they didn't let me visit my sister across the hall, they would have shoot an arrow in my back as I went to your door. And then they would have had to deal with you . . ."

"Anna . . ."

Despite herself, Elsa smiled, her expression quickly becoming one of pain as another torrent of agony overwhelmed her.

Anna took hold of Elsa's hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'm here for you. Everything's okay . . ."

The pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Shaking her head, Elsa looked at her sister in confusion. "Anna? How . . . How did you get in here?"

"You . . .You let me in, remember?" Anna felt her heart plummet to the depths of her being with worry. "We were just talking . . ."

"I . . . I . . ."

Elsa clenched at her temples in frustration. _I can't remember! I was just sitting beside Maíreweth, and now . . ._

"I'm . . . I'm forgetting things more easily now, Anna," Elsa said. "Not all the time, but frequently, I . . . When I feel the pain, more and more I end up losing time." She looked at Anna, her eyes filled with worry. "What if . . . What if I did kill Alwin?"

"Stop it, Elsa!" Anna stood, crossing her arms. "I don't want to hear you talk like that at all! You may not have faith in yourself, but I do! And you would _never _murder anyone! _Ever!_ So I'll say what I said in the dungeon: It's not even a possibility! Someone is setting you up! We just have to find out who."

She walked behind Elsa, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I'm more worried about this pain you're experiencing. I don't understand. Why is this power that was supposed to make you better making you so sick instead?"

Elsa grimaced. "Elenórathem has . . . a theory. She thinks that because . . . because I am only half _ice b__æ__rer, _that's causing my heightened powers to overwhelm me. That it's destroying me from the inside out . . ."

Anna frowned. "Then why would they give you these powers in the first place? Is this some kind of test? Are you being put through someone's idea of a sick joke?!"

"I . . . I don't know, Anna," Elsa whispered. "I feel like . . . I feel like what happened to Asdrarn is going to happen to me. And I can't stop it . . ."

"Yes, you can," Anna insisted as the two women held each other tightly. "I don't know how, but we'll find a way. I promise, Elsa. I promise . . ."

* * *

"Psst! Underthen! Open up!"

Rolling out of bed, Underthen moved to the door of the spacious room he had "borrowed" from Ingeborson. _Serves his right for being such a—_

His sleep-filled eyes nearly leapt from their sockets in surprise at the sight. "You! What are you doing—"

"Shhh!"

Sanderson and Jack stood in the space where Underthen was certain a bookshelf had been earlier. Shaking his head, certain he was still dreaming, Underthen tried to clear the sleep from his mind. He frowned as the two men remained in his vision.

"How . . . How did you two—"

"Secret passage," Sanderson interrupted. "We found it by accident. It links our two rooms together."

"Great," Underthen muttered. "So, what is this? Some sort of pajama party—"

"Not quite, mate," Jack said. He approached Underthen, clasping his shoulders. "Get dressed, mate. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"What?" Underthen was now thoroughly confused. "I . . . I don't understand—"

"Don't think about it, mate," Jack said. "Just follow our lead."

_Oh, great, _Underthen thought. _This should be fantastic . . . _

* * *

"So . . . Prophesied One." The Queen rose from her throne, swimming before Sélene. "You have come at last."

Sélene was uncertain of just what to say. She had prepared an eloquent speech in her mind as she had swam through the waters, but now, in the presence of such powerful authority, the words refused to come to her.

The Queen glanced at Áldendram, shaking her head in dismay. "Oh, my son," she said. "You don't even know who she is, do you?"

"I know she is a Princess from the Far Waters," Áldendram said. He frowned. "What . . . What prophecy are you—"

The Queen laughed. "Have you forgotten your history lessons, my son? Do you not remember the prophecy of the one who is to unite the _Véldenthem _with the _Erthwélethwain_? How the Prophesied One is to unite our two races? How she is to end the longstanding division between our peoples and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity?"

Áldendram was dumbfounded. "I . . . I . . ." He shook his head. "What makes you think it is her?"

"Just look at her!" The Queen gestured to the increasingly uncomfortable Sélene. "How soon you forget, my son. 'When scales of crimson return again, peace will come between sea and Men.'" The Queen swam back to her throne. "If you believe in prophecy, that is. Which I most certainly do not . . ."

"Please, Your Majesty." Finding her voice, Sélene bowed before the Queen. "I come before you not as any child of prophecy, but as a humble servant asking for the assistance of your people. My name is Sélene, and—"

"Sélene?" The Queen frowned. "So . . . You are Éralen's daughter. And yet you dare to come to me asking for help?"

"I . . . I am afraid I do not follow, Your Majesty," Sélene admitted.

The Queen rose from her throne once more, pacing as she saw about the throne room. "Your father and I . . . Our relationship has been quite cool since before your birth, young _Véldenmaína. _I came to him once for aid in time of need, but he refused to help." Her eyes darkened at the memory. "Many of my people died needlessly because of his obstinacy."

"Your Majesty." Sélene paused, trying to remember everything her mother had ever taught her about diplomacy. "Whatever my father may have done to wrong you in the past, I apologize for it tenfold! But now, I am in desperate need of your help. My friends . . . Their people are in grave jeopardy! Their trading vessels have been assaulted by a nameless enemy, and—"

"Your friends?" The Queen's eyes flashed with anger. Swimming directly before Sélene, she towered over the Princess. "You . . . You mean to tell me you have broken the Unbreakable Law?! That you have become friendly with some of the _Erthwélethwain_?!"

"I . . . I . . ." Sélene stammered as the Queen's eyes bored into her soul.

"Let me guess." The Queen's lip quivered with rage. "These supposed 'friends' of yours want the assistance of our people to solve some problem of their own." She shook her head. "And what happens if we do help them? What next? How do we know they will not betray us as they have so many times before and slaughter us?"

"They . . ." Sélene felt her heart pounding furiously within her breast. "They would never—"

"Do not speak in absolutes to me, child!" the Queen cried out. "I have been told the stories of my fathers. I know precisely what the _Erthwélethwain _are capable of." Her eyes narrowed. "The fact that you now consider some of them your friends makes me question your judgment, Princess."

"Mother!" Áldendram swam to Sélene's side. "That is unnecessary—"

"Stay out of matters you do not understand, my son!" The Queen brought her fingers to Áldendram's chin, gently stroking it. "If you are to rule in my stead one day, you must learn to divorce your emotions from your decision making. Emotions have their place, but you cannot use them to determine the course of action you will chart. They cloud your judgment . . . They make you weak . . ."

Turning her attention back to Sélene, the Queen's expression became cool, her emerald fin slowly kicking beneath her.

"You are naïve, Princess," she said, her tone sympathetic. "And, prophecy or no, I cannot and will not allow my people to come to the aid of those that despise us."

"But they don't even know we exist!" Sélene protested. "I swear! They think we are nothing more than legends—"

"And I intend to keep it that way." The Queen glanced toward Áldendram. "You have my answer, Princess. My son will show you to the edge of our city. From there, you are to return to the waters from which you came."

Sélene's was filled with despair, the images of those relying upon her for help flooding her mind: Anna . . . Kristoff . . . Elsa . . . _Maíreweth. _"Your Majesty . . . Please, reconsider—"

"Goodbye, _Véldenmaína _of the crimson scales." The Queen's tone was firm in its finality. "Now . . . Leave us."

* * *

"Help! Help! We need help in here!"

The guards outside the door glanced at each other, wondering to themselves if this was some sort of trick. Unlocking the door, they entered the room, only to be knocked aside as the men within rushed out.

Before they could recover, Jack was upon them, clutching their wrists in panic. "Oh, thank goodness you listened to us, gentlemen! I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The older guard raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What is the—"

His eyes grew wide as he fell upon the seated figure. "What in the hell happened to him?!"

Ingeborson was seated in a makeshift wheelchair, his unconscious form slumped to the side. His face was red and blotchy, peppered with layer upon layer of red dots. His hands and wrists were likewise covered with the horrific-looking welts.

"Oh, it's horrible!" Jack crossed himself in fear. "He just collapsed and then . . . then . . ."

"Then this happened!" Sanderson interjected, taking over for the overwhelmed Jack.

"What . . . What is it?" the younger guard asked. "I've never seen anything like it—"

"And pray that ye never do, lad," Jack said, wrapping his arm around the guard. "Me, I've only seen me a few cases of this in me life. But this . . . this is the worst—"

"What is it?" the older guard asked. "What does he have?"

Jack cleared his throat. "This man has a serious case of hipperoflammerospenifatosis."

"And, how did he—"

"Well, here's the thing, mate." Jack leaned over to the older guard. "The initial case is caused by having a little too much fun with the wrong ladies? Savvy? But then, once infected, the poor bastard becomes a walking cesspool of infection, capable of spreading it to anybody he comes in contact with."

The guards recoiled in fear. "You mean . . . Like . . . Like you?!"

"Precisely," Underthen chimed in. "We're already infected, I'm sure. But the signs don't appear for, um . . . for at least a week. Meaning that, if you let us stay here, this whole palace will be infected in less than a day. And what would your King think of that?"

The guards looked at each other, then back at the prisoners. "How . . . How do we know this is real?"

"See for yourself," Jack said. "Try to talk to the poor soul. Hipperoflammerospenifatosis is known for making it impossible for the infected to communicate coherently, savvy?"

Looking down, careful of getting too close, the guards recoiled as a series of incoherent, guttural moans emitted from Ingeborson's throat.

"Good God!" the older guard cried. "He sounds like an animal!"

"Exactly!" Jack said. "Please, gentlemen! We need to get this man to a specialist before the entire kingdom is infected!"

"And where exactly do you intend on going?" the guard asked.

"Fortunately," Jack said. "I happen to know a man right here in this kingdom who can help us." He gestured toward the guards. "Ye are more than welcome to come with us and get cured. It may be the only way to save your lives. Savvy?"

Looking at each other, not sure whether the men before them were lying or not yet unwilling to take that risk, the guards nodded.

"All right," the older guard whispered. "You'll have to be discreet, understand?"

"We swear!" Sanderson exclaimed. "Not a sound!"

"Fine." The older guard gestured for the group to follow him. "There's a secret entrance this way. This will help make sure we don't infect anyone else . . ."

As they followed the guards, Sanderson leaned in toward Jack, whispering in his ear. "Nice job with the makeup. I think they bought it."

"Shhh!"

Jack leaned down to the unconscious Ingeborson, pushing the Minister in the improvised wheelchair. "Nice work, mate," he whispered. "I couldn't have done it any better meself."

Another primal moan emitted from the unconscious Ingeborson.

Jack grinned. "Couldn't have said it any better than that . . ."

* * *

The first rays of dawn broke through the window, sending its unmistakable warmth across Maíreweth's face. The young woman shifted slightly on her bed as she listened intently.

From the bed next to hers, she could hear Elsa's slow breathing, a sure indication that her mother was still asleep. As quietly as she could, Maíreweth climbed out of bed, slipping her shoes onto her feet, crossing the room toward the window.

She had heard everything Elsa had said to Anna during the night: How her mother was sick . . . How whatever power had been given to her was slowly killing her. It had been all she could do to keep herself from screaming, from running to her mother's side, demanding she stop lying because it couldn't possibly be true.

_But that won't help her, _she thought to herself as she quietly felt about in the darkness for the window. Summoning the coldness from within herself, she coated the window with a thick layer of frost until the glass finally gave way from the weight of the ice. Shattering, the glass fell into small fragments along the windowsill.

Glancing back, listening to see if the noise had awoken Elsa, Maíreweth smiled with relief as she heard her mother continue to breathe the calm breath of sleep. Stepping to the window's edge, Maíreweth concentrated, her hand outstretched, the ice flowing from her fingers once more.

A series of platforms leading to the ground below appeared, beckoning her to leap to them. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she did just that, following them until her feet were firmly planted upon the ground.

Looking about in the darkness, she smiled as her heightened senses allowed her to sense the location of the main road leading to the palace. Taking care to listen with all her might, making sure she could sense no one nearby, she followed the road, disappearing into the village as her mind recalled the path to the dock she had memorized from the previous day.

_I hope Sélene has good news, _she thought to herself. _We could certainly use it. If not . . ._

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	22. Chapter 22: Unforeseen

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Unforeseen**

As the rays of morning sun streamed through the waters around her, Sélene pressed forward, her crimson fin cutting through the waves, her ebony hair flowing behind her as she moved as quickly as she could. _You're late, _she reminded herself. _You are so, so late. You promised you would be back by morning._

Her cheeks burned as she struggled to decide just what she would tell Maíreweth. _She was counting on me, and I let her down. I failed her . . ._

As she swam, the events of the past few hours replayed themselves in her mind. Áldendram had looked truly mortified as they had reached the outskirts of his kingdom, apologizing profusely for his mother's behavior, promising to do everything in his power to convince her to change her mind.

_"It won't change anything," _Sélene had told him. _"She has made up her mind already. I don't blame her; I don't know if I would have agreed to help were I in her position."_

_ "Yes, you would have," _Áldendram had insisted. _"My Mother . . . I love her, but she is filled with bitterness. She clings so tightly to the past, she cannot see the future in front of her. I fear for what that will mean for our people should this threat you speak of discover we exist."_

He had taken hold of her hand, clutching it tightly. _"I will gladly come with you, if you would like."_

"_No," _Sélene had said. _"I . . . I appreciate the offer, but your place is here with your people."_

"_And you with yours," _Áldendram had insisted. _"And yet, here you are . . ."_

She had let go of his hand, her hazel eyes filled with remorse. _"No," _she had whispered. _"Not even with them. With . . ."_

Planting a delicate kiss of Áldendram's cheek, Sélene had swum away. _"_Fortúeth damen, _Áldendram."_

Now, she was exhausted, her muscles sore, her fin aching. Every fiber of her being demanded that she rest, that she slow down. _No! _she ordered herself. _I promised Maíreweth. I _will _be there._

She pressed onward, refusing to slow down, forcing herself to continue. _Hang on, Maíreweth. I'm coming . . ._

* * *

Maíreweth made her way beyond the village, her mind ever-focused upon the number of steps she had taken, this singular piece of information guiding her to her destination. As she moved, her senses guided her unseeing eyes through any number of potential obstacles. Her nostrils informed her the bakery near the village entrance was close at hand as the smell of freshly-baked bread came upon her. Her ears alerted her to the presence of footsteps around her as numerous passersby made their way to their destinations, allowing her to effortlessly blend in with them.

A smile came upon her face as she perceived the salty scent of the ocean before her, the cool breeze blowing in from the waters, brushing against her face.

_I made it! _she thought. _Now, with a little bit of luck, I can talk to Sélene for a few minutes, find out if she was successful, and be back in my room before the guards notice I was gone. Mother will understand . . . I hope._

Slowly, cautiously, Maíreweth made her way toward the docks, counting in her mind until she stood before the dock that housed the _Valiant. _Walking toward the edge of the dock, she fell to her knees, dipping her hand into the cool water.

"Sélene," she whispered. "Are you here? Sélene?"

Her questions were met with little more than the sound of waves lapping against the ragged wood of the dock. Sighing, realizing her friend was running late, Maíreweth hummed to herself, removing her shoes, dipping her feet into the cool ocean water.

_Now, this feels so comfortable, _she ruminated. _It's so soothing . . . So relaxing. I wonder if this is how Sélene feels when she—_

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a noise coming from the deck of the _Valiant. _Frowning, she stood, tiptoeing along the dock, stretching out with her bare feet until she felt the smooth wood of the ramp leading up to the mighty ship.

As she ascended the ramp, her heart began to pound in her chest as she heard the unmistakable sound of voices emanating from aboard the vessel. Staying absolutely silent, she pulled herself over the edge of the ship. Her hand stretched out, she felt around until she discerned the shape of a large crate. She crawled behind it, her stomach churning with fear as her finely-tuned ears listened intently.

"That's the last of 'em," a deep voice said. A loud _thump _filled the air as the speaker slammed the cargo hold door shut.

Another voice spoke, this one male, but higher in pitch. "Are yeh sure yeh got them all? Yeh remember what happened the last time—"

"I said I've got it under control," the first speaker interrupted, his voice filled with annoyance. "God Almighty, are yeh annoying."

"I'm just makin' sure," the second speaker protested. "We both know what happened the last time. The Captain wasn't pleased at all when—"

"That wasn't my fault, and the Captain knows it," the first speaker said. "I've done exactly what he told me to do. There's enough explosives down there to blow this ship to Kingdom Come and back."

"Did yeh hide it in the—"

"Yes, I did!" The first speaker was now more than just annoyed. "Yeh can tell the Captain that everythin' is ready."

The second voice whistled. "Quite an elaborate backup plan, don't yeh think?"

"Elaborate, but effective." The first speaker's boots moved toward the edge of the deck, right behind the crate Maíreweth was hiding behind. "The Captain . . . He's no fool. Just in case they does manage to escape, they'll blow themselves up by—"

Maíreweth let out a small gasp despite herself. Horrified, she covered her mouth, hoping she had not been heard. Unfortunately, her hope was misplaced.

The next thing she knew, she was on her feet, forcibly placed against the edge of the deck, her blind eyes darting about in terror.

"Well, what 'ave we here?" the first speaker said. He leaned in toward Maíreweth, his eyes narrow. "You! Girl! What did yeh hear?"

Despite her terror, Maíreweth refused to answer, her head held defiantly high.

"Aw, lay off, Wilkins," the second speaker said. "It's just a girl—"

"She's not 'just a girl'!" Wilkins snapped. "She was listening to us! Who knows for how long?"

The second speaker frowned as he looked upon Maíreweth. "Look at her, Wilkins," he said, gesturing toward the young woman. "Look at her eyes. She's blind! She can't identify us! We're clear."

Wilkins shook his head. "Yeh know what the Captain said. We can't have any witnesses. Even if she can't see, she can still tell someone what we've done. And we can't be havin' that, now, can we?"

Maíreweth suddenly felt her head swirl with pain as an image of what was about to transpire swirled before her. _No! I need to move! I need to—_

With a loud cry, she unleashed a wave of ice across the deck, catching the two men by surprise. Startled, angry, they roared in rage as they slid across the ice.

Taking advantage of the situation, Maíreweth sprinted forward, fighting to maintain her footing. As she moved to the opposite side of the deck, she heard Wilkins's voice ringing in her ears.

"Girl! Stop! _Stop right now!_"

_Almost there, _she told herself, counting her steps across the deck. _Almost there, then I'll jump over the edge and—_

A loud sound rang out, startling her. Something hot slammed into her back, throwing off her momentum. Stretching out her hands, she managed to stop her fall as she caught hold of the edge of the deck. Her left lung burned as she suddenly struggled to draw breath. Something warm, wet flowed across the front of her dress, clinging to her hand as she touched her injury.

"Did yeh have to do that?!"

The second speaker's voice rang in her ears as footsteps approached behind her.

Wilkins leaned over Maíreweth's injured form, holstering his firearm, studying her wound. A grim smile crossed his lips. "See that? Right into her lung. Probably still trapped in there. See how much blood she's lost already?" He shook his head. "She won't last more than a few minutes. We don't have to worry about her tellin' nobody . . ."

Maíreweth felt her eyes grow heavy, her chest aching in agony as she was lifted off her feet.

"Well," Wilkins's voice said. "There's no reason teh leave her bleedin' all over the deck. It's more mess we have to clean up." He leaned in toward the dying girl's ear. "It's a shame yeh had to sneak aboard this ship, dearie. Oh, well. Live and learn. Or, in yer case, I suppose neither applies . . ." He gestured to his companion. "Hand me one of them there cannonballs, will yeh?"

Wilkins took the cannonball from his partner, tying the heavy sphere around Maíreweth's legs. Satisfied that the knot would hold, he tossed the cannonball over the edge of the ship, holding the young woman by the shoulders.

"Goodbye, dearie," he said, releasing his hold on Maíreweth. "Enjoy yer time with the fishes. Try not to scream . . ."

The young woman felt the breeze blowing at her body as she tumbled over the edge of the _Valiant. _What little air remained in her damaged lungs was expunged from her body as she collided with the cold ocean waves. Straining, she tried to swim, but the rope around her feet prevented her from kicking while the weight of the cannonball pulled her mercilessly toward the ocean floor. Her world of darkness became even darker as her eyes closed, her body involuntarily sending her into a state of deep relaxation as her oxygen-deprived form awaited the inevitable . . .

* * *

With a furious kick of her fin, Sélene let out a cry of joy as she realized where she was. Her lithe form glided beneath the familiar harbor, the underside of the countless vessels glimmering as the waves rippled against them. The _Véldenmaína _counted the ships above her as she followed them to her destination.

_There! _she thought to herself as she reached the dock where the _Valiant _lay in wait. _This is it!_

Carefully, Sélene peered above the water, her head just far enough out of the water to see the dock before the powerful sailing vessel. As she gazed toward the dock, she felt a frown form on her face. _That's odd. I don't see her. But, we agreed to meet here. She should be here by now._

Swimming closer, Sélene chose to pull her torso out of the water, her arms resting upon the edge of the dock. Her eyes darting around, ready to submerge herself at the first sign of trouble, she looked once more. "Maíreweth?" she whispered. "Maíreweth?"

Convinced that the young woman was not there, a sense of unease fell upon Sélene. _What if . . . What if something happened at the palace? _Diving under the water once more, she glanced down at her fin. _How am I supposed to find her, when—_

Shaking her head, the _Véldenmaína _swam around to the other side of the _Valiant. She's probably running late as well, _she tried to reassure herself. _Or, maybe, she overslept. It happens. _The reassuring thought sounded plausible enough to her ears. _That has to be what happened. Nothing to worry about. She'll be here before long. I'll just wait down here for her. I'm probably worrying about nothing. I'm sure everything is just—_

A flurry of bubbles erupted from her lips as she gasped in abject horror. _Oh, no! No! No! NO!_

"Maíreweth!"

Sélene was by the young woman's side in an instant, her hazel eyes filled with panic as she looked upon her friend. The water around Maíreweth's body was red with blood, her arms floating limply at her side as she bobbed among the waves like a fishing lure.

Bringing her fingers to Maíreweth's neck, Sélene exhaled in relief as she detected the faint hint of a pulse. Grabbing hold of the young woman's arms, Sélene pulled with all her might, letting out a cry of despair as her friend refused to move.

Glancing down, Sélene caught sight of the cannonball tied to the young woman's legs. Screaming in anger, the _Véldenmaína _felt around the ocean floor, sighing with relief as she felt a sharp rock beneath her fingertips. Taking hold of it, she began cutting through the rope binding Maíreweth's legs, not stopping until the thick cord finally frayed and broke.

Not wasting a moment, Sélene took hold of Maíreweth's arms, pulling her to the surface. Cradling her head in her arms, Sélene pulled herself out to sea, determined to remain far enough away that no one on shore could spot her while simultaneously looking for a secluded location upon the beach where she could tend to her friend's injury.

Maíreweth coughed and sputtered as water gushed from her throat, her right lung straining with all of its might to gather enough oxygen to sustain her. Certain she was dreaming, she smiled faintly as through the darkness she beheld the hazel eyes looking upon her, the pale face framed with raven hair.

"Sélene . . ."

"Shhh!" Sélene brushed Maíreweth's damp hair from her face. "It's going to be all right. I'm going to take care of you. Can you . . . Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Every– . . . Everywhere."

Sélene nodded, trying to remain calm, her terrified mind noting how pale Maíreweth's face was, how saturated with blood her dress had become. _She's not going to make it, _she thought. _Not unless . . ._

With a cry, the _Véldenmaína _sped across the surface of the water, coming to rest in a secluded segment of beach wreathed with low-hanging trees, with grass growing surrounding it on all sides. As carefully as she could, she lay Maíreweth's dying form on the sand, bracing herself for what she knew she had to do.

Her mother's voice echoed in her mind as she gathered her thoughts. _You _are _the one, Sélene. Your love, your compassion for all living things . . . Let go of your hesitation, your worry . . . You will succeed!_

The blue crystal around her neck glimmered as she placed her hands on Maíreweth's brow, her lips moving as she silently chanted the ancient healing remedy. _You are the one, _she reminded herself. _You can do this! The Prophecy . . . You can heal her! Mánawe believed in you! Do it! Do not fail her!_

Maíreweth's form was bathed in glimmering light as Sélene continued her soundless chant. The _Véldenmaína's _lung burned with agony momentarily as she took her friend's pain from her. From the depths of her spirit, Sélene grimaced as she gave her own strength to Maíreweth, her entire being focused upon bringing the dying young woman back to the world of the living.

The light faded away as Sélene collapsed with exhaustion. Opening her eyes, she gasped in amazement as she saw that the hole in Maíreweth's chest was now gone, her face no longer deathly pale. Smiling, Sélene ran a hand through the young woman's hair as she watched Maíreweth sleep.

_Yes, _Sélene told herself, her gaze moving over her friend's unconscious form. _I think that's a very good idea indeed—_

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw something that should not be there. Shaking her head, convinced she was imagining things, she opened her eyes again, certain that it would be gone when she looked upon it once more. But—

_Oh, no! This can't be happening! What did I do? What did I do?!_

* * *

Maíreweth's eyes fluttered open, squinting as the bright light washed over them, the blue above her cool, pure.

_It's so beautiful, _she thought to herself, readying herself to go back to sleep. _Just like I remember . . . What?!_

Her eyes shot open again, the brightness of the light forcing her to bring her hands before her eyes. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she realized what was happening.

_I . . . I can see? I can see?!_

A pair of hands flew before her eyes, not imaginary, not visions, but real hands . . . _her _hands. Tears streamed down her face as she beheld this strange world of blue around her, not caring where she was so long as she could see once more—

"You're awake."

Maíreweth turned her head to her right, smiling as she saw Sélene next to her. "Sélene," she whispered. "I . . . I can see! _I can see!_"

A sad smile crossed Sélene's lips. "I . . . I'm glad to hear that," she said. "You . . . You nearly didn't make it. I thought . . . I didn't know if I could—"

"You did this?"

Maíreweth had no words to express the depths of gratitude filling her soul in that moment. "How . . . How could you possibly—"

"I used an ancient healing ritual of my people," Sélene said softly. "My mother . . . She taught it to me after she . . ." She shook her head. "I took your pain away and banished it to the depths of my spirit. And, in return, I gave you some of my strength to help you heal."

Maíreweth frowned. "You . . . You mean you—"

"No," Sélene reassured her. "No, I'm fine. Really, I am. I have a . . . unique ability, it seems."

Maíreweth looked at Sélene, not understanding why she seemed so upset. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem . . . You seem uncomfortable."

_Wait a minute. _Maíreweth looked closer at Sélene. _Why is her hair floating around her head? It should be laying down her back. And why is the light glistening like that?_

"Maíreweth . . ." Sélene took her hand. "I . . . I know you're going to be shocked. And scared. I am, too. But . . . Try to concentrate on the fact that you're alive . . . And that it was . . . it was an accident—"

"What's going on?" Maíreweth's voice was filled with worry. "Why are you—"

Glancing down, Maíreweth felt her face drain of color, her heart skip several beats.

"Where . . . Where are my legs?" she whispered.

Sélene tried to comfort her, reaching for her hand. "Maíreweth—"

"Shut up!" the panicked young woman screamed. _"Where are my legs?!"_

As the pair floated beneath the surface of the ocean, Maíreweth gasped in horror as she saw that her legs had disappeared. In their place was a long fish tail much like Sélene's, scales of purest gold glistening in the morning sun, her powerful fin kicking of its own accord, helping her to tread water. The water around her hands turned to ice as Maíreweth felt the cold wash over her, her body involuntarily embracing the frigidness as it tried to deal with the panic flooding her mind.

"What did you do to me?" Maíreweth whimpered, her body trembling. _"What did you do to me?!"_

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: Exhilaration

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Exhilaration**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them gingerly as she fought to regain consciousness after a night of little sleep. Despite wanting nothing more than to lay her head back on her pillow and return to the slumber from which she had come, she knew that was not an option.

Glancing down at her hand, she smiled slightly as she saw no sign of the tremors that had plagued her throughout the night. Nor did she feel any hint of pain cascading through her mind. _It's funny, _she thought to herself. _I feel better now than I have in days. Even after . . ._

Pulling herself out of bed, she glanced toward the mattress on the other side of the room. "Time to wake up, Maíreweth," she said, walking toward her daughter's bed. "I know it's not the best hour, but we need to be down in the main hall soon so I can explain—"

Her words caught in her throat as she realized that the bed was empty, that there was no sign of her daughter anywhere in the room. Her first instinct was to panic, to suspect the worst, to fear that something had happened to the young woman. _Relax, _she ordered herself. _She probably woke up before you. She must have convinced the guards to let her visit the twins. I'm sure if you go to Anna's room, you'll see her there. Everything is going to be just fine—_

The bedroom door burst open, startling Elsa from her thoughts. Before she knew what was happening, half a dozen guards were upon her, their weapons trained on her form.

"Do not move, Your Majesty!" the leader of the guards commanded as one of his men grabbed hold of Elsa's wrists, locking them within a pair of manacles. "Just give us a reason . . ."

Elsa looked upon those accosting her in utter confusion. "What . . . What is this?" she asked. "I am a visiting dignitary. You are violating the treaty between Arendelle and—"

"As far as we're concerned, Arendelle can go to hell," the head guard snarled. "After the stunt your people pulled, the acting King has no interest in abiding by any treaty."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked as the guards forcibly shoved her into the corridor. "Where is Sebastiaan? I need to speak to him right away—"

"You'll have your chance soon enough," the guard said. "You and what's left of your little entourage are on your way to have a nice chat with him."

"What's left of us . . .?" Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about—"

"Get your hands off of me!"

Anna's voice rang out at the far end of the corridor. Looking up, Elsa felt her heartbeat quicken its pace as she saw another group of guards pushing Anna, Kristoff, Célebron, and Élsaweth toward her, Alúvelin and Valanda close at hand. She frowned as she realized that Maíreweth was not among them, her mind beginning to race as she contemplated any number of explanations for her daughter's absence, each more frightening than the one before. _Something must have happened to her! But how could she—_

"Shut up and keep moving, Your Highness!" the guard escorting Anna snapped, giving her a rough shove. "Or else I'll—"

His words turned to a cry of pain as Kristoff's fist made contact with his jaw. "Don't you _dare _touch my wife, understand?!" he snapped. "I don't care who you are, but—"

The guard near Kristoff delivered a sharp kick to the back of his knee, sending him falling to the floor. Another guard brought the toe of his boot into Kristoff's ribcage, knocking the wind out of him.

"Papa!"

Célebron's frightened voice rang out, Élsaweth holding him tightly. Their fingers turned blue as the ice within them began to rise to the surface.

"No!"

Anna knelt beside her children, wrapping her arms around them, doing her best to shield them from the terrifying ordeal they were experiencing.

"Sweetnesses," she whispered. "You can't . . . Not here. They can't know about you . . ." Holding them close, she kissed each of her children on the forehead. "I know you're scared, but you need to be strong. Just wait . . . Your powers can't help anyone now."

"What's going on?" Élsaweth whispered, her fingers regaining their normal hue as the coldness subsided. "Why are they doing this?"

The sheer lack of humanity on the part of the guards jarred Elsa from her reverie. She glared at the guards near her, her worry for her daughter's safety manifesting as outrage. "There had better be a very good explanation for your conduct, gentlemen. For traumatizing my niece and nephew . . ."

The guard snorted in derision. "Don't play dumb with us, Your Majesty. I don't care what their note said. There's no way you couldn't have known—"

"What note?!" Elsa's voice was now loud, filled with the full might of her authority. "My family has been dragged out of bed, jostled around like a group of common criminals, and treated as though we were the greatest threat the Southern Isles have ever faced! Sebastiaan assured me this investigation would be conducted in a civil manner. So, I am going to ask one last time: Just what is going on?!"

The guard's eye twitched as he stared at Elsa in amazement. "You . . . You really don't know, do you?"

"Obviously not," Alúvelin chimed in, stepping forward to join Elsa. Her eyes narrowed at the guards, her face nearly as red as her hair. "What you have done is inexcusable! You have not only betrayed the diplomatic bond between Arendelle and your land, you have now offended my people as well. You had better explain yourselves. _Now!_"

The guards looked at each other, as if trying to decide just who would be unfortunate enough to have to explain their behavior to the foreigners. The one nearest Elsa exhaled in exasperation.

"Fine," he muttered. "Since you seem to be doing such a good job of keeping your people under control," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like acid. "I'll fill you in." He glanced toward the ceiling. "Guess what we found this morning when we went to escort the men you brought with you down to the main hall?"

Elsa felt her face turn white despite herself. _Oh, no! What did they do?_

The guard smiled grimly. "That's right, Your Majesty. They're not there. They left a nice little note explaining how they snuck out last night." He held up a piece of hastily scribbled upon parchment. "Now, I'm not much for conspiracy theories, but this looks pretty damn incriminating to me."

Not waiting for Elsa to reply, he gestured to the stairs before them. "Well? Are you coming, Your Majesty? I, for one, can't wait to hear how you're going to explain this to His Highness and his sister." His eyes turned dark with anger. "If they didn't think you were guilty of murdering their brother already, this has almost certainly convinced them otherwise."

He made another grand gesture toward the stairs. "Please, Your Majesty. Don't keep us waiting. I really can't wait to hear you try to convince His Highness not to have you all executed on sight. Your argument had better be a doozy . . ."

* * *

"Just where in the hell is this friend of yours, pirate?"

The guards escorting Jack, Sanderson, Underthen, and the still-unconscious Ingeborson were tired of walking. They had made their way through the village just outside the palace and were now moving inland, toward the rolling hills that gave the island its shape. Their patience was wearing thin, their suspicion aroused as they began to consider the very real possibility that they had been played for complete and total fools. The small party was currently resting beneath a grove of tall trees, a nearby pond shining like diamonds in the morning sun.

"Jack," Sanderson whispered to the pirate. "Do we have a plan here?"

"Well," Jack whispered back. "I must admit, our friends are a little more resilient than I anticipated. I really thought they would have gotten distracted back at that lovely little burlesque we passed back in town . . ."

"We're waiting, pirate," the older guard called out, crossing his arms impatiently. "If we are all infected as you say, shouldn't we be finding a cure sooner rather than later?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Why, yes, gentlemen. Yes, of course. I was just . . . just making sure we weren't being followed. That's why we're taking the _long _way around, savvy?" He drew a large circle in the air with his fingers as if to emphasize his point. "This man of mine is quite shy around strangers. Thinks the whole world is out to get him. Quite mad, really. Touch of the heebie jeebies from too much sun, ye see . . ."

Underthen leaned in toward Sanderson. "I don't like how this is going," he muttered under his breath. "We have no weapons, no water, no food. And . . ." He glanced down at the snoring Ingeborson. "Our friend here is little more than dead weight . . ."

Sanderson nodded. "I didn't think he'd sleep _this _long. Sparrow didn't hit him all that hard—"

A stream of expletives filled the air. Sanderson and Underthen looked up to see the older guard yelling at Jack, his temper now completely beyond his control.

"That does it!" he roared. "I've had it with your excuses! Take us to your man this minute, or I'll—"

He stopped speaking as he caught sight of Ingeborson's face, the unconscious Minister's brow glistening from perspiration in the warm morning sun.

"Wait a minute!" he said. "Why are his blotches smeared around? It wasn't like that earlier . . ."

Sanderson and Underthen glared at Jack nervously, the pirate captain shrugging helplessly as the two guards approached the wheelchair.

The younger guard ran his finger across Ingeborson's forehead, gasping as it turned red. "Sir!" he cried out, his hand shaking in disbelief. "This . . . This is makeup! It . . . It's not a disease at all!"

The two guards glanced at each other, than at the trio of men standing before them. Drawing their swords, they slowly advanced upon them.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Jack said, raising his hands in a posture of surrender. "Surely we can settle this over a drink . . ." His grin receded as the guards continued their approach. "No?" His eyes grew wide as he stared at something over their shoulders. "That's a strange place to build a brothel . . ."

Despite their better judgment, the guards involuntarily glanced behind them. Realizing there was nothing there, they turned around to find the three men sprinting away from them, Sanderson pushing Ingeborson's wheelchair as quickly as he could.

"Damn it!" the older guard roared as he and his partner gave chase. "Get them! _Get them!_"

* * *

_This is a dream! This isn't real! I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up and I'm going to be back in the palace! This can't be happening! _This can't be happening!

Opening her eyes, Maíreweth felt a sense of hopelessness wash over her as she realized she was still beneath the water, that she could see as well as she ever had before the accident years earlier, that she no longer was human, but something else entirely . . .

_This isn't a dream at all, _she found herself admitting as she stared at the fin—_her _fin—that gently kicked of its own accord, its golden scales glimmering before her newly-restored eyes. _This is real!_

Opening her mouth, Maíreweth felt the ocean water stream down her throat. And yet, she did not choke, did not sputter, did not feel as though she was about to drown from the liquid invading her lungs. Rather, she found she hardly noticed its presence, that the water was much like the air she had breathed on the shore: an atmospheric element, nothing more. She cocked her head as she realized she no longer felt the cool chill of the ocean current she had experienced when she dipped her feet in the water earlier that morning. The water now felt to her as warm as a soft blanket, caressing her, embracing her.

"I'm so sorry," Sélene whispered in her ear, a mournful look upon her face. "I didn't mean to do this! Please, Maíreweth. Please forgive me! I was only trying to save you! This shouldn't have happened . . ."

Maíreweth knew she should have been angry, that she should have been livid with the _Véldenmaína _who had done this to her, who had mutilated her body, turning into something foreign . . . something altogether alien. And yet, she found she could not remain upset with her friend, not when she had brought her back from the brink of death.

"It's all right, Sélene," Maíreweth said quietly, bringing her hand to her friend's cheek. "I . . . I'm alive, thanks to you. That's all that matters . . ."

"I'll find a way to fix this," Sélene responded. "I swear! Somehow, I'll undo this, but, for now, I . . . I don't know how to help you."

Maíreweth nodded absentmindedly, her attention focused upon the dress still clinging to her torso. The fabric, once so comfortable upon her, now felt unwelcome, oppressive, unwanted. "Can . . . Can you help me get this off?" she asked tentatively. "It feels so heavy I can barely move . . ."

The _Véldenmaína _swam to the young woman, carefully helping to lift the dress over Maíreweth's head, letting it sink to the ocean floor.

"Here," Sélene said gently as Maíreweth instinctively crossed her arms over her torso, her cheeks turning red. "Let me help you with that."

Sélene dove to the seabed below, her expert eye scouring the ocean floor until she found what she was looking for. Swimming back up to Maíreweth, she handed her friend a pair of deep blue seashells tied together with a thick strand of seaweed. "Here you go."

Maíreweth took the shells from the _Véldenmaína, _covering herself with them, the back of her mind noting how comfortable they felt. Involuntarily, her fingers travelled to her waist, running along the flesh of her abdomen until they reached the point where skin became scales. _They__ . . . They're just like Sélene's, _she thought to herself. _They're not cold at all. They're so _warm _. . ._

"Sélene," Maíreweth said, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "How . . . How do I swim with . . . with this? I mean, I have to be able to swim, or I'm pretty useless here . . ."

"I . . . I'm not sure how to explain," Sélene admitted. "I just . . . I just lean forward and let my fluke do the rest. I suppose you'll just need to try . . ."

_Great, _Maíreweth thought to herself as she positioned herself horizontally, her arms outstretched. _This is going to be so embarrassing. _Gritting her teeth, steadying herself, the young woman took a deep breath and flicked her fin, not at all certain what to expect.

She had anticipated she would feel as though her legs were bound together, that trying to swim with an appendage such as the one she now possessed would feel awkward, unnatural. To her surprise, her fin responded intuitively to her commands, as if swimming underwater was the most natural thing in the world for her to attempt. Her body cut through the water effortlessly, her powerful fluke propelling her faster and faster as her lithe form moved through the waves.

_It doesn't feel like my legs are stuck together at all, _Maíreweth noted as she rolled onto her back, her fin a blur of gold in the blue water around her. _This is totally unlike anything I've ever felt before! It feels so . . . so exhilarating!_

A flash of crimson caught her attention from the corner of her eye as Sélene swam alongside of her.

"You're doing it!" Sélene exclaimed as the two continued to swim. "You . . . You look like you've been doing this all your life!"

Giddy with excitement, forgetting for the moment about the threats facing their respective peoples, Maíreweth and Sélene raced to the surface of the water, breaking free of the ocean waves as they leapt through the air before landing amid the sea of blue once more as they raced about the cool waters of the ocean . . .

* * *

"Did we lose them?"

Underthen looked around as he ran next to Sanderson and Jack, Ingeborson's unconscious form jostling about in his wheelchair as the men continued running.

"I think so," Sanderson said, looking over his shoulder. "I don't see—"

He inhaled sharply, coming to a sudden stop as he realized he was on the edge of a very tall hill, a long drop off just below him. Jack and Underthen dug their heels into the ground, stopping just as they were about to fall head over heels into the depths below.

"Well, that was close, mate," Jack said, whistling. "I've seen some falls in me time, but none that I want to experience—"

"There they are!"

Underthen curled his hands into fists as the two guards burst from the trees nearby, their swords ready to strike. "Shit," he muttered. "Now what are we going to do?"

Sanderson's eyes darted about, hoping against hope he could find some means of escape from their certain demise. His face fell as he realized they were trapped. "Damn," he cursed. "Dying by sword or by falling to the rocks," he said. "I don't like either of those options."

"Well," Jack said as the two guards brought their weapons back. "It's been nice knowing ye, gentlemen. We've had some fun times, some laughs—"

"Shut up, Sparrow," Sanderson hissed, closing his eyes. "Can't I just die in peace—"

A cry of surprise startled the men. Looking toward the guards, they gasped as a cloaked figure stood before them, sword at the ready, his hood drawn over his head, hiding his face. With a series of impossibly-fast strokes, their mysterious rescuer drove the two guards back, parrying their thrusts effortlessly, hardly moving as the guards tired themselves out as they desperately increased the pace of their assault.

With a cry, the hooded figure kicked the younger guard in the abdomen, knocking him off balance. Not wasting a second, the rescuer brought the hilt of his weapon to the guard's brow, knocking him unconscious.

The older guard rushed forward, prepared to decapitate this warrior who had appeared from nowhere. But the hooded figure was ready for him. Soundlessly, the rescuer leapt over the charging guard, turning a quick backflip in the air as he did so. As he landed, the hooded figure wrapped his arms around the guard's neck, cutting off his air supply, refusing to let go as the panicked guard flailed about in a desperate quest for oxygen.

The guard could take it no longer. Deprived of oxygen, he passed out, his sword clattering to the ground. In that moment, the hooded figure released his hold on the guard, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground. Kneeling before the guard, the rescuer confirmed that he was still breathing before silently standing and facing the quartet.

"Well . . ." Jack clapped his hands slowly, his lips turned upward in a mighty grin. "That was well-timed, lad."

Sanderson stepped forward. "I . . . Whoever you are . . . That was . . . That was . . ."

Underthen frowned as he stared at the man before him, his eyes struggling to see their savior's face beneath his hood. "You . . . Who are you?" He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked closer at the sword in their rescuer's hand. "It . . . It can't be . . ."

Their rescuer pulled down the hood of the cloak, long black hair billowing in the wind. A pair of golden eyes looked upon the men, a smile forming upon their owner's lips. "Hello, Underthen," the female warrior said softly, moving toward the astonished man, gently taking hold of his hand. "I finally found you."

Underthen looked at her, uncertain if what he was seeing was real or a figment of his imagination. As her fingers locked with his own, he felt his eyes grow moist as his closest friend stood before him once more. Hardly able to speak, a single word left his throat: "Élenway . . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24: Valuable

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Valuable**

"Your . . . Your Majesty!"

The sentinel guarding the underwater throne room threw up his hands, doing his best to restrain the seething _Véldenthem _ruler. "You can't go in there! Her Majesty is not accepting visitors at this time! Sir, please! _Non éldereth dináwe_—"

King Éralen paid no attention to the stammering guard's protestations. With a powerful flick of his fin, his eyes narrow, focused, he forced his way into the southern kingdom's assembly hall.

"Undúriel!"

The Queen looked up from her conversation with her attendants, a slight smile pulling at her lips. _"Fuleneth thwálnevay," _she whispered to herself. Her fin twitched as she regarded the intruder treading water before her. "Please . . . Come in . . ."

Éralen took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Undúriel. You look . . . You look well—"

"Stop."

The Queen regarded Éralen with an expression of unbridled contempt. "You have a great deal of nerve showing yourself in my presence, Éralen," she murmured, her voice dripping with anger. "After what you did . . . Or, rather, what you failed to do . . ."

Éralen shifted uncomfortably, gritting his teeth as he struggled to contain the anger welling up within him. "As I recall, Your Majesty, you were just as at fault as I. You presume too much—"

"I came swimming to you with my fin upon the ocean floor!" Undúriel's eyes burned with anger as she positioned herself directly before a startled Éralen. "I begged you . . . Pleaded with you . . . All I needed was your assistance! The _Erthwélethwain _could have been driven away with little effort! All we needed to do was capsize enough of their fishing vessels to convince their superstitious minds that our waters were not safe for them to venture into! But _no_!"

Undúriel's hand shook with rage. "You refused to help us! We had to do it ourselves! Do you know just how many of my people died at the hands of those . . . those monsters?!"

Éralen felt his own anger subside as he realized just what his own inaction had wrought. "It . . . It was not our battle," he offered weakly.

_"Véndrathwelthen!" _Undúriel cursed. "That is a terribly weak excuse, even for you . . ."

"What would you have me do?" Éralen raised his hands in a position of surrender. "I cannot change the past. Nor can I apologize enough times to atone for my inaction."

Despite her anger, Undúriel heard herself laughing. "Then . . . Then why are you here, Éralen?" She looked over the King's shoulder toward the throne room's entryway. "Judging by your . . . abrupt entrance, I take it this is not a social visit—"

"My daughter."

Undúriel raised an eyebrow. "The lovely young _Véldenmaína _with such . . . unique features?" She shook her head. "If it is parenting advice you desire, Éralen, you've come to the wrong place—"

"You've seen her, then?" Éralen's voice trembled noticeably, hope making its presence known.

"Why, of course," Undúriel responded. "She was just here last night. I meant what I said, Éralen. She really is a wonderful girl. Even if she believes this nonsense about the prophecy and has broken the Unbreakable—"

"What did you say?"

Éralen's voice was little more than a whisper. His face turned white, his shoulders slumping noticeably.

Undúriel did not fail to notice this. "You didn't know she was here, did you?" she said, laughing once more. "Imagine that. The powerful, mighty Éralen, unable to control his own daughter—"

Éralen grabbed hold of Undúriel's wrist. "You have had your fun, Undúriel. I need to know exactly what she said to you." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the unwanted news. "You mentioned . . . You said she has broken the Unbreakable Law . . ."

Undúriel smiled darkly. "Oh, Éralen. Where exactly shall I begin . . .?"

* * *

Sebastiaan rose from the throne, a grim look upon his face as he beheld the entourage thrust before his presence. His eyes narrowed as his gaze fell upon Elsa, his face barely masking his anger.

"Do your people not understand just how much trouble they are in, Elsa?" he hissed, stepping toward the Queen. He inhaled sharply as his eyes roamed over the party before him. Anna, Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda fearlessly returned his stare, the quartet standing in front of Célebron and Élsaweth, doing their best to shield the frightened children.

Elsa looked at Sebastiaan, carefully weighing her every word. "Sebastiaan, I don't know what is going on, but I swear, we had no idea they were trying to—"

"Of course you didn't!" A derisive laugh filled the air as Philomena stepped forward, Frederik, Gerhard, and Reynold at her side. Shaking her head in disbelief, she folded her arms, her eyes fixated upon Elsa. "You have an excuse for everything, don't you, Elsa? The lies never stop as long as you are around! Everyone from Arendelle praises you for your supposed honesty and honor, and yet—"

Gerhard's hand came down upon Philomena's shoulder. "Sister, enough. You have made your point—"

"And yet none of you listen to me!"

Pulling away from Gerhard's grasp, Philomena whirled upon, an accusing finger pointed at her four brothers. "I tried to warn you about her when she arrived! I tried to remind you about what she did to Hans! But you refused to believe me! And now, Alwin is . . . He's . . ."

"Your Highness, please!"

Alúvelin took a tentative step toward Philomena, her hand outstretched. "Please . . . I know you are bitterly upset, that you feel as though you have lost everything. You have every right to be angry with us. But . . ." She swallowed once, focusing her words. "You know I was right about what I said about Hans last night in the chapel," she whispered. "Please. Trust me now. You have to believe me when I say that Elsa would never have killed Alwin. It had to be someone else."

Philomena's face turned red once more. "If she is so innocent, why did her men escape? What did they have to hide if they had nothing to do with this? For all we know, they were the assassins acting on her orders—"

"Do you have any idea how insane this all sounds?!"

Kristoff threw up his hands in frustration. "I mean, really! All this arguing back and forth. Who's guilty, who's innocent . . . No one is actually taking the time to find out!" He moved toward Philomena, his pace calm yet deliberate. "If I had to guess, I would assume Underthen and the others escaped from here in order to actually find out just what the hell is going on. Something no one else in this castle appears to be capable of doing—"

Gerhard, Frederik, and Reynold bristled at the insinuation.

"How dare you, foreigner?" Reynold snarled. "It was _your _men who broke our laws. Sebastiaan was kind enough to treat them as visiting dignitaries rather than the common criminals they now so clearly are. And they reward his mercy by escaping?!"

Kristoff's patience was now gone. "You know what?" He glared at Philomena. "Have you ever considered the possibility that it might have been one of _them_ who killed Alwin?" He shook his head. "I mean, Hans was willing to do just about anything for power—"

The three brothers' faces flushed with outrage. "How dare you!"

The throne room filled with shouting voices as accusations swirled about. Philomena and her brothers screamed at Kristoff as Anna, Alúvelin, and Valanda came to his defense. Célebron and Élsaweth covered their ears, sinking to the floor, horrified to witness the ferociousness of the adults around them.

Elsa, meanwhile, heard little of the chaos assaulting her ears. Rather, she looked down at her right hand, her stomach tying itself into a new series of knots as she saw the familiar tremors return, felt the pain tear through her body like a finely-sharpened dagger. _Please. Not now. Not now!_

"SILENCE!"

The arguing ceased as Sebastiaan's voice tore through the tumult. Inhaling sharply, he looked over the party before him.

"I do not know just what is going on around here," he whispered, his every word filled with authority. "But, I swear: I _will _get to the bottom of this. However, I also will not tolerate wild accusations being tossed about without a single shred of supporting evidence." He glared at Kristoff, Philomena, Reynold, Gerhard, and Frederik. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

Satisfied his point had been made, Sebastiaan turned his full attention to Elsa. "Now, Elsa and I need a few moments alone to discuss just how I am going to handle this latest betrayal of my trust." The corner of his lip turned upward for the briefest of moments as he noted Elsa's hand shaking uncontrollably as she thrust it behind her back. "The rest of you will wait in the corridor outside."

Philomena frowned. "Sebastiaan, I don't think—"

"That includes you, Philomena," Sebastiaan interrupted. "The Queen and I require absolutely privacy. No exceptions."

With a wave of his hand, the guards at the door opened the large entryway, gesturing for the party to exit. As they moved, Anna took hold of Elsa's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's going to be all right, Elsa," Anna murmured. "I know it will."

Elsa looked at her sister, a forlorn look in her eye. "Maíreweth," she whispered. "She's . . . She's not with you?"

A concerned expression fell upon Anna's face. "No, she's not," Anna replied, realizing that, in the confusion of the morning's activities, she had failed to notice that Elsa's daughter was missing. "Wasn't she with you all night—"

"That will be all, Your Highness," Sebastiaan said, gesturing once more to the door. "Now, if you please . . ."

Glaring at Sebastiaan, Anna squeezed Elsa's hand one more time. "I'm sure she's fine," she reassured Elsa. Her lips touched Elsa's cheek for a brief moment, delivering a soft kiss. "We'll . . . I'll be right outside."

Nodding distractedly, Elsa barely noticed Anna left her side, as the door closed behind her, its booming echo ringing in her ears. Exhaling, willing herself to be calm, ignoring the still-raging maelstrom of pain in her mind, she turned to Sebastiaan.

"So," she said simply. "What exactly do you want me to say that will change the outcome of this situation?"

A strange expression crossed Sebastiaan's face as he shook his head. "Oh, Elsa," he responded, standing directly before her. "If you only knew . . . If you only knew . . ."

* * *

"You look like you enjoyed yourself."

Maíreweth looked to her side, her lips turning up in a bright smile. "I did," she admitted as her long blonde hair billowed about her head, floating freely amid the water. Glancing down, she looked once more upon her long golden fin, the appendage no longer feeling as though it did not belong, but rather as though it had it had always been present.

Sélene nodded. "Well, at least . . . At least you can see now." She shook her head. "I still don't know what I did wrong . . ."

"Don't worry about it," Maíreweth said. Her eyes lit up as a school of emerald fish swam by, their small forms darting around the two _Véldenmaína. _The soft touch of the fishes' scales against her skin sent shivers down the young woman's spine. _This . . . This is incredible. Like an entirely new world. It's even better . . . It's more beautiful than I ever dreamed it could be. How could I want to . . ._

Her sense of euphoria dissipated as she forced herself to turn her attention to the task at hand. "We . . . We actually can't worry about it now." A grim expression crossed her face. "I'm worried things aren't going well for them."

"They . . . They really think your mother killed King Alwin?" Sélene asked.

"Yes," Maíreweth responded. "And if we don't help, they're going to throw my family . . . They're going to throw _her _in the dungeon for the rest of her life. Or worse . . ."

Clenching her fists, she looked at Sélene. "We need to get to Mother. Somehow, we have to help her."

"How?" Sélene asked. "We can't just crawl across the beach toward the palace. We'd be captured—or worse—the minute someone caught sight of us."

Maíreweth frowned. "Then . . . Then we need to find a waterway leading toward the palace. Like you did back in Arendelle."

Sélene's expression remained grim. "I've swum all the way around this island, Maíreweth. All I could find was a river leading to a waterfall. But that was miles from the palace . . ."

Maíreweth flicked her fin in frustration, her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate. _Think! Think! _Think!

She opened her eyes as a thought crossed her mind. "Sélene, what did you say was at the end of the river you found?"

Sélene looked at Maíreweth, not understanding. "Just . . . Just a large waterfall."

Maíreweth took hold of Sélene's hands, clutching them tightly. "And how wide was the river? Was it wide enough for a ship to sail through?"

Sélene still had no idea what the young woman was implying. "I . . . I suppose so. But, I still don't . . ." Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly understood. "You . . . You don't think—"

Maíreweth nodded. "It's as good a place for a pirate ship to hide as any. Especially given that there are no other ports on this island." She noticed Sélene was staring at her incredulously. "What?"

The _Véldenmaína _frowned uncertainly. "Even . . . Even if you are correct, what exactly is your plan? They tried to kill you earlier today. I don't know what you think you could possibly gain by trying to communicate with them—"

Maíreweth put a finger to Sélene's lips. "You're forgetting, Sélene: I'm so much more than what I was earlier today. And that makes me very desirable to a group of men who treasure items of unique value."

Understanding dawned upon Sélene. "You . . . You can't be serious!"

"What choice do we have?" Maíreweth looked Sélene in the eye, ice blue gazing upon warm hazel. "Whoever hired them must be paying them very well. And I'll bet whoever it was is the same person who wanted King Alwin dead. The only way we can help Mother is by getting these pirates to tell us who hired them . . . Who ordered them to attack Arendelle . . . Who ordered them to set explosives on the _Valiant._" She set her jaw, her eyes now blazing with determination. "And then, we need to convince them to work for us. To help save Mother . . ."

"But, Maíreweth," Sélene whispered. "You can't . . . You can't do this to yourself!"

"Mother risked her life for me," Maíreweth whispered. "She saved me. She gave me a home. I intend to repay that devotion. I'm going to give these pirates something so valuable, they will have no choice but to do what I say." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to give them _me _. . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	25. Chapter 25: Control

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Control**

"If you only knew . . ."

Elsa frowned as she pondered Sebastiaan's statement. Something about the way he was looking at her caused her to shudder involuntarily. He stared at her unblinking, unmoving, a slow smile crossing his face.

Swallowing, she did her best to maintain an air of dignity despite the mass of pain within her temples. "I . . . I'm afraid I don't follow, Sebastiaan. If I only knew—"

"Your hand."

Sebastiaan gestured toward Elsa's right hand, his eyes alight with anticipation. "You seem to have an unsteady grip there, Elsa."

Realizing there was no point in denying it, Elsa nodded. "It . . . It happens from time to time." Narrowing her eyes, she returned Sebastiaan's intense gaze. "I thought we were here to discuss the consequences of my men's actions—"

"Please." Sebastiaan rolled his eyes dismissively. "There is no need for that. Those fools are of no consequence. Their actions are an unfortunate diversion, nothing more."

Elsa was now thoroughly confused. "Sebastiaan, I'm afraid you've lost me. I—"

A mirthless laugh erupted from Sebastiaan's throat. "Oh, Elsa," he said, slowly, casually advancing toward her. "You're supposed to be the wise queen of Arendelle. So intelligent . . . So brilliant . . ." He shook his head. "It's going to spoil all the fun if I have to spell everything out for you . . ."

An sense of foreboding fell upon Elsa, Sebastiaan's tone making her increasingly uncomfortable. Instinctively, she glanced down at the Eden-stone on her finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sebastiaan said, gesturing toward the ring. "Your friend cannot help you now, I'm sorry to say. Her intervention will only lead to more . . . unpleasantries . . ."

_How does he know about . . ._

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sebastiaan once more. "Are you threatening me, Sebastiaan? Because I have faced far more intimidating enemies than you, and I have—"

Her words disappeared into her throat as her temples exploded. Stars danced before her eyes as she clenched her fists against her brow, futilely trying to banish the searing pain.

"What's the matter, Elsa?"

Sebastiaan's voice rang in her ears, his tone mocking, dripping with sarcasm. "You don't look well . . ."

"I'm . . . I'm fine." Elsa's words sounded distant to her own ears, as if they were coming from somewhere far in the distance. Panting, she looked at Sebastiaan once more, her eyes growing wide as she realized he looked . . . _satisfied_? "What are you—"

"No more talking."

Elsa's lips suddenly refused to obey her commands. No matter how hard she fought to move her jaw, no matter how much she fought to force her tongue to do as she desired, her mouth remained shut, her voice silent. Panic mingled with agony as she fell to her knees, rocking back and forth, staring at Sebastiaan in utter confusion.

"That's better." Sebastiaan knelt beside her, his fingers brushing against her chin. On instinct, Elsa slid away, her hands rising, her fingers glowing silver as the cold began to flow through her arms.

"Ah, ah, ah." Glaring at Elsa, Sebastiaan shook his head. "Hands down, Elsa. Now."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as, against her will, her arms fell to her side, pressed firmly against her body, refusing to obey the orders her mind screamed at them. Unable to speak, unable to move her arms, Elsa looked at Sebastiaan, her eyes darting wildly about.

Sebastiaan let out a long sigh. "You're probably wondering just what the hell is going on, aren't you, Elsa?" He looked at the Queen, a bemused expression gracing his countenance. "Nod, please. It's rude not to respond when someone asks you a question."

Against her will, Elsa felt her head move up and down, nodding as Sebastiaan had ordered.

Sebastiaan walked toward the throne, his hand grazing the smooth wood of the chair. "All the power of a kingdom suddenly placed within these hands," he murmured. He turned back to Elsa. "Who would have thought?"

He smiled as Elsa stared back at him, nearly panicking. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I admit, I have done a terrible job of explaining your current predicament. I had so hoped you would have figured it out. Clearly, you are not as imaginative as I had been led to believe . . ."

Sitting upon the throne, Sebastiaan crossed his feet nonchalantly. "Think, Elsa. Think back six months ago, to when you were here last."

Elsa shook her head in despair, unsure of what Sebastiaan was driving toward, her lips continuing to obstinately refuse to function.

"You may speak," Sebastiaan stated flatly.

Elsa felt her tongue suddenly move about within her mouth once more. Slowly, her voice cracking painfully, she deliberately formed the question at the forefront of her mind: "What . . . What are you talking . . . about? How are you—"

"That's enough," Sebastiaan said, holding up his hand. Immediately, Elsa's mouth became unresponsive once more.

Sebastiaan nodded in approval. "Still you don't understand," he whispered to himself. Raising his voice, he stood once more. "Think, Elsa. Think to the night of my father's funeral. Remember what you and Alwin did that evening . . ."

* * *

_ "How are you feeling?"_

_ Alwin looked at Elsa, unsure of how to respond to her question, as they sat alone in the main dining hall. The rest of the dignitaries who had arrived to pay their respects had departed for the night, as had most of the servants. The newly-crowned King and the Queen of Arendelle were seated near each other, plates of barely-touched food resting before them._

_ Inhaling deeply, Alwin stroked his chin. "I . . . I don't know, Elsa," he confessed. "I . . . I always knew this day would come . . . That it _had _to come. I thought when it did, I would feel prepared. Confident, even. But now, I feel . . . I feel . . ."_

_ Elsa rested her fingers upon his hand, noticing how Alwin did not recoil instinctively at her cool touch. "You feel unworthy," she said softly. "Like you don't deserve to be King. You're questioning yourself, wondering if this isn't just some terrible misunderstanding . . ."_

_ Alwin nodded slowly as Elsa's words seeped into his ears. "That's right," he murmured. Looking Elsa in the eye, he shook his head. "How did you . . . I mean, you were so young when you . . . And you had . . . You were—"_

_ "It wasn't easy," Elsa admitted. "I made mistakes. So many mistakes. But I learned from them, Alwin. I was fortunate to have Anna with me. She helped me through so much." She smiled. "Just think how lucky you are, Alwin. You have so many more siblings to give you strength . . ."_

_ Alwin laughed once. "I know," he said. "Sebastiaan, especially. I . . . I don't know what I would do without him. He has done so much for me without ever asking for anything—"_

_ "And don't you forget it!"_

_ Elsa and Alwin turned to see Sebastiaan enter the room, a freshly-opened bottle of wine in his hand. Alwin rose immediately, embracing his brother in a tight hug._

_ "I meant what I said," he said softly. "Thank you, brother, for everything . . ."_

_ Sebastiaan shifted uncomfortably in his brother's embrace. "Alwin, this wine is three hundred years old. I don't think you want it decorating the floor, do you?"_

_ Alwin smiled as he released Sebastiaan from his grasp. "Good point," he said. Turning back to Elsa, he took the bottle of wine from Sebastiaan's hand, pouring it into three glasses. "After today, I think the three of us could each use a drink."_

_ Elsa took the glass of wine from Alwin, raising it to her lips, Alwin and Sebastiaan doing the same._

_ "To family," Alwin said. "To friends . . ." He looked Elsa in the eye. "And to new beginnings . . ."_

_ The Queen of Arendelle felt a feeling of soothing warmness flow through her as she swallowed the wine. Sliding her glass toward Alwin, she raised an eyebrow. "I could use another, if no one objects."_

_ Alwin and Sebastiaan looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Taking Elsa's glass, Alwin filled it once more. "Take it easy, Elsa," he said. "It's three hundred years old, after all."_

_ Elsa rolled her eyes as she took her glass back from Alwin. "I'm not the one whose face is as red as a strawberry," she countered. "Unlike some people, I know how to hold my liquor."_

_ Alwin shook his head, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, what the hell," he said, pouring himself another glass as well. Looking into his glass, he glanced back up at the Queen seated next to him. "You're . . . You're a good friend, Elsa," he confessed, the wine having loosened him up considerably. "Thank you . . . Thank you for everything . . ."_

* * *

Sebastiaan walked slowly around Elsa, his eyes never leaving the Queen's form. "I still can't believe you would be so careless as to drink from a bottle that was already open. You must have been having an off day, having spent all your time consoling my dearly-departed brother." He stroked his chin once more. "Nevertheless, the moment you drank that wine, I had you."

Elsa's eyes were even wider than before, her face pale, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Go ahead," Sebastiaan said. "Ask your question."

Able to speak once more, Elsa looked at Sebastiaan in horror. "What . . . What did you do to me?" she whispered. "What did you do . . . to Alwin?!"

"That's cheating," Sebastiaan said, waving a finger at Elsa. "Two questions at once." Inhaling, he thrust his hands into his pocket. "In response to your second question, I eliminated a problem that never should have been permitted to exist in the first place. As wonderful a human being as my brother was, he was simply dreadful as a ruler." He shook his head. "Even that idiot priest Francis would have done a better job. So, I did what any good ruler must do when presented with a problem: I did what had to be done for the good of the kingdom."

"You . . . You killed him?!" Elsa fought to move her arms, to stand. "_You _did this—"

Sebastiaan was kneeling before her in an instant, his hands on her shoulder. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Elsa," he hissed. "What I have been through . . . The things I have seen . . ."

Regaining his composure, Sebastiaan released his grip on Elsa's shoulder. "Now, in response to your first question, I simply used an ancient technique of my people to take advantage of a weakness of yours . . ."

"'Your people'?" Elsa responded. "None of this makes any sense—"

"The _død frukt,_" Sebastiaan stated. "A most peculiar little plant, found only in certain . . . unusual locations upon that Continent you call home. Harmless to ordinary Men, you see. However, when properly prepared . . . When given to one who carries winter within them . . . When given to an _ice bærer, _it immediately bonds with that cold place within the very center of their being, entwining with it, becoming one with that unfortunate fool, waiting in the shadows for the one who administered it to decide to employ its . . . unique properties. And once he does, that poor bastard is rendered incapable of functioning, much less living, without the express consent of the one who poisoned him."

Elsa's eye twitched as she realized just what Sebastiaan was saying. "You . . . You _poisoned _me?!" Her brow furrowed as doubt rang through her mind. "You're lying," she whispered. "This can't be true! It's impossible—"

"Then prove me wrong," Sebastiaan said. He looked to the door on the far wall. "If you don't need my permission, then stand up and walk out that door. I won't try to stop you."

Elsa looked to the door, then back to Sebastiaan. Straining with all her might, she fought to move her arms, to push herself back to her feet, to prove him wrong. But her arms would not listen to her instructions. Her muscles exhausted from her straining, the Queen of Arendelle fell backward, her back hitting the floor, her body betraying her.

Sebastiaan laughed as he towered over her. "Well, then. I suppose you have your answer."

Elsa shook her head over and over again, her eyes staring at the ceiling far above. "You can't do this," she whispered. "I won't be your slave! I am in control of me! Not you! Not—"

"No more sound," Sebastiaan said. "But perhaps . . ."

Had she been able to speak, Elsa would have screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. Pain unlike any she had ever experienced tore through her body. Her torso felt as though a hot knife was slicing it in half, while her limbs twitched and flailed, her nerves experiencing all degrees of hot and cold simultaneously. Her head felt as though it was about to explode from the pressure. Unable to stand, unable to escape, Elsa lay on the floor in silent agony until—

The pain was gone almost as soon as it had begun. Her face glistening with perspiration, Elsa lay upon the floor, unmoving, her breathing ragged, uneven.

Sebastiaan appeared unperturbed by the suffering he had just witnessed. "This pain you've been experiencing recently, Elsa," he said, walking in a circle around the fallen Queen, studying her, like an animal in a cage. "On and off again, always coming and going unpredictably . . . All of that has been me. I've been testing you. Studying you. Even when you were in Arendelle, I was still able to exert my control. And now . . . Now you are finally ready . . ."

Elsa looked at him through half-opened eyes, barely able to focus.

"Tell me," Sebastiaan said. "Did you enjoy your little excursion last night? I know you claim not to remember, but I think, deep down inside yourself, you know the truth." He cocked his head. "You may whisper . . ."

_What . . . is he talking about? _she thought to herself as she struggled to remain conscious. _Last night? I . . . I . . . Oh, God! Please, no!_

"It's . . . It's not true," she whispered. "It can't be! I couldn't have . . . I—"

A gleeful grin fell upon Sebastiaan's countenance. "Oh, how I wish I could have been there to see the look on dear Alwin's face!" he cackled. "He must have been so happy to see you in his chambers so late in the evening. I can just picture it now: Happiness turning to abject terror as you summoned that ice dagger. As you caught him by surprise. As you drove it through his heart . . ."

Unable to deny it any longer, Elsa closed her eyes. "You . . . You used me to murder your own brother?" she whispered. "You didn't have the courage to do it yourself, so you picked me? Why—"

Sebastiaan knelt beside her, cradling her head in his hand. "Oh, Elsa," he said. "Part of me wants so much to tell you everything right now. To explain it all away so you can see just how cruelly I've planned all of this." He looked to the nearby window. "But I'm having so much fun watching you struggle to grasp all of this. I think I'll save the really good revelations for later . . ."

He turned away, moving back toward the throne. "You may move your arms," he said. "You may even stand. But don't think about trying to go anywhere—"

That small piece of freedom was all Elsa needed. Her arms finally free, Elsa pulled herself to her feet, extending her arms, summoning the coldness from deep within herself, sending an explosion of ice and snow toward the throne.

Her lip trembled despite herself as she saw Sebastiaan walk slowly toward her once more, his body unharmed by her desperate attack. _This . . . This can't be! He can't be uninjured! _Before she could summon her power once more, she felt the agony consume her again, tearing her apart.

"Silence," Sebastiaan commaned, stopping Elsa from screaming before she could even begin. Wordlessly, he watched as the Queen before him flailed about in silent suffering, unable to defend herself from the invisible foe assailing her.

Releasing her from her suffering, Sebastiaan moved behind Elsa, grabbing hold of her long braid, pulling her head back. "That was not an intelligent decision, Elsa," he hissed. "You may whisper."

Elsa broke free from Sebastiaan's grasp, her eyes filled with anger. "You can't control me like this," she whispered. "I'll fight it. You won't be able to use me to hurt anyone again."

Sebastiaan yawned deliberately. "Please do. You've done such a fantastic job of resisting so far, I can't wait to see what it looks like when you actually apply yourself."

"Who are you?" Elsa's voice was barely audible, her eyes wide with fear. "How did you survive—"

"Like I said," Sebastiaan interrupted. "I want to savor this for as long as I possibly can. In the meantime, you will be a good girl and do as I say. I have so much planned for you, Elsa." He laughed once to himself. "It most certainly does seem to be true: Revenge is definitely a dish best served ice cold . . ."

_Revenge? Revenge . . . for what?!_

"Now," Sebastiaan said, rubbing his hands. "You're going to go into the corridor and confess to everyone—Philomena, my brothers, and especially that irritating sister of yours—that you murdered the King. I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces—"

"No."

Elsa looked Sebastiaan in the eye, her face betraying the strain required to speak louder than a whisper as she fought against his control over her. "I won't! You . . . can't . . . make . . . me . . ."

"I thought you would say that," Sebastiaan said. Sighing, he moved behind the throne room, retrieving a bundle placed behind it. "Perhaps this will change your mind . . ."

Opening the bundle, Sebastiaan raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to recognize this, would you?"

Elsa's heart nearly stopped beating as she beheld the object before her. Her trembling hand reached out and touched it, running her hand over the familiar fabric. "Maíreweth . . ." Her fingers flew to her lips as she beheld the large patch of blood staining the garment. "Oh, God . . ."

_Sometimes coincidence can be your ally, _Sebastiaan thought as he watched Elsa's horrified reaction. One of his guards had brought him the dress early that morning, having found it on patrol along the beach. _And now . . ._

The next thing he knew, Elsa's hands were wrapped around his throat, her fingers frigid, digging into his flesh as she caught him by surprise. His own hands quickly moved toward Elsa's shoulders, desperately trying to push her away, his face filled with concentration as he unleashed a fresh wave of unbearable agony upon the Queen.

"Silence!" he gasped. "Silence!"

Elsa fought through the pain, wanting nothing more than to see Sebastiaan suffer for what he had done to her, to her daughter, but the pain soon was more than she could bear. Falling to her knees, she lost her grip on Sebastiaan's throat, her exhausted body writhing soundlessly as the invisible knife went to work upon her flesh.

Sebastiaan stared angrily upon her, his confident demeanor nowhere to be found. "Do not try that again, Elsa," he whispered, delivering a sharp kick to Elsa's ribcage. "Ever!"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "Now. As for your daughter, my men have her in the dungeon. She has been only mildly injured; she would not let them take her without a fight." The lies glided effortlessly from his tongue. "No further harm will come to her as long as you do as I command. If, however, you continue this futile resistance of yours, I will be forced to take drastic measures against her." Pausing, he ran his hand through his hair. "You may speak. _Quietly_ . . ."

Elsa looked up at Sebastiaan, her blonde hair now matted to the sweat on her brow. "Please," she whispered. "Please, let me see her. She can't see . . . She doesn't know where she is. She must be so scared. Please, let me see her. Just for a moment . . ."

Sebastiaan shook his head. "I am afraid that is impossible, Elsa," he said. "After what you just did, I have very little trust in you. If you want to see your daughter again, you will have to do _exactly_ what I say."

Realizing she had no choice, Elsa nodded slowly. "What . . . What do you need me to do?"

"Like I said," Sebastiaan said. "Stand up. Pull yourself together. And go through those doors and tell everyone just what you have done."

Unwilling to fight any longer, her body reacting of its own accord, Elsa stood, her hands smoothing out her dress, fixing her hair as best she could. As if watching herself in a dream—a nightmare—Elsa walked to the door, her hand resting upon the heavy doorknob. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	26. Chapter 26: Trade

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Trade**

"Underthen . . . Please, say something."

The golden-eyed Maíreth warrior stretched forth her hand, her fingers brushing the skin on the back of Underthen's hand. The man flinched as he drew his hand back, his eyes filled with a delicate mixture of relief, disappointment, anger.

"You left."

The words left Underthen's lips before he could stop himself. The anger, the resentment that had been festering within him rose to the surface, consuming him.

Élenway nodded, making no attempt to deny her friend's words. "I know," she whispered. "I . . . I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry?"

Underthen stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head in amazement. "That's it? You left without even saying 'goodbye,' and all you have to say for yourself is you're sorry?" He threw up his hands in exasperation. "We spent months together, Élenway. Just the two of us. We went through things no one else will ever experience. After all that, I thought . . . I thought we were more than just partners. I thought we were friends . . ."

Jack winced, shaking his head. "He's right, ye know, pretty lady. That wasn't very sporting of ye at all—"

"Nice to see you again too, Jack," Élenway muttered, her narrow eyes shooting invisible daggers at the pirate, causing him to immediately shut up. "If I remember correctly," she continued, "your opinion did little to help us when we chartered your services. So, please. Don't offer it again."

Turning her attention back to Underthen, the Maíreth warrior bowed her head. "Underthen, I . . . I know I hurt you. I'm not denying that. But Míchaelin . . . He summoned me. He gave me a mission so important, I simply had to leave right away. And I . . . I . . ."

Underthen frowned. "Yes?"

Élenway ran a hand through her hair, distress visible upon her face. "My race . . . We were created to serve Him and Him alone. Attachment to anything—possessions, relationships—is not a concept we were meant to grasp. And yet, when I had to leave you, I . . . it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I . . . I didn't know how to tell you what I was feeling. Even I didn't know how to describe it, so I . . . I just left."

Underthen placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the closest friend I've ever had in my life," he said softly. "I know you have your responsibilities, but if you could just . . . just talk to me, I would understand. You know that, don't you?"

Élenway nodded. "I . . . I'm so sorry, Underthen," she whispered. "Can . . . Can you forgive me?"

Underthen brought a hand to his chest, an expression of mock astonishment upon his face. "What is this? One of the Maíreth asking a Man for forgiveness? You must really feel guilty . . ."

Élenway playfully punched him in the shoulder . "You Men," she said. "Everything is always about you, isn't it?"

Underthen smiled. "Of course," he said. "We wouldn't have it any other way." Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the Maíreth warrior, holding her tightly. "And I forgive you, by the way."

"Uhhh . . ."

The group turned their attention to the wheelchair as Ingeborson slowly opened his eyes. Squinting in the sunlight, he looked about in confusion. "Where . . . Where the hell am I?"

"It's alive!" Jack exclaimed, looking up to the heavens dramatically. "Oh, blessed day . . ."

Ingeborson frowned as he caught sight of Élenway. "You . . . What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not the nicest greeting I have ever received," Élenway stated. "But I suppose I will take what I can get."

"You took . . . my money . . ." Ingeborson muttered. He shot to his feet in an instant, his eyes glaring at Sanderson, Jack, and Underthen. "And _you_! Do you have any idea what you've done?! We're hunted men now! Sebastiaan is going to send everything he's got after us! He's going to think we killed King Alwin—"

"Alwin is dead?"

Ingeborson's eye twitched as he stared incredulously at Élenway. "Oh, for God's sake! Aren't you Maíreth supposed to know everything?"

"Not while I take physical form," Élenway responded. "There are limits to my power in this world."

"Oh, great!" Ingeborson threw up his hands. "Fantastic! This just gets better and better—"

"Will you shut up?!" Sanderson snapped. "You're damn lucky we didn't just leave you back there. We wouldn't even be alive without her, so just let her speak."

Ingeborson stewed by himself as Élenway inhaled, her face grim. "This is an unfortunate development. I will need to speak with the others. We need to move to our contingency plan . . ."

"Wait, what?" Underthen looked at her in confusion. "What others? What plan? Just what have you been doing, Élenway? I thought you had to take command of your legion."

A pained expression crossed Élenway's face. "I did. For a very brief time. But then, I was . . . reassigned."

Underthen's face fell. "They . . . They took it away from you? After everything you've done, you're not a general anymore?" His face grew dark. "Damn that Míchaelin!" he muttered. "I don't care if he's immortal. I'll kill him myself—"

"Underthen!"

Élenway looked her friend in the eye. "It's not like that. My command is waiting for me when my latest task is finished. But right now, I'm needed here."

Sanderson rubbed his eyes. "You're not making any sense. Can the two of you stop talking in code, please?"

Élenway ran her hand over the hilt of her sword. "My race . . . We are not to interfere with the affairs of Men except in times of greatest necessity. Unfortunately, that time has come. The Southern Isles . . . They form one of the most powerful nations in this world. Their royal family was chosen by the Almighty to care for this jewel upon the ocean, to guard the open waters, to promote a spirit of cooperation and peace among nations."

Her golden eyes dimmed slightly. "Unfortunately, over the years the Kings of this land have grown obsessed only with power. There have been a few wise rulers, it is true, but every time they attempt to reform their nation, their successors undermine all they have done. So it was with Alwin. He saw how his father and grandfather had kept their power through sheer, indomitable will. Despite all appearances to the contrary, the people of this realm are suffering. They are taxed to the point that all but those with political connections to the royal family are barely able to earn enough to survive."

Her hand tightened its grip on her weapon. "'To much has been given, much is expected' . . . Alwin remembered that lesson, even if his father did not. He had secretly formed an alliance with a group of villagers. He was in the process of working with them to repeal the onerous tax laws, to ensure that his subjects could not only survive, but thrive."

Underthen frowned. "How do you know all of this?"

Élenway shook her head. "I infiltrated that group. Míchaelin chose me because of my success working with Men in the past." She smiled slightly at Underthen. "As far as they know, I am simply a concerned subject of their realm. I have been working with Alwin to help rewrite legislation. He was about to enact his reforms when . . ."

She folded her arms. "If Alwin is dead, that means Sebastiaan has taken control. And that means . . ."

"Élenway," Underthen said. "They . . . They think Elsa killed the King."

Élenway's face grew pale. "Then our worst fears have been realized. _He_ has succeeded. We must move fast to contain the damage before—"

"But what about me ship?!" Jack protested. "And Barbossa! Don't tell me ye all have forgotten about him?!"

"The pirates were a diversion," Élenway said. "He hired them to force Elsa to come here. It was the only way his plan could succeed."

"Who?!" Ingeborson asked. "Can you please stop speaking in ambiguities and just tell us?!"

"I . . . The less you know, the better," Élenway said. "If I tell you, your lives will be in even more danger than they currently are. But I can tell you this: Sebastiaan is not who he seems."

Ingeborson snorted. "I figured that out easily. The minute I asked last night about Éldemier, I knew. Éldemier died five years ago. If this Sebastiaan had actually been where he said he was . . ."

Élenway looked at the group. "You had better come with me. If you want to help Elsa, we only have one opportunity . . ."

* * *

Captain Hector Barbossa sat at the edge of the hastily-constructed dock, the scent of the recently-cut wood filling his nostrils as he gazed about the secluded hideaway that had become his men's base of operations. Rising before him, floating atop the water like a black leviathan in the night, stood the magnificent vessel that, he reminded himself, was his and his alone: the infamous _Black Pearl, _the most feared pirate vessel in all the world.

_Or it was, _he reminded himself, his thoughts turning uncharacteristically reflective. _It was until ye ended up here . . . wherever the hell this is. _

It had not taken long for Barbossa and his men to adapt to this new reality that was their existence. They were in a world similar to, and yet so unlike, the one they had known, transported there with nary an indication of how . . . or why. Barbossa was not a religious man—unless, that is, one considered his keen preoccupation with his own self interest—and yet he had been forced to concede that something beyond the realm of the physical had interjected itself into his life. The thought of that troubled Barbossa greatly; he was more than capable of outwitting anyone he could bribe, intimidate, or kill. But this . . . This was all uncharted territory, even for the world-weary pirate captain.

_And the worst part, _he reminded himself, glancing down at the half-eaten fruit in his hand. _The worst part is the apples. They don't taste like the ones back home. They be close—oh, so damn close—but . . . It's enough to drive a man out of his mind . . ._

"Sir!"

The man's voice interrupted Barbossa's introspection, drawing him back to the tenuous reality of the present.

"What is it, Wilkins?" Barbossa inquired, his annoyance evident upon his countenance. "Can't ye see I be havin' a moment to meself here . . .?"

"Sorry, sir," Wilkins apologized. "I just wanted teh let yeh know that we were successful. The _Valiant_ . . . She's been prepared as yeh ordered."

_Well, then . . . _

Barbossa took a bite from his apple, swallowing it quickly, hoping to trick his taste buds into thinking he was eating one of his prized Goldenfruits. _Damn, _he cursed to himself. _Still not sweet enough . . ._

"That be excellent news, Wilkins," Barbossa said. "I want ye to increase our security patrol. Make sure no one discovers we're here. And if ye see anyone, report them to me immediately."

Wilkins nodded as he turned to depart. Walking the length of the dock, he proceeded toward the waterfall at the far end of the small cove, making certain their hidden fortress remained just that.

Closing his eyes, Barbossa tossed the half-eaten apple into the water beside him, his thoughts returning to this scheme in which he and his men had become embroiled. The pirate captain had no qualms about killing—provided it was necessary to enrich his own personal fortune. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he retrieved the heavy diamond from within, his fingers scarred by a lifetime at sea running over the rough edges of the priceless stone.

"_It will fetch an unfathomable price . . ." _

His employer's words rang in his mind as Barbossa opened his eyes, his pupils fixated upon his latest treasure. _Indeed it will, _he thought to himself. Of course, he reminded himself, his services were always available to the highest bidder, his allegiances shifting like the ever-rolling tide upon a beach, more so now than ever now that he was trapped so far from home. _Not that I see anyone offering me anything of more value any time soon . . ._

Barbossa flinched involuntarily as something bounced off his head, rolling down his shoulder, coming to rest on the deck beside him. Annoyed, the captain looked down, frowning as he saw the apple he had just casually heaved into the cove sitting next to him, its golden flesh gleaming in the dim light of the hideaway. _Somebody be having a bit of fun at me expense, _he postulated, his annoyance turning to anger at the notion that one of his men would even dare to . . . Reaching for the firearm at his side, Barbossa moved to stand, prepared to send a message to his crew—he would choose one of his men at random and shoot them, he decided, not caring if they were the guilty party or not—that Hector Barbossa was most certainly not a man to be toyed with.

"That really is a beautiful diamond."

The unexpected voice nearly caused Barbossa to leap out of his skin in surprise. Pulling himself together, the captain looked about, down the length of the dock, to each side, searching for the hidden speaker. One hand holding the diamond, the other holding his pistol, his eyes narrowed as he glared about malevolently.

"Are ye a coward?" he asked, his words challenging the speaker. "Show yourself, or I'll—"

"Down here." The voice came forth once more, Barbossa's ears realizing that it had originated from . . . from the water?

Glancing down, Barbossa let out a sigh, the tension leaving his body as he saw the figure that had greeted him. Holstering his pistol, he let out a singular laugh. Floating in the water below the dock was a young woman, her long blonde hair cascading around her bare shoulders, her eyes of icy blue looking up at him, a smile on her face.

"Ye should know better than to sneak up on an armed man, dearie," Barbossa said as he knelt down on the dock, a wry smile tugging at his bearded lips as he studied the young woman's face. _Not much more than a child, _he surmised. _Fifteen . . . sixteen at best. Much like . . . _

Shaking his head, Barbossa frowned. "What are ye doing here, dearie? Out for an early-morning swim?" He glanced toward the waterfall at the far end of the cove, watching the cascading water that was supposed to conceal their location from intruders, an unpleasant expression forming upon his countenance. "And how did ye swim past me watchmen?" he queried, looking back to the young woman. _Why must I always be surrounded by incompetence? _His fingers closed around his pistol once more, the idea of setting an example for those who dared to fail him becoming more appealing by the moment.

The young woman said nothing in response. Rather, she swam toward the dock, her arms taking hold of the wooden edge. Water cascaded over Barbossa as his uninvited guest pulled herself onto the dock with a singular fluid motion. Sputtering, his clothing now soaking wet, Barbossa prepared to unleash an unbroken stream of curses and obscenities toward the impudent girl when—

His anger quickly evaporated, replaced with disbelief. Rubbing his eyes, Barbossa looked upon the figure before him, certain he was hallucinating. His grizzled face paled ever-so-slightly as he beheld the creature lying on the dock before him. Pale flesh gave way to glistening scales of gold at her waist, travelling down what should have been her legs but instead was a singular, seamless appendage, delicate, gossamer-like fins extending outward at the end of the powerful limb.

Realizing he was not imagining things, that what he was seeing was real indeed, he laughed, his omnipresent confidence exuding itself once more. "Well, then," he said with a shake of his head. "Ye be having me full attention, dearie. After all, it's not every day that I be privileged enough to be graced with one such as . . ."

The young sea maiden smiled. "Maíreweth. My name is Maíreweth."

"Interesting name," Barbossa commented. "Well, Miss Maíreweth. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come to offer you a trade."

Barbossa laughed, impressed with the sea maiden's forthrightness. "A trade? I do apologize, dearie, but if ye be here offerin' sea shells and starfish, I'm afraid I don't have the slightest bit of interest—"

"Of course you don't."

Maíreweth's ice blue eyes narrowed, her face serious, devoid of amusement. Something about her unflinching stare was powerful enough to make even the world-weary captain shift uncomfortably, a fact he most certainly hated to admit to himself.

Maíreweth gestured toward the heavy diamond in Barbossa's hand. "You're obviously a man attracted to items that are unique. Difficult to come by."

"Of course," Barbossa conceded. "I be a pirate, after all. It's part of the job description."

Maíreweth shifted her weight slightly, her long tailfin flicking forward, her fins coming to rest upon Barbossa's foot. "Then let's get down to business. I know what you've been doing in the Southern Isles."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. _So serious for one so young. _"Do ye now, dearie?"

Maíreweth nodded, her eyes fixated upon Barbossa's own. "I know you've been working for whoever murdered King Alwin. And I'm willing to bet that the same person told you to attack the trading vessels of the Four Kingdoms. To attack Arendelle . . ."

Barbossa's hand traced the outline of his holstered pistol in deliberate fashion. "Ye seem to suspect a great deal, Miss Maíreweth," he said calmly. "And in me profession, accusations are dangerous things to cast about carelessly."

Ignoring him, Maíreweth continued. "Did he give you that?" she asked, pointing to the diamond. "Is that your payment for all of this? Is it worth it?"

Barbossa was no longer amused by the sea maiden's presence. "I suggest ye think very carefully about your next words, dearie. I don't take kindly to those who cast aspersions upon me character—"

"Just to be clear," Maíreweth interrupted. "You are only doing this for the money, correct? You have no allegiance to any cause?"

Barbossa had lost his patience. Withdrawing his pistol, he aimed it at Maíreweth. "I suggest ye swim back to wherever ye came from, dearie, before me finger decides to pull the trigger. I be too busy a man to waste any more time—"

"You can have me."

Barbossa looked at Maíreweth in disbelief, uncertain of what he had just heard. "Come again, dearie?"

Maíreweth drew herself up to her full height, her golden fin stretched out before her. "You heard me. I am willing to give myself over to you. Think about it, Captain. Diamonds and jewels are all well and good, but me . . ." She ran her hand over the scales lining her waist. "How many like me have you seen in your life, Captain?"

"None," Barbossa found himself admitting, his curiosity piqued. "Before today, I would have thought of ye as little more than a fairy tale—"

"Exactly." Maíreweth leaned toward him, her eyes wide. "Just think of what you can do with me. You can put me on display. Charge whatever you want for people to see me." She folded her arms. "Admit it, Captain. You're interested, aren't you?"

Barbossa stroked his beard slowly. "Ye said ye wanted a trade, Miss Maíreweth. Just what is it ye want for the privilege of permanently joining me company?"

"I want you to help me," Maíreweth said. "Stop helping whoever is trying to take over the Southern Isles and destroy Arendelle. I want you to help me stop him."

Barbossa frowned. "It's not good business to turn against me employer, dearie. I have a reputation to maintain." His eyes narrowed. "And why exactly is one such as yourself so interested in the affairs of land dwellers?"

"That is my affair," Maíreweth said. "All you need to do is decide what is in your best interest. Do you really trust your employer, after all? He's already killed the King. What makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

"Me men and I will be just fine. Thank ye for your concern," Barbossa responded.

"Are you sure?" Maíreweth asked. "Because you had better be certain before you—"

"Let me ask ye a question, Miss Maíreweth," Barbossa said. "What exactly is to stop me from just taking ye for me own without lifting a finger to help you in the slightest?" Setting the diamond in his coat pocket, he wrapped his fingers around Maíreweth's fin, his firm grip preventing her from moving.

The sea maiden was surprisingly calm. "I did offer a trade," she said, closing her eyes, her face filled with concentration. "I tried to be reasonable. Now, you've left me no choice . . ."

Barbossa laughed. "What are ye talking about, dearie? I don't see any way ye be escaping from this—"

His words caught in his throat as the temperature of the air around him plummeted. Frowning, his eyes widened as the water beneath the dock turned to solid ice, spreading outward throughout the hidden cove. Cursing, Barbossa watched in astonishment as the water around the _Black Pearl _became solid, trapping the ship in a glimmering tomb.

Cries of surprise, of anger filled the cove as Barbossa's men realized what had happened. Footsteps filled Barbossa's ears as Wilkins raced up the dock toward him.

"Sir!" Wilkins gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "The water . . . The waterfall . . . It's all ice! Solid ice! We . . . We can't get out!" His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he caught sight of Maíreweth. "What . . . What in the . . ." His face became white as he recognized her face. "We killed you," he whispered. "You had legs . . . I shot you! How did you . . ."

_She had legs before? _Barbossa thought to himself. _So perhaps that explains her interest. _

"It appears, Mr. Wilkins," Barbossa said, "that our guest here was not as dead as ye surmised," he stated. Barely able to conceal his anger, Barbossa glared at his subordinate. "If I were ye, Mr. Wilkins, I would get as far away from me as possible before I decide that your failure makes you no longer of any use to me."

Not needing to be reminded, Wilkins raced down the dock, eager to put as much distance between himself and his very unhappy captain.

Barbossa turned his attention to Maíreweth. "Legs, dearie?" he said. "And now this . . ." He gestured to the ice surrounding them. "Ye truly are a mysterious creature," he admitted. "Your value has just increased in me eyes."

"I'm flattered," Maíreweth shot back. "Now, Captain. It seems to me you have two choices. You can either agree to do as I ask and help my friends and me. I will then uphold my end of the bargain and give myself to you to do as you wish. Or, you can be stubborn and refuse, in which case you and your men will be trapped in here forever. How long do you think you have before your supplies run out?"

Barbossa frowned. "This ice can't last forever, dearie," he said. "I'm sure we can find a way out—"

"This ice will not melt unless I decide it will," Maíreweth said.

"Then ye will starve with us," Barbossa shot back. "How does that sound, dearie?"

Maíreweth laughed. "Do you think I can't open a path for myself through the ice?" she asked.

"Not if I shoot ye," Barbossa muttered, cocking his pistol. "Which I am very tempted to do, by the way . . ."

Maíreweth flicked her fin, her powerful muscles freeing themselves from Barbossa's grasp. The sudden movement startled the pirate captain, causing him to drop his weapon off the edge of the dock, rattling about as it skated across the surface of the ice.

The _Véldenmaína _shrugged her shoulders innocently. "It's your choice, Captain. But if I were you, I would make my decision quickly, before my men became . . . panicky."

Grimacing, Barbossa cursed under his breath. _Well played, dearie. Well played . . ._

"Very well, Miss Maíreweth," Barbossa said, a false air of bravado filling his voice. "Me crew and I are at your humble service." He glanced at the ice. "Now, if ye please . . ."

Maíreweth waved her hand over the water. Instantly, the ice receded, blue light returning to her body as the water flowed freely once more. The frozen waterfall cascaded once again, as if its motion had never been interrupted.

Diving into the water, Maíreweth looked up at Barbossa. "Get your men ready, Captain. I'll wait for you in the river outside the waterfall. Make sure you are ready to sail. Here is what we are going to do . . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	27. Chapter 27: Shattered

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Shattered**

"I hate all this waiting around."

Anna folded her arms, her back pressed against the wall of the corridor leading to the throne room. Kristoff, reading the anxiety etched upon her face, gently placed his arm around his wife.

"What could be taking them so long?" Anna muttered to herself, glancing toward her husband. "They've been in there a really long time."

"Don't ask me," Kristoff offered, hoping his tone sounded as supportive as he hoped. "Maybe they're working out some kind of deal that will make everybody happy—"

"Oh, I doubt that very much," Philomena retorted from the other side of the corridor. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Anna, her face filled with anger. "My brother is out for blood now. I wouldn't be surprised if your sister is in there right now on her knees begging for mercy—"

"Your Highness."

Alúvelin stepped toward Philomena, her flaming red hair framing her grim expression, her arms folded, Valanda at her side. "I would appreciate it if you would treat my sister with a little more civility—"

"Forget civility!" Philomena snapped, her own anger flaring up. Glancing at her brothers at her side, she threw up her hands. "Ever since all of you arrived yesterday, we have faced nothing but death and mayhem!" She pointed to the closed doors at the end of the corridor. "Thank the Almighty for my brother! Without him, who would lead our land?" She shook her head at her own words. "Our laws give him full authority now. Had your men not betrayed our trust and escaped, he might have been more forgiving. As it is, your precious Elsa will be lucky if she is not—"

"Mama!"

Anna closed her eyes, forcing herself to remove all traces of worry from her face. Looking down, she smiled at the two pairs of eyes looking at her, taking hold of the two pairs of hands tugging at her dress.

"Mama, I want to go home!" Élsaweth said softly.

"Me too!" Célebron interjected. "It's scary here," he added, glaring at Frederik, Reynold, and Gerhard. "The people here aren't nice at all."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Reynold muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. "You insufferable children—"

_"What did you say?!"_

Anna, Kristoff, Alúvelin, and Valanda shot murderous looks toward Reynold, barely able to contain their outrage.

Before the two groups could resume their war of words, the heavy doors opened, a resounding _thud _echoing down the hall, silencing the angry adults. Turning toward the now open entryway, they saw Sebastiaan enter the corridor, his face drawn, his eyes heavy.

"My brothers . . . Sister . . . Honored guests."

Sebastiaan's heavy boots moved across the carpeted floor as he hung his head, as if a horrific burden weighed upon him, crushing him. Taking his time, he arrived before Anna, inhaling sharply, as if preparing to deliver news of devastating impact.

"Your Highness."

Sebastiaan's voice cracked, his eyes filled with sadness.

Anna felt her heart flutter within her breast. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"I . . . I cannot speak it," Sebastiaan murmured, wiping his brow dramatically. "You would not believe me if you heard it from me."

_No._

Anna felt her blood run cold, Kristoff's fingers squeezing her shoulder in a desperate effort to reassure her. On the other side of the corridor, Philomena stared at Sebastiaan incredulously, uncertain that she had heard her brother correctly.

"You're . . . You're lying."

Valanda's voice rang in Anna's ears, filled with disbelief.

Sebastiaan rubbed his eyes. "I wish I was, Miss Valanda. Oh, how I wish I was . . ."

Anna's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed tightly. "I want to hear it from her."

Sebastiaan's eyes widened. "Your Highness, I do not think—"

"I want to hear it from her, dammit!" Anna snapped. "I want to talk to my sister!"

The hall fell deathly silent, save for the soft sound of Élsaweth's sniffling nose. "Mama . . . Papa . . ."

Valanda was by the children's sides in an instant. "Here," she said softly. "Why don't you two come with me? You . . . You can make me an ice sculpture. I really do love when you make them . . ."

Mouthing a silent "thank you," Anna watched as Valanda led the two children out of the corridor, down the adjoining hall. Turning her focus back to Sebastiaan, Anna crossed her arms. "I want to talk to her. Alone."

"Don't do it, Sebastiaan," Philomena cautioned. "The two of them . . . I've heard the stories of what they have done. If you leave them alone—"

With a wave of his hand, Sebastiaan dismissed his sister's words. Turning back to Anna, he nodded. "By all means, Your Highness. However, I must warn you: You are not going to like what you are about to hear . . ."

Anna held out her arms, embracing Kristoff and Alúvelin, the three holding each other tightly, willing each other to remain strong.

"It's going to be all right," Anna whispered. "She won't lie to me. She'll . . . She'll tell me the truth. This is all a big misunderstanding . . ."

Slowly, silently, Anna made her way through the heavy double doors, the wooden barrier slamming shut behind her as she entered the throne room. The thin streams of light pouring through the stained glass upon the walls provided faint illumination to the hallowed chamber, bathing the room in an ethereal golden glow. Swallowing, Anna made her way to the center of the room, toward the solitary figure facing away from her.

"Elsa?"

The Queen of Arendelle flinched as she slowly turned to face her sister. The symbol on the back of her hand pulsated dimly with silver light, the visible reminder of her power sending shivers down her spine.

"Anna," she spoke, her words barely audible. "Anna, I—"

"It's not true. Is it?" Anna took a tentative step forward, her gaze fixated upon her older sister. "What did the two of you talk about?"

Elsa's eyes closed momentarily, Sebastiaan's words resounding through her mind. _Tell her. Tell her now. Tell her what you did . . ._

"Elsa, what's the matter?"

Elsa opened her eyes, realizing she was rubbing her temples. Shaking her head, she feigned relief. "Nothing. I was just . . . I was just thinking, and—"

Anna took hold of Elsa's hand, her grip firm, unyielding. "Do you know what he's suggesting? He's implying that you . . . that you murdered Alwin! But you couldn't have! I know you, Elsa! Better than anyone! And I know that, no matter what, you would never murder anybody in cold blood!"

The pitch of her voice had risen uncharacteristically, her hands trembling from the strain. "Look at me, Elsa. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth! That's all I want to hear from you."

Elsa looked Anna in the eye, her lip quivering as before her eyes, from the depths of her subconscious, she suddenly saw herself standing in Alwin's room, saw his smile as he moved to greet her, saw his joy turn to confusion as he watch her raise her hand, as she—

_Do you remember now? _Sebastiaan's voice was even louder inside Elsa's mind, echoing as though spoken from the top of a tall valley. _Do you remember what you did?_

Crying out, Elsa fell to the floor, her hand covering her face as the truth overwhelmed her. Not looking up, she sensed Anna kneeling next to her, trying her best to comfort her, to console her.

"It's . . . It's true, Anna," she choked out. "I . . . I went to Alwin's room. I caught him by surprise. And then, I . . . I . . ."

Anna ran her hand over Elsa's back, watching as her sister was overcome with remorse, with guilt. Finally, she asked the question she knew she simply must, despite her dread. "Why?"

Elsa felt her voice catch in her throat as she realized she did not have an answer. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a response that Anna could believe, not knowing what to say.

Sebastiaan's voice sounded in her mind once more, now angry, annoyed. _Do I have to do everything for you? You stupid, stupid woman . . ._

Elsa felt her lips move without her commanding them, heard her voice even though she was not forming words. "It's my power, Anna," she heard herself say as her body held up her hands in violation of her will. "I can't control it any longer. I'm losing myself. Just like . . ."

Elsa felt as if spiders were crawling through her mind, tearing into her innermost secrets, violating her, exposing her very soul as Sebastiaan searched for a memory he could use. She wanted to scream, to grab hold of Anna, to tell her what was happening, but she remained unable to do so, forced to look upon her sister, her face filled with despair, until—

Sebastiaan had found what he was looking for. Her mouth moved once more as she finished her thought. "Just like Asdrarn did."

Elsa saw Anna recoil in horror, her face filled with worry. "Elsa, I . . . I don't know what to say. But I promise, I'll help you. Somehow, together, we'll fix this. I won't let you suffer like—"

"What can you do?!"

Elsa stood, Sebastiaan relinquishing his control over her slightly. _Finish it on your own, Elsa, _he commanded her. _I have given you an explanation. Use it. Do not make me do all the work again . . ._

Knowing that any attempt at warning Anna of the truth would lead to unfathomable pain, would lead to Maíreweth suffering, Elsa turned away. "You can't help me, Anna. Not this time. I . . . I'm too far-gone. I need to face the consequences of my actions. And if it means I have to die . . ."

"No!"

Anna raced in front of Elsa once more, her face filled with anger.

"I will not accept that from you, Elsa," she snapped. "There has to be something we can do! This is not like it was in your ice palace, Elsa!" She pointed to the door. "Out there is a family that loves you! That wants you to be safe and happy! You have a beautiful niece and nephew who think you are the greatest person in the world! You have a daughter that loves you more than anything! You can't—"

Elsa felt herself lose control of her facial muscles, her countenance locked into its depressed expression as agonizing pain tore through her skull. Sebastiaan's voice screamed at her, louder than ever. _You are losing control of the argument, Elsa, _he hissed. _Hurt her! Make her never want to see you again! Think of something before I—_

"You can't help me!" Elsa cried out, throwing up her hands. "You never were able to! I never needed your help! Ever!"

Anna felt her heart ache with pain, just as it had years earlier when the ice had wrapped itself around it. "What . . . What are you saying?" she asked in disbelief. "You can't mean that! You don't—"

_This has gone on far enough, _Sebastiaan grumbled in Elsa's mind. _If she will not listen to your words, you need to show her just how far you are willing to go. You must use your power . . . your one, unique power. You know the one of which I speak . . . The one you have only used once before . . ._

_ No! _Elsa screamed internally at Sebastiaan's voice. _I won't! You can't make me! I . . . It is not my right to create life—_

_ Then I will! _

Elsa felt her hand lift of its own accord, felt her mouth speak to Anna in a harsh tone, devoid of love, of comfort. "Anna, so help me, if you and the others do not leave now and let me face my punishment, I will _make _you!"

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears as she saw Elsa raising her hand. "You . . . You would use your power against me?" she whispered. "After everything we've been through, you would—"

"This is your last warning," Elsa heard herself say. "Take everyone back to the ship and return to Arendelle!"

"Elsa, I—"

"GET! OUT! _NOW!_"

Pain tore through Elsa's body, preventing her from fighting against her tormentor as she felt the cold and ice explode from her form against her will, congealing, coming together to form—

Anna's face turned white as she looked up at the monstrosity before her. "Elsa," she whispered. "What have you done?"

The beast of ice and snow leaned down toward her, its gaping maw filled with fangs of sharpest ice, its massive hands prepared to crush her into nothingness.

Fighting through the agony, Elsa managed to regain control of herself. "Anna!" she screamed. "Run! Get out of here!"

Not wasting a second, Anna rushed through the doors, her footsteps echoing down the corridor as she screamed at her family to follow her. The snow creature's roar of fury sent Philomena and her brothers into a panic as they followed Anna and the others, eager to get as far away from the throne room as possible.

Overwhelmed, completely spent, Elsa collapsed, her body wracked with sobs as the snow creature stood by her side, a silent sentinel in the glowing light of the throne room.

So overwhelmed with her own misery was Elsa that she hardly heard Sebastiaan's footsteps until he had arrived next to her.

"You did well," he said, his voice flat. "Although, I had to intervene more than I would have wanted, I think . . . I think she bought it." He knelt beside Elsa, a dark smile on his lips. "That should send them scurrying back to Arendelle, even without that pirate captain of theirs. So unfortunate that they won't make it back in one piece . . ."

Elsa felt her stomach tie knots upon itself as she stared at Sebastiaan, not understanding. "What . . . are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Sebastiaan laughed. "I have taken the liberty of having my associates place a rather . . . explosive surprise aboard that ship of yours. Once they are far enough from my territory, the pirates you were so worried about will attack them."

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. "They . . . They work for you?!"

"Of course," Sebastiaan said, shrugging casually. "Anyway, the moment they move to defend themselves, they will disturb the tenuously-perched materials near their cannons. And once they do so . . ."

Elsa saw nothing but red before her eyes. "Sebastiaan . . .!"

"Kneel and be silent!" Sebastiaan commanded, laughing as he saw Elsa do as he ordered, powerless to resist his orders. Grinning, he ran his hand over the massive paw of the snow creature watching over the Queen. "He is magnificent!" Sebastiaan whispered to himself. "Just as I suspected." Looking the beast in the eye, he beamed with pride. "You are but the first," he murmured. "Soon, you will have brothers to join you . . ."

Elsa looked at Sebastiaan, a panicked look upon her face. "What?!"

The King placed his fingers under Elsa's chin. "Oh, Elsa. Why do you think I have been so intent on keeping you alive? Even with all my power . . . Even with all the power I possess, I cannot do what you can." He shook his head. "It's ironic, don't you think? One as pure as I, from the best lineage of my race, and yet . . ." He looked at Elsa, an amused look upon his face. "And yet, somehow, your father, fool that he was, knew what he was doing. Your _ice bærer _blood should have been tainted by your mother's impurity. But, incredibly, it was strengthened, giving you power beyond any our race has ever seen."

Clearing his throat, he walked away. "The power to create life has eluded me. But I will use it to my advantage. That, Elsa, is how I will avenge what you did to me. I will keep you alive with the knowledge that you will be forced to create an army for me. An army that will allow me to achieve what your father could not: total domination of this world by the _ice bærers_!"

Elsa strained to rise, to run, to attack whoever this was with all her power. Unable to do so, she simply stared at Sebastiaan in utter disbelief. "You're insane," she hissed. A frown fell upon her lips as the full extent of Sebastiaan's words rang in her mind. "What . . . What do you mean, 'your power'? I don't—"

Sebastiaan turned back to her, a malicious grin on his face. "Like I said before, Elsa. I am greatly disappointed that you still haven't figured it out. Perhaps a clue will help."

Without warning, Sebastiaan took hold of Elsa's cheeks, his lips forcing themselves upon her own, his tongue probing the inside of her mouth as she wretched involuntarily, unable to fight back. After what seemed an eternity, Sebastiaan pulled away, rubbing his chin, as if contemplating something.

"Oh, it has been so long," he said, a satisfied expression on his face. "And you taste just as exquisite as you did the last time . . ."

Blood drained from Elsa's face as a notion entered her mind. "No," she whispered. "You . . . You fell! I saw you! You . . . You were broken—"

"Indeed." Sebastiaan's eyes narrowed. "Indeed I was. But my hate was too strong, my lust for power and revenge too pure . . ." Inhaling deeply, he gazed upon Elsa in triumph. "It is so good to see you again, Snow Queen."

Elsa closed her eyes, realizing just how dire her predicament had become. _Asgard . . . How?!_

* * *

**AN: The plot thickens! What will happen to our heroes? On an unrelated note, if you wish to see a wonderful piece of artwork, Google lany19 at DeviantArt and see her wonderful (unsolicited) artwork of Alúvelin. Absolutely wonderful! And, as always, more to come!**


	28. Chapter 28: Alliances

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Twenty-Eight**

**Alliances**

"Where is she?"

The man known as Algernon paced about the small house, arms clasped behind his back, his brow creased with worry.

The small group of companions returned Algernon's worried gaze, doing their best to remain calm, all too aware that what they were planning bordered tenuously upon treason.

Exhaling loudly, Algernon ran his hand through his graying hair. "Well," he said. "I suppose we should get started—"

The sudden knock at the door startled the small party within, sending shivers down their spines.

"They've found us!" one of them whispered, his eyes filled with panic. "We're all dead men—"

"Quiet!" Algernon hissed, moving to the door. Hardly daring to breathe, he listened intently, his hand on the sword at his side.

"Algernon, it's me! Let me in!"

A familiar voice sounded on the other side of the door, sending relief flooding through Algernon's spirit. Smiling, he opened the door. "Where have you been?" he asked. "You were supposed to be here—"

His face fell, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he stared at the party outside the house. "Who are they?" he asked, his hand still resting upon his sword. "You were supposed to come alone."

The raven-haired Maíreth rested her hand upon Algernon's shoulder. "It's all right," Élenway said reassuringly, gesturing toward Underthen, Sanderson, Ingeborson, and Jack. "They are allies. I have brought them here to help us."

Algernon shook his head. "Really? And how do we know they aren't Sebastiaan's spies?" He glared at the man next to Élenway. "Just who the hell are you anyway, friend?"

Underthen opened his mouth to respond, but Jack cut in first.

"Well, you see, mate," the pirate captain said, winking surreptitiously at Algernon. "The two of them have a sort of . . . _special _relationship, if you know what I mean, savvy?" He brought his palm to the side of his mouth, silently mouthing a single word while pointing toward the pair: _Lovers._

Underthen's face turned red, his ears burning as he sputtered to deny Jack's insinuation.

Unfortunately, Algernon had red Jack's lips perfectly. Looking at Élenway in disbelief, he raised an eyebrow. "Really? _Him? _I mean . . . _why_?!"

"That is none of your business!" Élenway snapped. Before anyone knew what was happening, she took Underthen's face in her hands, planting a deep kiss on his lips, the two of them held close together as Ingeborson and Sanderson gasped in disbelief.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Élenway released her hold on Underthen, the man now thoroughly embarrassed and confused. Turning toward Algernon, the Maíreth folded her arms. "Satisfied?"

Algernon struggled for several moments to form a coherent sentence. Finally, he settled for a simple nod of his head. "All right," he sputtered. "You . . . You've made your point. Now get in here before you're spotted."

The party entered the small house, shutting the door behind them. Underthen glared at Jack mercilessly as they squeezed together into the confined space. "I am going to murder you . . ."

"Sorry, mate!" Jack grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "But you have to admit, the two of you did make it look convincing—"

"If you want to keep both your hands, I suggest you stop talking right now, Sparrow," Élenway hissed under her breath. Looking to Underthen, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, but thanks to _him_ . . ." She elbowed Jack in the ribs, knocking the wind out of the captain's lungs. "I had to make it look convincing."

Underthen nodded. "Understood . . ."

"Ahem."

Algernon cleared his throat as he looked upon the party, his men seated behind him. "So," he said, his voice flat. "Have you managed to discover anything of value? Our sources within the palace have been inaccessible since late last night. Try as we may, we cannot get through to them." He ran his hand through his hair once more. "My instincts tell me something horrible has happened. Please." He looked Élenway in the eye. "Please don't tell me that the King is having second thoughts about our arrangement."

Élenway shook her head. "I am afraid the situation is far more dire than that. King Alwin, I am sorry to say, is no longer with us."

The men gathered within the room immediately burst into a fit of shouting, shaking their heads in disbelief, accusations flying toward the Maíreth as they struggled to come to grips with what they had heard.

"Gentlemen, please!" Algernon raised his hand, silencing the men. Looking back toward the party, he frowned, the wrinkles upon his brow more prominent than ever. "You are certain of this?" he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Yes," Élenway replied. "My companions . . . They escaped from the palace this morning. They can confirm what I have told you. And . . ." She paused, bracing herself for the impact her words would have upon the assembled group. "Sebastiaan has taken control of the kingdom."

The men did not shout this time, did not try to deny what they had heard. Rather, they sat in stony silence, their faces pale as they contemplated just what that simple statement meant.

"So," Algernon murmured. "It is as we feared. Everything we have worked for has been for naught. Sebastiaan owes no allegiance to us. He harbors no desire to reform our government. He will continue in the line of his father and grandfather before him, oppressing us at every opportunity, forcing us to live like animals rather than as men."

Élenway shook her head. "That will not happen, Algernon. I swear it. I will see to it that your men receive what Alwin promised them. I will make sure this travesty is resolved in your favor."

Algernon laughed bitterly. "Oh, Élenway. If only you could. I admire your courage. It is strong for a woman's. But . . ." He gestured toward the small band of men seated behind him. "We are but a small group of untrained farmers. How could we possibly stand against the might of Sebastiaan and his military force? It would be suicide—"

"Now wait just a minute!"

All eyes fell upon the source of the voice. Underthen shook his head, certain he was hallucinating, as he saw Ingeborson step forward, the Minister's eyes filled with scorn.

"And you call yourselves men," he spat, his voice filled with disdain. "Why, if you were in Arendelle, you would be banished for your cowardice! Have you no courage to fight for what you believe in?"

Algernon folded his arms. "Perhaps you have not noticed, outsider, but this is not Arendelle. These are the Southern Isles. Our ways are not the same as what you are used to—"

Ingeborson snorted. "That hardly matters. Do you have any idea how many nations I have seen in my day? I have seen all manner of lands, all forms of government, all levels of sophistication and technological advancement. And do you know what I have learned?"

He held out his hands emphatically. "I have learned that all men, regardless of their culture, respect only those willing to fight to the death for what they believe in. That, gentlemen, is the singular truth of this world."

Algernon frowned. "You make your point forcibly, friend. But I am afraid you do not know our situation. We have no resources. No weapons. To resist the power of Sebastiaan would be a wasted effort, I can assure you."

"Only if you fight him on his terms," Ingeborson countered. "Have you no unique talents or abilities? Have you nothing you can use against him to gain the element of surprise?" He laughed dismissively. "Why, I can recall a time when I was sent to the bleakest land of all in order to negotiate a trade agreement. I was told it could not be done, that I would inevitably fail. But do you know what happened?"

Ingeborson's eyes gleamed as memories surged through his mind. "I found that with which the people of that land could not live without. And I used it to my advantage. And now . . . Now, Arendelle thrives thanks to the success of that negotiation."

He looked around the room. "Do none of you possess any skills? Are none of you tradesmen? Artisans? Surely, if all of us work together, we can devise some plan that will allow us to counter Sebastiaan's intentions. That is, of course, if you are not, in fact, nothing more than cowards." He glanced toward the door. "If so, then we are wasting our time here."

Silence descended upon the room as Algernon and his men pondered Ingeborson's words. Sanderson and Underthen, meanwhile, looked at Ingeborson in amazement, astonished that their normally self-interested companion could speak so passionately about the needs of others.

Finally, Algernon nodded toward Élenway. "Your companion makes a valid point, it would seem," he conceded. "Very well. If you are to help us, we will do our part. However . . ." He paused, making certain to form his thoughts carefully. "However, we will need to formulate a foolproof plan. I do not wish to leave anything to chance."

"We won't," Élenway said. "I already have an idea of what to do."

"Great," Sanderson muttered, looking toward Underthen. "Your girlfriend seems to have things figured out pretty well."

Underthen's face turned red once more. "She's not my . . . I . . . I mean . . ." he sputtered futilely. Looking toward Jack's direction, he narrowed his eyes. "Sparrow, I'm going to—"

He stopped talking as he realized Jack was nowhere to be found. "Sparrow? Sparrow, where the hell did you go?!"  
Underthen and Sanderson glanced at each other, realizing that Jack was no longer in the house, that the door had been opened ever-so-slightly.

Sanderson glanced toward the back of the small house where Élenway and Algernon were working tirelessly to formulate a plan. "Great, Sparrow," he said to himself. "Where the hell have you gone?"

* * *

Sélene swam back and forth through the shallow waters of the river, her scarlet scales glistening in the brightness of the pure, clear water. Her ebony hair flowing behind her, she continued her silent ritual, unable to remain still.

_What have I done? _she thought to herself. _How could I have let her go in there like that? If they do anything to her, it's my fault!_

Her brow furrowed as she contemplated the events of the day, events that could only be described as miraculous. _This morning, Maíreweth was one of the _Erthwélethwain,Sélene mused. _But now . . . Now . . ._

Flustered, the _Véldenmaína_ ran a hand through her hair. _I still don't know what happened! The ritual was supposed to heal her, not turn her into one of . . . _Her fingers grazed the sapphire gem resting upon her neck, her thoughts turning to her mother.

_What did I do wrong, _Mánawe_? I never meant to do this to her! She doesn't belong among our kind! She is one of _them_, no matter how much I may wish she . . ._

A cold chill ran down Sélene's spine as a thought crossed her mind, sending her thoughts racing, spinning uncontrollably. _Of course! It is no wonder I felt such a connection to her! I should have seen it immediately! How could I have been so stupid?! No wonder the ritual did what it did! We are _éldem—

The sudden, unexpected feeling of something warm and smooth making contact with her arm nearly sent Sélene leaping from the river in surprise. Whirling about, a relieved smile fell upon her face as platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes filled her vision, golden scales glistening against pale skin.

"You . . . You're all right!"

Before she could stop herself, Sélene wrapped her arms around Maíreweth's shoulders, pulling the young woman close to her, tightly grasping hold of her.

Maíreweth shifted slightly, trying to delicately remove herself from the _Véldenmaína's _embrace. "I told you I would be okay," she said, patting Sélene reassuringly on the shoulder. "I told you I would come back."

Releasing her hold on Maíreweth, Sélene looked upon her friend, her face filled with concern. "What . . . What happened? I was so worried they would take you prisoner. Or worse . . ."

It was Maíreweth's turn to smile. "The Captain and I had a very . . . productive conversation," she said, flicking her fin playfully across Sélene's torso. "He is on our side now."

Sélene gaped at Maíreweth in disbelief. "How . . . How did you convince him to—"

Maíreweth shrugged, as though the enterprise had been no trouble at all. "Like I told you: I offered my end of the bargain. Then, I used a little chilly persuasion to convince him that he would be better served working for us."

Sélene shook her head, amazed. "You have changed so much since when we first met," she said softly. "It's more than just getting your sight back, isn't it?"

Maíreweth nodded. "It is," she admitted, propelling herself around Sélene. "Ever since you did . . . this to me, I feel so . . . so free. Like I'd never really lived until . . ."

Allowing her words to trail off into the distance, Maíreweth took hold of her friend's hand. "Anyway, come with me. Barbossa will be ready soon. And when he is, he and his men will follow us to the docks." Inhaling deeply, allowing the warm water of the river to wash over her, Maíreweth felt an unfamiliar feeling come upon her, a feeling she knew must be unfettered confidence. "And from there, they will help us save our friends from all of this . . . before it is too late."

* * *

"Come on, ye worthless bags of flesh and bone! I ain't be payin' ye to stand idly by! We set sail in five minutes!"

Barbossa stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl, _bellowing at his men to quickly finish preparing the mighty vessel to disembark from her secret hideaway. Frowning, displeased with the crew's lackadaisical attitude, he nonchalantly fired his pistol into the air.

The effect was instantaneous. The formerly disinterested crew suddenly doubled their efforts, scurrying to and fro about the ship, as if some divine spark had suddenly filled their corrupt spirits.

_Well, now. That seems to have done it. _

Satisfied, Barbossa walked down the long plank to the dock, following the water line to the rear of the cave, where he had established his private quarters. As he took hold of one of his prized bottles of rum—one of the few mementos from home he still retained—his eyes fell upon the weather-beaten locket resting atop his bed. He frowned as he realized he had not left it there; he was certain it had been kept beneath his pillow, where none of his men could see. What was more, the locket was open, revealing the faded portrait—painstakingly sketched at his behest—of a beautiful young woman, one whose face he knew all too well—

"Top of the morning to you, Hector."

Barbossa did not flinch, did not demonstrably react as the voice reached his ears, the voice he knew could not be here, yet was nonetheless. Turning around slowly, he took a long sip from his bottle, taking in the appearance of the grinning man facing him.

"Well, well," Barbossa said flatly. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow in the flesh." His lip twitched ever so slightly. "I was wondering whether or not ye had followed me into this charming little world."

Jack stepped forward, taking the bottle from Barbossa's hand, throwing his head back as he consumed a long swig of the precious liquid. Wiping his lips, he closed his eyes in satisfaction as the long-sought-after flavor washed across his tongue.

"Oh, yes," he muttered to himself. "Now, _that's _rum . . ."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I should kill ye now for all the trouble ye've caused me over the years," he said.

"You could," Jack responded, nonplussed. "Although, you must admit, Hector: If I was able to sneak past your little sentry thingies out there, then I must be smarter than you give me credit for."

"Or more stupid," Barbossa snarled, his hand retrieving his pistol from his belt.

Jack held up his hands in a position of surrender. "I see you still carry that with you." He nodded toward the locket on the bed. "So sorry to hear about what happened to her. I really am—"

Barbossa's face turned red as he cocked his pistol, the weapon pointed directly at Jack's heart. "Don't ye be speakin' about me daughter again, Jack Sparrow," he hissed, his voice cold, filled with rage. "If it weren't for ye, she would still be alive. Don't ye dare try to deny it."

For a fraction of a second, the air of false bravado dissipated from Jack's face, revealing a glimpse of a man filled with sadness, remorse, guilt. But the moment passed as soon as it had come, returning Jack to his usual cavalier state.

"I'm not here to dig up old wounds, Hector," he said. Taking a cautious step forward, he glanced down at Barbossa's pistol. "And I don't think you'll be shooting me today, or you would have done it already—"

"I have no qualms about killing ye, Sparrow," Barbossa snapped. "Ye have five seconds to give me a reason to keep ye alive before I pull this trigger and—"

"A truce."

Barbossa looked at Jack in disbelief, an astonished laugh emanating from his throat. "Now, I know ye be mad after all," he said, shaking his head. "Do ye think after everything ye've done to me I'm just going to—"

"We've both done things we regret," Jack stated calmly. "Of course, some of us more than others . . ." He began to talk faster as Barbossa's finger moved closer to the trigger of his pistol. "But what say we put those aside for today and help each other out? We both want the same thing, after all."

Barbossa frowned. "And what exactly is it ye think I be wanting, Jack?"  
"To go home," Jack offered. "To sail upon familiar waters once more. To plunder ships and know just what you're getting yourself into, rather than having to figure out just who is allied with who in this nonsensical world." His eyes grew soft. "To see your daughter's grave once more . . ."

Part of Barbossa's mind—a very _large _part—wanted nothing more than to shoot Jack on the spot. However, Jack's words had begun to have their intended effect.

"Just how do ye propose we get ourselves home?" Barbossa asked. "Whatever brought us here was not something we can control."

A wide grin fell upon Jack's face. "Oh, but we can, Hector. We can indeed. For unlike you, I have taken the liberty of making nice with the one person in this world who can help us out. She can get us back home. All we have to do is make sure she stays alive. Something your current employer seems to have no interest in doing . . ."

Barbossa laughed. "Ye seem to be behind on current events, Jack. I have a new employer now. A most . . . unusual one, to be sure . . ."

Before Jack could inquire, a pair of splashing sounds emanated from the water nearby.

A smile crossed Barbossa's lips. "Ah, right on cue, it would seem. Jack, allow me to introduce me new employer: Miss Maíreweth."

Turning to the water, Barbossa's eyes widened. "And it seems she be bringing a friend with her . . ."

Jack, Maíreweth, and Sélene looked at each other, each silently wondering just what was going on. Shaking his head, certain he was seeing things, Jack fought to keep his jaw from dropping as he beheld the sight of a golden-scaled Maíreweth floating in the water next to Sélene.

_Well, that's a new look, _he thought to himself. _Oh, Her Majesticfulness is not going to like this. Not one little bit . . ._

* * *

**AN: I apologize for how long it has taken to update. It has been a very rough week, but hopefully this will satisfy your interest. Everything is becoming more interesting and complicated, just the way I like it. More to come!**


	29. Chapter 29: Torment

**The Tides of Destruction**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Torment**

Elsa knew she should have been shocked, that she should have been overwhelmed with confusion, with disbelief as she stared up at Sebastiaan—_No, not Sebastiaan!, _she reminded herself. And yet her mind did not waver, did not attempt to deny what had just been revealed to her. Her gaze unflinching, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, struggling to purge the horrible taste inside her mouth as she spoke a single word: "How?"

Sebastiaan's eyes gleamed as he stared down at Elsa. "Now, _that _is the real question, isn't it, Snow Queen?" he said softly as he stroked his chin. Exhaling, a malicious grin formed upon his lips. "Perhaps it is time for me to explain myself to you after all. To let you see just how blind you have been . . . How greatly you have failed . . ."

Running his hand over the towering snow beast's arm, Sebastiaan looked pensively toward the sunlight streaming through the window. "Life and death are such interesting things, do you agree? A man is judged by his brothers by what he has done in this life, and yet . . ."

Turning back toward Elsa, Sebastiaan's eyes grew dark. "And yet, the _true _judgment we face once we have departed this world is far, far worse . . ."

With a quick thrust of his arm, Sebastiaan grabbed hold of Elsa's hair, pulling her face mere inches from his own, his breath hot upon her cheek. "You have no idea the torment I have suffered because of you, Elsa," he spat out, his voice hoarse, little more than a whisper yet filled with authority. "I have passed through shadow and flame and a thousand other tortures because of what you did to me."

Despite knowing it would cost her dearly, Elsa narrowed her eyes defiantly. "Whatever you have suffered, it is because of your own choices. You are a murderer, and a sadist, and a . . ." She swallowed, smiling inwardly as she saw Sebastiaan's eye twitch violently in barely-concealed rage. "And a monster, _Asgard_."

A bellow of rage erupted form Sebastiaan's throat as he hurled Elsa across the throne room. Elsa suddenly felt every inch of her skin erupt in agony, her nerves screaming at her mind. Then, as soon as her suffering had begun, the pain vanished, leaving her spent and weak upon the floor.

Opening her eyes, Elsa saw Sebastiaan kneeling over her, his face filled with unbridled contempt. "You think you have the right to judge me, Elsa?" he said. "You think you are so much better than I?"

Pulling her back to her feet, Sebastiaan's hands clamped upon Elsa's shoulders, preventing her from moving. "The only reason I did not succumb like the others within the Shadow Realm . . . The only reason I did not lose myself is because of _you. _My hatred for you . . . My desire for revenge gave me focus and purpose. And, if you must know, it did not go unnoticed by a mutual friend of ours . . ."

Elsa drew a sharp breath in despite herself, her heart pounding within her chest.

Sebastiaan laughed at Elsa's obvious discomfort. "That's right, Elsa. He came to me, impressed that I had held out so long, that I had not become one of his mindless drones. At first, he had half a mind to double my suffering, to see just what it would take to break me. But I have always been one to know how to play a situation out to my advantage. And this instance was no exception."

Releasing his hold on Elsa, Sebastiaan turned his back on her. "Stand still," he said softly, a grim satisfaction coming upon him as he sensed Elsa struggling to move, to free herself from his control. "You are wasting your time," he said simply. "If I were you, I would conserve my energy. You are going to need it . . ."

Standing by the tall window behind the throne, Sebastiaan ran his hand over the beautiful stained glass, the kaleidoscope of colors radiant in the morning sunlight. "His influence has diminished greatly since your last encounter, Elsa," he said flatly. "He is no longer able to leave the Shadow Realm. That sister of his did her job very, very well." A mirthless laugh sounded from his throat. "Of course, you know all about sisters, don't you . . .?"

Turning around slowly, Sebastiaan walked back toward Elsa, his fingers running through her platinum locks. "But his interest in making you suffer outweighed his desire to see how long I could resist his torture. I offered him a simple proposal: Let me escape the Shadow Realm, and I would see to it that you were utterly destroyed. Not killed outright, not martyred, but broken, left in disgrace, forced to suffer as he and I have both suffered. In so many, many ways . . ."

Unable to speak, unable to move, Elsa flinched inwardly as Sebastiaan's fingers moved toward her collarbone, his gaze focused downward. "There will be time for that later," he whispered to himself as he removed his hand.

Looking into Elsa's face, Sebastiaan smirked. "My apologies, Snow Queen. I'm afraid I allowed myself to become . . . distracted. You had asked me 'how' earlier . . ."

Running a hand through his hair, Sebastiaan inhaled, as if preparing himself for a long speech. "V was able to override his sister's seal on the gateway just long enough for me to pass through into this realm once more." He grimaced slightly. "The journey was more painful than anything I had ever experienced, far worse than his tortures. But my hate allowed me to persevere until I arrived _here. _Of course, I was little more than an invisible specter, unable to wield any significant influence. Vainly I moved throughout the Four Kingdoms, across our precious Continent, until, at last, I found . . ."

Wordlessly, Sebastiaan pointed to himself. "He was the perfect specimen, Elsa. Second in command to his brother, yet far superior in every way. Despite his protestations to the contrary, deep down I _knew _he lusted for power, for authority, as all Men do. For they, unlike our people, Elsa, are all too willing to jettison honor, brotherhood, the good of the many if in doing so they further their own interests." He laughed once, as if recalling an enjoyable memory. "Admittedly, he did put up a moderate fight, but, in the end, it was all too easy for me to corrupt his soul, to take control of his body, to _become _him."

He smiled darkly. "Once I was Sebastiaan, I set my plan in motion. I poisoned you when last we met six months ago. Then, I used my influence and access to the palace treasury to hire a band of pirate mercenaries to draw you out. I knew you would not return to the Southern Isles again for quite some time, and my patience was running thin. So I instructed my new . . . employees to attack the merchant vessels of the Four Kingdoms . . . to attack Arendelle. Knowing that the only fleet capable of assisting you was that of the Southern Isles, I knew you would have no choice but to come here and beg for Alwin's assistance. And once you arrived, I had you . . ."

Grinning smugly, Sebastiaan/Asgard looked into Elsa's eyes, as if begging for her to react. "Do you see how thoroughly you have been conquered, Elsa? You have no will of your own now. I control you completely. And you _will _do precisely what I tell you to do, or I will kill everyone you love."

Elsa's jaw clenched and unclenched as she fought to speak, her tongue working as hard as it could to override Asgard's control over her. "You . . . I won't . . . let . . . you . . ."

Impressed by her resistance, Asgard stroked his chin. "Oh, Elsa. Your pathetic attempts at fighting me are so endearing." His hand cupped Elsa's chin delicately, his eyes suddenly filling with a soft expression. "Of course, it doesn't have to be like this. If you allow me to, I can see to it that being under my control has its . . . benefits."

Looking into Elsa's eyes, Asgard spoke quietly. "You may speak now, Elsa. Answer me truthfully. Do you want your kingdom to be destroyed? Do you want your subjects to be slaughtered? Do you want your family . . . your niece and nephew . . . your sister . . . your daughter to die?"

A single tear rolling down her cheek, Elsa shook her head. "No."

Asgard nodded. "Then what do you need to do?"

Elsa felt a shroud of despair descend upon her. "Whatever . . . you say."

Amazed at how easy this was, Asgard folded his arms. "Then prove it. Get on your knees. Now."

Wordlessly, Elsa fell to her knees, her head bowed low, not daring to look up at Asgard. He looked down upon her, calm, confident. "Now . . . Take my hand and tell me who you belong to."

Reaching upward, taking hold of Asgard's hand, Elsa swallowed, her heart sinking into the pit of her spirit. _Forgive me, Arberish. Please . . . Forgive me. _"I . . . I belong to . . . to . . ."

"Yes?" Asgard cocked his head impatiently.

"I belong . . . to . . . _no one_!"

A wall of ice exploded from the floor, sending Asgard reeling backward. Astonished, he watched in disbelief as Elsa rushed toward him, her hands glowing silver and blue. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Ignoring the agony washing over her, fighting the commands that attempted to subdue her, Elsa pressed onward. She felt as though she was swimming through molasses, as if every movement she made required more effort than she had ever put forth before in her life. Not stopping, not yielding, she stood over Asgard, prepared to do what she had already done once before: to kill him.

Closing her eyes, screaming in agony, Elsa thrust her arms forward, expecting to feel the full might of her power flood through her fingertips, encasing Asgard in ice. But something was wrong, something was off; it felt as if she was expending all of her strength, and yet she could not feel the ice leaving her body.

Opening her eyes, Elsa gasped in horror as she realized nothing—_Nothing!_—was leaving her, that her fingertips merely glowed with power that refused to unleash itself. _What's going on? What is wrong with me? What has he done?!_

No longer caught off guard, Asgard laughed and laughed and laughed, his booming voice echoing about the empty hall, ringing in Elsa's ears, mocking her mercilessly.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" Asgard pulled himself to his feet, his laughter fading away, his face now red with unrestrained fury. "Stand still, be silent, and _freeze_!" he ordered, grim satisfaction coming upon him as he saw the light fade from Elsa's fingers as she stood motionless before him.

With a quick thrust of his hand, Asgard's palm collided with Elsa's face, sending her reeling to the ground. "That was a valiant effort, Snow Queen," Asgard snarled. "It must have hurt you tremendously to resist like that. I admit, I didn't think you had it in you. But did you honestly think I would have taken any chances? The poison I gave you . . . It prevents you from harming me. _Ever. _Call it a failsafe, if you will. No matter how much you may want to, you can _never _kill me."

Asgard's had lost all restraint. Standing over Elsa, his back to the stained glass window, his foot made contact with her ribcage over and over again, peppering her skin with deep, black bruises. Unable to move, unable to scream or call for help, Elsa lay helplessly on the floor, her eyes shut as she begged in her mind for her torment to end.

"Oh no, you don't!" Asgard roared. Pulling Elsa to her feet, Asgard held out his hand before her face. "I gave you the opportunity to serve me willingly," he hissed, his palm beginning to glow with bright blue light. "But you refused my generous offer. Now, you will suffer for your obstinacy!"

Before Elsa knew what was happening, before she could comprehend that somehow Asgard had brought his control over ice into Sebastiaan's body, an icy blast tore over her form. Countless tiny icicles tore into her, cutting across her flesh, blood flowing from thousands of tiny cuts. Unable to fight back, she looked up, her sight cloudy from the excruciating pain.

Taking a deep breath, Asgard willed himself to calm down. Looking down at Elsa's injured body, he shook his head. "Now, pull yourself together," he said, forcing her to her feet. Pulling her to the snow beast serving a silent sentinel over the proceedings, Asgard took hold of Elsa's hand. "Now, do as I say. I want more just like him. So many more . . ."

Elsa stared at Asgard in disbelief, her hand moving of its own accord to carry out his command. "You . . . You don't know . . . what you're doing . . ." she whispered, barely able to fight against Asgard's control over her lips. "I don't know . . . if I can control them . . ."

Asgard laughed as the snow and ice flowed from Elsa's hand, slowly rising and taking its terrifying form. "But I don't want to control them," he said. "No. I want them wild. I want them angry. I want them ready to _kill _. . ."

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


End file.
